


Changing Attitudes

by HeroMaggie



Series: From Key West to Kirkwall [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Bringing Key West Craziness to Kirkwall, Continuation of Bree's Story, Continuing Romance, Cracky Kirkwall AU, F/M, Foursomes, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 84,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Act 2 for Bree's Story! A continuation of Changing Latitudes</p><p>When we last left off, Bree had agreed to return to Kirkwall with the guys. But when the guys show up in the cave off the Wounded Coast, Bree isn't with them.</p><p>How will Bree handle Kirkwall and an engagement to Hawke, one of the most recognizable denizens of the city? And more importantly, how will Kirkwall handle Bree?</p><p>Expect lots of normal Bree craziness, roosters in the Hanged Man, lots of flirting, smut, and hopefully, a wedding...hopefully...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kirkwall: Garrett Has Some Explaining to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, Bree's story was going to end. The guys would go back and then eventually return to Key West. But then Bree's story was also supposed to be a Fenris love story and we all saw how that turned out.

Bree collapsed to the floor and panted. That had been completely unexpected. There had been some whirring noises, then a blank moment of quiet, and then wailing. She had heard Garrett cry out and then more silence. She looked around; her first thoughts were that she was alone and the guys weren't with her. The second was that this didn't look like a cave. The third thought was along the lines of “what a creepy-ass mirror.”

The sound of running feet had her jumping up and patting her shorts for her tazer, remembering at the last minute that she hadn't brought it. Couldn't bring it. Two women burst into the room, one lushly curved and brandishing two daggers and the other slender and carrying a staff. They skidded to a stop at the sight of Bree. For a heartbeat, all three women stared at each other. Then Bree held up her hands in a show of surrender, “I'm not armed, yeah? Is this Kirkwall?”

“Izzy, where did she come from?” The little one chirped.

“No idea, kitten. But she looks harmless and...strange...”

Bree scrunched her nose, pondered the two women, and then held out a hand, “I'm Bree. I was supposed to have four guys with me, yeah? Fenris is going to shit a brick when he realizes I'm not with them.”

The name Fenris had the two women staring at her. The one with the daggers moved over to Bree, “An elf? Dusky skin, white hair, covered in tattoos?”

“Yeah, Fenris. He's with Anders, Garrett, and Varric. Supposed to be in some cave, yeah? Off the what...hurt...angry...” Bree tugged out a plastic baggie from her pocket and pulled out her cheat sheet. “Wounded Coast.” She gave the woman a bright smile. “Supposed to be with them. What could have happened…oh. ” Bree spun the mirror and shook her fist, dug in her pocket and pulled out a seashell. “Sparky, you daft bastard! These runes aren’t harmless! I'm going to...well...” she ran out of steam when she realized Sparky couldn't hear her.

“You ok?” The little woman had moved to her, laid a hand on her arm. “You look like you're going to cry.”

Bree wiped a hand over her cheek and nodded. “Yeah, this wasn't supposed to happen.”

“I'm Merrill,” the woman said. “And that's Isabela.”

“Merrill...Isabela...” Bree murmured the names and then looked back down at her sheet, “You know Garrett and Varric and the rest, yeah? Varric said you all were buddies. And an A...Aveline? And Sebastian?”

“Garrett Hawke? You know Hawke? Izzy, she's Hawke's friend!” Merrill shot Isabela a wide smile.

“So where is he then?” Izzy asked.

“In a cave off this Wounded Coast, yeah? He's going to be down right pissy. Was holding me and everything when the spell went off. Know how we can find them?”

“Well, sweet thing, they always show up at the Hanged Man looking for help when trouble hits. I say we head over there, have a drink, and wait for them. You can tell us your story on the way.” Isabela sheathed her daggers and offered Bree a smile.

“I...think that sounds like the perfect idea.” Bree picked up the knapsack that she had left on the floor. “You lead the way, yeah? Varric didn't have a map.”

Isabela wrapped an arm around Bree's shoulder and smiled, “Don't worry sweet thing, we won't let anybody touch you.”

***

Bree was amazed by Kirkwall. Amazed and afraid and saddened. Her first big surprise had been the Alienage. Merrill was an elf. An apostate. And lived in the Alienage with all the other elves. Bree stepped outside of her cramped house and came to a full stop.

“What is this place?” She asked, her eyes wide.

“The Alienage.” Merrill said with slight smile. “Where the elves live.”

“They...make you all live apart? Why?”

“Because humans don't like us.” Merrill responded.

“Barbaric.” was Bree's retort. She walked to the tree and looked up, laid her hand on it, and smiled at Merrill. “It reminds me of my banyan trees back home.”

“You had a Vhenadahl at your house?” Merrill asked with wide eyes.

“Ah what? Is that what this is? No. But it looks a lot like the tree that was there.” Bree patted the tree again and then smiled at an elf that was staring at her. “Hi.”

The elf ducked his head, “M'lady.” He muttered.

Bree watched him for a moment, scratched at her nose, and then held out her hand. “I'm Bree. And you are?”

The elf looked at her hand, her face, and tentatively shook her hand, “I'm Caras, M'lady...Bree...Messere...”He shot Merrill a worried look.

“Just Bree, yeah? You live here? I like your tree.” She released his hand and smiled up at the tree. “Yeah, like home. Sorta. No ocean. Lots of...stone...here, yeah? Garrett's got explaining to do.” She meandered around and looked at the various booths selling assorted wares. She picked up what looked like a blouse that was covered in delicately embroidered small white flowers. She smiled at the young woman behind the table, “You do this?”

“I...yes...it's not...I mean...you wouldn't want...”

“This is good work, yeah? Dainty. Precise.” Bree bit her lip. “I have no money on me. But I'll need clothes. I like this. Can I come back and have you make me something that would fit me? I'm...a little...bustier than this.”

The elven woman wrung her hands and glanced at Merrill, glanced at Caras, and blinked at Bree, “You want to wear what I make? But...you look...why?”

“I know what I like, yeah? I like this.” Bree tapped the blouse. “I'll need skirts too apparently. Was told I can't wear these.” She tugged on her shorts. “I gotta go find my fiancé. He has the money.” she noticed Isabela and Merrill gawking at her. “Yeah. Anyway. I'll be back.” She beamed at the young woman and went to take Isabela's hand, “So...tavern?”

Isabela grinned at Bree, “I like you. We need to talk.” Bree just laughed and motioned for her to lead the way.

***

Bree had been just as aghast at Lowtown as she had been at the Alienage. She had looked at the ramshackled homes, the falling soot, the barred windows, and the prostitutes and had given Isabela and Merrill a look. “The entire city like this?” She had asked as she waved her hand back and forth.

“Like what?” Asked Isabela with a raised eyebrow.

“Depressing. Crime element pretty strong here? If I was a gang leader I could control this whole block with minimal effort, yeah?” Bree contemplated the small alleyways, twisting turns, and tall walls. “Yeah, wouldn’t need much.”

“Bandits aren’t a problem anymore,” said Merrill. “Hawke’s killed most of them off.”

Bree shot her a look. “Killed them?”

“Oh yes. By the bucketful.” Merrill gave her a cheerful smile. “Crime has dropped significantly since he killed most of them off.”

“He…kills them…not has them arrested or…kills them. Dead?” Bree paled a bit at the thought, remembered his big sword, and paled further. “He…um…do that often?”

Isabela was watching her closely. “You don’t kill your criminals?”

“Oh…um…it’s not like that. You can…no. With a sword? He kills them with a sword?” Her hand had crept to her neck and she pondered the man she had known in Key West and compared him to the man Merrill and Isabela were describing. “We are talking about Garrett, yeah? Tall, bearded, laughs a lot. Kinda…nutters?”

“Well, he does laugh a lot. And tells bad jokes. And is responsible for killing off most of the bandits.”  
Merrill watched Bree, “You ok?”

“Yeah. I just…never. New place, new rules. I need to remember that.” Bree said finally. “I think I could definitely use that drink.”

***

The Hanged Man was dirty, loud, smelly, and filled with crazy people. Bree took a look around, inhaled, held the smells in, and then laughed. “Smells like Captain Tony's on a hot summer night, yeah? Only with no cops. Nifty. How many fights you all see here a night? Five? Ten?”

Isabela laughed, “Have I mentioned I like you? Who's Captain Tony? How'd you get so close to the number of bar fights on average?”

“You've been in one rowdy pub you've been in them all. And the people in here look twitchy. Twitchy's bad when there're no cops. And Captain Tony's is a bar.” Was Bree's response. “Beer here taste as bad as it smells?”

“Worse,” said Merrill. “They have some wine that’s ok.”

Bree scratched at her nose, “They got any rum?”

Isabela beamed at her, “They do. My treat till Hawke shows up. What's this bit about fiancés and Hawke owes you an explanation?” Isabela plopped them down at a table and waved over a waitress. “Bottle of rum, Nora.”

Nora grunted and meandered towards the bar. Bree watched her for a moment before focusing on Isabela, “Waitresses are the same here, yeah? Tired of the shit. Hawke...you mean Garrett? Yeah, long story. He'd better tell it. I might say something wrong.” She tugged out her paper again and tugged at her hair as she read, “Something about Chantry and not to have them notice me? Make any sense?”

Merrill and Isabela shared a look. “Well, that means you might have magic.”Merrill said slowly. “Do you? It would explain how you ended up in my house.”

“Naw. I ended up in your house because Sparky gave me something he shouldn't have, yeah? Little shit. Father's going to toss him to the sharks he keeps that up. Or use him for a Voodoo ritual.” Bree pondered the ins and outs of voodoo, Sparky, and what she had learned about Father. “No, maybe not a ritual. Anyway, Anders has all the magic, yeah? I was just...um...”

“You were just...”

She sighed slightly, perking up with the bottle of rum was dropped on the table. “Saved from explaining by the booze. Cheers!”

***

They had been drinking steadily for several hours. The original bottle of rum was gone and a new one had replaced it. Bree’s head was propped up on her hand as she listened to Merrill babble about elves, something called halla, and a keeper. Bree wondered if Merrill had a keeper because she seemed like she could use one. Sweet as pie and just as frazzle-headed as Tashy. She reminded Bree a bit of Tashy, enough to have her eyes tearing up a bit at the thought of her best friend.

Isabella, now known as Izzy, was leaning back in her chair with her feet on the table and watching Merrill with an expression that could only be described as indulgent. She chuckled slightly and poured another shot of rum. “Kitten, Bree’s starting to look a bit sleepy. Think I should break into Varric’s room so we can nap?”

Merrill was just about to respond when the tavern’s door slammed open and Garrett, Anders, Fenris, and Varric came rushing in. Garrett saw Isabela and immediately headed for their table. He was within spitting distance when he noticed Bree and gave a shout. “Bree!”

“Huh?” She turned her head, saw Garrett, and offered him a slightly sloshy smile, “Garrett! There you are! I was…oof!” Her breath was knocked from her as he scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. “Can’t…breathe...” she squeaked.

“Oh Maker. I thought we had lost you. Oh…Maker…Bree…” He crushed her against him and shot panicked eyes at Varric.

“Alright, alright. Let me go get my rooms open so you three can see to her. Just don’t…you know…not in my bed.” Varric grumbled and took off up the stairs.

Merrill and Isabela watched with curious eyes as Garrett shook Bree, “What happened?”

“Garrett…stop it! I’m going to be sick!” Bree turned a little green and drooped in his hands. Garrett immediately stopped and cradled her against his chest. He shot a look at Anders and Fenris and then took off for Varric’s room.

“Anders…Fenris…what the hell?” Isabela grabbed at their arms, but the men shook her off to chase down Garrett. “Come on, Kitten. Let’s go see what the fuss is about.”


	2. Wait...Is That...Garbo?

Bree was suitably impressed by Varric’s rooms. Or at least what she could see of them. Garrett had refused to put her down, had carried her up the stairs and into the rooms and was now sitting on Varric’s bed and smothering her against his chest. She thought he might be crying, but she wasn’t sure. All she could see was chest. Her arms flailed slightly.

“Alright. Garrett, you’re hurting her. Here, let me have her. Come on Hawke. Let me have Bree. She’s fine. Fine.” That was Anders talking, trying to soothe Garrett.

“Venhedis, give her to me.” Fenris’ voice was an angry rumble. 

Garrett mumbled something and then gasped and relaxed his arms. She found herself tugged away from Garrett and pressed tightly against Fenris’ chest. Anders shook his head at Fenris and then went to see to Garrett. 

“I thought I had lost you,” Fenris murmured against her hair. 

“I showed up in Merrill’s house,” Bree said as she smoothed a hand over his cheek. “Sparky must have given me the wrong token. It pulled me there.”

Fenris sighed and pressed his forehead to hers, sighed again, and then tugged her into a deep kiss. His hands had just stared to smooth down her back when there was a clearing of throats and Isabela asking just what was going on.

“We found her, she’s ours,” Isabela was saying. “You guys can’t just swoop in and steal her.”

“She’s MY fiancée!” roared Garrett. He was standing, arms crossed, and looking as close to an angry bear as was possible. 

Bree pressed a quick kiss to Fenris’ lips and sighed. She moved to Garrett, touching Anders’ cheek as she passed him, and wrapped her arms tightly around Garrett, “Love…you’re…growling. Very scary, yeah? But I’m fine. See, fine. Sparky’s an idiot. But he’s not here and yelling at your friends is bad. They did find me and see, I’m safe.”

Garrett quieted as she held him, cuddled him tightly against her and squeezed. “I’m…sorry. I was...I’m sorry.” He said finally, his arms moving to wrap around her. “Sorry for yelling. Sorry for being rough. I was just scared.” He moved a hand, tilted her head up so the he could look her in the eyes, “I thought I had lost you, Bree.” His lips found hers and the kiss was surprisingly gentle, tender. She relaxed in his arms and kissed him back with as much love as she could muster. 

“Garrett, I’m fine. I was a little scared. But you all found me. Knew you would.” She smiled up at him, smoothed his beard, and slowly pulled from his arms. Her eyes found Anders and she went to him and let him pull her in close, let him pepper her face with kisses. “You alright there, Anders?”

“Touch and go, Bree. With Garrett so worked up and you missing…I was…”

“He had a hard time holding it together,” Garrett said. “We all did. Fenris nearly put his hand through some unfortunate bastard who tried to get in our way.”

“Well, she’s fine. I knew she’d be fine. She’s handled us since we ended up in that ocean of hers.” Varric shook his head at the guys. “Welcome to Kirkwall, Bree.” 

“Thanks Varric. This is a pretty scary city you all have here. So far I’ve seen the slums and more slums…” Bree laughed. “No ocean and no flowers. We shoulda stayed at my house, yeah?’

There was a commotion downstairs in the bar. The group stopped talking when a loud squawk and a “Maker help me!” floated up the stairs.

“Naw…couldn’t be…” Bree muttered. She walked to the stairs and peered down to the main room, glanced behind her and headed down.

“Bree! We just found you…oh Maker. There she goes!” Garrett sped after her ,followed by everybody else in the room.

Bree stopped at the base of the stairs and just stared for a moment. A man was flailing on the floor, a giant rooster pecking at him. Next to him was a fat cat all puffed up and spitting. Bree shook her head and calmly walked to the bar. “You got a broom back there?”

The bartender went to the back room for a second, returning with a slightly worn and grimy broom. He handed it to Bree, his eyes on the spectacle on the floor. Bree hefted the broom, marched to the rooster and smacked it on the head. 

“Garbo! You daft rooster! How did you get here? Sam! Stop it. Stop…no. BAD BIRD!” She slapped the rooster a couple more times, dodged a peck, and nabbed him by the neck. “I should wring your neck, you barmy bird. You too Sam.” She turned to see Garrett, Anders and Fenris behind her. “They followed us, yeah?”

“We can’t…the rooster…Barkly will eat it.”

“Barkly?”

“My mabari?”

“He the size of a bear?”

“Um…no…”

“Then Garbo will win, yeah. Look, he pecked that poor man. Anders!” She gave Garbo a quick shake and put the rooster down. The rooster looked up at her and then waddled to stand behind her. She watched Sam slink to Anders and mrow up at him. To Garrett’s displeasure, Anders ignored the pecked man in favor of cooing and picking up Sam. 

Bree bit her lip and reached down to help the poor man up. “I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t realize my attack rooster had followed me.”

“That thing for sale? I could use it to guard my house.”

“Naw. Garbo only likes me, yeah? He’s picky. Roosts in my tree.” She glanced down at the bird. “He's probably scared. I'm so sorry.” 

The man stood slowly and shook himself off, watched Garbo for a second, and then turned his gaze to Bree. His eyes slowly widened and then a slightly leering smile curled up his lips. “Hi.” He winked at her.

She smothered a grin and glanced back at Garrett, who was starting to purple at the display. “Hi. I'm Bree.”

“I’m Angus. An attack bird? Is it to keep the suitors away?” He sidled a bit closer and peeked down at her chest. 

Garrett shoved her behind him and glared down at the man, “No, the attack bird is her pet. I keep the suitors away from her because she's MY fiancée.” 

The man swallowed, “Hawke? You're marrying Hawke?” The man gawked at Bree. She nodded and watched as Garrett folded his arms over his chest and just looked at the man. “Ah, she is...you are a lucky man, Hawke.” Angus swallowed again and backed away slowly. Garrett narrowed his eyes at him and Angus turned and practically ran from the tavern.

“That wasn't nice, Garrett.” Bree said, biting a smile from her lips. “He was kinda sweet, if tipsy. Plus, Garbo did peck him.”

“And he flirted with you. Varric, we need to get Aveline and Sebastian over here. Think you can get a runner? I'd like to get introductions out of the way and then get her home before anything else happens.” He wrapped an arm around Bree's shoulders and turned her back towards the stairs to Varric's rooms.

“On it, Hawke.” Varric said, going to find a runner. 

Garrett nodded at the bartender and then cut his eyes to Anders and Fenris. The two guys turned and headed up the stairs. Garrett raised an eyebrow at Izzy and Merrill, watching as they followed the guys.

“You're being bossy, yeah? You boss them?” Bree glanced up at him. “Not sure I approve.”

“I lead because they made me leader. They don't want to follow, they can find somebody else. But I have helped each and every one of them with their problems. Even Anders. None of them would be here without me.”

Bree pondered that and then poked him, “Except me, yeah? I rescued you. Got you home, too. And agreed to come with you. So I'm not a follower. You remember that.”

Garrett looked down at her in shock. “You...you're right. You...you helped me. And you never asked for anything in return. Nothing. No payment. No help. You helped me just because...”

She watched the thoughts filter through his mind, “It was the right thing to do, yeah? I couldn't leave you guys on the rocks. And I didn't come back with you because I was some damsel in distress.” 

She squeaked when he turned suddenly and snagged her, lifted her and started carrying her up the stairs. “Getting you to come with me was the best decision I ever made, Bree.”


	3. Meeting the Rest of the Gang

The table in Varric's room was full. She was seated between Garrett and Fenris at the foot of the table. Varric held court at the head, Merrill next to him on one side, Isabela on the other. Anders sat across from Bree, offering her tired smiles from time to time. 

She was toying with Fenris' hair, teasing him with little flicks on the tip of one ear, when a man entered the room. Garrett stood to greet the man, shaking his hand and gesturing at her. She glanced at Fenris, her eyes widening in question. He leaned towards her and whispered against her ear, “That's Sebastian Vael, former brother of the Chantry and Prince of Starkhaven.” 

Bree's nose twitched a bit at that news. She covered her mouth with her hand when she noticed Anders pouting at the newcomer. He saw her looking at him and grimaced, rolled his eyes, and stuck his tongue out at her. She was giggling at him when a tanned, strong-looking hand was offered to her. 

“Hawke tells me congratulations are in order. I'm Sebastian Vael, Prince of Starkhaven. It's a pleasure Miss Frazier.” The voice was all burr and warmth. Bree pushed her chair back, stumbling slightly when Sebastian took it from her. He grabbed her before she could fall, causing Fenris to growl slightly. Bree laughed.

“I'm fine, Fenris. Fine.” Turning, she found herself pinned in place by brilliant blue eyes set in a nearly too-handsome face. His eyes slid down her body, studying her, then slowly moved back up to her face. She felt him take her hand and press a warm kiss to the back, squeezing it slightly. Her eyes narrowed and her head tilted. Sebastian offered her a slow smile, his eyes dancing with mischief, and she shook her head. “Yeah...this is where they keep em. Handsome men with devilish eyes.” She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, “You have a naughty gaze.” She rocked back, laughing a little as a blush slid up his cheeks. She gave his cheek a pat and then laughed more when Fenris tugged her onto his lap. Sebastian gawked at her, gawked at Fenris, and then closed his mouth when Garrett stepped next to him. 

“If you're done flirting with my fiancée perhaps you could take a seat, Vael? Aveline should be here shortly and then we can explain what’s going on.” Garrett watched Sebastian move to a seat, the man's eyes finding Bree again, eyebrow raised at Fenris’ display and Garrett’s words. 

For her part, Bree ignored Sebastian in favor of poking Fenris, “I'm being manhandled, yeah? I thought we all talked before the whole trip. If you can't behave I'll go find somebody to take me home.”

Fenris snuggled her against his chest and growled, “You are home. You scared us today. Allow us a little time to recover.”

Bree sighed a deep, heartfelt sigh and then giggled, “You’re doing that white knight thing again. The thing you did in the club at the beginning.” She wiggled on his lap, waggling her eyebrows at him when he clamped his arms tightly around her. She leaned against his chest and whispered into his ear, “I remember that night.”

Fenris chuckled, a sound so startling that the Isabela, Merrill, and Sebastian stopped talking to look at them. He shook his head and caught Bree's gaze, leaned forward to press his lips over hers, “You are ridiculous, Bree. And I love you.”

Isabela cleared her throat and Garrett shook his head, “I'm only explaining things once. You can wait, Izzy.” Isabela leaned back in her seat and pouted. 

They didn't have long to wait. A tall, flame-haired woman came through the door and Garrett pulled her into a quick hug, whispering into her ear. The woman patted Garrett's back and then shoved his shoulder, moving swiftly past him and over to Bree and Fenris. 

 

Bree wiggled until Fenris let her up, moving toward the woman and stopping her. “Hi. You must be Aveline.”

The woman studied Bree, who smiled in return, “I am. And you are Bree?”

“Yeah. Bree Frazier. Nice to meet you. Garrett described you like you were family.” 

“Hawke and I came to Kirkwall together...” she didn't get to finish. Bree had thrown her arms around Aveline to hug her tightly. She laughed when Aveline flailed, releasing her as fast as she had initiated the hug.

“Sorry. You looked like you could use one.” Bree said, laughing more when Garrett snagged her. “He's handsy. Let go of me! Anders looks lonely. I've been snuggling you two. Let me go.” She poked Garrett, pressed a kiss to Fenris' cheek, and then wiggled onto Anders' lap.

“I thought you said she was your fiancée...” Aveline started, watching with an open mouth as Anders nuzzled against her.

“Well, now that you're here I can explain everything,” Garrett said, shaking his head at Bree. “We were out on the Wounded Coast ten...no, eleven days ago when there was an...incident.”

Anders looked up from Bree, “We fell through a rift in the Fade and ended up someplace else. Bree's world.”

The entire group turned to look at Bree and she just shrugged. “Key West is the vortex of strange.”

“Bree rescued us and gave us a place to stay. While we were there we...fell in love.” Garrett's cheeks mottled. “Ah. Not just Bree and I...”

Anders chuckled, “It started with Fenris. He made the first move.” He nibbled on Bree's neck, much to her amusement. “Then me. Then Garrett. He proposed. He pushed for her to come back with us.”

“Wait,” Sebastian was leaning forward in his seat and staring at her, “She's sleeping with all three of you?” There was clearly a hint of “hussy” in his tone of voice. It was twining around a small sliver of jealousy. 

Fenris, Garrett, and Anders bristled. Bree just laughed and hugged Anders tightly, “Yeah, I am. Shocking, isn't it?” She smiled at Sebastian. “Part of you wants to be horrified and offended, yeah? But the rest of you is jealous.”

Sebastian sat back in his seat and blinked at her for a moment and then chuckled, “You are, sadly, correct. My first instinct was jealousy, followed by guilt at thinking it and disapproval. You read me too well, Serrah Frazier.”

She waved her hand at that, “Bree. Just call me Bree. Told you that you had a devilish eyes.” She leaned towards him, “If you had landed on that rock and I brought you home, what would you have done? Hmm? They were flirty, handsy...naughty. Sweet. Romanced me, yeah? What would you have done?”

“I...” He stopped and thought. “Don't know. I'd like to think I could maintain my vows to the Chantry. But...you are very lovely. And charming. And perhaps, in a different world...I would have...well.” He flushed. “I apologize. I was wrong to react in such a way.”

“My Nana always said you never can tell how you'll act in a situation till you're in it. Judging people just blinds you to who they are. Nana was wise, yeah? The guys, they filled a hole in my life. I coulda stayed there, could be sitting on the beach now and staring at the rocks alone. I chose to come. Garrett's offer aside, I love them all. He knows it. We have boundaries. Point is, it's easy to sit there and make a snap judgment. But you weren't with us in Key West.” She gave Sebastian a hard look. “Got enough judgmental people in my past. Don't need to deal with them here too.”

Sebastian held his hands up in surrender, “I apologize, Bree. You're right. I don't know anything about where you come from or what happened there.”

Isabela waved at Sebastian, “Enough of that. She's sleeping with all of you? Does that mean...you're all...together.” She pressed her hands together and then gave them a wide-eyed look. “Details!”

“Maker's breath woman,” muttered Anders. “Talk to Varric. He has the entire thing written down.”

“Don't...”Fenris groaned. “He was taking notes in the store.”

“The...oh. Wait. The one with the...demon bunny...” Anders flushed and glanced at Garrett. 

Bree sighed, “I told you we should have burned his papers. Now your friends get to hear about the vibrating bunny and Fenris being a girl.”

The entire room got quiet at that and Bree wiggled slightly. “Er. Fenris isn't...I mean...it was a …”

Garrett coughed, “The point is, Bree came back with us. And she's going to need help fitting in. Her  
world is very different from ours. Very different.”

“I would be more than happy to help her acclimate to the city.” The entire room turned to look at Sebastian who gave them a slight smile. “I am very knowledgeable about the Chantry. She will need to know about the religion here.”

“Andraste save us,” muttered Anders under his breath. “You aren't to flirt with her.”

“I took vows, Anders.” Sebastian said as he winked at Bree. She chuckled and shook her head.

Garrett frowned, “Anders is teaching her how to use a staff. Fenris has offered to teach her daggers but...yes Isabella...”

“I could do that. You know how I am with dueling.” 

“Yes, fine. Yes....Merrill...what is it?”

“Bree was very friendly with the elves. She could come learn about their history from me. And...I think she liked a blouse she saw there.” Merrill beamed at Bree.

“I did! Thank you for reminding me, Merrill. I found a seamstress. I need funds or whatever you call money here. If it's ok, that is.” 

“Um...yes. Whatever you want, Bree. What's mine is yours. Yes Aveline?”

“She can use the barrack’s practice yard. I'll clear it. I can work with her too. And is that a rooster?”

“Ignore Garbo, yeah? He pecks. He's fine. Fine. Where's Sam...oh. Varric. Um. He's taken a liking to your bed.”

“I'll...get him cleared with the city.” Aveline said on a sigh.

“Alright. If we're done, I'd like to get Bree home. I'm sure she'd like a bath and I would like to not be stared at when I hug her.” The group chuckled at that. 

Bree found herself in the middle of a hug-fest as everybody cleared out. Isabela groped her a bit, much to her amusement. Sebastian had given her a pretty tight hug, much to the guys' displeasure. Merrill had kissed her cheek and beamed. 

“Well...they all seem...nice.” Bree said finally. “I'll take Sam...oh...Anders has him. Varric, I'll see you soon. Right? I mean...” she fidgeted and threw herself at him. 

“Oh Bree,” he said with a laugh, “I'll see you tomorrow. Go home with them. Get them to calm down so that they don't burn down the city. We'll deal with everything tomorrow.” He said as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I am happy you are here, though. Would have missed you terribly if you’d stayed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under Warriormaggie


	4. The Hawke Estate: Plumbing and All

Walking to Hawke's home had been almost comedic. Anders walked while cuddling Sam. Garbo followed behind Bree and squawked at anybody who came too near them. Fenris walked behind her and Garrett walked next to her. She felt a bit like she was on parade. A little bit of Key West crazy in the doom and gloom of Kirkwall.

The closer they got to the estate, the more her eyes widened. The city gradually changed from downtrodden slums to merchant middle class to ornate rich. When they turned a corner and she saw the stairs leading to the Viscount Keep, she stopped. “What's that then?” She pointed up at the imposing building.

“The Viscount's Keep. Seat of the government here in Kirkwall.” Garrett said as he pressed a hand to her back and guided her to a tall building across the square from the stairs. “And this is home.” He smiled fondly at the crest next to the door and went in.

Bree had opened her to mouth to ask why his door was kept unlocked when she stopped and blinked. The entryway was tiled in what looked like terra cotta. The walls were tall, two-storied, and adorned with marble. She glanced over at Garrett and then slowly moved into the foyer. “This is your home?”

“And yours now,” Garrett said on a chuckle. He looked around and then called out, “Bodahn? You home?” 

A faint, “Messer!” was heard from the depths of the house followed by an “Enchantment!” Garrett gave another chuckle and went to a corner that housed a long table, pulled off his gloves, and dropped them with a clank. 

“Ahh...home.” He turned at the sound of barking and knelt, arms out. A large, brindled dog with a square head and muscular body shot out from a side door and bowled into Garrett. The beast was massive and looked vicious. It was also currently whining and rolling over to expose its belly. Bree covered her mouth and laughed at the display of master and dog reunited. “Barkly, you old mabari! Did you miss me? Did you? I brought home a new friend. Want to meet her? Yes? Yes?” Garrett hopped up and walked to Bree, tugged her to him. “Barkly, this is Bree. Bree, this is Barkly.”

The large dog cocked his head at her, sat down, and offered her a paw. Her nose twitched in amusement as the dog dipped his head and tried to look smaller. “Nice to meet you Barkly. You're a big one, yeah? All big teeth and snuggles?” She knelt down, shook his paw, and then scooted forward on her knees till she could hug him. Barkly snuffled against her hair and then exhaled, resting his massive head on her shoulder. “I think he likes me.” She grinned up at Garrett.

“That beast tries to sleep in the bed at night. Yes, I am talking about you, Barkly.” Anders gave the dog a look and put down Sam. “Barkly, you leave Sam alone. My cat.”

“My cat,” Bree said with a laugh, watching as Sam eyed Barkly. The dog and cat took each other's measure and then proceeded to pretend that the other didn't exist. Garbo took the opportunity to cluck loudly and pace towards the dog. Bree held her breath, worried that one would attack the other. But Garbo squawked at Barkly, Barkly woofed at Garbo, and the two moved to stand on either sides of her. “You got a tree somewhere, Garrett?” Bree asked.

“Ah...the garden...” Garrett's eyes were wide. “They didn't attack each other...”

“Yeah, and who wants to be pecked by Garbo? And he's an old bird, he would prefer to not get bit. Just show him the trees and he'll be happy as pie. Right Garbo?”

“Right...well...we'll do that in a minute. Oh! Bodahn! Sandal!”

“Messer, I am so glad you are back. You were gone for quite a while and is that...a chicken in the house? Oh my.”

“Enchantment!” 

Bree saw two dwarves enter the room. One was older, bearded, and wringing his hands. The other was younger, his face open and honestly and excited at the sight of Garbo. The younger one approached the rooster and clapped. “Enchantment!” He said on a grin and reached for Garbo.

Bree moved to intercept him, but Garbo just stood there patiently, let the young man pat his head, and then flapped his wings, launching himself to the table to preen. “Well then...that...huh. Never seen him take a shine to another person.” She said. “Hi! I'm Bree.”

“Bree, this is Bodahn Feddic and his son, Sandal. Bodahn takes care of the mansion for me. This is Bree Frazier, my fiancée.”

“Your...” Bodahn's eyes had widened. “You were gone for quite a while! And...you came back with a fiancée? She's...I...a pleasure to meet you, Messere. A pleasure. Sandal, say hello.”

“Hello,” The young man gave a shy smile. 

Bree beamed at them both. “Just call me Bree. It's lovely to meet you too.” She glanced at Garrett and then went and hugged Bodahn. She turned to Sandal and smiled at him, watched the young man grin back at her. “Hi.” She said as she knelt down in front of him. “I hope we can be friends.”

“Enchantment?” Sandal asked with a slightly puzzled face. He looked at her for a moment, one of his hands coming up to touch her cheek. His eyes narrowed and then widened, his face lighting up. He laughed and threw his arms around her. “Yes.” Was all he said.

Bree hugged him back, grinning at Bodahn. 

For his part, Bodahn simply shook his head, “He's taken a shine to you, Miss. That's for sure. My boy is special, different. But a good soul.”

“He's sweet,” Bree said as she pulled away. “Think he can take Garbo to the garden?”

“I don't see why not. Sandal, take the rooster...chicken...thing to the garden. Make sure he's safe.”

Sandal nodded enthusiastically and then went to the rooster, offering his shoulder. Garbo squawked, fluttered over to Sandal, and took up perch on the dwarf's shoulder. With a laugh, Sandal headed for the garden.

“Wonders never cease,” murmured Anders. “I'm exhausted. Let me show Bree to the bedroom and bathing chamber. I want a bath.”

“Go ahead and head up. I just need to talk to Bodahn about Fenris moving in.” Garrett waved at Anders and pressed a kiss to Bree's cheek. 

Fenris shifted, moved to Bree and gave her a soft kiss, “I am going to go get my things from the house. I don't have much so it shouldn't take me long.” He trailed a finger over her cheek. “Stay in the estate, Bree. Please.”

Bree sighed, “Bossy, the lot of you. Yeah, I'll be here. I wouldn't say no to a bath, either.” She glanced over at Anders. 

Fenris nodded, flushed when Garrett kissed his cheek, and then left. Anders offered Bree his hand, “Come on, love. Let's go draw a bath. I think you might be in for a bit of a shock when it comes to Kirkwall and plumbing.”

Bree raised an eyebrow, “Shock in a good way or in a bad way?”

“I just want you to remember that you love us. All of us.” He said as he nabbed her hand and drew her up the stairs. “Alright? You love us and want to be here.”

“Oh...now I'm scared...” Bree mumbled as she followed him.

***

Bree made Anders stop by the bedroom so she could put her knapsack down. She looked around the room with undisguised curiosity. “That's a big bed. Bigger than my bed. It's like its own kingdom, yeah? Big bed. And no closets?”

“We use wardrobes. And chests. See.” Anders went to the wardrobe and pulled it open. Bree gently squeezed around him and started poking through the clothes.

“These are all handmade. Amazing. It'll take forever for me to get a wardrobe.”

Anders laughed, “Hardly. We'll just take you to a seamstress. It'll be fine.”

“Hmm,” was all Bree said as she poked in a chest. She gave Anders a grin and tugged out one of Hawke's shirts. “I'll wear this to bed. Looks...big enough.”

“You're wearing clothes to bed?” Anders' eyebrows were disappearing into his hairline. “Says who?”

“Oh, well. Not to sleep in. But for lounging in. Looks comfy. Ok...show me the bathroom. I'm ready.”

Anders shook his head, took her hand, and led her down the hall. “I want you to remember...”

“That I love you. Yes. I am working on it.” Bree said with mock sternness. 

Anders opened the door to the bathing room and stepped back to let her enter. She walked in and stopped, staring. It was a spacious room with pale grey tiles on the floor and more marble on the walls. There were hooks along one wall, obviously to hold clothing, and several plush rubs scattered about the floor. The center of the room held a large hammered copper tub. Two copper pipes rose from the floor and connected to a faucet. She went and peered into the tub and then glanced at Anders. “Shower?” She asked with a hopeful smile.

“Sorry Bree. Just the tub. Through this door is the water closet.” Anders pointed at a discreet door set on the right wall. 

Bree glanced at Anders again and went to peek into the room. She groaned. “I love you guys and I want to be here.” She said under her breath. “I love you guys enough to deal with no showers and...this...” She closed the door and shook her head. “I’ll get used to it.”

“Let me run the water. You'll enjoy the bath. I'll wash your hair for you.” Anders went to her and tilted her face up to his. “I love you and I want you here. And it will be ok. And you will get used to it.” He pressed his lips to hers, sighing softly as she opened to him. “Mm...let me...fill the tub. Then...mm. Then I want you in there with me.”

She laughed a bit and went to sit on a small stool situated near a pile of folded flannel clothes. She watched as he fiddled with the faucet, steaming water starting to fill the tub. He tossed in a few handfuls of what looked like bath salts and a clean smell filled the room. “We'll have to see about getting you your own fragrances. I don't think you wish to smell like Hawke. Or me.” He draped a piece of cloth over the side of the tub and made sure soap was set out. “There, you can undress now.”

“This is a process.” Bree said as she pulled off her clothes. 

“Wait till winter hits and it gets cold. You'll prefer a small sponge bath near the fireplace.” He said, his eyes sliding down her naked body. “We'll need to get you a razor if you wish to keep yourself smooth.” He went to her and slid a hand down her body to cup over her mound and rub over the smooth skin. Her gasp had him smiling. “I don't care how you wish to be, though it is incredibly erotic seeing your naked skin. And it makes it easier to do this.”

He dropped to his knees and wrapped his hands around her thighs to brace her. Spreading her legs open, he pressed his mouth over her sex and slowly licked her. She inhaled sharply and grabbed his shoulder, shuddering as he tasted her. He stayed there for just a minute, just long enough to have her wet and panting, and then he pulled away. “Yes, much easier to do that.”

Swallowing, she wobbled on her feet, “I...guess we should get a razor then.”

“Mm...then we can take turns shaving you.” His eyes sparked at the idea and he stood, swung her up into his arms and carried her to the tub. “Let's get you clean, shall we?”

“Oh my...” Bree laughed. “Oh...my...”


	5. Bath Time and White Shirts

Getting clean was an adventure. Soap didn't foam like she was used to and shampoo didn't exist. And instead of conditioner there were oils to keep her hair moisturized. Anders carried her to the tub and lifted her in, pulled off his clothes and followed her, tugged her down with him to soak. He explained that the soaking was important because the soap was so different from what she was used to. So they sat in the tub together and soaked until she was nearly limp. Then he took the cloth, a square piece of cottony flannel, rubbed the bar of soap over it till it was sudsy, and then began washing her.

She wiggled and giggled the entire time, the cloth tickling over her skin. Anders chuckled and told her she was acting like a little kid. Bree responded by splashing him with water. That had him wrapping his arms around her and holding her against him. “You're adorable,” he said. “Incorrigible. Beautiful and wonderful.”

“Sweet talker,” she murmured happily. “Think you can get what you want by sweet talking me.”

His lips slid over her ear and he nipped the lobe, “I believe I did get what I wanted by sweet talking you.” His hands cupped her breasts, fingers rubbing her nipples. “Or you wouldn't be here.”

“Garrett,” she gasped. 

“No, I'm Anders.” He chuckled and tugged on her nipples. “I do have to admit, the big man always gets his way. He's relentless. Note how I'm living here, Fenris is moving in, and he managed to drag a woman away from another world.”

“How could I say no? Hmm? I want to be here with you all. Even if it is a little…depressing here.” She wiggled against him. “The house isn’t, though. This place is amazing.”

“More amazing now that you’re here with us.” Anders said with a smile and pressed his face against her shoulder. “Bree, I can’t tell you how happy you make me…you anchor me. More than even Garrett is able to. Something about you. It just…quiets Justice. I can think, relax, laugh. I haven’t…I haven’t felt this free in years.”

She lifted one of his hands to her lips and pressed a kiss to the center of his palm. “Is it bad? I don’t know much about Justice except that he was a spirit.”

“He was…is a Spirit of Justice. And we merged. It isn’t…the Chantry would brand me an abomination. And sometimes I think they would be right to. It’s hard to control myself, to not push myself into working all day and night and not eat. Justice has no concept of rest, food, relaxation. Usually I would be going insane by now with the need to work. Especially after being gone for so long. But…the part of me that holds Justice, it’s quiet. I don’t know why except that part of me is content to be near you and worries about you here.”

Bree scooted away from Anders, turned, and knelt in front of him. She cupped his cheek and smiled at him, “Well, then I guess it’s good that I came with you. And it’s good that you live here. And it’s even better that we sleep next to each other.”

“How am I supposed to go to work with you in the house? I’ll want to just stay with you all day.” Anders said on a laugh, rubbing against her hand.

Bree grinned, “Well, I suppose I could go with you sometimes. Might be fun.”

“Oh right, bring you to my Darktown clinic. I can see Garrett really going for that.” Anders said with a shake of his head as she slowly stood up, pulling him with her.

“Hah. He’s not the boss of me.” Bree said, giggling as Anders wrapped a large flannel cloth around her and helped her from the tub.

“You just keep telling yourself that,” Anders said. “We all try to tell ourselves that and it always comes back to haunt us.”

***

Bree watched Anders empty the tub of water, glanced down the open drain with mild concern, and then pulled on Garrett’s shirt and her panties. She giggled at the sleeves, rolling them to a comfortable length, and ignored Anders when he told her she should put on pants. The shirt went to her knees, she told him in a peeved tone of voice. She wasn’t showing off anything naughty.

Anders pointed out that it was a white shirt, she wasn’t wearing a breastband, and he could see the outline of her breasts through the fabric.

Bree told him he could shove the breastband up his ass, she wasn’t wearing a bra right after a bath. Besides, he’d seen all of her so what did it matter?

They were still bickering when they made their way downstairs and into the sitting room. Garrett looked up as they entered and gawked at Bree. “What are you wearing?” 

“One of your shirts? We’re at home, yeah? And I don’t have any of my t-shirts handy. Why?”

“Because…” his voice was strangled. “Anders, you didn’t stop her?”

“I tried to.” Anders said with a shrug. “You know how Bree is.”

A throat was cleared and Bree turned to see Sebastian sitting in the chair opposite Garrett, his face red. She waved. “Hey. Whatcha doing over already? We just got home, yeah? Don't you have a place to go? Or did Garrett give you orders?” Ignoring Garrett’s rather mottled face, she looked around and starting tugging another chair over to the fire. There was a brief scuffle as Garrett grabbed it from her and she huffed at him, and then she was sitting cross-legged in the chair and beaming at the guys. “What?”

“Maker’s breath, Bree.” Garrett grumbled, “No pants? We can see...we can...no pants?”

Bree shrugged, “Yours don’t fit me, yeah? And I my shorts were dirty and I don't want to put on another pair. And I’m comfy. And what? I’m COVERED. You act like I’m naked. I wore less than this on the beach. Hi Sebastian. What’s going on?”

Sebastian's eyes slid over her body and darted to look at anything but her. Anders and Garrett were glaring at him, Garrett giving him a look that said volumes about what he'd do if Sebastian even mentioned being able to see even a hint of Bree's body. So he trained his eyes on Bree’s face, “I was talking to Garrett about teaching you to use a bow.”

“Bow? Archery? I’ve shot a bow before. What? I did! Been a while, learned it during summer camp one year when I was a kid. Nana had me in an archery club until I got too old.” She pondered, scratched her nose, and tugged her knees up to her chin. “Yeah, could be fun.”

Sebastian gave in and looked at her legs and then glanced up at Garrett, a pained look on his face, “Will you be purchasing her clothes? Clothing that covers her? She's...rather...Isabela-like at the moment. Not to say she's not lovely...she is...but Maker help me...”

“Yes, she'll be getting an entire wardrobe. And really, she is right. You should have seen what she wore back in her home world when we went to the beach. If we hadn’t come to a consensus about courting her we would have burned down the island.” Garrett was smiling despite wanting to look stern, his eyes meeting Bree's. “She’s her own woman, that’s for sure. We never were able to influence her.”

Bree rested her cheek on her knees and smiled up at Garrett, “You all were going to fight over me?”

Garrett chuckled and gently pulled her from the chair, sitting down and arranging her on his lap, “Yes we were. Especially after seeing you at that artist's camp. Gave us all a heart attack. Luckily you said yes to all of us and disaster was averted.”

She cuddled against him and smiled at Sebastian, “I don’t have a bow.”

“I can remedy that,” Sebastian said, standing. “I should go…pray.” He winced slightly when Bree wiggled from Garrett’s lap and went to give him a hug. His smile was slightly pained as he shook his head, “You are going to turn this city on its ear, Bree.”

“Yeah, pretty stuffy here. Might be time to shake things up.” She grinned up at him. “Start in a couple days? I should get some clothes. Don’t think I can shoot a bow in just this shirt.”

“You will have pants, right?” Sebastian asked, curiosity on his face.

Bree laughed, “Maybe. Or maybe I’ll just be in a dress. We’ll see. Never can tell.”

Sebastian shook his head, “Archery and religion. I can start teaching about the Chant as early as tomorrow, proper clothing or no. You need to learn the basics at least to avoid questions.” He looked at Garrett, “I promise to not share her secrets.”

Garrett nodded and watched Bree study Sebastian, “You took vows?” she asked with a tilt of her head.

“I did. But my family was murdered and I’ve renounced my position in the Chantry to retake control of my country.”

“But your vows. They still define you?” Bree had taken his hand, her eyes on his face, “It’s important.”

He blinked and nodded, “They do. I…yes. They do.”

Bree squeezed his hand and nodded, “You still have a naughty gaze, Sebastian Vael. But I can respect a man’s boundaries.” She jerked her head at Anders and Garrett, “They flirted. You didn’t.” Her eyes went hazy as she thought. She patted his hand, “I’ll buy pants to wear for you. Wouldn’t want to make my religious teacher blush, yeah? I apologize for the clothing.”

She saw Anders and Garrett gawking at her and she shrugged, “You guys like it when I show myself off. Seb, well…it makes him uncomfortable. I can be respectable.” She grinned. “You’ve just never seen it.”

Anders shook his head, “Bree, you are always an amazement.”

“Yeah, remember that when I drag you to the…what’s it…Alienage tomorrow for clothing.” She grinned.

“Anywhere you want for clothes,” said Garrett. “Now come here so we can cuddle and wait for Fenris.”

She laughed, waved at Sebastian, and curled up on Garrett’s lap.


	6. Gifts and Justice

It was dark by the time Fenris came back to the estate. He had a couple of bags slung over one shoulder and a largish box under one arm. The mansion was quiet, the candles burning on the side table and in the wall sconces providing the only light. He turned toward the sitting room, stopping in the door and smiling at what he saw. Bree was curled up on Garrett’s lap and sleeping with her face pressed to his chest. Garrett was also asleep, his head tipped back on the chair and his arms wrapped loosely around Bree. Anders was in a chair by the fire with Sam on his lap and a book in his hands. Barkly was curled up at Garrett’s feet.

He must have made a noise because Anders looked up and put a finger to his lips. He watched Anders stand and go to him and take the bags from his shoulder, his head cocking in curiosity at the box. Fenris leaned up and whispered into his ear, “It’s a gift for Bree.” 

Anders glanced over at Bree and then turned back to Fenris, “You got her a gift? You?”

Fenris shot him a look and quietly entered the room, making his way to Bree. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Her lashes fluttered, opened, and focused on him, lips curved up into a happy smile.

“Fenris,” She stretched, her movements waking Garrett, “You’re home. You were gone for quite a while. I was getting worried. And then Garrett tugged me into a cuddle and I must have fallen asleep.”

“You’ve had a long day. And I stopped to get something for you,” he said with a soft touch to her cheek.’’

“Something for me?” Bree sat up on Garrett’s lap and gave Fenris a surprised look. “You got me a present? Me?”

He flushed and handed her the box, his hands twisting slightly as she gave the box a slight shake and then opened it. Her breath caught when she saw the tunic, dusky blue and made of soft cotton. Underneath was a pair of leggings in a fawn brown. She blinked at him and pulled out the tunic. “You got me an outfit…”

“I knew you needed clothes and I thought you might want something…I mean…I know you look fine as you are but…if we’re going out tomorrow maybe you might want to blend in a bit. And I saw these in the market and the color…” he rocked on his feet and looked uncomfortable. 

Bree slipped off of Garett’s lap and pulled Fenris into a tight hug. “This is such a great gift.” She beamed Fenris. “Let me try it on.”

“Are you sure? I’ve never seen you in leggings and I didn’t want to try for a dress. I know how…I mean, your size wasn’t an issue.” Fenris said, blushing a bit at the implications. “I thought the leggings would give you more freedom to move around. We’ll need to get you shoes…”

“I love the colors. And the tunic is so soft. And you’re right, I would prefer leggings to dresses, though I suppose I’ll have to get some of them as well.” She tugged the leggings up, finding a drawstring at the waist and tying it tightly. She glanced down at her legs, surprised at how well they fit. The knit fabric had a bit of give in them, just enough to wear snugly over her legs but not enough to bag. She leaned down and rolled the bottom of them up just a bit, just enough to sit at her ankles.

Fenris was admiring her as she pulled on the tunic when he felt arms come around him from behind. A lean body pressed against him and he smelled Anders and relaxed into the hug.

“That was sweet Fenris,” he said against the elf’s ear. “Sweet and thoughtful and loving.” He pressed a kiss to Fenris’ cheek. “Surprising, but wonderful.” The kiss slid down the elf’s neck and he shivered a bit.

“Jealous?” Fenris asked, fighting the urge to turn and kiss the mage. 

“Yeah, a little,” Anders chuckled. “You should have been here earlier. After her bath she put on one of Garrett’s shirts. Just the shirt and her smalls. Then she came downstairs. Sebastian was here talking to Garrett about her taking archery lessons and well…I thought Chantry Boy was going to swallow his tongue.”

Garrett sighed and shot Bree a look, “I thought I was going to have to hit him. He was staring at her legs. They are, admittedly, great legs. But he’s got vows and I’m not sharing with another man. I’m not sleeping with Vael.” He grinned when Anders made a gagging noise. “But Bree, she just apologized for the entire situation. Asked about Vael’s vow and promised to get some decent clothes.”

“So I should have bought her more leggings? Maybe a giant suit of armor to hide her body from Sebastian?” Fenris asked with a laugh.

“Haha, very funny. I’m not letting you guys dress me. How do I look?” She smiled and turned in a circle. The tunic fell to just above her knees. She had tugged the side laces closed enough to make it fit, but loosely so that it draped over her breasts and hips. The leggings fit her legs and made them look longer, leaner. The color of the tunic made her hair seem redder and her skin a tad more honeyed.

“Beautiful,” murmured Fenris. “Distractingly lovely.” Garrett and Anders nodded.

“Will you coming with me when I go shopping tomorrow?” She asked Fenris. “Maybe show me around the city?”

“I’m not letting you go out alone.” Fenris said as he pulled her to him. “Not after today. You’ll have one of us with you at all times. At least until I feel comfortable letting you go out alone. Which might be never.”

“Your sentiment is shared, Fenris. I was actually going to ask if you could take her out tomorrow. Unfortunately, I have a summons to see the Viscount. Tedious and I’m sure it’ll involve something with the Qunari. I don’t want Bree involved in that mess. Not that you couldn’t handle yourself, love. At least with the diplomacy. I just…It tends to get violent. I won’t take you into that mess until I know you won’t be killed.” Garrett sighed and rubbed his face. “This city is such a mess.”

“I really should go to my clinic tomorrow. I’m sure I have a back log of patients and we are probably out of everything.” Anders said with a sheepish smile. “I promise to be home for dinner. I know what will happen if I’m not.”

“If I have to drag you home, you will get an earful. And no pie.” Garrett said with a frown. Anders held his hands up in surrender.

“Fenris hugged Bree tightly, “I don’t mind going with you. We can get you measured for clothing and then yes, I’ll take you around the city.”

“There was a booth in the Alienage that I wanted to visit. Can I have funds?” Bree turned wheedling eyes to Garrett. “Please?”

Garrett laughed, “Oh my. Did you always get your way with that look?”

“Maybe,” She nuzzled against Fenris. “I haven’t had to ask for money in a long time. Any problems with me purchasing from an elven merchant? That sounds weird…but you know…”

“I think it’s a great idea. The elves could use more representation. Maybe grab Varric while you’re out, for company.” Garrett shot Fenris a look, “Are you going to include the Gallows in your tour?”

“I…probably should. Bree should know everything about Kirkwall.”

Anders rocked with nerves, blue light starting to skitter over his skin. Garrett held his hands out in a placating gesture but Anders just shook his head, his eyes erupting into electric blue. Fenris tried to pull Bree back as Anders gave a slight cry and shook, “SHE SHOULD NOT BE THERE. THEY WILL TAKE HER.” The voice from Anders was deep, rumbly, different.

“What’s happening to him?” Bree’s voice wavered.

“Justice…you know we would never let anything happen to her.” Garrett tried to approach Anders/Justice and flinched with the blue eyes swung to him. 

“SHE SHOULD NOT GO THERE WITHOUT ME. THEY MAY TAKE HER.” The voice lashed over the room.

Bree struggled and shoved Fenris, “Let me go. He told me Justice quiets around me. Fenris, it’ll be fine. Let me go.” Fenris sighed and dropped his arms and watched as Bree slowly moved towards Anders. “Anders?” 

“I AM JUSTICE. I COULD NOT SPEAK TO YOU WHEN WE WERE AT YOUR HOME. THE WORLD THERE, IT WAS QUIET. NO LYRIUM SONG. NO MAGES TO FREE. I WAS ABLE TO REST.” The blue eyes watched her move closer, one of her hands reaching out to rest on his arm. 

“I’ll be fine. Fenris won’t let anybody hurt me.”

The blue eyes narrowed, took in the elf, and then swung back to her, “WE WORRY. IT WOULD BE UNJUST…”

She wrapped her arms around Anders and held him, made soft shushing noises as if speaking to a frightened child. She shivered, hoped she hadn’t made a bad decision to touch Anders while he was like this, but gradually she felt Anders relax and saw the blue light recede.

“Maker…I am so sorry Bree. They mentioned the Gallows and I just…is everybody ok?”

Bree rubbed her hand over his back in slow circles. “We’re fine. Are you?”

“I…I am. Take her to the Gallows, Fenris. Make sure she understands why I fear for her. I know you don’t trust mages, don’t trust me, but she’s different. They would hurt her. Kill her or lock her away…” His fear was palpable. 

Fenris moved to Anders, hesitated a moment, and then moved to hold the shivering mage. Bree moved over a bit so they could both hug Anders. “You told me what happened to you. You know what happened to me. We knew it would be hard when we came back. I’ll keep her safe, Anders. I won’t let anybody touch her.”

“Anybody touches her and they’ll answer to all of us, ok Anders?” Garrett held Anders’ gaze with his own, smiling slightly when Anders nodded and relaxed. “She’s ours. I think the three of us are enough to keep her safe.”


	7. Hawke, You Don't Have to do This Alone

Despite the late hour, Garrett nagged them all into eating dinner. Bree felt like this might just be a normal occurrence in the Hawke household, judging by the put-upon face currently being worn by Anders.

“We will eat and then we will sleep. Yep! Come on Anders.” Garrett had his arm around Anders, holding him firmly as he maneuvered them both to the kitchen. 

For his part, Anders was just going along with it with nothing more than a nod of the head and some eye-rolling at Bree. Bree glanced at Fenris and they both shrugged. “Hey Garrett, what’s with the mother routine?” Bree asked as she watched him seat Anders at the table.

“Are you kidding me? Anders would forget to eat for a week if I let him. We have dinner no matter how late. Orana knows this. She keeps food available.”

“Orana?” Bree looked around the kitchen, noting the wood-fire fed stove, the large central table, and the copper pots. “This is some setup.”

“Orana’s my…well…she cooks for me.” Garrett gave her a sheepish smile and went to the larder, rummaging for a second before giving a whoop of joy. “She made cheese pies!”

Anders perked up at the thought of cheese pies and shoved Garrett out of the way to get to the plate. “My cheese pies. Get your own.” He took the plate to the table, set it down, and pulled off the cloth covering with a flourish. Nabbing a small pie, he bit into it and made happy noises. “I missed cheese pies.”

Bree took a seat next to him, a grin on her face. “Cheese pies?” 

“Mm…want to try one? I’ll share with you. Not Garrett, he’s fussy.”

Garrett was still rummaging around in the larder, mumbling to himself. “I heard that, Anders. You had better save me some. Ahh-hah! Meat pies. And…what is…oh. Tarts. Yes. I need help here.”

Fenris tapped Garrett on the shoulder and held out his hands, eyeing the plate of meat pies with interest. “So how is Orana doing? I haven’t seen her since…you know…”

“Settling in fine. Gets along well with Bodahn and Sandal. She's a terror in the kitchen. She blushes and stammers when she’s out in the house but you put her in here and she’s frightening. Getting used to freedom and making a wage. It’s slow going, but you know. I think she’ll be alright.”

Garrett and Fenris settled at the table, the plate of meat pies and tarts being added to the plate of cheese pies. Bree watched the guys dig in, her eyes on the little pies and tarts. She eyed the range again and glanced at Garrett, “She bakes in that thing?”

“Isn’t it great? I had the kitchen redone when I moved in.”

Bree just shook her head, took a cheese pie, and bit in. Her eyes widened and she glanced back at the range. “This Orana is a miracle worker. These are amazing.”

“Just wait till breakfast,” Anders said with his mouth full, “She makes the most amazing scones. Clotted cream. Jam. I’m going to make sure to stop in and get a basket.”

Garret shook his head, “Get two so I know you’ll eat some.”

“Right…two baskets. Two baskets of scones. Now give me a tart. Oh Maker above, I’ve missed you tarts!”

***

Bree hadn’t been allowed to help clean up. Anders had eaten half the pies and had consolidated all the food onto one platter, covered it, and stashed it in the larder. Then he had scrubbed the dishes. Garrett had watched him with a slightly amused look. The only comment made was, “He does this to thank Orana for spoiling him.”

Once the kitchen had been tidied, Garrett dragged them all upstairs. Bree followed quietly, head shaking. She stayed quiet all the way up until he started issuing sleeping orders. “Garrett? Can I talk to you in the hall?” She tilted her head at the door and gave him a look.

“Um? Sure? What’s wrong?”

“Hall…” was all she would say. She winked at Fenris and Anders and followed Garrett.

She leaned against the wall and just stared at him for a moment. Her nose twitched as she thought and Garrett started to fidget under her gaze. Finally, she sighed and went to him, wrapped her arms around him and cuddled close to his chest. “What is it?” He asked her, his hands slowly rubbing over her back.

“You. You're very serious here. Bossy, take charge, serious. Is it so stressful here? You were very relaxed in Key West. Funny and silly and a little shy.” She held him against her and squeezed.

“Are you...unhappy with me? Is this going to change how you feel about me?” Worry clouded his voice, made his hands shake a little.

“Nope. Just...curious. And a little worried. I need to know what I'm getting into with you. Fenris and Anders have already told me a bit of their hang-ups. Doozies. Both of them. But you...you've been pretty quiet on that front.” 

“Ahh...well...” Garrett fumbled for a moment and just like that, he was Garrett back in Key West. Bree saw the change, saw the uncertainty in his eyes, and understood. 

“It's the pressure here, isn't it. What did you say about everyone? They lean on you? You've solved their problems so now you lead? And you're going to see the Viscount tomorrow? Doesn't he run the place?”

Garrett nodded, his face tight with stress, “Are you leaving, then? Too much to handle, the three of us?”

Bree blinked at that, at the fear in his eyes, and shook her head, “Sweet Mary, no. No. Oh, I...huh. How many people have stayed, I wonder...for any of you. None. Right. So this place brings out everybody's stressed qualities. I got it. I can handle that. I can handle anything but you trying to shield me from life, yeah? You can't live it if people keep you away from it.”

“I just don't want to see you hurt. I brought you here, Bree. Me. It's on me if you get hurt.”

She tugged his face down to hers and kissed him. “No. I said yes. I love you. And Fenris. And Anders. I love you all. I'd rather be here than back in Key West missing you. You asked and I said yes. You didn't have to promise me anything or do anything except be you. Gonna marry you and everything.” She pressed her forehead to his. “Never thought I'd have a husband. This is...nice. I won't be alone anymore.”

“Not if I can help it,” he said in relief. “Can I...can I hold you tonight? Do you think Fenris will mind?”

“He'll have me to himself all day tomorrow. I think he can manage to let me cuddle you tonight.” She pressed another kiss to his lips and then giggled when he lifted her into his arms. “You all like to cart me around. Like I don't have legs.”

“I like the feel of you in my arms. And maybe it makes me feel like I'm protecting you a bit.” He squeezed her and grinned, let his grin slowly slide away, “Is my leading everybody going to be a problem for you?”

“Not if you don't mind me teasing you about it.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and curled her fingers into the base of his hair. “Do you?”

“Not at all. We can tease each other, then. Now...bed. I want to feel you pressed against me. I was so scared this morning. Scared I had lost you. I want to feel you next to me all night.” 

“That can be arranged.” 

He hoisted her a little higher and walked back into the bedroom to find Anders and Fenris already asleep in bed. Fenris was pressed against Ander's back, an arm loosely draped over Anders' waist. Anders was curled on his side, a hand pressed under his chin. Garrett laughed softly and put Bree down, gently pulled her clothes off of her, and nudged her to the bed. She gave him a look and curled up next to Anders, smiling when he opened his eyes and pulled her back against his chest, a soft, pleased sigh leaving his lips. Garrett doused the lanterns and crawled into bed to join them, his arms wrapping around Bree. Snuggled between Garrett and Anders, warm under the soft covers, Bree allowed herself to relax and fall asleep.


	8. First Morning in Kirkwall

Bree woke briefly when Anders pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and wiggled from the bed. Fenris yawned and cuddled up against her and she drifted back to sleep. Garrett woke her next, sliding his hand into her hair and kissing her deeply before he rolled from the bed. Bree mumbled, rolled over, and curled up against Fenris' chest. 

Fenris woke her with soft kisses trailing down her neck. She blinked blearily at him and looked around with slightly confused eyes. Fenris brushed her hair back from her face and gave her a soft smile, “Morning, love. You ok?”

“I dreamed...” she cleared her throat and rubbed at her eyes. “It was so real.” She focused on Fenris' face and touched his cheek. “Are we in Kirkwall?”

“Yes. Confused? I woke up confused that first morning in Key West. Disoriented. Then I saw a beautiful woman singing while cooking bacon.” He smiled at her. “I admit that she fascinated me. And before I knew it, I didn't care that I was in a strange place. I just wanted to be with her.”

Bree settled as he talked, her eyes clearing as she looked around. “I saw Nana. She seemed so real. I could feel her hand in mine. Could hear her voice.”

“Anders could explain that better. Something to do with the Fade. It's stronger here than in Key West.” He nuzzled against her neck. “Did she say anything interesting?”

“Called me a hussy and then laughed. Told me Garrett Hawke was going to change the face of this city. Laughed some more. And told me to give Anders the benefit of the doubt, he's got a lot of his plate. Then she told me to give you a kiss and to not think too much.” Bree sighed. “Hearing her again was...amazing. I didn't want to wake up.”

He pressed his forehead to hers and exhaled, “You ok here with us? This city isn't anything like Key West.”

“You're here, yeah? Where else would I want to be?” She gave in to the urge to kiss him, let him press her into the bed and sip at her lips, taste her. When he pulled back she was breathless. “Breakfast?” Her voice cracked slightly.

Fenris' grin was nearly feral as he slid down her body, “In a minute. I want to claim you here. You may be marrying Hawke, but you'll always be mine, Bree. Always.” 

Her moans filled the room, one of her hands tangling in his hair to tug and clench. Hips rising to meet his slow licks, she tossed her head and quivered, begged, pleaded for him to give her more, to lick faster, anything...to let her come. Fenris ignored it all, content to taste her slowly and thoroughly, pleased she gave herself to him so easily now, so completely. It wasn't until he had marked her inner thighs with little nips, until she was reduced to simply whimpering his name that he moved up her body and thrust into her.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him and clung, moved to meet each thrust, clenched him tightly. One hand delved into his hair to find one ear and tug lightly at the tip, the feeling prodding Fenris to move faster in her. She laughed at his growl, bit his neck and marked him, claimed him as much as he claimed her. When she came, she gasped his name, pressed her face tightly against his shoulder and moaned “I love you” until she went limp. 

Wrapped his arms afterwards, she dragged her nails lightly over his back and purred. “What a way to wake up. First a crazy real dream and then...that.”

Fenris rumbled something against her hair and hugged her tightly. He allowed himself a few more minutes to simply hold her before pressing a light kiss to her lips, “We should get up, get dressed. Eat something. I'm sure you're starving.”

“Mm...I could eat, yes. Then we'll go to the Alienage?”

Fenris tilted his head in curiosity, “Why are you so set on going there to shop?”

“I saw a blouse and I liked the embroidery. It was pretty, dainty. Beautifully done. The lady who did it, she was shocked that I liked it. I kinda gathered it was because I was human. I refuse to let this city's views of elves determine who makes my clothes. I want her to.”

“You are incredible. Alright. Let's get up and get dressed.” he sat up and looked at her, drew his finger down her nose, something in his eyes making her grab his hand and press it, “I wish more people were like you, Bree.”

“Yeah...well...I am rather one of a kind. Or at least that's what Nana said...” She rolled off the bed and went to go peek in the water basin set near the fireplace. “I always got the feeling she was laughing a bit when she said that.”

Fenris shook his head, watched her pour out some water and fumble with the soap, “Just promise me you'll never change.”

“Oh no, Fenris. I refuse. We should all try change at least once. Good for the soul. Now get over here and show me how this bowl of water is supposed to satisfy my craving for a shower. I love you all and I want to be here. I love you all dearly. But I miss my shower just a bit.”

***

Bree sat that the table in the kitchen and watched Orana bustle. There was a basket of scones, just as Anders had predicted, on the table. There was a bowl of the aforementioned clotted cream. There was a jar of jam. Bree would have been happy with that and some coffee.

There was no coffee.

There was a strong hot tea, though. Bree had a cup of it in front of her. She was prodding the cup listlessly with her finger and giving Fenris sad puppy eyes at the lack of coffee. He was trying hard to not smile at her pouting. When Orana carefully placed a plate piled with bacon, eggs, small sausages, and cooked mushrooms in front of her, though, she beamed. “This...this is amazing. Thank you.”

Orana flushed, “It's just breakfast.”

“But I didn't have to cook it. And it looks so tasty.” Bree dug in, watching as Fenris also received a full plate. “How do you all stay so slender? I'm going to plump up if I eat like this every day.”

Fenris went to answer when Orana gave Bree a shy smile and said, “The stairs. They're everywhere. Can’t get anywhere without climbing up or down a few dozen.”

Bree pondered that as she bit into a slice of bacon, “Stairs?” 

“Stairs.” Orana nodded and went back to bustling.

Bree shot Fenris a look. “This city is nuts.”

Fenris pondered that thought and took a sip of tea, “More nuts than Key West?”

Bree twitched her nose and took another bite of bacon, “It's a close call there. Right now they're neck-in-neck. And that's really saying something.” Bree pondered her plate, “But at least the food is good.”


	9. Gaining a Wardrobe

The Alienage looked pretty much the same way it had yesterday: depressing and filled with elves. Bree glanced around, finally seeing the booth she was looking for. The same young woman was manning it and when she saw Bree, she blinked and smiled shyly. “Morning Messere.”

“Morning. I'm Bree. Remember me from yesterday?” 

The young woman nodded and flushed slightly, “I'm Ailis. Are you still wanting clothes made?”

“I am!” Bree gave her a beaming smile. “So how does this work? I've never had clothing made for me before.”

“Oh well...I'll get your measurements and then you can tell me what you want.” Ailis started rummaging for a tape measure. “I can show you what fabric I have...”

“Fenris?” Bree called, waving at him to get his attention. “Help?”

Ailis looked up, blinking slightly when Fenris moved to stand with Bree. She watched with undisguised curiosity as Bree took his hand and squeezed it. For his part, Fenris picked up a blouse, looked at it, and then leaned to whisper something in Bree's ear that had her giggling.

“What do you need, love?” Fenris laid the blouse down and touched Bree's cheek with the back of his knuckles.

“What do I order? I don't have any idea.”

Fenris turned to look at Ailis, “She needs tunics and blouses, skirts, some leggings or pants, and a few dresses. You've heard of Hawke?”

Ailis nodded, “He cleaned out a band of bandits the other month. Came by the next day to check on us, too.”

“She's his fiancee.”

Ailis gawked slightly at Bree. “Hawke? She's marrying HAWKE?”

“Why do people keep saying his name like that?” Bree asked Fenris. “I don't know if it's me or him causing the fuss.”

“No...no..I'm sorry. It's just. He's so...fierce. And you seem so sweet. Oh no. I didn't mean to...”

Now it was Bree's turn to gawk, “GARRETT? He's fierce?” She goggled a bit a Fenris, “GARRETT?”

Fenris shook his head and laughed, “He's a bit of a terror sometimes. You've only seen him relaxed. Everybody around here has seen him blood-covered and cranky.”

Bree pondered that and then shrugged. “Well, Kirkwall is rather...icky. Sorry. But it isn't exactly cheerful and pleasant. Anyway, will it be a problem, me marrying Garrett?” 

Ailis pondered that and shook her head, “No. Not at all. I'm honored. Do you have your dress?”

“My...dress?” Bree gave Fenris a look and he shrugged.

“Your wedding dress...” Ailis said, a smile forming at the slightly panicked look on Bree's face. “I'll take that as a no. I'll be happy to make your entire wardrobe if you'll let me do your wedding dress. I've always wanted to embroider one but no noblewoman will hire me to. And the people in Lowtown can't pay enough to afford the work”

Bree bit her lip, thought about it, and grinned, “Deal. I like blues and greens, if you need to know. And I don't like to be all tied up and uncomfortable.”

Ailis nodded, gesturing for Bree to join her behind her booth. She whipped out the measure tape and started noting Bree's measurements. “Are you active or stay at home?”

“Active.”

“Do you like fancy or simple?”

“More simple. With pretty embellishments.”

Ailis made some mental notes. “If you can give me an advance, I'll buy some lighter fabrics for now and some nice wools for winter. Do you have a favorite flower?”

Bree pondered and glanced at Fenris, “Orange blossoms.”

Ailis pondered that, “Doable. And would look lovely...yes. I...yes.” Ailis grabbed some paper and started making notes. She scribbled a bit more and handed the paper to Bree. “That's an estimate of what I think we need to spend to make this right.”

Bree looked at the number and then looked at Fenris, “Is that a lot?”

Fenris glanced down and shrugged, “It's Hawke's money. Spend it how you want to.”

“Then let's do it.” Bree said with a laugh. “You know where the Hawke mansion is?”

Ailis nodded, “Yes. I'll send you a message when it's time for fittings. Half up front, to cover purchasing the fabrics.”

“Fair enough. And thank you, Ailis.”

“For what? I should be thanking you! To think Hawke's fiancee wants me to sew her clothing.” Ailis laughed and threw her arms around Bree, stiffening suddenly when she realized what she had done.

“Thank you for helping me out and not being stuffy or rude.” Bree said, hugging the elf back. “I can't wait to see what you make!”

***

Fenris glanced at Bree as they left the Alienage. She caught his look and smiled, nabbed his hand, and squeezed it. “What?”

“You do realize what you just did, right?” Fenris shook his head in amazement. 

“No, what did I do?” She hummed a bit as he led her to the Hanged Man. 

“You just hired an elf to sew your wedding dress. The wedding dress for Garrett Hawke's fiancee. One of the most well-known people in the city. He has the ear of the Viscount. He's had dealings with the Arishok. He's pissed off the Chantry.”

Bree watched two children run past her and pondered what Fenris had just said. “No idea what some of those words mean.” She laughed a bit at the look on his face. “Ailis is a good bet, Fenris. She'll do good work. I don't like snotty people. Stuffy people. Look at me. You know me. I like vintage clothing and pretty sundresses and wearing my bathing suit for most of the day. I don't want some hoity toity dressmaker. I want one with heart. And with talent. Ailis has both. And if I can help an elf get ahead, well...then I'm making twice the good decisions.”

Fenris shook his head at her, “You are going to turn this entire city upside down.”

“Mm...I bet that would knock lose some of the dirt, yeah?” Bree glanced around, “Are we near the Hanged Man?”

“I thought we'd get Varric before we went out to the Gallows.” Fenris tugged her closer to him. “We'll also stop by the Chantry. And then, if you haven't driven me crazy, I'll take you down to Anders' clinic so we can drag him home.”

Bree hummed a little, “You two seem to be very close now.”

“Yeah...well...people can change. Right?” He gave Bree a questioning look.

“Yeah Fenris. Yeah they can.”


	10. Saving the Knight-Captain

Varric had been overjoyed to see Bree. When he found out where they were going he picked up Bianca and patted the crossbow, looked at Bree, and simply said, “If anybody tries to take you, I'll fill them full of holes.” 

It was on that note that they left the Hanged Man. 

Bree had some idea of what the Gallows was. Anders had told her. Tashy had told her. Garrett had told her. She had in her head a vision of a dark, foreboding building surrounded by tall walls and guards and monsters. She wasn't too far off on the dark and foreboding part or the guards part. But the tall walls and monsters...not so much.

She had been surprised when they stopped at the docks to wait for a boat. There were several other people waiting as well, most of them wearing shiny metal armor and carrying swords. Bree stared at them, her eyes tracking down the armor and tracing over the embossed sword on the front. She felt Fenris' hand press against her back and she glanced at him. He shook his head and pursed his lips, making her snort laugh a bit. Her laugh made the men in armor look at her and she gave them a sunny smile. 

They must not have been used to that because one tugged off his helmet, tucked it under his arm, and looked at her closely. The scrutiny made her nose itch, and she scrunched it as she pondered the tall man before her. She felt Fenris move, his body suddenly slipping between her and the armored man. She wasn't sure of the undercurrents, but it felt a little tense. 

A one-masted sloop slowly pulled up to the docks and into the eddies of tension. The man at the helm worked to maneuver the sloop to the side of the dock, trying to line up with the cleat for a single-man tie-off. She watched him step quickly from the wheel, his body turning to go to the ropes he had already laid out when he tripped. Bree shoved Fenris aside and leapt toward the ferry. She nimbly hopped aboard, nabbed a rope, and hopped back to the dock for a quick tie-off. She heard some clanking behind her but ignored it as she scampered back onto the ferry to help the man up. “Tried to run away from you, yeah? Not much of a chop today but still, one good whiff of wind and BAM, you can lose her, yeah?”

The man resettled his hat and blinked at Bree and then went to inspect her knot. While he tugged at the line, she started tying off the other rope. “This is a good knot,” the man's voice was filled with respect.

“Bit loose, yeah? Had to rush her. My Nana woulda smacked my head for being so sloppy. But I figured you didn't want to bounce off the dock and have to re-seat her so I did a fast job. You the only crew? That can be a bit of a tough sail. What if the wind kicks up or decides to pull a fasty and change direction? What do you do if a squall decides to brew?”

“Pray to the Maker that I can bring to the docks and tie her up. Or float her in the middle.”

Bree's nose twitched as she judged the distance between docks. “Deep, yeah?”

“No bottom here,” was the reply. 

The clanking had gotten louder and Bree found herself being lifted from the edge of the ferry by the tall man in shiny armor. “You alright, Miss?” His eyes took in her clothing and face. Something sparked in the back of his gaze, a question that she wondered about. 

“Yeah. Why? Didn't think you could move so fast in all that metal. He just needed a spot of help. Gotta be careful on a boat. Don't want to bounce off the docks and end up scraping something important.”

The man opened his mouth to say something when the ferry's bell rang and he found himself pushed to the side by Fenris and Varric. He watched with interest as they corralled the young woman to a seat and seemed to be nagging her. He watched her nose scrunch up, her eyes narrow, and then her hands wave in the air. A smile tugged at his lips when she started pouting.

Bree glared at Fenris and then poked his chest, “I was fine, Fenris. Besides, the ferry man needed help. So I helped. I know boats. You know that.”

“Bree...love...that's a templar.”

Bree craned her head around Fenris to look at the man in question. He caught her looking and raised an eyebrow at her. She waggled hers at him and then shrugged at Fenris, “And?”

“The templars work for the Chantry. They're the ones we're trying to avoid.” Varric patted her hand as he spoke.

She leaned back around Fenris and let her eyes slide down the man they were discussing. This time she raised her eyebrow at him. He leaned back and tilted his head at her, the question in his eyes growing stronger.

“I think I have his attention,” Bree said. “I'm sorry.”

Fenris just shook his head and sat next to her. The ride to the Gallows was quiet, mostly. Bree asked a question here or there, hummed under her breath, and worked at not making eye-contact with the tall man in armor who was trying to make eye-contact with her. When the ferry docked, she hopped up and scampered to the cleat to tie off, much to the ferry master's amusement. 

Her smile slid from her face when she turned around and saw the Gallows. She moved forward before the guys could get to her, slowly walking up the stairs and staring at the statues with a sort of slack-jawed amazement that went from “wow” to “oh my god” in the blink of an eye. 

She didn't even realize she was crying until she felt the hand on her shoulder. That rocked her back to her body, made her inhale shakily. “Like a slave ship vomited out its cargo and left it here to die,” she murmured. “Blessed Mary what is this place?”

“The Gallows,” an unfamiliar voice said. She glanced up into the eyes of the tall armored man and stilled. His eyes took in her tears and pale face. He looked up when Fenris and Varric approached at a quick jog, their steps slowing at the sight of his hand on Bree. “You don't know?”

Bree wiped at her tears, her eyes going back to the statues. “No,” she whispered. “I don't. This is a horrible place.”

“It's my home,” the man said. 

“I'm sorry, then,” Bree's voice was still whisper soft. She felt his other hand fall on her other shoulder and she was being held in place by him, his eyes gazing down into hers. 

“Who are you? You don't sound like you're from Kirkwall. Or anywhere else I know. And this Blessed Mary. Who is that?”

“I'm Bree,” she said automatically, her heart starting to beat at the sudden realization that she was being held in place by a man wearing a lot of armor and carrying a sword. 

“Knight-Captain,” she heard Varric's voice from behind her. “That's Garrett Hawke's fiancee you're holding.”

“Is this true?” She found herself pulled closer to the man, his face leaning down so that he could stare into her eyes, “Are you Hawke's fiancee? There have been no banns posted.”

“It's true...he asked me a few days ago.” She inhaled sharply, “Who are you?”

Before the man could answer there was loud squawk and then she was falling, hitting the ground. The tall man was swatting at something, curses bubbling from him. Bree squinted up at him, saw feathers, and sighed. “Fenris, do you have a broom handy?”

“No...” Fenris was watching as Garbo perched on the Knight-Captain's shield that was slung over his shoulder and peck at the man. “And I'm not sure I'd let you have one if I did.”

Bree sighed again, stood up, and gauged the situation. She moved behind the angry templar and then leapt on his back, tackling him to the ground. It had been a lucky jump, the Knight-Captain having lost his footing. The moment he hit the ground, she nabbed Garbo and dashed to the side. 

“Garbo! You barmy, stupid, fucking nightmare of a cock. I swear to all that's holy I'm going to wring your neck and put you in the pot!” Garbo had gone limp in her hands and clucked weakly at her. “I don't care. You follow me to Kirkwall. And now this! What next? The Viscount's keep? Going to go peck bandits? Ooo...” She put the rooster down and glared at him. 

For his part, Garbo glared at her and aimed a peck at her foot, squawking when she danced out of his way.

“Fine! Fine...we'll take you home. I was going to go to the Chantry. I can't bring you there. You'll, I don’t know, peck a priest.” She looked up to see a small group of shiny-armored men coming towards her. “Swear to God, I get thrown in jail I am making soup outta you.”

“Is that yours?” The voice came from the man who had held her, the Knight-Captain.

“Sadly yes. My attack rooster. He was supposed to be at home. Roosting...don't you peck at me, Garbo.”

“Attack...rooster? Is it possessed?”

Bree's nose twitched, “Not as such. Just crabby, yeah? You hurt? You ok? I didn't mean to push you so hard.” She went to him and batted at his hands, tugging his head down to look at his face and scalp. “Few scrapes. Soap and water, yeah? Keep them clean. He's a clean bird. Just crabby.”

She blinked when his head lifted and his eyes met hers. “Who are you again?”

“Bree Frazer. Good grief but you're a handsome one too. Er. Stress makes my tongue wag, yeah? Nana always said I was cursed like that.”

She watched his eyes start to crinkle up. “Bree Frazer. You're a...I was going to say disaster but I'm not sure if that's true. I'm Knight-Captain Cullen.”

She released him and felt herself tugged forcibly back against Fenris. “Handsy there, Fenris. Calm down. He was being civil.”

“He was touching you.” 

“I was touching him.”

“And I'm not certain I'm happy about that.” He tugged her closer to his chest and narrowed his eyes at the Knight-Captain. “No touching her. No harassing her. She's under my protection.” The Knight-Captain watched with interest as Bree wiggled against Fenris before elbowing him forcibly in the chest. Fenris just tightened his arms, making her squeak. “I know that trick, Bree.”

Bree muttered something about Garrett and his big head before sighing and relaxing against Fenris' chest. “Alright. Alright, I give. You win. Let me go, yeah?”

Fenris pondered his options, a smile suddenly snaking his lips upward. He pressed his lips against her ear and simply said, “No.” 

Bree sighed, rolled her eyes, and shrugged a bit at the Knight-Captain. “It's a pleasure to meet you, I think. I apologize for my rooster. And Fenris. And perhaps even Varric.”

“No, I think the pleasure is mine. Except for the rooster. If you ever have questions about the Gallows, well, I am here most days. Right over there, standing guard.” He slowly moved to her, his eyes watching Fenris as he stopped and loomed a bit over her. “And I would like to get to know you better.”

“Maker's Breath, she's marrying Garrett Hawke. Don't flirt. You know how Hawke is.” Varric shook his head. “First Sebastian. Then you...there are other women out there.”

“I wasn't...” the Knight-Captain cleared his throat and flushed, “I mean, you are very interesting. That is all. I'll...leave you to your site-seeing then.” He gave Bree one more look and turned, walking away with a quick step.

“Now will you let me go?” Bree asked, hope in her voice.

Fenris picked her up and turned back to the Ferry, “Nope. Not till we are away from this place. Too risky. Come on Garbo, let's head on home.”


	11. The Arishok and the Rooster

The ride back to the dock wasn't as tense as the one to the Gallows. Fenris still hadn't let Bree go, instead sitting down and snuggling her on his lap. Varric just shook his head, pulled out a small book, and made some notes. 

That made Bree sigh, “Really Varric? Notes? Is that necessary?”

“Absolutely, Bree. You're being added to Hawke's story. It's important I get your adventures down too.”

“I don't have adventures, Varric. Do I? I mean, I just...do my stuff...every day...”

“Right Bree, rescuing the Knight-Captain of Kirkwall's Templars from an attack rooster is just everyday boredom. Nobody would want to know about that.” Varric raise an eyebrow at Bree and then returned to writing.

“When he puts it like that, I sound like a menace,” groused Bree, the grumbling turning into a giggle when Fenris nuzzled against her neck. “You’re the menace, yeah?”

“I think I'm going to take you home and tie you to the bed so you can't get into trouble.” Fenris let his lips trail down her neck. “You would look very fetching on the bed. I think Anders and Garrett would approve.”

She pinched at his arms, “I don't do bondage, yeah? Thought we discussed that...oh...” her eyes widened when he bit her neck. “Fenris...”

“Mmm...stop talking, Bree. Or I won't take you by Anders' clinic.” He held her firmly against his chest and pressed his cheek to hers. “I won't say I'm sorry for bossing you. The sight of the Knight-Captain's hands on you...it scared me. None of us would survive long if they dragged you away from us.”

“That place was horrible. That's where they keep the mages? That's where they would put Anders? That's what Father fled?”

Fenris tensed and then sighed, relaxed. “Yes. I...really think the Circle is the best idea for Mages. Where I am from, they rule. There's slavery. Demons. Blood magic. The powerful run everything and the weak suffer.”

“Anders isn't like that. Father uses blood magic and he's the most generous man I know.” Bree took one of his hands and pressed a kiss to the palm. 

“I know. I'm working on it, Bree. Much like Anders is working on his views of me. Seeing the Circle from your point of view...it makes me think a little bit.”

“What if I could do magic?” Bree asked him. “Would you want me put there?”

Fenris clutched her to him, “No. And I'd tear down the building brick by brick to get you back.”

***

They were leisurely walking through the Docks when they ran into Garrett. He had a very focused look on his face, almost not seeing the four of them as he took the stairs into the Dock area two at a time. It was Bree that nabbed his arm and arrested his forward momentum. For a moment he looked at her in confusion and then his eyes cleared. “Bree! What are you doing here?”

“We just got back from the Gallows. What are you doing here?” She smiled as he tucked her against his side.

“I have to see the Arishok. There's been...a development.” He sighed. 

“Can I come?” She looked at his face with a hopeful smile.

“Ah...I don't...” he glanced at Fenris. “A delegate is missing.”

“Of Qunari?” Fenris' eyebrows were disappearing into his hairline. “An entire Qunari delegate?”

“That pissant, Bran, told them to peace-tie their weapons.” Garrett snorted in annoyance. 

Fenris shook his head, Varric groaning. “Delightful.”

“They weren't going to tell the Arishok. How do you think that's going to go over? You know we're on the cusp on war as it is. So I thought he should know.” Garrett tugged on his beard. “I'm glad you two are here but Bree is also here...”

“What does that matter?” Bree looked hurt.

“They might try to kill me if I tell them their men are missing.” Garrett said, “I don't want to subject you to that.”

Bree frowned, “I'm going with you. What's a Qunari?”

Varric watched Garrett struggle with himself, “It might work. Bree's very charismatic, diplomatic. Much more than you. Might help.” 

Garrett gave him a look and sighed, “Fine. But you stay between Fenris and I. If any fighting happens, you run. Here me? Run away.”

“Right. Come on Garbo.”

“Oh Maker...” was all Garrett said.

***

Bree stared up at the Arishok, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape. The man...the man had horns. Horns. He had...horns. Her mind spun at the image of the horns. Big, twisty, pointy horns. On. His. Head. Big Horns.

HORNS.

She figured that if she didn't pull herself together she might just start saying the word “horn” repeatedly...rendering her speech into some sort of geese-call. She wasn't sure, but even Garbo was a bit speechless at the sight of the horned men. She glanced down at her rooster and noted he was sizing up a horned man standing near them.

The thought “he does like to roost in tall things” collided with the realization that her rooster was edging towards the tall horned man and dread sort-of blossomed in her chest. She noted Garrett talking in soliciting tones and the growling responses of the giant, horned man known as the Arishok. 

Garbo waited exactly one minute before deciding he was bored, gave a loud squawk, and launched himself at the closest Qunari. The tall man blinked and moved to attack the bird when Garbo achieved enough height to settle on one of the man's horns. He fluffed out his feathers, clucked contentedly, and settled down to nap.

The Arishok and Garrett both stopped talking. Silence fell over the entire courtyard. Bree watched the Qunari's face turn mottled red, sort of blending in with the paint that decorated him, and snorted. She tried, oh how she tried, to hold it in. But the snort turned to a giggle. And then a laugh. She finally gave up, grabbed her stomach, and howled at the sight of Garbo perched on a tall, fierce horned-warrior-man-Qunari's head. 

Garrett and Fenris both blanched. They grabbed at her as she approached the man and tilted her head back to look up at Garbo. “Get your feathered ass down here now, Garbo. For the love...does anybody...no...you probably don't. Got a stick, yeah? Somebody pick me up so I can grab him?”

The warrior blinked at the smaller woman, a scowl forming on his face. Before Bree could say anything more, the Arishok stood and walked down the stairs. Garrett, Fenris, and Varric moved to surround Bree, tugging her back to stand behind Garrett. The Arishok ignored them in favor of going to stare at the rooster. “What is this?”

“My attack rooster, yeah? I'm sorry about this. We were headed home when we ran into Garrett and I sorta begged to come see you. Garbo just happened to be with me. I can take him home, if you can get him down. He just...likes tall things to roost in.”

The Arishok had turned to look at Bree. She gave him a bright smile and he blinked, “Who are you?”

“That's my...”Garrett started to talk and found himself shoved to the side, Bree wiggling out from between the men and dodging Fenris' grab.

“I'm Bree Frazier. Garrett's fiancee. Pleased to meet you.” She offered her hand to the Arishok and he glanced down at it and then at her face. Bree gave him another smile, leaned forward, and nabbed his incredibly large hand. “Wow. Look at how big your hands are.” She shook his hand and then went to stand next to him, her eyes on Garbo. “That bird can be a menace, yeah?”

“You...aren't....” the Arishok seemed to fumble for a second. The entire courtyard held its breath as he looked at the smaller woman. “Do you have no fear?”

“Hmm? What?” she looked up at him. “I should be scared? I'm just worried I'm insulting you. I don't want you to blame this on Garrett. My fault, I accept the repercussions. I mean, as long as you don't plan on eating Garbo, yeah? He's one of the few things I have left of my old home.”

The Arishok reached towards the rooster, nabbed the bird with a quick grab, and looked at him. He turned to Bree and held out the rooster. “Tell me, Bree Frazier, why do you not fear me?

Bree took Garbo, putting him down and frowning as she thought. “Hmm...well...you are rather large. Cranky looking. Big horns,” her hands waved over her head, “But you are also stuck here it looks like. And this city seems a bit...wonky, yeah? Filled with a ton of bad? And you've got men missing, and that has to rankle. But you're not burning stuff down or out there looting stores. You're yelling a bit at Garrett, yeah? And that's ok. Get out the frustration. But you know, Garrett here is wanting to help and it looks like you are ok with it and...I don't know...a feeling?” She shrugged, nudged Garbo a bit, and smiled up at him. 

The Arishok looked at her silently for a moment and then turned to go back to his chair. “Hawke, find my delegate. I appreciate your honesty and your willingness to talk. It shows a strength of character I had thought missing from this city.” 

Garrett nodded, moving to take Bree's arm in a firm grip. “I will, Arishok.”

“And Hawke,” the Arishok's hands were steepled under his chin, his gaze on Bree, “She is welcome with you when you visit next.” The Arishok nodded at Bree and then settled back in his chair.

Garrett gawked for a moment, finally nodded, and led Bree out of the compound with a quick step, his hand still firmly gripping her arm.


	12. Anders' Clinic

Bree stopped for a moment to stretch out her hamstrings and catch her breath. Orana had not been joking about the stairs. The blasted things were everywhere. It was like an Escher painting had come to life as a city. Stairs leading to more stairs that ended in…stairs. It was a city full of stairs. And they all existed to torture her calves.

The guys realized she had stopped and turned to her. She looked down at them, the stairs they were currently on leading down to a new level of Kirkwall, and grimaced. “Sorry. I’m a pretty active person but all of these stairs are killing me. My legs are sore.”

A smile lit up Garrett’s face and he climbed back up the stairs to stand next to her. “I should have thought about that. We’re all used to it. Your legs will acclimate eventually.” He chuckled at the look of annoyance on her face and swung her into his arms. “Oh look, another excuse to carry you around.”

“Garrett Hawke! My legs will never get used to the stairs if you carry me everywhere.” Bree tapped his nose, laughing when he nipped at her finger.

“How about just when you start to fall behind? Hmm?” He rubbed his beard against her neck and chuckled when she laughed harder. “Ahh…ok. Onward to Anders’ clinic. I bet he can help your legs.”

“You aren’t going to carry me all the way there, are you?” Bree asked as she looped her arms around his neck and snuggled against his chest.

“Maybe. We’ll see. Where’s Garbo?”

“Right behind you. He’s not fond of the stairs either. Maybe we should take him home first?”

Garrett pondered that and squeezed her, “Excellent idea. Plus, then I can show you the short-cut to Anders’ clinic.”

***

Garbo hadn’t put up any fights on the way back to the estate. In fact, the minute they walked into the main entryway, he had fluttered over to Sandal and clucked at the young man. Sandal had clapped, gently picked up Garbo, and took him to the garden.

Bree had commented that they had been in town for one day and her rooster was already spoiled.

She was now staring at a set of stairs leading down into what looked like the basement. “What’s this, then? Other than more stairs…”

Garrett chuckled, “We’re heading into the cellar. Everything is tidy and in good order. It’s not too far.” He picked up a lantern and motioned for her to follow him. Bree glanced back behind her to Fenris, shrugged, and follow Garrett down the gloomy stairs. 

The stairs led to an open room and more stairs down. They passed through what looked like storage, then a very large wine cellar, and then a narrow passageway. Finally, they ended up in a tiny room with a big door. Garrett unlocked it and went through the door, motioning for Bree to follow him. The door led to a wide landing.

Bree looked around, aware that they were not in the mansion anymore. The walls were rough, chiseled stone. The floor was uneven, also stone it looked like. There was a ceiling overhead, also stone. In front of her was the vista of cliffs, hewn stone, and the smell of ocean wafting up through the miasma of body odor, trash, rot, and damp. It was gloomy, just the barest rays of the sun filtering through the openings along the wall to light the area.

“What is this place?” she asked, her voice hushed.

“Darktown. What’s left of the quarry. Slaves used to work it. Now it’s home to the destitute and criminals.” Hawke placed his hand on her lower back and turned her towards an open door and a lit lantern. “And this is Anders’ clinic.”

Bree bit her lip and moved through the open door, stopping just inside to gaze around. The floors had been swept clean, the walls obviously wiped down. Rickety cots and tables dotted the large room, small stools placed near each one. She took another step in, her gaze finally finding Anders. He was across the room, hands held over a young woman. He was murmuring in a soothing tone of voice, trying to calm her.

The sound of footsteps made him look up and for a moment, something like fear flashed across his face, and then he saw Bree and a smile replaced the tight lines of worry. “Bree! What are you doing here?”

Bree went to him, suddenly feeling a need to touch his hand and make sure he was ok, “Here to get you. This is your clinic? Hi, I’m Bree.” Bree offered the young woman a smile.

The young woman looked into Bree’s eyes and relaxed, “Kate. I’m Kate.”

“Nice to meet you. Isn’t he nice? Anders is nice.” Bree babbled as she sat next to the scared woman, “What happened?”

“I don’t know. I was going to close up when I saw her limping outside the clinic. I got her to come in but…” Anders blew out a breath, “but she won’t tell me what’s wrong. And I can feel her wounds. But I don’t want to force the issue.”

Bree saw the stress on his face and patted one of Anders’ hands. Glancing over her shoulder at Garrett, Varric, and Fenris she thought for a moment, “Guys? Can you maybe stand outside for a minute? I think this is a girl thing…” Garrett nodded and made shooing motions at Varric and Fenris. When they had stepped through the door, she turned back to the young woman and smiled, “Hey. Want to tell me?”

The young woman shook her head, but took Bree’s hand. “No,” she whispered.

Bree thought about that for a minute before nodding, “Ok. How about what hurts?”

The woman touched her stomach and grimaced before looking away. Bree glanced at Anders and he nodded, moved his hands down to the woman’s stomach and concentrated. Bree watched in fascination as light swirled from Anders’ hands and curled around the woman. Kate took in a shaky breath and then relaxed. Bree squeezed her hand, smiling when she felt the Kate squeeze back. The lights slid up Kate’s body, curling and sliding until Anders exhaled and took a step back.

“How do you feel now?”

Kate bit her lip and pressed on her stomach, her eyes lighting up. “Better.” She beamed at Anders and Bree. “Better. But…I…I don’t have any…” she looked worried all of a sudden.

“Shhh, it’s ok. It’s a free clinic. Ok? Come back if you need help. If the lantern is lit, I am here.” Anders said soothingly. 

Bree stroked the young woman’s hand. “Do you have any food? A place to stay?” 

Kate shook her head, “No, no. There was…no. I have nothing. Nothing now.”

Bree hopped down from the cot. “Give me a moment, ok? I’ll be right back.” She bustled out to where Garrett stood. “I need a bit of money, little denomination. Small numbers. Nothing big or flashy, yeah?”

Garrett furrowed his brow but pulled out a pouch and fished out a silver and a few coppers. “Here. Why?”

Bree grinned and kissed his cheek, “For the poor girl in there. Thank you, love.” She turned and hustled back towards Kate, aware of Garrett blinking in confusion behind her. 

For her part, Kate was twisting her dirty shift between her hands and starting to look nervous again. When Bree stopped in front of her she started and then gave an anxious laugh. “Oh.”

“Ok, here. Nothing big, nothing fancy. So you aren’t a target. But get some food, yeah? A lot of people like you around here?” Bree put the coins in the young woman’s hand and curled Kate’s fingers around the money. 

“Yes…oh my…I don’t. You can’t possibly…” Kate babbled.

“Yes I can. And yes you can. And it’s all ok.” Bree gently hugged the young woman. “Go get some supper, yeah? This is a safe place. Come back here if you need help.” She helped Kate up and walked her to the door.

Kate turned to look at Bree, her eyes filling with tears. “How do I thank you?”

The smile Bree gave Kate was bright, “You just did. Now go on and get some dinner so I can drag the healer home.”

Kate gave a little laugh, skirted the guys, and took off into the gloom of Darktown.

***

“So, you had a pretty busy day today, hmm?” Anders asked as they started back up the cellar stairs. “Or at least that’s how it sounds.”

“Oh…yeah. I suppose.” Bree stopped and stared upward with a sigh. “Are we almost to the top?”

Garrett went to pick her up and found that Fenris had beaten him to it. “Another three flights….” He said as he frowned at Fenris. 

“You met the Knight-Captain?” Anders’ voice was filled with worry. 

“Mmm…Garbo pecked his head.” Bree said, watching Anders from over Fenris’ shoulder. “I saved the Knight-Captain from my rooster.”

Anders had to stop climbing the stairs. He was gripping his stomach as he laughed, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. “What? What?”

“Garbo followed us to the Gallows and attacked the Knight-Captain. Jumped on his shield and was pecking his head. I…er…tackled the Knight-Captain and saved him from my rooster.”

Anders gave up and howled in laughter. Bree watched him with amusement. As he quieted, Garrett picked up the thread of the story. “Then she bamboozled her way into meeting the Arishok. Not only did she ask him to get Garbo off of one of the Qunari soldiers, she shook the Arishok’s hand.”

Anders just panted, his face bright red from laughing. “So, let me get this straight. You saved the Knight-Captain from a rabid rooster attack, had to get Garbo off of a Qunari guard, and then shook the Arishok’s hand? And then helped a destitute woman.”

“I also hired an elven seamstress to make my wedding dress…” Bree watched as Garrett and Anders shared a look. “What?”

“One day. You are here one day and already you’re turning the town inside out. What are your plans for tomorrow? Going to reform the Chantry?” Anders asked as he grinned at her.

“I don’t know. Does it need reforming? My schedule is clear…” Bree watched as Anders dissolved back into laughter, Garrett finally hoisting the laughing mage over his shoulder and motioning Fenris to keep going. Bree grinned and cuddled against Fenris’ chest, “I am supposed to meet with Sebastian to start learning about this Chantry business.” Anders’ laughter followed them all the way up to the main part of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr under Warriormaggie! Feel free to find me to chat!


	13. This isn't a Cheeseburger...

Bree stared in fascination at the food on the table. It was all so – fancy. So not what she was used to. In front of her was a bowl of clear broth topped with a square of toasted bread and cheese. She prodded the square of toast and cheese and was rewarded with a spoonful of clear, savory broth. As she tasted it, she eyed the duck that was taking up space in the middle of the table. She looked down at the soup again and gave the toast and cheese another poke.

“You ok there?” Anders was watching her prod her soup. 

“Eh…” Bree said as she tried the soup again, “I’m fine. This is just…um. Fancy.”

Garrett looked up from his bowl of soup, the toast and cheese long gone and the bowl nearly empty, “Fancy? Orana just enjoys cooking.”

Bree glanced at Anders again and went back to poking her soup, “What is this?”

“Garlic soup, it’s an Orlesian recipe. If I had my way we’d eat nothing but potatoes and roasts but Orana sniffed at my ideas and told me you would appreciate a more refined meal.” Garrett watched her try the soup again, “Was she wrong?”

“It’s good…just…”

“Just?”

Bree exhaled and stared at the duck, “I’m tired. My legs hurt. I have a little bit of a headache. And I want a cheeseburger.” She bit her lip, “I’m whining. I’m sorry.”

Anders stood and went to her, kneeling by her chair and smoothing his hands down her legs, “I’m sorry, love. I didn’t realize you hurt.” He called up his healing magic and let it soothe down her legs, “You pulled a muscle and, oh, your ankle. Let’s fix that.”

Bree was drooping a bit by the time he was done, relaxed and sleepy, “Mm…magic hands. I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Nonsense. No bother. Ok…now you need to eat. We’re going to the Hanged Man tonight and you need your strength.” Anders went back to his chair, pointing at her soup. “Eat or I’ll make you eat the mystery stew the tavern serves.”

Bree scrunched up her nose at that and took another bite of soup, “Nags. All three of you can be such nags. See…eating the soup.”

“She should stay here,” Garrett was saying, his eyes on Bree, “I have to talk to some unscrupulous people…”

“I am not staying home. I’m eating, see?” She took a big bite of soup and widened her eyes at Garrett. She swallowed, gave the bowl an appraising look, and grumbled “I’m not a little kid. I’ll sit at the table while you do what you need to do, yeah?”

Garrett traded a glance with Fenris and sighed, “Alright. But you have to eat your soup.”

“Nags I tell you. The lot of you.”

***

Bree was seated a table in the main room with Varric, Izzy, and Merrill. Varric had asked her to tell Izzy and Merrill about her day, so she was waving her hands around while describing in great detail the way the Knight-Captain’s face had scrunched up when she had examined him after saving him from Garbo. Izzy was laughing in loud guffaws and Merrill was tittering into her hand, her face red. Bree laughed and took a deep drink of her ale, crossed her eyes, and glared at her cup. “It’s like the ale has a personal vendetta against you. This is so bad. So terribly bad.”

“It’s not bad after you’ve had nine of twelve mugs of it.” Izzy said with a grin, quaffing her own mug of ale.

“That’s only because you’re piss-ass drunk, yeah?” Bree frowned morosely into her mug. “Varric, I’ve left all the good food and drink back in Key West. Along with my shower, yeah?”

“But look what you gained,” He turned her head to look at the guys who were looming over a drunk man. She blinked a bit when Hawke’s arm muscles bulged. “Is it a good trade-off?”

“Orana does make these amazing scones. And breakfast. And I’m reasonably certain we can obtain the necessary burger ingredients…” Bree babbled slightly, watching with greater interest when Aveline bodily hoisted the drunk man from his chair and started shaking him. “She’s a bit of a terror, yeah?”

“Who? Aveline?” Varric craned his neck to see around Bree, shaking his head as he watched Aveline push her face up to the drunk’s and growl something. The drunk man stuttered, went limp, and started crying. “That’ll be going into my next book.”

“She made that man pee his pants and all she did was growl a bit.” Bree marveled. “She’s my hero.”

Izzy snorted, “She’s got a giant stick up her ass. Tight-ass…prudish…” 

“Now Izzy,” Bree said as she watched Aveline drop the man and wipe her hands on her pants, “We all have the right to be how we are.” She watched Izzy grumble for a moment and grinned, hopping out of her chair to go around and throw her arms around Izzy’s neck, “You’re jealous cause I said Aveline’s my hero.”

“We found you! Merrill and I should be your heroes.” Izzy said on a laugh, tugging Bree onto her lap. “Gotcha!” 

Bree burst into giggles, “The guys are gonna be pissy I’m on your lap.”

“They shouldn’t have left you alone,” Izzy grinned. “Merrill, we should abscond with her. She’s too sweet to be stuck with the likes of Hawke. He’ll ruin her.”

“What was that?” Garrett loomed over Izzy, “Izzy, my fiancée appears to be on your lap.”

“She’s not wearing a ring and no banns have been posted, I refuse to acknowledge this engagement.” Izzy said, wrapping her arms around Bree, “We found her in Merrill’s house. Finders keepers.”

“Izzy…” Garrett growled and Bree shook her head. 

“Let me up, Izzy. Before he goes grizzly bear on us, yeah? She’s just teasing. Calm down. Oh…now don’t you start too, Fenris. Look Anders is managing to not…growl…fine. FINE! I’m getting up.” The guys were standing behind Izzy with their arms crossed. They watched Bree hop off of Izzy’s lap and give the pirate a loud kiss on her cheek, and then they surrounded her and herded her back to a chair. “What is up with you three?”

“Knight-Captain…Arishok…we aren’t giving you an opportunity to get into anymore trouble.” Garrett said as he sat down. He watched Anders sit and gently tug Bree onto his lap. “And we do have trouble,” Garrett said as he looked at his friends.

“What did the drunk have to say then?” Varric asked.

Aveline sat down next to Anders and shook her head in annoyance, “He had authorization. From the Chantry. Get this, the job had the seal of the Revered Mother on it. I don’t believe it. Has to be fringe elements or something.”

Anders held Bree against his chest, slowly rubbing his cheek against her hair, “She has to know. You’ll never prove it…she'll say it's somebody going behind her back. But she has to know.”

“So we’ll go by the Chantry tomorrow and check it out. No Bree, you can’t come.” Garrett didn’t even pause to look at her. She huffed and went limp against Anders. “I can feel the pout over here.”

“Not pouting,” Bree said as she pushed her lower lip out into a pout.

Garrett frowned at her, “No.”

Her eyes went big and glossy. The entire table watched with great interest as she just stared at Garrett with large, damp eyes. Her lower lip trembled a tiny bit. Garrett started to fidget. “Ahh…Bree. Love. Don’t…don’t do that face. Oh no. Fine. FINE! You can come.”

Bree sniffled a bit and pressed her face against Anders’ chest. He rocked her, shaking his head at Garrett. “You upset her.” Anders voice was peevish.

“I said fine…” Garrett grumbled.

“Took you guys everywhere. Even the sex shop. Even though I knew it would be a bad idea. And it was…but I still took you.” Bree whispered against Anders’ chest.

“The sex shop didn’t have murderers there!” Garrett said loudly, causing a slight lull in the tavern’s noise. He flushed slightly and lowered his voice. “You could get killed here!”

“The sex shop had Tashy,” muttered Fenris. “And Phil. Who thought I was a woman.”

“And that demon bunny thing…which had to be left in Key West.” Anders now looked morose.

Garrett groaned, “I said fine. I’m the leader here, my decisions were never questioned before now.”

Bree sniffled and pressed closer to Anders, “I wasn’t here until now.”

“Point…taken…” Garrett said on a sigh. “What are we drinking? Nora! Bring me a bottle of whiskey! I just have a feeling I’m going to need this.”


	14. Bree...I Think We're Expecting...

Bree shook out her clothes and draped them over a chair, made a mental note to ask Orana about how laundry was done, and then scrunched up her nose at how she smelled. “I need a bath,” she announced to the room at large.

“Don’t usually do that every night. So much work.” Garrett said as he started tugging her bra off of her. 

“I smell…and feel grimy…want to be clean.” Bree mumbled and flushed when Garrett leaned down and smelled along her neck and shoulder.

“You smell fine…better than fine, actually.” His voice went gravely and he tugged her against his chest. “Come here, you gave me several heart attacks today.”

“Sorry,” she murmured, cuddling against his chest. “Sorry.”

She heard Anders’ laugh and glanced over to see him at the washing stand, “You shouldn’t apologize, Bree. You’re being you. We need to get used to you here in Kirkwall. Garrett, I heated up water. Why not get a couple towels so she can sponge herself off?”

“She smells fine!” Garrett said, going to a chest to pull out several large, flannel cloths. 

Anders just shook his head and nabbed the cloths, draping one on the floor and motioning to Bree. “She said she feels grimy. She’ll sleep better if she feels clean.”

“And you’re going to sponge her down?” Fenris asked in an amused tone. He had just walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

Anders grinned, “Well…yes.”

The three men traded looks and then looked at Bree. She blushed, realizing suddenly she was practically naked in a room full of dressed men. “Er…I can do it myself?”

“Nope,” Anders said as he motioned her over to the towel. “I can’t let you do that, sorry. Virulent need to take care of you.” He watched her hands flutter over her bare breasts and tilted his head, “Shy? You’re feeling shy?” Anders gave her a tender smile and went to her, watched her face pink and her eyes glance away, “What is it?”

Bree bit her lip and glanced back at the guys, “Yeah…just…suddenly overwhelmed. And…” She blushed, “My breasts are sore. It started today but I guess the bra kinda…held it in. The air, though…hurts.”

Before Garrett could open his mouth to ask why, Anders spoke, “Oh! Oh…Bree. Don’t be…oh. Let me help.” Anders shot Garrett a look and then tugged Bree to the towel, “Shh, it’s ok. Garrett, can you go downstairs and ask Orana for some hot tea? And I have some healing potions down there too. Grab one for me?” Garrett narrowed his eyes at Anders but went to go get some tea and the potion. 

Fenris went to Bree and gently wrapped his arms around her, “What’s wrong?”

Anders looked up at the elf, stared at him for a moment, and then went back to prepping the water. “Well, it’s probably just the start of menstrual cramps. But…”

“But…” Fenris watched as Anders went to Bree and gently pulled her panties off of her before nabbing a wet flannel cloth and rubbing it down an arm. Fenris frowned, “Well…”

Bree fidgeted slightly, “Probably my period, yeah?”

Anders just hummed and slid the cloth over her other arm before dipping it back into the bowl of warm water, “Could be. Most probably is. Though there are other reasons for it.” He slid the cloth over her stomach and then lower, dragging it over her hips. “For my sake, tell me what you’re feeling. Just sore breasts? Any cramping? Bloating? Irritability, well other than Garrett irritability?”

“Doctor Anders?” Bree giggled a little at the feeling of the cloth dragging over her skin, sighing as he slid the cloth up to just under her breasts. 

“I’m a healer, Bree. I’ve healed everything from diseases to broken bones. I’ve seen it all. Babies sick, kids with broken legs, teenagers with black eyes, women pregnant…” he let his voice trial off as he slid his fingers over her stomach. 

Bree shook her head, “That’s amazing. And you fix it all with magic…what are you doing?” 

He had pressed a hand to her belly and had his eyes closed. “Tell me how you’ve been feeling.”

“It’s nothing. Just tired and disoriented. But I am in a new town. In a new world…it’s nothing. Like I said, probably just getting ready to have my period. What’s the date? I’m regular as clockwork.”

Anders glanced up at Fenris. “You two slept together that second night we were in Key West?” Fenris nodded, and Anders closed his eyes and finally called up his magic, let it wash over Bree. He bit his lip and glanced up at Bree. 

“What?” Bree looked down at Anders and then back at Fenris, who had gone still. “What?”

Garrett bustled in with the tea and potion, stopping when he saw the three of them. “What is it? Anders, why are you looking at Bree like that?”

“Well…” Anders smoothed his hand back over Bree’s abdomen, letting it drift down to settle over her groin and focused. “It’s not the start of menstrual cramps.”

“Is she sick?” Garrett asked, setting the tea and potion on a side table and moving to her quickly. “Something she picked up here in Kirkwall? There are all kinds of things festering in Darktown.” Garrett rocked on his heels and reached for Bree’s hand. 

Anders shook his head and stood, took her other hand and squeezed it, “Bree, love. I think you’re expecting.”

“Expecting? Expecting what…oh…”Bree’s eyes widened. “Oh. Well…we were very active…” her voice drifted off into silence as she pondered this new development. “You’re sure? I mean, it's been a week and a half. It would just be...nothing...at this point. Just a little bit of...nothing...too early to know…”

Anders pressed a kiss to her hand, “There’s not much that can get past the healing spirits. They are pretty thorough. They sometimes just know things, tell me things. Like when a bone has a tiny little crack or if an internal organ is failing...I can just...tell.”

Garrett had gone pale, “Wait…wait…are you saying she’s…”

Fenris wrapped had tightened his arms around her, “Whose. Whose is it?”

“Sadly, the chances of it being mine are slim to none. Grey Warden and all that…we aren’t the most fertile. Plus with Justice hanging around…anyway. If I had to guess, you probably, Fenris.”

Fenris inhaled sharply, “What? Why?”

“Mathematics. You slept with her first and the most. Simple math. Could still be Garrett’s, but my money is on you.” He met Fenris’ gaze with his own, “You ok?”

“I…” Fenris wobbled, “I don’t know what to say…”

Bree stood there are rocked slightly, “Pregnant?” She tugged on Anders’ hand. “Pregnant?”

“We should probably get those banns posted,” Garrett murmured. 

Bree tugged Anders and Garrett closer, “We’re having a baby?” Her voice was still soft, wonder-filled.

“You are,” Anders said on a soft laugh and pressed his face to her neck.

“We all are. We can never be sure and I won’t…I’d be happy with any of you, alright?” Bree’s voice shook. “A baby…” she murmured to herself. She started giggling. “That’ll cause a bit of a stir, yeah? You all ready to be daddies?”

Garrett shook his head, throwing his hands up in the air, “I don’t know if I should laugh and dance a jig or put my head in my hands and cry.” He pressed a soft kiss to Bree’s cheek. “What can I do for you?”

“Let me finish getting clean, yeah? Then we could all cuddle?” Bree blushed and then winced when Garrett’s arm jostled one of her breasts. “But maybe not manhandle?”

Anders pressed a kiss to Bree’s other cheek, “How about I prepare your tea, Garrett gets the bed open, and Fenris finishes helping with the bathing?” Anders winked at Fenris and went to go fuss with the tea pot.

Fenris watched Garrett go start to open the bed and then turned Bree in his arms. His face was pale, eyes a little wild, “Bree…”

She beamed up at him, “My money is on you. Gonna have a little guy or girl to spoil, yeah? I hope they get your eyes. Pretty.” Bree handed him the flannel cloth, her eyes searching his face, “You upset, then?”

“What? No! No…surprised. Shocked! But not upset. A baby…Bree, if it’s mine they will be half-elven.” He moved to the basin and re-wet the cloth, rubbing it down Bree’s back. 

“And what would that mean?” Bree arched into the swipes from the cloth, purring softly at the warmth. “Smaller pointy ears?”

“Mm…no. The baby will look true human. Maybe have slightly wider eyes or be a little more petite, hard to tell. No. But if people knew, they could be an outcast.” Fenris knelt to wash her legs, turning her to get all of her thighs and hips. He put the cloth down and pressed his face to her abdomen, rubbing his cheek lightly over the skin. “You won’t care, I can already tell. You’re already excited.”

“I am,” she ran her fingers through his hair, “We’ll all love him or her. And everybody will assume it’s Garrett’s. They might even assume that’s why I’m marrying him.” She giggled at the thought, “Because I’m a hussy, yeah?” She laughed a bit at Garrett’s growl. “Very scary, love.”

Fenris pressed kisses to her abdomen, “Well, the chances of you going out without me is pretty slim now. I am definitely not letting you out of my sights.” He looked over to Garrett. “You’ll have to find a replacement for me. She’ll need guarding.”

Garrett nodded, “Noted. And I agree. Anders has the clinic and I have this…everything. Will this put a crimp in your income? I mean, you’re living here now…” Garrett watched Fenris shake his head. “Alright. Well, I suppose…it’s ok for her to be out, right Anders?”

Anders gave a laugh and finished stirring the tea, “Yes. Being active is actually good for her and the baby. Better than being in bed. I’ll do a full examination when you’re a little farther along, ok? And don’t worry, I’ve delivered a lot of babies.” He smiled as Fenris gently wrapped her in a warmed flannel towel and fussed over her a bit. “This baby is going to be subjected to more nagging…” he shook his head and handed the cup of tea to Bree. 

“What’s this?” She asked, taking a cautious sip.

“A cup of tea with a dollop of healing potion to help with the worst of the pains. When you start feeling nauseous, let me know. I have a tea for it. Now, you need a good night’s sleep.” 

Bree sighed and drank her tea, watching as the guys all prepared for bed. By the time they were all undressed, she had finished the tea. Fenris laid down and patted the bed, giving her a smile as she climbed in next to him. Garrett waited for Anders to lie down next to her before cuddling against the mage. Tucked into bed, Fenris nuzzled against her front and Anders pressed tightly to her back, Bree exhaled and let herself relax. The first tendrils of sleepiness curled up her body from the healing potion and long day. It was with a soft sigh that she drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter that was taken over by Bree. I've reread this about a billion times. Agonized over it. Talked about it with friends. And finally let it be.
> 
> Fine. Fine, Bree. we're pregnant. 
> 
> I'm just the writer here.


	15. Bree Takes on Petrice

Bree woke slowly, her eyes unfocused and glazed. For a moment, she wasn't sure where she was. The dream she had been having gripped her still and she struggled to merge reality with the Fade. She felt a hand flex on her stomach and then Anders shifting against her back. He rubbed small circles over her skin, a soothing touch that grounded her. After a few moments he whispered against her ear, “Good morning. Back from Fade walking?”

“What?” Bree shifted, waking Fenris as she rolled over to look at Anders. “Fade walking?”

“Very active too. Justice saw you and you were...very solid, very connected there. You were with an older woman? She was gripping your hand tightly while you talked. Justice didn't wish to bother you, he could tell it wasn't a demon, so he gave you privacy.”

“It was Nana. She was confirming my pregnancy. Told me I was, indeed, a hussy. Then got excited and started offering name ideas.” Bree ran a finger over his scruff. “You could see me while I dreamed?”

“We all walk in the Fade when we sleep. Well, Dwarves don't...but the rest of us...we visit the Fade. A dreamscape populated by demons and shaped by us. You were very strong there, very focused. I could sense Demons noticing you, but none seemed inclined to bother you. I'd say that was your Nana's doing. That and you carry a small mark on you. My bet is Father did it.” He tugged her flush against his body, his hands smoothing up her back and grazing over Fenris' chest at the same time. “Normally we would be worried about something like that but...well...you seemed alright.”

She gave in and kissed him, let her lips linger over his as he sighed into her mouth. Fenris had moved closer and was pressing soft kisses to her neck. Her sigh of happiness had both men nearly purring at her. “This is worth giving up showers,” Bree said contently. 

Garrett slowly sat up in bed and glanced over at them. “Morning,” he said on a yawn. “Are you guys planning on getting up or is this going to turn into something interesting?” He leaned over Anders and pressed a kiss to Bree's cheek. “I'm only asking because if it'll be something interesting then I'll stay. If not, well, I'm hungry.”

Bree started giggling, laughing harder when Anders rubbed his scruff over her neck. “I...guess we can go eat.”

Anders sighed, “I wasn't quite ready for breakfast. But if you're going to dampen the mood, Garrett, then I suppose we'll get up.”

“Should she even be...you know...sex. She's pregnant...” Garrett waved his hands around and looked embarrassed. 

The snort-laugh by Anders was picked up by Fenris. Bree lay between two men who were giggling and it made her giggle. Garrett just crossed his arms over his chest and glowered. “Did I say something funny?”

“We have discovered which of us is going to try to wrap her up to keep her safe.” Anders said while chuckling. “Unless she's having complications, she won't have to change much. We just need to make sure she eats well and lays off the whiskey and rum. She'll be tired, she'll get cranky, she'll start to feel fat, and she might start reflexively cleaning the entire mansion. But we can still have sex, Garrett.”

Garrett harrumphed, much to everyone's amusement. “I think we should go eat. I mean, unless you guys are going to leave so I can have alone time with Bree. I'm not wanting to share at the moment.” 

Bree chuckled, “I'm actually hungry. A scone sounds amazing right now. But maybe later...maybe we need to discuss...you know...intimacy and how that will work.” She inhaled sharply when Fenris nipped the back of her neck. “Ahh...breakfast?” He laughed a bit at her squeak.

“Breakfast,” Fenris growled against her neck. “We do need to visit the Chantry today.”

***

Full from breakfast, and Bree really wasn't sure how she managed to fit all those scones and little cheese tarts into her body, they did the short walk over to the Chantry. Bree had pulled out a sundress that had been deemed ok by the guys to bring. With its long, lean lines, it covered enough of her to be demure. She had riffled through everybody’s shirts, finding one of Anders that mostly fit. Worn under the dress, it solved the spaghetti-strap problem. She didn't look like she was from anywhere near Kirkwall, but she was covered and presentable.

The Chantry was, to her eyes, similar to a large Catholic cathedral. It dominated the square and seemed to fight with the Viscount's Keep over who was the more important leader. Bree figured the imposing structure won based on the amount of marble covering the front of it, but it was a pretty close thing. There was, of course, an impressive amount of stairs leading up to the front door. Bree grumbled slightly at the climb, her feet still smarting from yesterday. Still, she refused to be carried. No way was she entering THAT building while being carted around by Garrett.

The inside was even more impressive than the outside. Polished marble floors, walls hung with tapestries, large imposing statues, the inside made Bree itch a bit. It smelled like a Chatholic church, had statues like a Catholic church, and hummed with music...like a Catholic church.

Bree had the worst urge to scream and run from the building.

She had never been very religious. They had been Holiday worshipers – visiting on the prescribed Easter and Christmas holy days more for the social aspect than the actual service. Nana had been surprisingly anti-church...of course after finding out about Father, Bree had a pretty good inkling as to why. Bree's family, however, were devout Methodists and never did understand why Nana insisted on visiting the Catholic church when a good Methodist sermon would have suffised.

Nana always said that if you were going to go get religion, go all the way. 

So there would be priests and incense and kneeling and communion. Bree hadn't disliked going, she just never had understood what she was supposed to get from the experience other than a raging headache from the smells and a dry cracker with some wine.

So the Chantry reminded her of that a lot. She looked around for the font of holy water, surprised when she didn't see one. There were candles, however, and the statues. The biggest one sat at the front of what she was calling the Sanctuary. A large golden statue of a man, it loomed over everything else. Bree thought it was garish. 

Garrett had already moved into the building and was talking quietly to a woman in a religious habit, almost nun-like in its look. The woman nodded and hurried off, leaving Garrett to pace. Bree went to him and laid a hand on his arm, “This place make you twitchy?” She looked back at Anders and Fenris, noting they both looked ill-at-ease.

“Eh, yeah. A bit. I've never been one for the Chantry.” He shrugged and looked a bit guilty. 

“Funny, I've never enjoyed church either.” Bree said on a laugh. “And this one takes the cake. Large statues and everything. Wow.”

He chuckled and tucked her against his side, glancing up at the sound of feet moving towards them. He stiffened and edged Bree behind him. She noticed that she was being bracketed by Anders and Fenris, both of them pressing close to her as if to guard her from a monster.

“Hawke. The Revered Mother isn't available at your whims.” A narrow, bitter woman stood before them, her face a mask of displeasure.

“Sister Petrice, how delightful to see you again.” Garrett's voice was dripping with scorn. “I must see her Reverence. It concerns her seal and its misuse.”

Petrice's face became even more pinched, “She is unavailable. And it's Mother Petrice now. Both of our fortunes have changed, have they not? I am sure that whatever it is you wish to bother the Revered Mother about isn't pressing.”

“A Qunari delegate missing, a man swearing he was hired by Her Reverence...that's not pressing?” Garrett's voice was cold. 

“Stubborn,” Petrice muttered. “Fine, if you must know, it was probably an old associate of mine. He's been...trouble...and creating havoc. Though I note that you are speaking for the Qunari, as usual. Your soul, Hawke, is on a one-way course with disaster.”

The venom in the woman's voice made Bree shove from between the men to stand in front of Garrett. She cut her eyes up and down the Mother, glanced back at Garrett, drew herself up to her full height, and said in a mildly disinterested voice, “Who is this, Garrett? I thought you said we would be seeing the Revered Mother about our engagement? I didn't realize the Chantry allowed such rudeness from its members. It seems...unseemly...in a member of the cloth.” 

Mother Petrice's mouth gaped open, “You dare?”

Bree just sniffed, “I'm quite sure I do. Garrett had some business to discuss with Her Reverence and then we were to discuss our engagement.” Bree raised one eyebrow and twisted her face into something resembling distaste, “Unless of course you speak for the Revered Mother...in which case I may have to rethink getting married in Kirkwall. Did you say we could travel, love?” Bree glanced back to Garrett and let a smile spread over her face. “Where did you suggest?”

Anders piped up, “Orlais would be lovely this time of year. And of course, they might wish to know why you traveled to post banns. It would interesting to hear how the Divine feels about the state of Kirkwall's Chantry.” Anders face grew spiteful as he spoke, his words mild but his eyes sparking at Petrice. 

Mother Petrice gritted her teeth, “The one you seek is my old bodyguard, the templar Ser Varnell. He is supposed to be holding a rally in a Darktown location against the Qunari.” She cut her eyes to Bree who feigned boredom, “Congratulations on your...nuptals.” She inclined her head and stomped from the room.

Bree counted to five before turning around and offering the guys a giggle. “She's a bitch, yeah? And in those fancy religious robes. Makes me wonder a bit. Your church run by women, then? That's a turn. All of ours only allow men to run things.” 

“Well, that was entertaining,” A warm burr filled the church and Bree turned to see Sebastian coming towards them. “Bree, you were...terrifying.”

She gave him a sunny smile and moved forward to meet him, taking Sebastian's hands in hers and squeezing them. “Sebastian. Just the man I was looking for. I just pretended to be my mom, yeah? She’s pretty terrifying. I was hoping you’d be here today.”

He looked down at her, raised an eyebrow, and then chuckled, “Ah...for our classes? And may I say you look lovely today? That dress is unusual, but it fits you.”

Bree beamed up at him, “Maybe I'll have the guys take me by the seamstress' after we talk so I can show her the dress and she can make me more.”

Sebastian pondered that and then nodded, “Yes. I think you should stick to your styles. Though hopefully that style will include pants instead of just large shirts?”

She laughed and turned to smile at Garrett. The guys were frowning at Sebastian's hands holding hers and she huffed a bit before turning back to Sebastian. “So...we need to...ah...make the engagement official, yeah? How do we do that?”

Sebastian gave her hands one more squeeze before leading her back to Garrett, “Well, I can put in a word with the Revered Mother. We will post the announcement on the Chanter's board and do a verbal announcement after Chant on Sunday.”

Garrett muttered, “Does this mean we'll have to be at Service?”

Sebastian's lips twitched in amusement, “I should hope so.”

“Fine, fine. Get it set-up for us. I think maybe you should plan on doing your lectures at home and taking Bree to the guard barracks to practice. I don't want Petrice near her.”

Sebastian pondered that and then nodded, “Seems reasonable. How about we start tomorrow after breakfast? Would that be acceptable?”

Garrett glanced at Fenris who nodded, “Yes, that would work.”

“Then I will see you tomorrow, Bree. Hawke, Anders, Fenris, Maker go with you.”

Bree smiled up at Sebastian and then took Garrett's hand, “Where to now?”

“To the seamstress I suppose – and then home. Hopefully we won't cause a riot or find Garbo attacking anybody.”

Bree laughed all the way down the stairs from the Chantry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at Warriormaggie
> 
> I always welcome notes and comments!


	16. Scandalous Behavior in the Marketplace

Ailis was manning her booth when Bree and the guys showed up. She took one look at the three men following Bree and gave Bree a _look_. Bree grinned. “Hi Ailis. I need to discuss some…um…changes.”

Ailis motioned for Bree to join her and the two of them sat on some crates behind her booth. “Is there a problem?” Ailis asked, her hands twisting as she glanced over at Garrett. “Did he not approve?”

“What? Garrett doesn’t care who does my clothes. No…nothing like that. Though I’m not sure if what I have to tell you constitutes a problem or not.” Bree took Ailis’ hands and lowered her voice, “I’m pregnant.”

Ailis’ eyes went wide and then lit up. She started grinning like crazy. “I can see why this might make sewing clothing a minor problem. Well…there are things we can do to…make everything fit.” She eyed Bree’s dress and nodded. “I like this. I think I can make it so that you don’t have to wear a man’s shirt underneath. Do you not have anything to wear?” At Bree’s headshake, Ailis jumped up and started rummaging in the crate. “Well, I have some…yes…the leggings should fit you. So should some of these simple dresses. I can’t do blouses but I have several men’s tunics that might fit enough in the bust. Let me see.”

Bree watched her rummage, humming softly to herself as she gazed around the Alienage. “Hey Ailis?” When the little elf hummed a yes, she tilted her head and asked, “Would anybody care if I came and painted here? I want to paint the tree.”

“You paint?” Ailis was shaking out a dress and motioning for Bree to stand, frowning slightly as she held it up, shook her head, and went back to rummaging.

“Well, not well. But yeah. I used to do it every Friday. That’s not some great sacred tree, yeah? I won’t be disturbing your ancestors or something if I paint it, right?”

Ailis stopped what she was doing to stare at Bree, mouth slightly agape, “Why would you care if you were?”

Bree squirmed slightly, “Not right to step on somebody’s sacred tree like that. You can say no. I’ll find something else to paint…”

“You are the oddest human. I think it would be fine. You might garner some attention. Will that bother you?” Ailis was giving her the strangest look.

“Naw, maybe I’ll bring extra paints, just in case. Never know, right?”

“Right…now this,” Ailis held up a simple gown in pale blue, “was supposed to be bought by a lowtown girl but she lost her job. Let’s see if it’s the right length…”

***

An hour later and Bree had a woven sack full of clothing and the men were being chatted at as they headed home. Bree hoisted the bag for the fifth time, her mouth barely stopping as she stopped to scratch at her nose, re-hoist the bag, and continue up the stairs. Anders and Fenris were biting their lips, trying so hard to not laugh at her effervescent babble. Garrett had gone a little hazy-eyed as he listened to cascade of talk. He finally noticed her heft the bag again and with a slight eye roll, stopped and scooped her up. Bree blinked, glanced around, and gawked slightly.

“I was doing fine…”

“You were about to drop the bag. Your mouth was running faster than your feet,” Garrett groused a little. “You are very animated, Bree.”

“I have clothes and Ailis is sweet and…I feel like I made a friend.” Bree beamed. “I get chatty when I’m in a good mood. Or did you all not notice that?”

“Mm…maybe not. I may have spent more time staring at you than listening. I’m sorry. I’m…”

Bree had just laughed and leaned her head against Garrett’s shoulder, her face open and happy, “I’m happy. I’m here with my three favorite men, a bag of new clothes, baby brewing…banns will be posted…I can start thinking about the wedding…what’s not to be happy about?”

Garrett had straightened a bit when her head had leaned on his shoulder and he found himself holding her a hair closer to his chest, “Well, I may have to be out most of the night…” He turned the corner and started up another set of stairs as he talked. “We need to find those missing Qunari. Will you be ok at home with Fenris tonight?”

Bree glanced over Garrett’s shoulder at Anders and Fenris. “Where will you be, Anders?”

“I should be with Garrett, Bree. If there’s a mob, Garrett and company will need healing. And if we can save the Qunari, well, they may need healing.”

“Careful who you heal, Anders. They chain their mages,” Fenris’ mouth pursed at the thought. He flushed, eyes focused on where he was going, but his hand reached out and clutched at Anders’. “I don’t want to have to rescue you from the Qunari. They would take your tongue.”

Anders clucked his tongue and squeezed Fenris’ hand, “My tongue, huh.” His lips twitched a bit, a look of pure mischief filling his eyes, “So would you say you would miss my tongue? More than other parts of me?”

Fenris reddened further and didn’t respond except to drag Anders a little closer to him, “I would miss more than your tongue, mage. You are embarrassing me.”

Bree giggled at the two of them. She shuffled the bag to rest against her chest and curled an arm around Garrett’s neck, her fingers toying with the edges of his hair. At the feeling of her fingers, his lips curved up and he gave her a look. “I don’t have to leave right away,” his voice was hushed and warm.

“Oh?” She feigned a slightly bored tone, her tongue snaking out to wet her lips, “Is there something you need before you head out tonight?”

Garrett’s eyebrow slowly lifted and he gave her a very big smile, his teeth bright white against his beard, “You could say that I have everything I need in my arms. But perhaps I would like a little alone time with my fiancée.”

Bree hummed and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, “I thought you were all worried about me exerting myself…” She burst into laughter when he curled his fingers to tickle along her outer thigh.

“I was told that I was incorrect in my thinking.” His eyes twinkled as he walked.

She rested against his chest, her eyes taking in the city as Garrett climbed yet another grouping of stairs. Lowtown flashed by fairly quickly, the people pretty much ignoring the guys and Bree. But when they finally got into Hightown proper, people stopped to gawk at Garrett carrying her. She noticed several women whispering behind their hands and watching them. Garrett’s face was reddening with the attention. “We’re causing a scene, yeah?”

“Blasted Hightown gossips.” Garrett muttered.

Bree laughed and poked him, “Put me down.”

“What? No…no. I refuse to let them dictate who I am.”

“I get that, I do. But put me down, Garrett. Trust me.”

He grumbled and stopped. They were almost through the market and being around lunch, the market was hopping. He slid Bree gently to the ground, grumbling that he had to put her down. Bree simply smiled, placed the bag by her feet, and reached up to card her fingers through his hair.

Garrett raised both eyebrows at her but let her draw his face down to hers. She gave him a wicked little smile and then pressed her lips to his. He blinked and stood still for a moment, but when her tongue flicked against his lips he hauled her tightly to him, pried her mouth open with his, and kissed her like a drowning man.

When they parted, she was pink-cheeked and breathless, her laugh wrapping around him and holding him tighter than her arms. She squeezed him, gave another pleased laugh, and winked at him. He noted the quieter atmosphere, the nobles all gawking at their display. He sent a heated look out at the crowd, bent his head, and captured her lips for one more deep, knee-shaking kiss.

Then he swung her back up into his arms, effortlessly picked up her bag, and strode off towards the estate, a smile curling his lips. As he walked by a particularly snotty looking matron he dipped his head and winked. Bree watched with great amusement as the matron wobbled slightly at the smile and wink, fanning herself. “Well, that will get the tongues wagging, yeah?”

“Your fault, you minx. That’s it, I’m taking you straight home and upstairs. You, me, and the bedroom.”

From behind them they heard a grumble, “Just the two of you?”

“You can’t come, Anders. I want some alone time.” Garrett’s voice was amused. “And I can feel you pouting. Why not spend some time with Fenris? You keep pawing at him.”

“I do not paw!” Anders’ voice was peevish.

Fenris chuckled, “You do a little bit. I will sit with you. Maybe distract you from what will be happening in the bedroom?”

“Well…” Bree glanced over Garrett’s shoulder to see Anders shooting Fenris a very heated look, “If you want I could show you one of the guest bedrooms…maybe you could distract me there?”

Fenris rolled his eyes but let Anders’ wrap his arm around his shoulders, “You are pouting, Anders.”

“So make me stop.”

“Maker. You two! We are almost home. Bree, stop…I can’t…stop that. Oh Maker. The three of you.”


	17. Alone with Garrett

Garrett swept past Bodahn, who had just raised his hand to get Garrett’s attention. He ignored Sandal. He dodged Barkly. He took the stairs two at a time. Bree giggled softly the entire time, still wrapped in his arms and held close to his chest. When he reached their room, he kicked the door shut with a slam, nabbed her bag from her, dropped it on a chair, and covered her lips with his. 

The kiss was heated, passionate, and made Bree press against Garrett’s chest with a little mewl of want. He strode to the bed and sat, kept her on his lap, and slid his hands into her hair to hold her steady as he lapped at her tongue. Heat curled up her body, burst into stars in her middle. Her hands clutched as his shoulders, gripped him tightly before shoving at him. 

Garrett broke the kiss, his eyes wide, as he felt the shoves. She pushed at him again and he obliged her, falling back to lay on the bed. She gave him a grin and slipped of his lap to tug off her dress, the shirt, her bra and panties. She gazed at Garrett and went to him, straddling his waist and grinning down into his eyes. “Hey there.”

“Bree…” he brushed fingers gently over the outside curve of one breast. “What is it?”

“You ok? With the pregnancy?” She glanced down at her breasts, cupping them in her hands and squeezing lightly. “They feel different already.”

Garrett groaned as he watched her rub her hands over her breasts and then down her stomach, “I’m excited. Scared. Worried. Happy. All at once.”

She slid off his lap again, kneeling to tug off his boots. She pulled off his socks, tossing them over her shoulder and then tugged him back to a sitting position, “What if it is Fenris’? Might look like him, yeah? Will that cause problems?”

He helped her with his shirt. She chucked it over her head and ran her hands over his chest, rubbing the chest hair and brushing over his nipples. He sucked in a breath when she tweaked one and looked at him, “Ah…no. I don’t…no. I’ll love them no matter what. Oh Maker, Bree.” She chuckled and pinched the nipple again, tugging lightly before drawing her nails down his stomach, “I need…”

“To lie there,” she said as she slipped off him again to unlace his pants. She hummed in appreciation at the laces, “I like this…sexy.” She waggled her eyebrows at him and then slid his smalls and pants down, tugged them off of him and tossed them behind her. She gave him another grin and grasped his length, ran her thumb lightly over the head. 

“Oh Andraste’s flaming arse, come here.” He grumbled. He stopped her when she went to kiss him and instead twirled his finger. She laughed and moved over him, gasped when his hands wrapped around her hips and his tongue snaked out to taste her. She gave another little laugh and gripped his length, lowered her head, and took him into her mouth.

The feeling of his tongue teasing her, sliding in to her, melded with his taste, the feeling of him on her tongue and in her mouth. Her rhythm was his rhythm, her mouth moving over his length at the same speed of his tongue swiping and swirling over her nub. He clenched her hips tightly as he slid his tongue into her and bucked up into her mouth; she gasped and ground against his lips. 

Finally, he physically moved her off of him. She grumbled when he didn’t let her continue to suck on him, but her grumbles turned to gasps of pleasure when he spread her wide and slid between her thighs, when he rocked into her. 

She was always overwhelmed by his tenderness, by the gentleness Garrett showed in bed. His thrusts were nearly languid, his body held off of hers by his arms. He pressed his forehead to hers, and whispered to her how much he loved her and couldn’t wait for to her be his wife. His breath became hers, her moans were swallowed by him. And her pleasure made him shudder with his own.

The lay curled together, his hands cradling her body against his. For a moment it was Key West and she could smell the flowers and humidity, could feel her sheets under her, could taste the moisture in the air. Then it was Kirkwall. She sighed and nuzzled against his chest, homesickness and love swirling through her.

“You miss it?”

“It’s only been one day. Of course I miss it. I’ve lived in Key West for most of my life. And that includes those oh-so-important formative years when I spent most of the year with my parents. It will always be home. A part of me will always miss it. But Father was right, I can always visit.”

Garrett rolled to his back and tugged Bree over him, his hands smoothing down her back, “And what do you think of my home?”

“Home? This is…the building is amazing. But it’s the people you have living here that make it home. I can already tell that. Bodahn, Sandal, Orana…Barkly. They make this home for you. I can feel that.” She propped herself up on his chest and thought about home and Kirkwall. “This city is crazy, yeah? But I kinda like it. There’s something there…under all the stairs and dirt…”

“Probably a blood mage summoning demons,” Garrett groused, grinning when she tugged his chest hair. “Ouch!”

“What is it with you guys and blood mages? Father is so great!” Bree narrowed her eyes at him and poked his chest.

“Well,” he said with a laugh, grabbing her hands and rolling them, pinning her to the bed, “Most of them are power-hungry terrors. Nothing like Father.” He gazed down at her, his eyes starting to spark. 

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured, his head dipping so he could kiss her. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Don’t say that. You deserve to be happy.”

Garrett nuzzled her neck, his beard tickling her, “I should ask you properly.”

“Ask me properly?” Her voice hitched when he slid his tongue down her neck.

“Mm…to marry you. A proper proposal.” He nipped at her skin and then laved his tongue over the sting. “I’ll have to think of something suitably memorable. After all, you left your home to be with me.”

“Garrett…don’t be silly…”

“No Bree. You gave up everything to come with us. Your home, your friends, your family, your comfortable life. Even showers. You gave it all up to live with me, with us.”

“Well…but I love you…”

“And I’m going to propose properly. And you won’t argue.” He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers, “I worry for you. We’re looking at war and here you are. All wonderful and pregnant and beautiful and…I’d die if you were hurt. If they touched one hair on your head. I’d kill the entire city to keep that from happening.”

Bree looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity there, the truth behind the words. “I know, Garrett. But I want you to know that I feel the same way about you three. Anybody touches you and I’ll have Father and the rest here so fast the city will tip over just from astonishment.”

“Or you could just unleash Garbo.” Garrett’s laughed.

“You should have seen him pecking that poor templar, Garrett! That rooster is a menace!” Bree squealed as he tickled her and growled. 

“From what I heard that “poor templar” laid his hands on you. I’m going to have to go have a long talk with the Knight-Captain about touching what belongs to me.”

Bree gave him a look, “Belongs to you. Like I'm a pair of shoes.” She squirmed and laughed more when he tickled her. “If that's how it's going to be, well then, you belong to me too.”

“Of course I do. So does Anders and Fenris. All four of us belong together.” He pondered what he had just said and then shook his head, “How ever did you manage to get Fenris to fall for you?”

“Mm...” Bree said with contented sigh, “I made him breakfast wearing just a t-shirt.”

“Oh well...” Garrett looked mildly jealous, “That would have done it for me too.” He grinned and went back to kissing her, simply happy she was there and with him and safe. And his.


	18. Cookies Make the Waiting Better

Bree sat in the sitting room and stared into the fireplace. She didn't actually see the fire, she just stared in its general direction. She had never experienced the joys of staying at home while somebody else risked their life. Had never been forced to the sidelines for any reason. So sitting in the house when she knew Anders and Garrett were out getting into fights, well, it rankled a bit.

She looked up when Fenris came in, noted the signs of strain, and held out her hand to him. She wasn't surprised at all when he picked her up and settled down with her on his lap. They sat there for a bit, just being near each other, the silence nearly pleasant. Then she shifted and laid her head on his chest and blew out a breath.

“It's hard, isn't it?” Fenris asked her, his hand brushing over her hair. “Sitting here and worrying...”

“But isn't this the first time you've not gone with them?” Bree drew little patterns on his chest, her lower lip poking out in a pout.

“No. No, I don't always go with Garrett. And sometimes...it's ok. And sometimes I know and...I would sit at the Hanged Man and worry.” He looked down and watched her finger move over his chest. “I even worried a tiny bit about Anders.”

“What did you two get up to while Garrett and I were...you know...” she flushed a bit and he chuckled at that.

“Anders showed me one of the spare bedrooms and we ended up talking. He's a very cuddly person. Almost as cuddly as you are.” His smile was gentle. “We talked about you and the marriage and what it meant to us and...well...”

“You both wish you could marry me.” Bree glanced up at him.

“We do. We might...well...that's a surprise. For you.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“So are we really going to sit home all night and just wait?” Bree fidgeted.

Fenris tapped her nose, “We are. But maybe there is something we can do to pass the time?”

“Oh yeah?” Bree asked with a grin. “And what is that?”

Fenris stood and hefted her over his shoulder, much to her amusement. “Let me show you.” He said as he carried her from the room.

***

Several hours later, the front door opened and admitted one dragging Anders and a blood-covered Garrett. They both stood in the entryway, Anders wavering slightly on his feet and Garrett listening for any noise. They heard a laugh, a clank, and then more laughter. Anders and Garrett shared a look and went to investigate.

The noise was coming from the kitchen. Opening the door revealed Bree and Orana at the stove and Fenris at the table. Bree was waving a large wooden spoon at Fenris, laughter bubbling from her. Fenris was chuckling, holding a book up to shield himself. Orana had her mouth covered, the tips of her ears pink from laughing. When Anders and Garrett opened the door all three of them stopped for a moment, looked at each other, and burst out laughing again.

“What is...what is going on in here?” Garrett gently nudged Anders towards a chair and watched him collapse on it. “What the...”

“Cookies!” Bree yelled happily. “You're home and we're baking cookies!”

Fenris shook his head, “She's baking cookies. I'm trying to read this book she picked out for me.”

“It says it's by Varric! Hard in Hightown.” She had pulled herself up to her full height and tried to look serious. She lasted a whole minute before collapsing on the floor and laughing. “it's ridiculous! Silly!”

Orana chuckled and went to save the spoon, “Miss Bree, you need to help me with the next batch.”

“Oh! Right...right. Sorry Orana.” Bree hopped up and went to pull a giant bowl from the cold storage. Orana placed a pan on the table and the two women started rolling balls of sweet dough. “He was reading it out loud to us while we baked sugar cookies. These are my Nana's recipe.”

“These are amazing,” Orana added, a shy smile on her face. “Buttery. I'll need to go get more butter tomorrow.”

“Is there enough for scones?” Bree suddenly looked stricken. “Because...scones...”

Orana laughed and pressed a floured hand to Bree's cheek, “Of course! I wouldn't want you or the little one to go without.”

“You told her?” Garrett looked up and blinked. “You told Orana you were pregnant?”

Bree finally looked at him and stopped what she was doing, her mouth gaping open, “You're covered in blood!” She paled and wobbled, her knees giving out. Orana caught her and gave Garrett a cranky look, helping Bree to a chair. “Are you hurt? Is...Anders ok? He looks...are you guys ok?”

“What did I do?” Garrett waved his hands around, “I'm fine. We're fine...”

“You're scaring her! You couldn't have cleaned up before coming in here?” Orana's voice was waspish. She rushed over to the sink set against the far wall and wet a cloth, going back to Bree and murmuring for her to bend forward. She draped the cloth over Bree's neck and slowly rubbed her back. “They're fine, Bree. Just fine. Messer Hawke comes home like this all the time.”

Bree took slow breaths, smiling slightly when Fenris took her hand and rubbed his fingers over her palm. “You ok?”

“Yeah...just got scared all of a sudden. All the blood and...I've never been around it.” She peeked up at Garrett, “Never noticed how scary you look in all that armor.”

Garrett rubbed a hand over his face, frowning when he realized his gauntlets were still on. “I'm sorry. I didn't even think about how you would handle seeing me like this. How about...” He pondered...

“Orana? Can you finish the cookies? I...I want to go draw them a bath. Please? I'm sorry to leave you with the mess...”

“I'll be fine. You go help them. And I will have scones in the morning.” Orana patted Bree's back and went to finish rolling the cookies.

“You need help, love?” Fenris was right there next to her, his hand squeezing hers. “Here now, shhh, they're ok. Come on, why don't you head on up and start the bath water? I'll check on them and then send them up to you.”

Bree nodded and wiped her face, standing and giving Orana a quick hug. “Alright. I'll be upstairs. Join me in a bit?” She stopped to touch Anders' face, smiling a bit when he nuzzled against her hand. “Both of you need baths. I'll just...go upstairs and...run one for you.” She touched Garrett's cheek and  
then rushed from the room.

As she headed towards the stairs she heard Garrett apologizing and Anders sudden moan followed by, “Are there more cookies?” That made her smile a bit as she headed towards the bathing room.

***

She had the tub nearly filled by the time Anders and Garrett joined her. Garrett had pried himself out of his armor and was left in bloody, sweat-stained padding. Anders had removed his coat and was just in his trousers and tunic. Both were dirt streaked.

She had just tossed in a handful of salts when Anders wrapped his arms around her. He was sweaty and smelled a little like the sewer but she still relaxed into the hug, turning so she could return it. She ran her hands over his back and felt him exhale in relief. “Are you sure you're ok?” her voice wavered a bit.

“I'm tired.” Anders smiled against her hair, “Lots of spells, lots of healing. I wore myself down a little. But I'm fine. So is Garrett. That wasn't his blood.”

Bree sighed and turned her head to look at Garret. He gave her a sheepish smile and ducked his head. “I promise, Bree. I'm fine.”

“Well...I filled the tub for you. Can you both fit in there?”

“We've done it before,” Anders voice was filled with laughter. “Come on, Garrett. Into the tub.”

Garrett sighed and started pulling off padding. His face lightened when Bree went to help him, brushing his hands away as she figured out buckles and ties. When he was naked, he went and eased into the tub, a sigh of relief breaking from his lips. Anders echoed the noise as he also settled into the heated water. Bree looked at the two of them and then went to scrub Anders' back. At Garrett's raised eyebrow she simply shrugged and said, “He's exhausted. You're not.”

She scrubbed Anders' back and washed his hair, laughing a little when he purred like a cat. She didn't leave Garrett out, moving over to scrub his back and wash his hair. She squealed a bit when he tried to pull her into the tub and retaliated by dumping cold water on his head. Fenris found the three of them wet, Bree's clothing soaked from Garrett's playing, and laughing.

He joined them, helping Anders from the tub and drying the mage off. Bree was in the middle of rubbing Garrett down when she realized Fenris was kissing Anders. Wrapping her arms around Garrett, she sighed happily. “I'm so glad they are happy together,” she whispered to Garrett.

Garrett nodded, tugging her into a tight hug. “I'm sorry I scared you.”

“I'll get used to it. I guess. It'll take time. Waiting was hard. Then Fenris had the idea to read. He said he needed help practicing his reading. I thought it sounded like a great idea. And I wanted to surprise you two with cookies. So we all ended up in the kitchen with Orana because I didn't know how the stove worked.”

“You told her you’re pregnant.” Garrett's eyebrows had scrunched together, “Why?”

“She's family. She should know.” Bree pressed her face against his chest. “We should tell Bodahn and Sandal, too. Family.”

“And our friends?” Anders and Fenris had moved over to Bree, Anders' hand stroking down her back.

“I'll let you all decide that.”

“They’d want to know. They’ll help protect her.” Fenris said with a nod.

Garrett thought about it, “Why don't we have them over for dinner. Tell them here. Not at the Hanged Man. Here. I suppose it wouldn't hurt. They are like family.”

“One big, crazy, murdering family,” murmured Bree. “Like having a room full of Tashys.”

Anders paled a bit at the thought, “Maker preserve us. What a frightening thought.”

Bree laughed a little. “We should sleep, yeah?”

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea,“ Anders voice was slurring a bit from exhaustion. “Last one to the bed has to snuggle Garrett!” He tweaked Bree's nose and took off for the bedroom. Bree laughed and chased after him. Fenris shook his head and followed Bree.

Garrett blinked, thought about what Anders had said and finally said, “Hey! Not nice!”


	19. Charming Archery

Sebastian had just entered the main foyer of the Hawke estate when he heard the shriek of laughter and pounding of feet. He looked up in time to see Bree come tearing across the second-story landing, throw her leg over the balustrade, and stick her tongue out at somebody. That somebody was Fenris. He was right behind her, his voice raised in a mixture of amusement and annoyance, “Bree! Don’t you dare! Don’t you…Bree!”

She gave a whoop of laughter and leaned forward, sliding down the long hand railing to the first floor. She landed with an “oof,” gave another shriek when she saw Fenris charging down the stairs, leapt up, and ran into the foyer – and right into his chest. His arms automatically reached out to grab at her and she blinked up in surprise. That surprise allowed him to nab her tightly against his chest, laughter rumbling from him when she squirmed. “Let me go! He’ll catch me!”

Sebastian lifted her off her feet and leaned away when she went to punch him. She growled, the sound making him laugh harder, “I don’t think I should. Fenris looks quite upset.”

She went limp in his hands, drooping forward against his chest. He relaxed his hold and let her slip back to the ground, figuring she had given up, only to yell in shock when she suddenly twisted, elbowed him sharply, and stomped on his foot. He let go and she shoved him and took off running only to be tackled by Fenris.

They went down in a heap, Fenris rolling so that she ended up on top of him and pinned in place by his arms. She laughed down into his face, her eyes bright and cheeks pink from the exertion. “Oh! You caught me anyway.”

Fenris wrapped his legs around hers and chuckled up at her, “At least you didn’t head-butt Sebastian. Or punch him, hmm? Come here you.” He moved his hands up her back and tangled them in her hair, tugging her down to kiss. “There. You gave me a scare for a moment going down the railing.”

Bree hummed and cuddled against his chest, “Sorry. It was fun, though. You should try it. Wait for Garrett to come home and we’ll both do it.”

“You’re going to be the death of him, Bree. You do realize that, right? He’s so concerned you’ll get hurt.” Fenris rolled over so that she was under him and then stood, tugging her up. “We all are, but he’s the worst with it. And now especially.” He tugged her against his chest and sighed, the sound nearly happy, “Still can’t believe it.”

“Mm…I can. You were very handsy in Key West. Still are.” She wrapped one leg around his and arched up against him, “Not that I’m complaining. All because you whispered that naughty bribe on the beach.” Her eyes twinkled, “Naughty.”

The sound of a throat clearing had Fenris turning to look at Sebastian and a flush staining his cheeks, “Bree, my love, you’re giving Sebastian a heart attack.”

Bree turned to look at Sebastian, noted the pained look on his face, and kissed the tip of Fenris’ nose. “Ok. Sorry Sebastian. He’s rather irresistible, yeah? At least I think so.” She pressed a kiss to Fenris’ cheek. “Let me go so I can go to religious class now?”

Sebastian shook his head, “You two are so in love. It’s beautiful. But how will you handle her marrying Hawke, Fenris?”

Fenris gently untangled himself from Bree and smoothed a hand over her hair, “Unless the Chantry wishes to make an exception for us, I’ll have to live with it. It’s the best way to protect Bree. And Garrett knows what’s what.”

“Fenris fell for me first, yeah? Happened when you saw me singing into that spatula and wearing my t-shirt.” Bree straightened her tunic and smiled at Sebastian. “He couldn’t resist.”

“You were only wearing a shirt. And smalls. And you were cooking bacon. What wasn’t to love?” Fenris shook his head, “Then you wore that bathing suit. The one with the ruffle.”

She hummed, “I packed it.”

“You…what?” Fenris’ eyes widened. “What?”

“You said there was a coast. You’ll take me swimming sometime, yeah? I need a suit to swim in.” Bree shot him a look and then pointed across the hall. “Let’s use the library. It’s got tables.”

“That would work just fine. Are you joining us, Fenris?” Sebastian smiled at the elf. “You would be welcome. I know you haven’t really had the chance to study the Chant.”

Fenris glanced at Bree, “You want me to join you, Bree?” He looked a little uncomfortable.

“You’re stuck with me all day, right? What else are you going to do? You could use it as reading practice. And you’d be doing something with me the other two can’t.” She held her hand out to him.

“When we’re done here, I thought we’d go to the Barracks and start practice with the bow. If you wish, of course.” He pointed to a long package against the wall. “I took the liberty to finding a bow for you.”

Fenris watched Bree’s face light up and he sighed internally, “We should stop by Anders’ clinic first,” he said. “To make sure it’s safe for you.”

Bree waved her hand, “It’ll be fine. We don’t need to bother Anders. Right? He might say no. Then I won’t get to learn how to use the bow.” She turned big eyes to Fenris who just shook his head.

“For me? Ask Anders’ for me? It won’t take but a few moments? Please?” Fenris went to her and brushed the back of his knuckles over her cheek. “So I feel more comfortable with it. Would it hurt? And if he says no, well, then it’ll be for a good reason.”

She sighed, noting Sebastian was watching them with great interest, “Fine. But now we have to tell Sebastian because he’s here and you brought it up.”

Fenris smiled at her, “Doable. Now let’s go have lessons. Sooner we start, sooner we can have lunch and get out of the house for a bit.”

***

Bree took careful aim with the bow, released the arrow, and then frowned when it didn’t hit the target. She looked at the bow, looked at the target, and then looked at Sebastian. The look was distinctly disgust-filled. She pondered the target for a moment, her brain obviously working at trying to figure out what she had done wrong, and then sighed. “Alright. It’s been a long while since I used one of these.”

Sebastian chuckled, “Let me help you. Here, no. Wait. Bree…patience.” He chuckled again and moved to stand behind her, his arms wrapping around her to hold the bow and show her. “Like this. See? Smooth. Draw back smoothly. Sight the target. Inhale. Sight, Exhale. Release…there. You hit it.”

Bree squinted at the target. “I hit it on the outside ring.”

“Practice makes perfect,” was Sebastian’s response. “Now try it again.” He moved from her to go sit next to Fenris, the both of them watching her scrunch her nose up as she tried another shot. “She’s wonderful,” He said to Fenris.

“She is,” Fenris agreed. “She’s taught me so much in just a short time. I expected to be here without her. I had resigned myself to existing without her. Then Garrett pushed the issue. You know how he is.” Fenris shared a look with Sebastian. “She said yes. It was the happiest day for all of us when she did.”

“And she’s pregnant,” Sebastian shook his head, “Do you know whose it is?”

Fenris squirmed and sighed, “We think mine. We won’t know till…you know…she has the child.” They both watched her arrow sail across the practice yard and hit the target. She turned and beamed at them, nabbed another arrow, and started sighting the target.

“Her enthusiasm is catching. Even you aren’t nearly as severe around her.”

“She has her quiet moments.” Fenris glanced at Sebastian, “She was alone when we showed up. Practically cut off from her family. They disapprove of her.”

That made Sebastian blink, “Why?”

“She’s her own woman. And they want her to be like them, I suppose. They made her cry once.” Fenris’ face tightened with the memory. “It was…we were all ready to go hunt them down for it.”

Sebastian’s face was a mask of tension at the thought, “She cried? How did you all not murder them for that?”

“Oh, well, Anders went out and soothed her. When she came back in she was flushed and shy. She hugged us all and well…” Fenris gave a sheepish laugh, “Shy Bree is a force of nature.”

Sebastian blinked, looked at Bree , and then looked back to Fenris, “She gets shy?”

They both watched as she missed the target and dropped the bow to do a little dance that involved stomping, fist waving, and lots of muttering.

“Shocking, I know, but yes.” His face had softened as he watched her resolutely pick up the bow and try again. “The Maker knows, I'd do anything to keep her happy. The crazy thing is, the thing that I think has the three of us all trying to make this work is that she'd do anything to make us happy. Including coming here. You don't know what her home is like. It's amazing. Beautiful. Relaxing. And she left it all – her comfortable, safe, peaceful life to be with us.”

Sebastian watched her fire another arrow, the arrow hitting midway between the edge and the center of the target. She gave a whoop of delight and bounced over to Fenris. “Best shot today!”

Fenris stood and pulled her into a hug, “For a first time here, you're doing very well. Keep practicing and we can...well...I was going to say drag you with us on our adventures but...”

Bree smiled and laid a hand over her abdomen. “Keep practicing and I can protect myself. There. I suppose I'll have to live with being at home more.” She smoothed her tunic down and looked at her flat stomach. “Wouldn't be right to leave him or her with a nanny, yeah? I wouldn't like it.”

Fenris covered her hand with his, “Well, and maybe my adventuring days are over too. I couldn't bear to leave you two unguarded.”

She smiled up at him, “We have some time. Maybe we can plan a trip to the coast?”

“Maybe. Go practice your bow, Bree. You still have arrows.”

She gave him a smile and a quick kiss before returning to her practice. Fenris watched her, wondered a bit at the unfamiliar feeling of a happy smile on his face. He glanced over at Sebastian and felt his smile widen at the look on his face. “See, it's happening to you too.”

“Maker, she's worse than Garrett.”

“Now imagine the two of them married...”

“They're going to end up ruling Kirkwall.” Sebastian wiped a hand over his mouth. “Too bad you all found her first. She'd probably be able to retake Starkhaven for me.”

“Don't even think it, Sebastian. She's mine. And I'm not keen on sharing her with anybody else.” Fenris leaned back and watched Bree fire another arrow. Her laughter filled the courtyard and made his heart tingle with happiness.


	20. Anders Pampers

That evening found Bree curled up in the library, Sam on her lap and Barkly at her feet. She was reading when Anders walked in. Looking up from her book, she offered him a smile. “Hey! How was your day? I'd get up but I'm being held down by fatty here and Barkly hasn't let me move in the last half-hour. I think Garrett told him to guard me. Or he's gotten it into his head that I mustn't move a single inch. Hard to tell, yeah?”

Anders gave her a smile and shooed Barkly away, carefully removed Sam, and pulled her up and into a hug, “Come here. I missed you today.”

Snuggling against him, Bree gave a light laugh, “Rough day, then?”

“Mm...” was all he said, pulling the book from her hand and wrapping an arm around her waist, “Maybe.”

She let him lead her from the room, a quizzical look on her face, “Where are we going?”

He didn't answer her, instead stopping in the foyer to listen. “It's quiet. Where're Fenris and Garrett?”

“Something about a Wicked Grace night. Fenris wasn't going to go, but I could tell he really wanted to. And I couldn't say no to him. They knew you'd be home soon so...they went.”

“So the house is empty?” Anders turned her towards the stairs.

“Well, other than Bodahn and Sandal and Orana...yes. Why?” She looked up at him with a questioning look.

He just smiled at her and led her up the stairs.

***

She was still confused when he led her into the bathing room. Motioning to a stool, he started the water for a bath. From one of his pouches he pulled a smaller pouch filled with bathing salts. When they hit the warm water, the room filled with a light, clean smell. Bree inhaled, a smile forming on her face.

“That smells amazing.” She sniffed and beamed at him. “What is it?”

“I thought you might like it. I picked up a couple different salts for you to try. I wasn't sure if you'd prefer the clean scent or a sweeter one. This one was my favorite.”

“What's in it?” She moved to get up and he shook his head at her so she settled back.

He peered into the bag, took a deep smell, and thought for a moment, “Mm...herbs. Lavenders and mints, I believe.”

“Well, I like it.” Bree said, “So we're taking a bath, then?”

He glanced at her and pulled out a thin box from another pouch. Opening it, he showed her a butterfly razor. “We'll start with a bath and then...maybe...use this.” At the look on her face, he laughed. “We'll go into the bedroom to do that part. Now, let's get undressed. The tub is full.”

***

Bree lay back on the bed on a pile of towels and pondered the canopy over the bed. Better to ponder the canopy than to ponder how she was laying naked on the bed, damp and warm from the tub, and waiting for Anders to slather soap on her sex and shave her. She bit her lip and wondered if they could get a different print on the canopy. She wasn’t too keen on all the red.

Not a restful color.

She heard a chuckle and levered herself up on her elbows to look at Anders. “Whatcha laughing about?”

“You look deep in thought and embarrassed all at once. Are you ok?”

“Well,” she pondered him for a moment, mildly amused by seeing just his head. “You’re sitting on a stool between my legs and are about to shave me. I can’t decide if I’m embarrassed, alarmed, or aroused.”

“Afraid I’ll cut you?” his voice was curious. He started slathering soap over her skin, pushing her thighs open a little wider so he could see, “You needn’t worry. I’ll be gentle.”

“I know,” She shivered slightly and lay back, working to relax. “I know you will be. I’ve just never had anybody do this for me before. Was never keen on strangers down there, you know? Not that you’re a stranger. I just…usually do this myself.”

He hummed softly, wiped his hands on a towel, and then tapped her thigh, “Well, I want to pamper you a bit. Now, don’t move. And relax.”

The razor scrapped over her skin, whisper soft and warm from the water he had rinsed it in. She closed her eyes, trying to not think of his hands smoothing over her, of the razor dragging over her. Anders went agonizingly slow and spent a lot of time rubbing his fingers over her to check for missed hairs. It went from embarrassing and alarming to arousing quickly. Soon, each brush of fingers had her inhaling sharply, had her quivering.

The cloth was warm and wet and soothing. He cleaned the rest of the soap from her, dragged the cloth down the crease of each leg and then up the center of her sex. That was followed by a soft, dry cloth gently patting her dry. She had just decided he was done when he fit his mouth to her and licked, swirled his tongue over her clit. It made her arch and press against his mouth, her gasp loud in the quiet room.

He was thorough. Devastatingly thorough with his tongue. Bree’s moans and whimpers filled the room and encouraged him to keep going, to not stop, to lick more, to suck and nibble. He pulled away suddenly and the loss of contact made her moan. She was aching, wet, hot, swollen – aroused to the point of near mindlessness.

A nearly intolerable moment passed and then he was back and tugging her from the bed and into his arms. He was naked, gloriously naked and aroused and kissing her like she was his reason for being. He turned them, tugged her down with him so that she was on top, straddling him. Settled over him, she met his eyes and was nearly undone by the amount of love and happiness in them.

“Anders…” his name was a breathy sigh of “I love you” wrapped in “I need you.” She lifted herself and slid over him, closed her eyes at the sensation of him filling her. And then moved.

Her inclination to go faster was mitigated by his desire for her to go slow, to relish the feeling of her over him, to watch her pleasure. His hands gripped her hips and she finally gave in to his need to simply feel her there. He tugged her down to kiss and nip her lips, his hips rolling under her. The rocking motion tipped her over into orgasm, the pleasure fizzing through her. He joined her, his body tensing under her, his breath expelling on her name.

She lay sprawled on top of him. For a moment, Bree thought perhaps she had lost all motor control. But then her toes twitched and she started giggling. “You made me forget how to move my body.”

“Hmm? What?” Anders rolled to his side and tucked her against his chest. “What was that?”

“That was so amazing I forgot to how to move my body. We should be glad breathing is involuntary because otherwise I might be dead.”

“Hah.” Anders chuckled. “I’m sure you’re exaggerating.”

“Nope. You’re a menace. Wait – all three of you are.” Bree wiggled against him and laughed when he grimaced. “What?”

“Keep that up and we’ll have round two here in a moment. And while I wouldn’t mind a round two, I really just want to hold you.” He rubbed his nose against hers. “How are you feeling?”

“Relaxed and spoiled. Loved.”

“Mm…good. And how did archery go today?”

“I hit the target several times. Sebastian showed me how to hold the bow. I may have gotten mad at one point and stomped around a bit. Like a little kid, yeah?”

Anders chuckled at the mental image. “Do you want to come help me in my clinic tomorrow? Unless I get an influx of contagious illnesses, it should be safe. I could show you how to make potions and bandages. Useful knowledge.”

Bree smoothed a hand over his cheek, “Need my help or just miss me during the day?”

“It can’t be both?” Anders nuzzled against her hand.

“I’d love to come to the clinic with you tomorrow, Anders.”

He beamed at her and drew her into a gentle kiss.

***

Garrett and Fenris stood in the doorway of the bedroom, looked at each other, and then looked at the bed. Bree and Anders were wrapped up together in the middle of the bed, the covers tucked around them. Sam was curled up on Anders’ hip. Barkly was sprawled against Bree’s back. Off to the side of the bed sat a small pot of soapy water, a razor, and a pile of towels.

Fenris shrugged at Garrett. “No clue. Where will we sleep tonight, though? Your dog is hogging most of the remaining bed.”

“I’ll just…quietly…move him…” Garrett glanced at Fenris and shrugged helplessly. “What did they get up to while we were gone?”

“I can think of some things,” Fenris’ voice was amused. “I want to cuddle her.”

Garrett pouted at Fenris, “But I want to cuddle her.”

“Go cuddle Anders,” Fenris said, his eyes narrowing.

“Why don’t you both go sleep in another room?” Anders sleep-filled voice carried to them. “You are waking her up and she needs her sleep.”

“We don’t want to sleep in another room,” Fenris hissed back at Anders.

“Hmm? Whazzit?” Bree sat up and blinked at Fenris and Garrett. “Oh…you’re home. Barkly, get off the bed. You’re drooling. And snoring.” She shoved at the mabari, grumbling when the dog simply woofed and went back to sleep.

“You woke her up,” Anders was now sitting up, his hair a wild halo around his head.

“Garrett did. He’s being unreasonable.” Fenris groused.

“I’m being unreasonable?” Garrett puffed up slightly.

Bree seemed to be mumbling under her breath. Anders heard a soft, “Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Moe…” being chanted and then she pointed at Garrett, “Garrett, get over here in bed next to me. Fenris, other side of Anders.” She gave them a look, tugged Anders back down on the bed, curled up against his chest, and yawned.

“You heard the lady,” Garrett said, laughing at the pout on Fenris’ face. “You can’t win them all.”

“Says the man who lost every last coin tonight.”

“That’s because Izzy was cheating.”

A pillow was thrown across the room at them. Barkly let out a slight whimper and hopped off the bed. Garrett and Fenris exchanged a look and promptly disrobed and climbed into bed.

Bree yawned, cuddled closer to Anders, and drifted back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as Warriormaggie
> 
> I am always up for chatting about DA!


	21. Kirkwall Medicine is a Little Frightening

Bree placed a binder and folded piece of dressing into a pouch and set it on the mesh tray. She counted the pouches and then consulted the paper she had on the table. A glance showed a small stove set against the wall, a kettle on top of it. She grabbed the heavy gloves sitting next to the stove and pulled the door open, blinking at the heat spilling from it. She checked the tinder, checked the fire, and then slid the mesh tray into the oven part of the stove. Closing the door, she leaned back against the table and pondered pre-sterilized Band-Aids and the joys of antibacterial creams.

The clinic had been an eye-opener. There were no anesthetics. No antibacterials – at least no commercially prepared ones. No store-bought Band-Aids. No bleach. Nothing she was used to. There were cots with sheets that Anders cleaned. There were homemade bandages. There were potions and salves, tinctures and herbs. If you came in with a swollen foot you elevated it. There was no aspirin and no ice.

Anders had started her out with the dressings and bindings. She had listened to him explain how to make them from start to finish, making notes about sizes, washings, and how to sterilize them. The look on her face had made him cup her cheek and rub a finger over her skin. “You’re compassionate; I can see it in your eyes. You’re worried you’ll do it wrong. That somebody will get hurt worse because you didn’t make the bandages properly.” He had watched her nod. “I’m not even worried about it.”

She sighed and turned the little timer over, watching the sand run through it. She saw Anders’ boots come into view and she lifted her eyes to meet his, “You ok?” He smiled at her as he dried his hands on a cloth.

“I’m astounded you can work here.” Her eyes took in the clinic and then met his again.

Anders moved to stand next to her, “Why? I know it’s in the poorest part of town, but this clinic does good work. I’ve saved a lot of people here.”

“No medicines. No equipment.” She shook her head. “How do women give birth?”

Anders laughed and tugged her against him, “The way women have since the beginning of time. With patience, a lot of yelling, and some cursing.” He moved her to stand in front of him and tilted her face up to his, “Are you scared?”

“We have drugs to numb the pain. Doctors who can take the baby through surgery if there’s a complication. And if the baby is born sick…doctors to treat them…”

“And here you have me, Bree. I’ve seen it all. I have. I’ve held babies in my hands that were miracles.” He brushed fingers over her cheek, “I’ve held some that died in my arms, too.”

Her eyes teared up and she pressed her face to his chest, “It scares me a little.”

“Hey…shhh…Bree. Shh. It’ll be ok. You’re not very far along. We have plenty of time to have this breakdown. Do you trust me?” He watched her pull back to look at him, “Do you?”

“Yeah…yeah I do.” Her face relaxed, “I guess I just saw all this and it’s…”

“Not what you’re used to. I understand. Your timer is up.”

She let out a squeak of alarm and pulled away, quickly tugging open the oven door and pulling out the mesh tray. She looked over the little bags and set them aside to cool. “Oh thank heavens. They all look ok.”

He chuckled. “How about I show you a basic salve mix? You can start pulping the herbs.”

“So…mortar and pestle, huh?” She followed him to a nearby table and picked up the items and gave him a look.

He laughed harder, “Yep. Mortar and pestle.”

***

Anders stood and stretched. He had just finished giving an exam to a pregnant woman behind a screen. It was her second child and she had been able to joke with him a bit as he did the exam. He thought of examining Bree, of feeling the baby moving, and his heart turned over and clenched. He smoothed the woman’s skirts down and squeezed her hand lightly. “Everything looks fine, Tilly. Come back in a month for another check. But you look fine.”

The sound of giggling floated through the air and the woman’s head lifted at the sound. “Bella, are you causing havoc?” she called over the screen.

“No mama. I’m being good!” A young voice answered her and then giggled again.

“Never trust ‘em when they say that and then laugh. It’s a ruse.” The woman struggled to get up, giving Anders a grateful smile when he offered her his hand.

Anders and Tilly came around the screen and stopped. The little girl was sitting next to Bree and listening to a story, Bree’s hands fluttering in the air as she spoke. Every so often, Bree would reach out and tickle the little girl, causing the giggles. Both Bree and Bella looked up and gave Anders and Tilly wide smiles.

“Well then. And who is this?” Tilly glanced up at Anders, saw the look in his eyes, and chuckled. “I know that look. I thought only that Hawke fellow made you go all soft-eyed. But I see we have a new love, hmm?”

Anders cleared his throat. “That’s ah…that’s…” He fumbled for a moment, not sure how to describe Bree. Bree saw them talking and tickled Bella under her chin and stood, went to Anders and wrapped her arms around him.

“Hi. Is that your daughter? She’s a dear. I was telling her a funny story. She looked a little bored. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Tilly watched Bree with interest as she hugged Anders. “I’m Tilly.”

“I’m Bree. A pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Bree gave Anders one more squeeze and then stepped back.

Tilly watched Anders tuck his hands into his pockets and rock on his feet. She gave a laugh, “And are you our healer’s newest sweetheart, then?”

“Oh! Well…” Bree flushed a light pink and grinned, “I’m Garrett Hawke’s fiancée. And ahh…” She glanced at Anders and then shrugged, “And his ladylove, I suppose.”

Tilly’s eyebrows shot up into her hair, “Well…that’s…frank…”

“Hmm,” Anders tapped Bree’s nose and went to go greet a new patient.

Bree watched him go, “I’ll be getting a lecture. But you could tell, yeah? No sense in lying. Banns will be read Sunday for Garrett and I. You don’t mind me sitting with your daughter?”

“No,” Tilly watched Bella bounce up and give Bree a quick hug. “No, she was a good girl?”

“Mama! Bree has a rooster named Garbo! And a cat named Sam!” Bella bounced in a circle around Bree. “Can I have a rooster?”

Bree bit her lip and coughed, “Ah, no other rooster like Garbo, yeah? One of a kind rooster.”

“Only rooster we’re getting is one that goes in the pot, Bella,” Tilly said with a shake of her head. “You know, people will talk. You’ll gain a reputation.”

Bree’s eyes slid over to Anders, “Worth it, yeah? What’s a little reputation when I am loved by him? People who do that are just jealous. Not worth listening to.” Bree smiled down at Bella. “Your daughter is wonderful. I hope I have one like her.”

Tilly’s eyes searched Bree’s face, “You really wouldn’t care if they talked?”

Bree thought about it. She watched as Anders slid his hand over a young man’s leg, his face a mask of concentration. Light filled his hands and stretched over the young man’s leg. After a moment, the light dissipated and the young man’s face cleared. He stretched his leg and beamed at Anders. Bree glanced back to Tilly, “My options are to listen to the mutterings of old biddies or be loved by him and Hawke? I’ll take him and Hawke with a side of don’t give a fig what the old biddies think.”

Tilly had watched Anders heal the young man. “Hmm. I can see your point.”

Bree grinned at her. “Just jealousy, yeah? My Nana always thought tongue wagging meant you had made the right decision.”

“Your Nana sounds like a formidable woman.”

“She was,” Bree shook her head and smiled fondly, “Nana was one of a kind.”

***

“So,” Anders watched Bree climb up the stairs from the Darktown entrance to next level in the basement. “You told Tilly.”

“Well yeah. No sense in lying.” Bree got to the top of the stairs and turned to watch Anders, “It’s silly to lie about it.”

He watched her start up the next flight of stairs. She slowed a bit at the landing, her face a study in contemplation. “What is it, love?”

“Just…I can’t imagine not being with you three. And I know that will cause gossip. But I don’t see how we could avoid it. When we go out in public, I’ll want to touch you. Hold your hand. Give you hugs. I can’t hide how I feel. Honesty is best. It keeps us from…hurting each other, you know? We don’t need to flaunt what’s going on here. But we shouldn’t ever feel ashamed.” She gave him a look. “I came all the way to Kirkwall to be with you three. I won’t let anybody stop me from enjoying it.”

He blinked and shook his head, “You are something else, Bree Frazier. Come on, let’s get up to the main part of the house. I’m sure Garrett and Fenris want to see you.”

“Mm…I want to see them,” Bree said, a smile snaking up her lips. “Spend some time with all three of you.”

They continued climbing up. Anders relaxed as she talked about maybe going out for painting supplies and perhaps visiting the Alienage tomorrow to paint. Her unwillingness to hide her feelings for any of them was a miracle for Anders. A miracle and a joy.


	22. Merrill Asks for Help

Painting supply purchases had been put on hold. Merrill had been in the sitting room talking to Garrett when Anders and Bree finally got upstairs. Garrett had been squinting a bit at Merrill. Merrill had been squirming and babbling. Fenris had been leaning against the wall shaking his head, a look of annoyance on his face.

Bree stepped into the room, took a look at the faces, and went to hug Merrill, “Hey Merrill. Fancy seeing you over. What’s got everybody all frowning, hm? Something wrong happening?”

“Oh! Bree! I was just telling Garrett that I was having problems with the mirror…the one in my house?”

“The creepy one, yeah?” Bree went to give Fenris a hug, her presence causing the elf to relax and smile a bit. “The one I popped in next to?”

“That’s the one!” Merrill watched with interest as Fenris tugged Bree to him and kissed her soundly. “Creators…” she murmured.

Bree grinned and moved to Garrett, letting him tug her to his lap. “Creators?”

“Oh! Yes…we don’t worship the Maker like the Shems.” Merrill leaned forward, her face animated. “We worship the Creators who…”

“Maker’s Breath,” muttered Garrett, “She wants us to walk out to the Dalish camp so she can get some tool. You know how your clan is, Merrill. Are you even sure they’ll help?”

“Are you even sure we should be helping her? She might summon a demon.” Fenris grumbled.

Anders shook his head and took a seat, “Or three…”

Bree looked at the three men and then at Merrill, whose face had fallen, “What do you need?”

“An Arulin’holm. A Dalish tool. I need it to fix the mirror.” Merrill clasped her hands and gazed at Bree, “We would need to go to the Keeper of my clan to request it.”

Bree pondered what Merrill had just said and then glanced at Garrett, “The Keeper is the leader, yeah? And you have to ask them to use this tool?”

Merrill nodded, “Yes, that’s correct. You remembered!” She beamed at Bree, “It’s an old tool and any Dalish may ask to use it.”

“But the mirror…” Anders started to speak

“Is Elven history and should be restored,” Merrill finished with a slightly venomous look at Anders. “You wouldn’t understand.”

Bree leaned back against Garrett and pondered the men in the room. Then she looked at Merrill. “You guys are friends, yeah? You should help her.”

“Bree…you don’t understand…”

“Sure don’t. But sometimes that’s ok. I don’t need to understand to know that she needs a tool and we can help. Besides, then I could see the clan, yeah? Think that would be ok, Merrill? I’d be super respectful.”

“I…can ask the Keeper if she would speak to you, yes. You will help me?”Merrill gave Bree a hopeful look.

“Yeah. You helped me, right? When I showed up in your house?”

“Bree…you can’t…” Garrett huffed angrily and found himself pressed back against the chair.

“Yeah, I can. And so can you. Stop being so…so…mean. All of you. Now, I am going to go clean up before dinner. You all plan this trip. If we got time, I’d like to see the coast. Okay?” She pressed her lips against Garrett’s and wiggled off his lap. She gave Merrill a smile. “Stay for dinner, yeah? You look like you can eat.” She winked at Merrill and then swept from the room.

The four of them stared at each other for a moment and then Merrill giggled, “You should see your face, Lethallin. She is quite strong-willed. I like her.”

Garrett sighed and rubbed his face, “I do too. Fine Merrill, we will help. Maker. Do you wish to stay for dinner?”

“Would I be intruding?” Merrill smiled at Fenris and Anders, her eyes laughing at them.

“If Bree said you should stay and you don’t we’ll all get lectured. You should stay. Eat. We can discuss the trip. I guess we’ll be camping. How did this get away from me?”

“I believe Bree came home,” Fenris murmured, a smile touching his lips. “I’m going to go find her. Don’t follow me.” He shot Garrett a look and hurried out.

Anders went to stand next to Garrett and rubbed his shoulder, his hand glowing softly, “She’ll be fine. It’ll be fun to take her out of the City. In another month, the weather will start to turn and she’ll be stuck in Kirkwall. Let’s take her to the coast, take her to see the Dalish, and enjoy the late summer.”

Garrett just muttered and sighed, “Not like we have a choice.”

“Nope,” Anders chuckled, “Bree has spoken.”

***

Fenris stopped in the doorway and watched as Bree tugged on one of Anders' shirts. The dress she had worn was on the floor, along with her breastband, and she was in just Anders' shirt. He watched her go to a chest, bend over, and pull out leggings. He took a step into the room and asked in a quiet voice, “Why are you changing?”

She spun around, eyes wide, and then relaxed when she saw him. “My breasts were aching and...I wanted to be comfortable...” She tugged on the leggings and wiggled as she settled them. Blushing slightly, she rubbed her hands over the tops of the breasts, “They're tender.”

He bent and picked up her dress, smoothing the fabric. “I...don't know what to do to help.” He draped the dress over a chair and went to her. “Are you regretting?”

“Getting pregnant?” She rolled up the sleeves to the shirt, her eyes on the fabric, “No. Not at all. The boob thing is just...annoying.” She tugged him to her and rested her head on his chest. “And I think I get tired a little easier.”

“Mm...we should talk to Anders.” Fenris wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently. “I...if it's mine. If the baby is mine...”

“Mm...our baby will be beautiful. Wonderful. Loved. You're hoping, aren't you.”

Fenris just smiled and pulled away. He turned toward the desk pushed against the wall and tapped a box on it. “This is for you.”

Bree gave Fenris a look and moved to the desk. She looked down at the box and then back to Fenris before pulling off the top. Inside was a small case made of polished wood with small leather straps and buckles that held it closed. Bree gently pulled out the case and laid it on the desk, undoing the buckles and opening it.

Inside was a collection of charcoal sticks in various sizes and hardness. Underneath the case was a hand-bound sketchbook. Bree opened it up and smoothed a hand over the blank paper, felt the grainy texture, inhaled, and then giggled.

“Oh...oh my. I love it! Love it! Thank you!” She turned and flung herself at Fenris. She squeezed him tightly, her body dancing lightly against his. “Art supplies! You bought me art supplies!”

Fenris wasn't sure how to handle her. His arms moved around her and he pressed her body closer to his. “I did. You wanted paints and I didn't know what you meant by that. And there were easels and...brushes...but the little box of charcoal looked...portable. Like you could take it with you wherever.” His voice petered out, overwhelmed by her excitement.

“I love it. It's perfect. And I'll bring it with me to the Dalish camp. Maybe they'll let me draw something. Or I could draw the coast...” She leaned back against his arms and beamed at him. “You spoil me rotten, Fenris.”

“I just want you happy, Bree. I don't want you to leave.” His hands moved restlessly against her back.

Bree bit her lip and rested her forehead against his, “Fenris. I won't leave you. Ever. We're going to have a baby and raise him or her together and grow old together. Here, in Key West...wherever. I'll be with you. Ok?”

Her words made him shake a bit and he nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. He drew her into a kiss instead and told her with his lips and tongues what his mouth couldn't actually say with words. And she returned the kiss with one of her own, reminding him that she loved him completely.


	23. Off to See the Dalish

The walk to the Dalish camp had taken most of the morning. Some of that was because Bree just didn't move all that quickly. Not like the rest of the group – and the entire group had deigned to come out. She wasn't sure, but she thought it was because she was going. She wasn't sure if she felt loved or smothered.

Packing for the overnight trip had been minorly stressful. Garrett had nagged about everything. What clothes she would wear, what she would sleep in, where she would sleep, the shoes she would need...till she had thrown an anguished look at Anders. Anders had wrapped his arm around Garrett's shoulder and led him from the room, Fenris moving over to quietly help her pack.

Now they stood at the entrance to the camp and in front of two cranky looking elves. Bree watched as Garrett and Merrill talked to the elves and the elves shook their heads. She drooped a bit and offered Anders a tired smile when he placed a hand on her back.

“You ok?” he kept his voice pitched low so as not to attracted attention.

“Just tired,” she murmured back at him. “I'm going to go see what's going on.”

“Bree...I don't think...” Anders started and then stopped, “No, you know what? You go find out. If anybody can get us in there it's you.” Bree gave him a look and moved to stand next to Garrett.

“We are not letting so many...Shem...into the camp. Merrill and one other; that is it.” The elf standing in front of Garrett was saying. She watched him finger his bow and give Garrett a hard stare.

Garrett's eyes narrowed and he fingered his sword. “We all come in. Your keeper knows me.”

“We don't take orders from Shem like...” The elf was just about to spit the last words in Garrett's face when Bree pushed between the two.

“Yeah...what's all this then? Garrett, how can we be invited anywhere when you're screaming? And what's a Shem? Meant to ask you that, Merrill. Sounds...dodgy. Yeah? Is it slang for human? Not nice slang?” Bree glanced over at Merrill, her eyebrow raised.

“Er...yes Bree. It is.” Merrill's ears drooped just a bit as she spoke. “The Dalish. They don't much like humans.”

Bree pondered that and looked at the hostile elf before her. “Cause they did something to the elves, yeah? Like the Alienage thing?”

Merrill shifted and nodded, “The humans enslaved the elves, took away our cities and our knowledge. We are just a shadow of who we used to be.”

Bree bit her lip at that and turned to look at the elf who had stepped back to ponder her, “And now we have a big group of humans...mostly humans...yeah? Who want to come in? And most of us are armed for bear. So it's not...friendly?” Bree met the guard's eyes and tilted her head, “Might make you guys a little...nervous, yeah?”

The elf nodded slowly, “We don't want trouble.”

Garrett snorted and Bree shot him a look. “Merrill here needs to talk to the Keeper. Something about a tool. I said I'd help her. Can I go with her to ask the Keeper?” Garrett was now making garbled noises behind her. “And bring Garrett since he's my fiance and is about to lose his mind?”

The elf glanced at the other guard. Something passed between the two and then he nodded at Bree. “Just the three of you to talk to the Keeper. If the Keeper decides to let the rest in then we will agree.”

Bree's face lit up with a bright smile. “Thank you. That's awfully kind of you. I'm sorry about the whole anger thing. Garrett, he's not used to people not listening, you know? And I'm pretty sure I'll get a lecture later about this but...I wanted to ask about that tree in the Alienage and see if I could hear some stories. And you all probably know all the stories, yeah?

The two elven guards both stared at Bree, their eyes wide. Finally, the other guard pointed at Bree, her face a mask of astonishment, “You want to hear our stories?”

“Yeah. Is that alright? If they're sacred stories or something, well, then I'd understand...”

The guards simply shook their heads. “You can go on into the camp. The rest of you wait here for them.”

“See, you ask nice and you get what you want, Garrett. Act like an ass and you get treated like one.” Bree winked at Garrett and sauntered into the camp. Merrill tittered at Garrett and hurried after Bree. Garrett glanced back Fenris and Anders and sighed, “She's going to be the death of me.”

 

***

Bree sat behind a table with an elf named Hahren Paival. She had learned that Hahren meant Elder and that he was responsible for a lot of the stories and teachings in the camp. The Keeper, Marethari, had suggested she talk to him about stories. So Bree had taken herself across camp, much to Garrett’s annoyance and Merrill’s amusement, and introduced herself. With her hand out and a smile on her face, Hahren Paival had not been quite sure what to make of her.

When she ignored his cranky response and instead sat down and pulled out a sketchbook, he had blinked. When she started asking questions about the wood carving, asking for meanings for the runes, he had been baffled. And when she settled back on the log and simply beamed at him, he gave up and started telling her about the Creators.

So she sat and listened to him talk as he worked on a bow. She never asked questions. She just nodded, her chin on her fist, and listened to him talk. He would ask her some questions to see if she was listening and she would answer, but she never interrupted him. Finally, he held out the bow to her, “Try it.” Was all he said.

“Oh…no. I couldn’t. You worked hard on this and my archery skills are pretty much non-existent. I’ve just started learning.” She shook her head and waved her hands at him.

“Just try it and tell me what you think.” Was all he said.

A look around the camp showed everybody working, her companions’ gear piled in a corner of the camp, and her alone. Everybody else had followed Merrill up the side of the mountain to fight something called a varterral. Bree had been given strict instructions to stay in the camp and to not leave. In fact, Garrett had said in a cranky tone of voice, if she could just stay on that log, life would be perfect.

He wasn’t here to offer her advice on using a freshly-made bow, so she gave Hahren Paival a hesitant smile and took it. “Alright, I’ll give it a go. Just…don’t expect much, yeah?”

Hahren Paival shook his head and handed her a small quiver and pointed at some targets. “Come on. Let me see how you shoot,” was all he said.

***

The group returned to camp mostly in-tact and covered in varterral spit. Isabela had an arm around Merrill, the elf weeping as she walked. Clutched in Merrill’s hands were small tokens, necklaces worn by elven warriors who died in the cave. Merrill sobbed softly and clutched the tokens in a tighter grip, Isabela tucking her closer against her side.

Bree looked up as the group staggered into camp. She carefully put the bow down and watched as most of the group staggered over to their belongings. She saw Merrill weeping and glanced at Hahren Paival. At his shrug, she jogged over to see what had happened.

She got to Merrill’s side in time to hear her choke out a sad tale of finding the dead elven warriors. Merrill handed the small tokens over to Marethari and then started sobbing harder. Bree glanced at Isabela, concern on her face, “What happened?”

“There was a young man who fled from Merrill. His name was Pol, I think. He died. It really shook her.”

“He…he…he was so afraid of me! Why? What have you been telling them?” Merrill’s eyes flamed with anger at Marethari.

“The truth, Da’Len. The truth. You left us because of that tainted mirror. Everybody knows.”

“It’s not tainted!” Merrill’s voice shook. “I am restoring it for our people.”

“That mirror took Tamlen. It is a tainted thing. An evil thing! Give it up. Return to us, Da’Len.” Marethari begged Merrill.

Merrill simply shook her head, “I did as you asked, Keeper. Now give me the Arulin’holm as promised by our bargain.”

“Hawke,” Marethari had turned to Garrett, “I give this tool to you. Do what is right and refuse Merrill. Her quest will be her undoing.”

Bree watched with shocked eyes as Marethari turned from Merrill. Garrett looked down at the small tool, curved and adorned with strange runes. Merrill sniffled and glared at him. “Give it to me, Lethallin. If we are friends, you will help.”

“Merrill…I…is what she says true? Is the mirror cursed?”

“I cleansed it myself. Please Hawke. I need the tool…”

Bree wrapped her arms around Merrill and looked at Garrett, saw the indecision floating in his eyes. Garrett met her gaze and sighed and held out the tool. “Please don’t blow up Kirkwall with this, Merrill. I fight enough shades and whatnot.”

Merrill took the tool, pulled from Bree’s arms, and threw herself at Garrett. “Thank you Hawke. Thank you! This means so much…thank you! Now, can we go? I can feel everybody’s eyes on me and I…I just want to go.”

Garrett looked at Bree over Merrill’s head and sighed, “Yes. Let’s head on out. Alright! Grab your bags. We’ve got a bit of a walk to reach camp tonight!”

Everybody went to grab their belongings, gathering together near the exit to the camp. Bree patted Garrett and went to Hahren Paival. “Thank you for the stories and the archery lesson. It was an honor to meet you.”

He picked up the bow and handed it to her, “Use this and think of the Dalish, Bree. I…enjoyed…sharing our stories with you.”

Bree clutched the bow to her chest. “Creators be with you?” She asked with a shy smile.

“May Fen’Harel turn his gaze from your path.” He said with a slight head nod.

Bree nodded and went to join Garrett, her eyes straying back to the elder. She had the strangest feeling that this would be her only visit to the camp of the elves.


	24. Garrett Says "Oh Maker"

Bree watched the ocean swell, the water curl and froth, race toward her, and then dash itself on the rocks. The water slowly pulled from the land, small curls of foam and sand swirling as the water retreated only to swell into another wave. The rhythm was hypnotic, the breathing of the ocean upon the land soothing to Bree’s senses. She could hear camp being set up behind her and supposed she should go help or at least go stand near camp so that Garrett, Anders, and Fenris wouldn’t lose their collective minds.

But the ocean was right there. The briny smell tickled her nose, the sound of the waves melding with the bird calls. If she closed her eyes she could see home, see the Atlantic ocean kissing the Key West sands. The sun was mid-sky, late afternoon heat waving up from the surrounding rocks. She felt the light sheen of sweat coating her skin, tasted the salt of the sea, heard the call of the waves.

It took mere moments to shuck off her tunic and leggings, to pull off her boots and socks. She heaped them on a rock and slowly made her way to the water’s edge. Mindful of the rocks, she eased herself into the ocean. The current tugged at her and she let it pull her a bit, learned the way the current met the land, and then struck out with a strong stroke. The sound of the water, the feel of it over her skin, deafened her to everything else.

She had just surfaced from diving when she heard her name yelled in frantic tones. Turning to face the land she saw Garrett standing at the edge of the ocean, his face panicked. When he saw her face he yelled her name again. With a sigh, she started the short swim back to shore.

Climbing out of the water, she found herself tugged against Garrett. His armor poked and prodded her and his embrace was bruising. He was, she realized, shaking. “What? What happened?”

“I…I found your clothes but I couldn’t see you and I thought…”

“Garrett…” Bree tried to move and found herself unable to do more than lightly squirm, “I was fine. Can you…you’re hurting me. Hurts.”

He released her on a gasp and staggered back to lean on the rocks, his face pasty. “I’m sorry. Sorry. Sorry…I should…” He looked around wildly and stood, turning to go.

“Garrett! Wait…wait. Come here.” Bree tugged on her tunic and went to him. “I’m sorry. I saw the ocean and starting thinking of Key West and before I knew it I had climbed in.”

“What’s happening? Why is she all wet?” Fenris and Anders came rushing up to them, Fenris’ eyes moving over Bree. “Where are your clothes? You went swimming? Alone?”

Bree squirmed under three sets of eyes, “I…yeah. Ok. Yeah. That was stupid. I’m sorry. I…hey! Put me down!”

Garrett had scooped her up. “Grab her clothes, Fenris. We’re taking her back to camp. You will let Anders examine you. You will put on clothes. You will sit near the fire and eat. You will not even think of coming back down here…” Garrett’s voice was clipped and short, his face tight. “I…no. You can’t do this. You can’t…you do things. THINGS! I need a moment.” He strode into camp, gently put her down next to one of their tents, gave her a gentle shove toward the entrance, and stomped off.

The entire camp watched Garrett’s back as he moved back up the path. They watched him tug his sword off his back and turn, disappearing over the rise. As one, the entire group swung their gaze back to Bree who shrugged and blushed, “I went swimming?” was all she said.

Almost to a person, they rolled their eyes. Varric jumped up, gave her a look, and took off after Garrett. Anders pressed a hand to her back, “Into the tent, Bree. Come on. He’ll be fine. You scared him again. He’s not used to people ignoring his rules and whatnot.”

“But I didn’t do anything wrong! I mean…other than swimming alone in unfamiliar water…oh…” understanding dawned on her face and she finally realized both Anders and Fenris were giving her upset looks. “Oh…ok…” Without another word, she went into the tent.

Anders shook his head and rolled his eyes up to the skies. “It’ll be a miracle if we survive this pregnancy sane,” he murmured to Fenris.

Fenris grunted, “Can I come with you?”

“Of course. I've already decided it’s yours. Come on. I’m sure she’s fine but if I don’t check and something happens, Garrett will have my hide.” 

***

Bree was sitting near the campfire, sketchbook on her lap, when Garrett came back to camp. She looked up at him and offered a tentative smile before returning to her sketch. Varric slapped Garrett's back and moved to sit by the fire, his eyes on Bree. She glanced up at Varric, noted his sunny smile and flushed. Garrett sat down next to her and glanced over at her sketch.

“You told him?” Bree murmured, tensing a bit when Garrett draped an arm around her.

He squinted slightly at her tensing, “What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

“I just…I’m sorry, Garrett. I’m so sorry. I was standing there and all I could hear was the ocean and smell it and…it’s not that I forgot so much as just…I’m sorry. I was stupid and…” Bree found herself tugged onto Garrett’s lap and into a gentle kiss. He cradled her against him, wincing slightly when he remembered how roughly he had held her early. “I’m ok. Anders healed the couple bruises I had and…and…Garrett?”

“I bruised you?” His voice was shocked.

“Oh…no. No, I don’t think so. One was up near my collarbone. The other two were on my ankles. Anders thinks I need sturdier shoes or I need to stop hitting my shins when climbing the stairs.”

“You scare me sometimes, Bree. But that doesn’t mean I get to manhandle you. And I’m sorry I did. Varric talked me down and well, he thinks we should just tell the group out here.”

“Maybe they’ll help babysit you,” Varric said with laughter. “You need a keeper. I’d have thought those three would have you caged up good but no, you are still out there menacing the city.”

“I do not…menace…Varric.” Bree drew herself up primly.

“No, you just shake the Arishok’s hand, save the Knight-Captain from roosters and talk your way into a Dalish camp. You’ll be the death of them, sweetheart.” Varric’s eyes were laughing at her. “I knew you would keep us all on our toes.”

Bree grumbled softly and leaned against Garrett’s chest. “So we tell them?”

“Tell us what?” Isabela had sat down at the fire and was watching Bree and Garrett closely. “What? Is Bree pregnant or something…wait…wait…” She squinted at Bree and burst out laughing. “She IS pregnant!”

Merrill dropped the bowl she was carrying and rushed over to Bree, “You’re expecting? Oh! Do you know when? Whose is it? Oh Creators! We dragged you out here…”

Aveline shook her head and went to pat Garrett on the back, “Already going to be a father? The banns haven’t even been read. Sebastian, when does that happen?”

“Sunday,” Sebastian smiled at Aveline.

Bree watched as Anders and Fenris joined her at the fire. The group all turned to look at her and she shrugged a bit, “I’m pregnant. I won’t know whose it is till it’s born, yeah? I want a girl.”

Garrett coughed at that, “A girl? Are you sure? I mean…a boy…”

“Awww…a daughter would be so sweet! Do you have any names picked out yet?” Merrill cooed at Bree.

“Um…not yet. I’ve always liked the name Fern…but you know…”

Fenris cleared his throat, “I like that name. A little girl would be nice.” He looked embarrassed.

“You think it’s yours!” crowed Isabela.

“Shut up, Isabela.” He muttered, grumbling when Bree slid to sit next to him and lean against his shoulder. “Might be Garrett’s.”

“I don’t care what she has, I just want to help take care of the baby.” Anders said with a happy smile. “Think we could get them a cat?”

Garrett scowled, “First she wants a girl. Now you want a cat. It’ll be a boy and we’ll get him a mabari.”

“How about another rooster?” Fenris asked with a wry smile, “Garbo is scarier than the mabari.”

The entire group pondered that statement. “I don’t think the world is ready for two Garbos, yeah?” Bree finally said.

“Bree?” Merrill had moved to her other side and was tugging her hand, “When did the boys show up in Key West?”

“Middle of August, yeah? The eight month. Around the tenth or so. Why?”

Merrill did some counting on her fingers, “Oh! You’ll be due sometime after Summerday! You should choose a flower name for a girl.”

“Summerday?”

“First day of Bloomingtide. Do you know when your naming day is?”

“Er…birthdate? March 20th. Third month…why…”

“A Drakonis baby! We’ll need to make a note. This is so exciting! A baby!” She wrapped her arms around Bree and hugged her. “You were pregnant and still offered to walk all the way out here.”

“Don’t the elves travel while pregnant?” Bree asked Merrill, giving in to the hug and hugging the little elf back.

“Oh, well yes. But I mean…Shem…” Merrill realized what she had said and pinked, “Not that you’re a Shem and I didn’t mean it like that I was just saying it was so nice of you to…help me…” Merrill looked horrified at herself.

Bree just burst out laughing, “Thank you. I think.”

Aveline rocked forward and frowned, “Well, we’ll need to make sure to schedule you a shower, Bree.”

“A what?”

“A baby shower. And we’ll need to start the wedding planning now.” Aveline’s eyes were gleaming, “I can help plan.”

“Oh Maker,” groaned Garrett.

“Now Garrett, you can’t be trusted to do anything that involves society. Let me do this. We’ll need to let Bethany know and petition to see if she can come see the ceremony. And of course, once banns are read we’ll need to put out society news and get you introduced…” Aveline stopped talking when she realized the group was gawking at her. “What? Leandra isn’t here to do this. I am just making sure this is handled properly. She doesn’t even have a ring yet.”

“Oh Maker…” Garrett moaned again.


	25. Bree Makes a Promise

Night had fallen and the camp was quieting, the general merriment that had cropped up after the pregnancy announcement dwindling down to quiet talk. While Garrett set up a watch schedule, Fenris wrapped an arm around Bree's shoulder and watched as she leaned against him and drooped.

“Sleepy?” He whispered against her hair. She mumbled softly and he figured he should get her into a tent before she fell asleep. He pondered their options – two tents setup side-by-side. They didn't have anything big enough for all four of them and he wondered if he was going to have to fight Garrett over sleeping with Bree.

Fenris watched Anders go to Garrett and wrap his arms around him and start nuzzling against Garrett's neck, the mage pressing tightly against his lover. Fenris watched as Garrett finished talking to Varric and turned to wrap his arms around Anders and kiss him. After that display, well, he figured there would be no fighting over Bree tonight.

“Come on, love. Let's go to bed.” He stood, helped her stand and watched her wobble a bit. She rubbed at her face and squinted over at Anders and Garrett. He watched her shake her head and then stumble over to them, nearly falling into Garrett's arms. Garrett grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug before gently shoving her at Anders, who also hugged her tightly. She patted their cheeks and turned, stumbling back towards him.

“Mmkay...can sleep...so tired.” She fell against him and yawned, “Sorry.”

He gave her a smile and then helped her to the tent, shaking his head in amusement as she made it into the tent and then collapsed onto the blankets. “Let's get your shoes off, come on Bree.”

“Can sleep with them on,” she mumbled as she curled up on the blankets.

He shook his head again and tugged off her boots, socks and leggings. She batted at his hands when he pulled her up and pulled off her tunic and then let out a little sigh of relief when he removed the breastband. He turned to put the clothing on their bags. When he turned back around she had curled back up and was sleeping. He gave another head shake, removed his clothing, and cuddled up next to her.

***

Bree woke to the smell of cooking – something meaty and seared. She yawned and stretched, wincing when her back twinged. She glanced over and saw Fenris still asleep, his hair mussed and his face relaxed. She shifted and grumbled softly when her back yelled at her. After a few minutes of wiggling she figured she might as well get up. She wasn't going to go back to sleep.

She had just managed to wiggle out of the covers when Fenris woke. He blinked owlishly in the light, looked around the tent, and frowned when he saw her near the clothing.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, my back was hurting so I thought I'd get up and stretch, walk around a bit, see if I can get the knots to untangle.” She reached for her breastband, stopping when he sat up and shook his head. “No I can't get up?”

“Come here,” he patted the blankets next to him.

She wrinkled up her nose but went to him, sitting cross-legged next to him, “What? I wasn't going to jump back in the ocean. I can smell something cooking.”

Fenris grunted and guided her down onto her stomach. He slipped from the covers and straddled her hips, his hands sliding down her back. “Slaves in Teventer aren't just for household management or sexual pleasure,” his voice was quiet as he started kneading her back. “We had to know all manner of ways to keep our Masters happy. That included back massage. Danarius was prone to neck pains and lower back problems.” His fingers found a knot and he worked at it, digging deep and causing her to gasp in pained pleasure. “I won't do this for him anymore, but it'll help you.”

She turned her head to look over her shoulders at him, “I'm sorry.” Her voice was sad. “Sorry that you had to go through that. Sorry that I reminded you of it. I wish...” She let out another groan, “oh Jesus. I wish I could spare you the pain.”

Fenris worked at the knot in her back, quiet as his fingers pressed and kneaded. Finally, he pressed his hands flat to her back and sighed, “Bree. I am an escaped slave. An elf. Destitute except for what I can bring in with my sword. Why?”

She had gone limp from the back rub and it took her a moment to work through what he had just said. When the words finally hit, she rolled, knocking him off of her, and sat up to look him in the face, “Why? Why love you? Why come here?”

“You sacrificed everything for us. None of us are worth it, Bree. Not me. Not Garrett. Not Anders.”

Her eyes teared up. “Remember the song you caught me singing?” Her hand reached out to touch his cheek. “Do you?” He nuzzled against her hand as she hummed, “I'll be everywhere you go. You go. You go. You asked me if I meant it. I did.”

“I thought it was just...infatuation. We barely know each other. Barely knew each other.” He pressed against her hand, his eyes closing.

“When your fears are a swarm in the hive of your mind; when the tears of your life and your loss are entwined. I'll be everywhere you go.” her singing faded. “I meant it Fenris. Every word. I knew that you were worth it, worth the sacrifice. And besides, we have our whole life to get to know each other. But how could I even do that when you were leaving? If I had stayed, I'd be alone and pregnant.” Her hand moved from his face to her abdomen. “You know, I hope it's yours. Deep inside me, I know it's yours. I am marrying Garrett because here I need that connection. And yes, because I love him. But you, Fenris. You are the one I would leave my comfortable life for. I didn't leave for him. I left for you.”

“Bree...”his voice broke. “I love you. Just...”

She moved to settled on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. “Everywhere you go, Fenris. I'll be there. I promise.”

***

He helped her dress. His hand brushed against her back, her hip, her abdomen. Any opportunity to touch her, he took it. When she was dressed, he helped her from the tent and to the fire. She was stiff, still sore. When he asked her if she had ever camped before she said that she had but that she had never slept on the ground like that.

He made a note to not take her out again until after the baby was born.

Rabbits were over the fire, fresh caught and skinned. When Fenris and Bree sat down, Sebastian offered them good mornings. He was cleaning his bow, his white armor flecked with small speckles of bright red blood. He had been out hunting for breakfast.

Bree had patted Fenris' knee and moved to sit next to Sebastian, gesturing to the bow by her tent. Sebastian looked at the bow and then stood to get it, his hand straying down the upper limb to settle on the riser. He tested the bowstring, nodded at the tension and tested the draw. Satisfied, he examined the carvings on the limb, his hand moving over each one. Finally, he nodded and put the bow down, returning to Bree.

“It's a good bow,” He said, “Better than the one I brought you. You should bring it to practice.”

“Hahren Paival showed me some tricks.” She looked up when Fenris sat down next to her and pulled her against his side.

“The Dalish showed you how to shoot a bow?” Sebastian's eyebrows had risen nearly to his hairline. “You were given an archery lesson by a Dalish warrior?”

“Is that what he was? He told me stories while he carved the decorations along the limb and then handed it to me, told me to show him how I shot. I told him I had just started learning and he got this look on his face and made me go practice. We must have shot several dozen arrows while I waited for you guys.” Bree rested her head on Fenris' shoulder. “He was a very strict teacher. I wasn't left alone and he smacked my shin when I got out of stance.”

“That's where the bruises came from,” Fenris muttered. “I'll have to tell Anders.”

“Oh...well, I do bang my feet on the stairs a lot. I get tired and my feet drag...” she glanced down at her ankles, “He didn't hit hard. Just enough to get my attention.”

“If I had known he was doing that I would have...” Fenris' tattoos lit up. At Bree's alarmed look he calmed, “Given him a stern look.”

“Right,” Bree said with a wry smile.

“You are lucky to have gotten that lesson, Bree. The Dalish warriors are not ones to share their secrets outside of their clans. I look forward to seeing what you learned from him when we get back.”

“Can I have breakfast first?” Bree asked, her eyes straying to the rabbits.

Sebastian chuckled, “Of course, Bree. Of course.”


	26. An Elf, A Qunari, and a Garbo

Home, thought Bree, as she unpacked her pack. It was starting to feel a bit like home. Bodahn and Sandal had come out to greet all four them when they showed up. Barkly had come running, demanding tummy pets from everybody. Sam had twined around her legs and then gone to beg cuddles from Anders. Orana had peeked out from the kitchen and waved at Bree.

She was settling and that made her happy. Her first few days had been a rush of learning the city and meeting people, of getting into trouble and realizing she had no idea who or what to be here. But telling the group of the pregnancy had pushed everybody over the hurdle of “who is this woman” and into “she is one of us.”

Even the guys were relaxing a bit. Anders and Garrett had spent the night together, something they hadn't done since Key West. The way Garrett had touched Anders' that morning had been loving and sweet, tender. And Anders had looked rested for once. Fenris had relaxed, too. Knowing where he stood with her helped him and her. She loved all of them but Fenris...

Her heart did that little clench and tumble when she thought of him. She smiled as she remembered her first impressions – a nearly too-handsome man with amazing tattoos, water-skittish and wry-humored. She blushed a bit when she thought about how forward she had been with him – how out-of-character. She had been ignoring men for over a few years, her caretaking of Nana taking up all of her free time. And when Nana had passed on...the grief had been so overwhelming that she hadn't ever thought she could move on.

It had been important to put up that chirpy facade for her friends. Tashy, bless her, would have become even more imposing. And Phil would have insisted she move in with them. She had needed to be in Banyan House, had needed her days at the beach and her volunteer time.

But the day the four guys had shown up on the barrier rocks had been the day she found herself moving past the death and not having to pretend to be alive. She had finally watched a sunset without crying. Had finally stepped from the house without feeling that little twinge of loss.

And Fenris had breached that chasm of loss so easily. A look from him, a few words, a touch...the morning spent running errands, his impossibly naughty teasing at the beach. His shy smile. It had all melded into love. That she was now pregnant with what she hoped was his baby – well – if she had gotten pregnant by anybody else she'd be in a tizzy. With Fenris, she was settling.

She hung up her bag and smiled when she felt Fenris' arms come around her. She rested her head back against his chest and breathed out on a happy sigh, “Hey.”

“You looked thoughtful.” He tugged her backwards till they were at the bed and he could pull her down to cuddle her close to him, “Copper for your thoughts.”

“I was thinking about how you saved me.” Bree propped herself up on his chest and smiled down into his eyes.

His eyes widened, “I saved you?” His voice was incredulous.

“I was so lost when you four showed up. It had been a year without Nana. Nobody around to tell me how to handle problems. To hold me when I was scared. Nobody to laugh with in the middle of the night when the power went out and we were up because it was hot and sticky in the house. Nobody to share life's little joys. I was at the beach soaking in the sun and reminding myself that every day is a gift and suddenly – you were there. And every day became a gift.”

His hand slid through her hair and he pulled her down to kiss, “I didn't realize that, Bree. You know...you changed me a bit. Changed my view of Anders, my view of relying on somebody else, my view of what freedom really meant.”

“I suppose the entire adventure was a change in who we are. I can't keep flitting from cause to cause. It's time for me to settle some. I used to fear it, fear that I would become staid or boring.”

His hand rubbed over her neck, “And now?”

“Now I just want to wake up next to you and have our baby and...and live with you.” She kissed him, lingered and sighed into his mouth. The sound of her name floating up the stairs had her grimacing. “I suppose some snuggle with you was too much to ask for right now.”

Fenris laughed and slowly sat up, “I know. It's always something. Let's go see what's wrong.”

“Well, it's nothing I did. I was putting away my clothing.” Bree said primly.

Fenris just laughed.

***

Bree found Bodahn fidgeting nervously, Anders and Garrett blinking, Ailis standing in the foyer looking uncertain, and one Qunari warrior holding Garbo by a foot. Bree stopped at the foot of the stairs, scrunched her nose, scratched at her chin, and shook her head.

“So what's all this then? Ailis, is something the matter? And don't hold the rooster by the foot, yeah? You'll hurt him.”

“Oh Mistress Bree...” Bodahn started, stopped when Bree murmured “Just Bree” and then continued. “I had a knock on the door and this elf was standing next to this...er...Qunari fellow holding your rooster.”

“He has been in our compound sitting with the Arishok. The Arishok deemed it time for him to come home and I was sent to see him here safely. He pecked two City Guards and one Tradesmen on the way here. I believe they thought him dinner.” The Qunari held Garbo out to Bree. Garbo clucked angrily and flapped at the Qunari. “The Arishok respectfully requests your presence, Messere Bree.”

Bree sighed and reached for Garbo, swatting at the rooster when he went to peck her. “Garbo, ya daft bird. Quit it! Sandal, can you please see him to the garden? Maybe tie him to the tree, yeah? I apologize. Did he get into trouble with the Arishok?” She watched Sandal take Garbo and walk from the room.

The Qunari gazed down at her, his face impassive. For a moment it was his even stare meeting her inquisitive one and he blinked first, unable to maintain any semblance of neutrality when she started smiling up at him, “You are a very strange human. The bird was most polite. The Arishok finds him to be an acceptable warrior. What is your response to his request?”

“Oh! I would be more than happy to visit. May I bring my fiance and...ah...bodyguards?” She pointed at Anders and Fenris.

The Qunari gazed at Garrett, Anders and Fenris. He looked down at her and she offered him a smile. “It will be allowed.” He gave the room one final look, turned, and left.

“Huh,” Bree shrugged at Garrett. “I don't know why he'd want to see me but ok. Ailis, what's wrong?”

“Nothing. I have two dresses for you. One is a simple day dress and one is to be worn to Chant tomorrow.” She bent down and picked up a wrapped package. “Shall we go someplace so I can adjust the hem if necessary? They are simple, though the one for tomorrow is embroidered.”

Bree's eyes lit up. “We can go up to the bedroom. I can't wait to see these.” Bree wrapped an arm around Ailis and beamed.

***

Ailis hummed softly as she tightened the side lacings on the dress. It was in a cool, soft blue with tiny green, white and yellow flowers embroidered along the under bust and down the split in the skirt. The under skirt was in a pale green. Ocean colors. Key West in the sun colors. The flowers were tiny little orange blossoms. With side and back lacings, the dress could be expanded to cover a fully-pregnant belly. Still slender, the gown draped over her breasts and hips instead. Ailis stepped back, twitched the fabric into place, and smiled. “It looks lovely.”

“I love it, Ailis. It's comfortable and pretty! I'll wear it to Chant tomorrow.”

“Mm, make sure you wear your hair back and some actual slippers. Ok?” She pulled out a measuring chord and double-checked the length. “I have two more dresses in various stages. And I'll have leggings and tunics in another two weeks.”

Bree spun, watched the skirts billow, and pulled Ailis into a tight hug. “I was so right in going to you for this! Thank you!”

Ailis laughed and patted at Bree's back, “You're welcome. If you want to, we can discuss some basic baby clothing. You'll need baby gowns.”

Bree blinked, “Oh my. And cloth nappies and bibs and little sleeper outfits. And blankets. And stuffies...”

“Stuffies?” Ailis was gathering up her sewing supplies. “What's that?”

“You know, little stuffed animals. Like lambs or bunnies or bears...stuffies...”

Ailis pondered that. “Ahh.” She gave Bree a smile and started unlacing the back of the dress. “You have plenty of time. But still, it never hurts to start thinking. I know people – artisans – who can make everything. But they are elves...”

Bree laughed, “Perfect! I'll have my whole nursery done by elves. Even the furniture. Look at what I received from the Dalish...” Bree reached for her bow and showed Ailis, watched as the young woman touched the bow and shake her head, “What's wrong?”

“They don't think we're real elves.” Ailis said with a sigh, “It's a beautiful bow. You are very lucky to have been gifted one.”

“But...aren't you an elf?” Bree tilted her head at Ailis.

Ailis smiled, “I am. But it's not as simple as that. We live in the city, under the influence of the Shems...pardon my language. The Dalish see that as a refusal of our ancestors. It's...a long story, Bree.”

“Hmm,” was all Bree said.

“Well, if you'll come by the shop next week we'll review what I have in made and what needs to be made. We should probably get your stockings, new smalls, new breastbands, and shifts for winter. You'll need a good cloak, gloves, hoods, and boots as well. Kirkwall winters can be brutally cold and damp. You discuss it with the guys and let me know, yes?”

“I will Ailis, thank you. What would I do without you?”

“You'd be getting your clothing from a stuff-shirt Shem, that's what.” Ailis said on a laugh.

Bree hung up her dresses and then walked Ailis downstairs. “Will you come to Chant tomorrow to hear the banns read?”

“Ah...yes. I will. And you'll wear the gown?” Ailis stopped near the front door, her eyebrow cocked.

“I will!” Bree said with a laugh. “It's perfect.”

“Then I will see you tomorrow.” Ailis turned to leave and Bree stopped her.

“Wait, we're having everybody over for dinner to celebrate. Please come.”

“I don't know...” Ailis stuttered...

“Please? You're...you're like a friend. Please come.” Bree gave her a hopeful look.

Ailis sighed, “Oh…alright. I'll come for dinner. Maker, Bree, you're a strange one.”

“So they say,” Bree said proudly, “I'm rather happy with how I am.”

Ailis just hummed and left, shaking her head as she headed back to the Alienage.


	27. Garrett Proposes

It was nearing evening and Bree sat in the garden, feet tucked under her skirts and sketchbook on her lap. Garbo clucked and scratched around a tree and Bree watched him, her hand moving over the sketchbook as she tried to draw the ornery rooster. She chuckled when he found a bug and nabbed it, his feet stamping a happy tattoo on the pavers that wove between the flowerbeds.

“There you are,” Garrett came into view. He stopped to take her in, her hair mussed and waving over her ears, her face smudged lightly with charcoal. She gave him a happy smile and bent back to her drawing, her fingers smudging a heavy line into soft shadow. She frowned a bit, her nose wrinkling as she took in her work, and gave a little mumble of discontent. 

“I just can’t get his feathers right. Ah well. My hand and my eyes aren’t in sync.”

Garrett moved to look over her shoulder at the drawing. “It’s not bad. I can tell it’s Garbo. It’s a little…fuzzy…over here…” he leaned down, his finger traced over part of the drawing. “What is that supposed to be?”

“His tail feathers and the flowers behind him.” Bree placed the sketchpad on the ground and looked up into Garrett’s face. “What’s up? Besides you, of course.”

Garrett pursed his lips and let out a light hum. Then he knelt down in front of Bree and took her hands, his lips twitching at the sight of her dirty fingers. “Bree…” he began, stopping when Garbo let out a loud squawk and flew into the tree. Garrett shook his head. “Nothing is ever…normal…around here.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry about Garbo.” 

“Don’t. Don’t be sorry. I love your quirks. Even the ones that make me grit my teeth.” He gave Garbo a look, his eyes narrowed at the bird, and then turned to smile into Bree’s eyes. “Bree. When we were in Key West, I asked you to marry me. Part of that was because I couldn’t bear the thought of leaving you behind. Part of that was because I knew you would need something here in Kirkwall to make you…legitimate. That if you came back here with me, I would need to make sure you were safe. And what would be safer than you being my wife? Being able to claim my estate should…should the worst happen.” Garrett swallowed at that and tightened his hands around hers. “We’re here now. And you are settling in better than I had hoped and...you’re pregnant…and I want you to know that I still want you for my wife. You know I love Anders and am committed to him. But I love you too. And we’ll both – all three of us – want you safe and happy. Here.”

Bree tilted her head, “Where did this come from? You know I’m happy to marry you. Happy to live here with you. I would’ve let you know if I wasn’t.”

“When I asked you in Key West, I was desperate. Crying even. Begging. But…here…” he let go of her hands to pull out a ring of delicate gold. The gold was twisted with a dainty wave effect. In the crease of each wave were set tiny chips of diamonds. “This was my mother’s. She’s…she’s gone now. But I know she’d want me to give it to you. She’d have loved you. Would have been delighted to teach you all about Kirkwall’s society…”Garrett’s voice broke a bit and filled with tears. He stopped and closed his eyes, his face tightening. “This is harder than I had expected. I’m sorry.”

Bree slid to her knees and shuffled closer to Garrett, wrapping her arms around him. “Let it out. Don’t hold it in. Let it out so you can heal.” 

She held on as he broke and sobbed against her, his hands clutching against her back as he shook with grief. And she pressed her face to his neck and cried with him, her tears scalding hot against his skin. For a moment, they knelt there, pressed together, tears mingling, and then slowly, gradually, their grief eased and Garrett was able to just hold her and not cling. 

They settled back on the ground, Bree held tightly against his chest as he rocked them both. “I’m sorry. I thought I could do this without breaking down. I hadn’t been in her room since before it happened and…it was harder than I had anticipated. Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. It's...familiar. The grief. I still feel that way about Nana. Are you ok?” Bree smoothed his shirt, her fingers rubbing over his chest. 

He thought for a moment, hugged her again, and sighed, “Yes. Yes I am. Maker, I just want to propose to you without sobbing like…like…”

“Don’t say it…” Bree warned.

“Like a child.” Garrett said, a wisp of humor coloring his tone. “Bree Frazier. I love you. I want to spend my life with you. I know that we have…ah…very interesting circumstances. That you marrying me will mean I will have Anders and Fenris here as well. And I am ok with that. Will you marry me? Let me take care of you and our children?”

Bree pressed her face to his chest, “Yeah. I will. Said yes already…”

“And now we can do it properly with a ring. So everybody – Aveline – will get off my back about it not being official.” Garrett groused and then chuckled. “Plus, now everybody will know you’re caught. Hopefully it will minimize the flirting.”

“Hmm,” Bree said as she watched him slide the ring onto her finger. “It’s very pretty. A little loose but that’s ok. I’ll wrap it with some yarn and call it good.”

“Or we’ll go to the jewelers and get it sized.” Garrett said with an eye-roll. He looked down at her hand, at the small ring that seemed to blaze “taken.” It made him feel inordinately pleased with himself. With her. With everything.

“Too bad I didn’t have this when we went to see the Arishok, yeah?” Bree was twisting her hand and watching the sunlight dance on the jewels. 

Garrett growled lightly, “I cannot believe he invited you there to…to…”

“Proselytize?” Bree giggled. “I’m surprised he didn’t have tracts, yeah?”

“Tracts?” 

“You know, when the local religious group decides to go visit all us sinner non-church going types, they go door to door in the neighborhood and they bring tracts. Little paper booklets that tell you you’re a sinner and how to fix it.”

“I don’t know if the Qun needs tracts, Bree.”

“Sure they do. The front could say “Are you confused about your place in this life?” And then when you open it, it’ll say “If you said yes, the Qun is for you.”” Bree started laughing. “Think of how much less confusion there would be.”

“Your response was so…”

“I know my place in this world, yeah? And it’s right here. Besides, Ailis and the elves? They need a voice. I can do that.” She flushed under Garrett’s gaze, “She told me that the Dalish don’t even see them as elves. Because they live in the city. What if…what if we taught the little elf children all about elven history? Taking them to the Coast to see nature? I can’t…I mean. We’re talking centuries of discrimination here. But that doesn’t mean I have to be like that.”

“You’re going to cause trouble, Bree.” Garrett warned.

“Like how Anders talks about the mages? There’s another group I’d like to help. Who just locks people up for being born different?” Bree sounded outraged.

“The Chantry,” Garrett said on a sigh. “Maker Bree, don’t get involved with Anders’ movement. I’m always afraid he’s going to blow the Gallows up.”

“Oh well…that’s not…oh.” Bree pondered the few things she knew versus the reality of Kirkwall. “Well, we’ll just…huh.”

“What?” Garrett laid her back on the grass and followed her down, pressing over her, “That’s not what?”

Bree wiggled her still-dirty fingers at Garrett’s face. “Nope. I don’t know if what happened in Tashy’s game will happen here. And if it does and I talk about it – will the world explode? Some things just need to happen, Garrett.”

“And do you know anything else about what may happen?” He slid his lips over hers and then down her neck.

“Oh…well…no. I just remember Tashy talking about that part a lot. The rest was all a jumble of Anders and Tashy. I never really watched her play…” she gasped when he bit down on her neck. “Read some of Della’s works, oh…Garrett…”

“Mmm?” He was busy nipping a line over her collarbone, his hands tugging up her skirt. “We’ll just…mm…just deal with it later.”

She laughed a little and let out a soft groan of pleasure when he cupped her. She had just started to arch her hips and press against his hand when she heard her name called followed by Garrett’s. He growled and stilled, his hand squeezing her mound before letting her go and smoothing down her skirts. A moment later and Bodahn came rushing into the garden. The dwarf skidded to a stop at the sight of a disheveled Bree being kissed senselessly by Garrett.

Garrett let him wait a moment longer before lifting his head, pleased to see that Bree was glassy-eyed and pink-cheeked. He turned his head to look at Bodahn, “What?”

“Oh…Ahh…the Guard Captain is here and so is the Knight-Captain and Messere Sebastian and they are all in the foyer and Messere Anders is there with Messere Fenris and oh…please Messere…”

Bree watched the dwarf practically dancing in place and sighed. “Well, we should go see what’s going on.” She shoved at Garrett. “We can do this later, yeah?”

Garrett gave a long-suffering sigh and let her up. “That’s a promise, love. Alright, let’s go see what catastrophe has befallen Kirkwall now.”


	28. Knight-Captains and the Reality of Mages

Garrett and Bree had walked into the foyer to find Sebastian leaning against the wall with Fenris and Aveline. Anders was glaring daggers at the Knight-Captain. The Knight-Captain was being drooled on by Barkly and was holding Sam. Garrett and Bree had stopped in the doorway, shared a look, and proceeded into the room.

“What’s all this then?” Bree asked. “Careful, that fuzz-bucket drools. He’ll tarnish that armor.” Bree pointed at Sam and watched with interest as Anders shot her an agonized look. “What is it, love?”

“He’s holding my cat. The templar is…holding my cat that looks like Pounce.” Anders was a hairs breadth from melt down. Garrett went to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Garrett…I…” Anders slumped against Garrett, his expression distressed.

“Let me take him upstairs,” Garrett said, shooting Bree a look. “Can you handle this?”

“If I can’t, I’ll send Bodahn after you and have Aveline beat somebody up.” Bree went and pressed a gentle kiss to Anders’ cheek. “Shh, Sam is fine. I’ll make sure of it.” Anders just whimpered something about Pounce and let himself be led upstairs. Bree shared a look with Fenris and then turned to face the Knight-Captain. “What can I help you with today?”

“Something odd about that man. Who is he to you?” The Knight-Captain’s fingers were scratching under Sam’s chin. At the question, Sam opened an eye and mrowed at the Knight-Captain. “Ah…the cat belongs to him?”

“Technically to me, but Anders take care of him most days. What can I help you with?” Bree ignored the original question and went to take Sam from Cullen. She offered him a smile and put the cat down. “Go find him, Sam. You know he’ll want a cuddle, yeah?”

“Ah…” Cullen watched as the cat twitched his tail and took off. “Any other beasties here I should worry about?”

“Unless Garbo gets in, naw. Barkly, you’re drooling. So…ah…yes?” Bree grinned. “Did you come by for a social visit?”

“Yes…well, no. And yes. And…um…I see you have a ring now. You haven’t been back to the Gallows and…I…was…” he floundered and flushed. “Got a request for Messere Hawke’s sister to attend Chant tomorrow for banns? You’re really marrying him?”

Bree was too busy watching Cullen’s face light up like a Key West sunrise to see Fenris move. It wasn’t till his arms had surrounded her and she was pulled back against his chest that she realized he was no longer by the wall.

“I believe I told you she was under my protection and the fiancée of Garrett Hawke,” Fenris grated.

Cullen drew himself up and gave Fenris a stern look. Before he could do more than glare, Bree patted Fenris’ hands and then took Cullens. “Yes. Banns are being read tomorrow. With Garrett’s mother dead, he has no other family. We were hoping Bethany could be there.”

Cullen looked down at her hands holding his, his color heightening again, “Yes. We received your fiance's petition. Unfortunately, that is just not possible. The mages are not allowed to leave the Gallows.”

“Never? Not even for weddings or births? How do they celebrate birthdays with family?”

Cullen’s face smoothed out, “If you wish to pass along a message for Bethany Hawke, I can see that it's delivered. Do not seal the letter as it must be read before it is passed on.”

She stiffened and Fenris' arms tightened around Bree in warning. “I...will go compose something right now. Please give me a minute or two.” She dropped Cullen’s hands, gently pulled from Fenris and moved slowly to the library. Fenris saw her face in passing and she was pale, her eyes wide in her face.

He glared up at Cullen. “You have upset her,” was all he said, his tone betraying how unwise it was to do that.

“No matter how much we may like somebody, the Chantry's rules must be followed. It is for your benefit and Bethany's that she is kept in the Gallows.” He raised an eyebrow at Fenris, regaining his composure now that Bree was gone from the room.

They stood there in silence for another two minutes and then Bree rushed back into the room, a square of paper in her hand. She sighed and handed it to Cullen, “Please make sure she gets this. Thank you.”

He opened the paper, read it, and nodded. “I will, Bree.” He glanced at Bree, “I really would be honored if you would visit me in the Gallows. There are...questions...as to who you are. If we could talk, I could clear them up.”

“I'll...talk to Garrett,” Her hand went to her throat. “Good evening then, Knight-Captain.”

“Good Evening, Bree. Maker go with you.” He gave her a slight nod, turned smartly, and left.

Bree stood there for a moment, her hand clutching her throat, and then sagged. Fenris went to her and gathered her to his chest. For a moment she stayed there, pressed against him, and then she straightened. “I'm sorry...that was...what he said about Bethany. It's...not right. But anyway, what can I do for you, Sebastian?”

Sebastian straightened, “I had come by to speak to you about the banns. To see if you had any preferences.”

“Preferences?”

“About what you want read after the Chant.” Sebastian offered her a gentle smile.

“Oh. Well...if you'll come into the library, we can talk. Aveline, what can I do for you?”

“I need Hawke tonight, Bree. There's been some trouble with some bandits in Lowtown. Do you mind?” Aveline went to her. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah...just...he seemed like a nice guy. But then his eyes went cold and I...have never had to deal with that. You'll be happy to know Garrett gave me a ring.” She held out her hand to Aveline who looked down and blinked.

“His mother's ring,” Aveline's voice was quiet. “Leandra would be pleased, I think. Happy with him. She would have loved you.” She clenched her lips together. “She was like a mother to me and I...am happy he gave you this ring. I'd be happy...well...we've just met. But still, Garrett's like a brother, Bree. I'd be happy to consider you family.”

Bree pulled Aveline into a hug and squeezed her tightly, “I'd be happy to have you as family as well. Why don't you go up and talk to Garrett? I'll get thing squared away with Sebastian.”

“Already taking over the Hawke estate. Good for you. Don't let Garrett bully you.” Aveline squeezed her back and then pulled away. “I'll be at Chant tomorrow. Don't you worry. Somebody will stand for Hawke.”

“Thank you Aveline,” Bree said. “It means a lot to hear that.”

“We won't let the Knight-Captain put a damper on the festivities. You aren't to worry about him. You aren't a mage and he has no right to question you. I'll straighten him out.” Aveline nodded smartly at Bree and marched to the stairs with a non-nonsense look on her face.

Bree watched her march up the stairs and looked at Fenris, “Varric's right. She is a little terrifying.”

***

Sebastian had been squared away. Garrett had been talked into helping Aveline. Anders, Fenris and Bree had retired to the sitting room to wait for Garrett. Anders had been left home – Garrett had said he was too distraught to go out and besides, he had a pouch full of healing potions. So Bree had gently pushed him into a chair, plopped Sam in his lap, and had gone and fetched tea and biscuits from Orana.

Now they all sat together on the rug, Sam curled up between Anders and Bree, Barkly pressed against Fenris. Anders reached over and gently pulled Bree to him, carefully moving Sam and arranging Bree against his side. He exhaled and leaned against her, “I'm sorry.”

“For what?” Bree looked up at him before resting her head against his shoulder.

“For earlier. For losing my composure. I saw a templar in my home, holding on to something I love, and...it just...” He closed his eyes and started shaking. “It was childhood all over again. Were they here for me? Would I be dragged away again? I can't...I can't...” He curled in on himself and rocked.

Bree moved quickly, gathering him against her. She watched as Fenris stood and moved to sit on Anders' other side. “What happened?”

“I didn't know better, I was just a kid. And my father...we fought. I got mad and the barn...it just burned. I didn't know how to control it and then the men in armor came. And mother she...tried...they hurt me. And took me away. Locked me away and told me I was evil. Evil! I was a scared little boy!” He pulled Bree onto his lap and clung to her. “So I tried to escape. I'd get away and they'd find me. Beat me. Drag me back.”

“Anders...” Bree glanced at Fenris who shook his head, his face pale.

“The second to last time they caught me, they put me in solitary. For a year. A year alone in the cells. In the dark. Just me and my thoughts and their laughter and...” his voice fell silent on a quick inhale and shudder. “There was a cat, an old mouser that lived in the Circle named Mr Wiggums. He would visit me. He was the only living thing that would visit me – the templars didn't count. They didn't visit.”

“How did you escape them?” Bree smoothed a hand over his cheek, wiping away tears. “How did you get away?”

“I had been caught near Amaranthine. We stayed at Vigil's Keep for the night. A darkspawn attack happened. Most of the templars died from the fight. I...finished the rest. And the Commander of the Grey conscripted me. Made me a Warden. She took me from the Circle and saved me. I came here...after...Justice and I. We were looking for a place to help. A place to make a stand.” Anders buried his face in Bree's hair. “I'm sorry...sorry that I lost control. Sorry...”

“Anders, don't be sorry. That's...that's horrible! Do they do this to all mages? All of them?” Bree smoothed a hand over Anders' hair and looked at Fenris.

“Yes.” Fenris said quietly. “All of them. If found.”

“Why?”

“Mages are...” Fenris started and then stopped and sighed, “I am not the best person to answer that. My own past with mages...it makes me harsh. I have been very harsh with Anders.”

“I've been cruel to you,” Anders murmured against Bree's hair. “What those Teventer Magisters did to you, it was...no mage should do that. No person should. It was wrong. And I called you a beast.”

“I called...still call you...an abomination. I did not know about the torture or the solitary confinement, you didn't elaborate when we first spoke. I, too, have had to deal with that and it's...unpleasant. Painful.”

Bree looked between the two men and bit her lip, tears filling her eyes. “No wonder you both were so worried I would stay in Key West. My God, your lives have been so...so...painful.”

“Oh...no...don't cry for us. No, sweetheart.” Anders murmured and rocked her. “Shh. I'm right here safe and so is Fenris and...it'll be ok. Somehow it will be.”

“But Garrett's sister, she's in the Gallows now. Is she safe? Is she ok? Is there any way to help her?”

“Not without starting a war, sweetheart. Not without endangering her life and ours. Not without breaking into the Gallows and getting her out. And they have her blood.” Anders was gently rubbing his hands over Bree's back.

Bree wiped a hand over her face, “What does that mean?”

“They take our blood and store it in phylacteries. Magical vials. With it, the templars can track us down and drag us back.”

Bree covered her mouth with her hands, “That's...that's...like blood magic. That's like the scary part of Voodoo. These are the people Father was running from? Oh Anders! We should have stayed in Key West.” Her breath was coming fast and her skin was pale, clammy.

“Get a blanket,” Anders ordered Fenris,

Fenris jumped up and nabbed a throw that was folded on a shelf near the fire. He draped it around Bree and then went to pour some hot tea. Anders made soothing noises while Bree whimpered, her hands clenching him to her. “I won't let them take you,” she gasped and started crying.

“What's wrong with her? Scared? Worried?” Fenris knelt next to Bree and tried to get her to sip the tea.

“Pregnancy heightens emotions. We gave her a scare. I'm sorry, Fenris. This is my doing.” Anders smoothed the blanket around Bree.

“That templar is the one who should be apologizing. Come on, let's take her upstairs and try a bath. That usually helps her. Then maybe we should all go to bed. I'm worn out from this night and tomorrow we all have to go to Chant.”

Anders nodded and stood, watched as Fenris took Bree in his arms. “Fenris...I meant what I said. I'm sorry for being such an ass to you.”

“I know. And I am sorry for being so rude to you as well. Perhaps...” Fenris hugged Bree to him and then looked at Anders, “Perhaps we are more alike than we had originally thought.”

Anders nodded and headed out the door. Fenris followed him, his eyes on the mage he had hated until two weeks ago. The man he had been sure was evil. Twisted. An abomination. Now Fenris saw a scared, scarred, lonely man and his heart twisted. He clutched Bree to him and followed Anders upstairs.


	29. Banns are Posted, Promises are Made

Bree smoothed a hand over her skirts and took the arm Garrett offered her. Behind her, Fenris and Anders fidgeted in their finery. Anders had been cajoled into wearing trousers, an actual shirt, and a vest. Bree had seen him fighting with his hair and had sat him down and smoothed it into a tight, tidy ponytail. Fenris was in all black, which had her laughing a bit. The trousers and shirt were good quality and well-made. When she asked, Fenris had said he had found them in the old mansion and kept them. With his long white hair and stark tattoos, he was nearly too handsome.

Garrett had been a surprise. He had pulled out an outfit that was the height of fashion. All creamy linens and deep brown wool. Bree had watched him trim his beard, brush his hair, pull on his clothes, and had thought perhaps her boys would set the Chantry on fire due to sheer sexual appeal.

All three had complimented her gown, had called her beautiful, and had gently kissed her cheek.

Now they stood just outside the Chantry and Bree smoothed her skirt again, nerves tingling over her. Garrett patted her hand, glanced behind him at Fenris and Anders, and walked sedately into the Chantry.

It was packed. Nearly every pew was filled. Nobles hobnobbed on the main floor. The upper tiered wings were full of lower class citizens and elves. Sebastian was near the doors and he offered them both smiles, “Full today. Word got around that a certain new nobleman had gotten himself engaged. The throng wants to see the lucky woman.”

Bree noted that most of the nobles had turned to watch them come in and she stiffened, tilted her chin up, and offered them all a challenging look. “I’ll try to not fall on my face.”

Garrett gave a soft laugh and started walking down the center aisle. “You look amazing. Have I told you that yet? You do. Everybody here is going to be dying to know who you are by the end of Chant.”

“I just want to go home and eat. Did you see the roast Orana as working on? And she had potatoes and promised me scones at lunch. Scones at lunch!”

“It’s your engagement lunch. You wanted scones and I wanted roast and potatoes. We’re the ones getting married. We get what we want.” Garrett’s voice betrayed a hint of satisfaction. “Mm…roast.”

“What do you think about our wedding cake being a giant tart?” Garrett let out a loud guffaw at that, the noise turning heads. Bree snickered and turned to grin at Anders. “I just asked Garrett if we could do a giant tart for the wedding cake.”

Fenris and Anders shared a look. Fenris’ ears pinked as he held back a snort. Anders beamed, “What flavor?”

“Apple. With little tiny baby cheese tarts as garnish.”

“Maker…what an idea.” Anders’ eyes had lit up, “We should do this. Garrett, your fiancée is brilliant. Brilliant and beautiful.”

“It’s your wedding,” Garrett said, motioning at their pew. “You want a giant apple tart, we’ll have a giant apple tart.”

The group took their seats, too busy laughing at their discussion to notice the crowd anymore. Bree gave a happy hum and leaned against Garrett’s shoulder. He blinked, looked down at her, and beamed, his arm moving around her shoulders to press her closer. The people behind them watched as she leaned up to whisper in his ear and he laugh, his face turning so he could press a quick kiss to her nose. One of the woman whispered that this was the young hussy Garrett had been seen carrying through the market. Another woman added that they had kissed there, right there, in the market. Behind them, rumors and gossip flowed in little ripples. Bree heard some of them and grinned, relaxing against Garrett.

Let them talk, she thought. Nothing they said could possibly be crazier or racier than the truth.

***

The Chant had been lovely. Bree had closed her eyes for most of the service, her breath catching on every high note, on every descant, on every entwined harmony. Sung A Cappella by a choir, the music reminded her very much of the sung Mass, only with more uplift and less droning. She had relaxed under the music, one of her hands slipping to hold Garrett’s hand and the other clutching at Anders'.

It had been hard to think that the beauty she heard here was responsible for the pain she had heard about last night. The men and women on the dais, eyes closed and hands upraised to the heavens, represented the ones who had marched on the elves, who locked up little children, who condoned the decimation of an entire race simply because they thought different.

It wasn’t much different from the churches back home, she had thought on a soft sigh. So much beauty in the building, so much hatred outside of it. Her eyes had traveled over the ornate fixtures, the gaudy statues, the fine moldings and rich decorations. The Chantry had smelled powerful, exuded confidence, and had seemed a solid bulk of tradition.

Now they listened to the closing prayer of the Chant, the quiet contralto floating above the congregation. Garrett shifted in his seat, tired of being there. Anders’ hand was still clenching hers, and she noted his face was white with strain. Being in the Chantry was a risk for him. As the prayer ended, the announcements began. Instead of the normal ones Bree was used to – announcements about births and deaths, prayer requests, prayer groups, and volunteer activites, the Mother at the front reminded the congregation to not support the Qunari, that a maleficar had been spotted in Hightown, that one of their members’ children had been found a mage. The congregation murmured to themselves, nodding and making notes. After the last tidbit, a reminder that the Chantry was taking donations of clothing for the refugees in Darktown, their banns were read.

“I publish the banns of marriage between Garrett Hawke of Kirkwall and Bree Frazier, new to this city. If any of you know cause or just impediment why these persons should not be joined together in Holy Matrimony, you are to declare it now.”

The congregation exchanged looks, but stayed silent. The Mother looked out over the crowd and then offered a smile, “Who will stand for the couple?”

There was a rustle of cloth and then Aveline stood, “I, Aveline Vallen, Captain of the Kirkwall Guard, will stand for Garrett Hawke and Bree Frazier.”

From next to Aveline stood another figure, “I, Sebastian Vael, Prince of Starkhaven, will also stand for Garrett Hawke and Bree Frazier.”

A murmur ran through the crowd at the endorsements. The Mother offered a smile. “So noted, thank you. Banns will be posted for three days. Should there be any to speak against this joining, you may make a petition within those days. Maker’s Blessings upon this engagement.”

***

Everybody gathered at the Hawke estate after Chant. Bree was standing in the sitting room talking to Aveline and Ailis about the dress she wore today, her wedding dress plans, and the possibility of a reception gown. Bree was anti-additional dress but Aveline was going on and on about making a good impression with neighbors. Ailis was chuckling at her annoyed expression when Fenris came up to her and offered Aveline and Ailis a shy smile, “Bree? Can I talk to you?”

“Oh Fenris! Of course! I'll be back.” Bree smiled when Fenris wrapped an arm around her waist. “I think.”

“You'd better. We need to discuss your dress more.” Ailis said on a laugh.

“Oh...Maker...” Bree breathed, much to everybody's amusement.

Fenris chuckled and led her away, tugging her up the stairs and to their room. “I see Garrett's favorite little curse has been picked up.”

“Well, he says it enough...oh...” She inhaled when Fenris lowered his mouth to hers to taste her. She found herself pressed against the wall, Fenris pining her there with his body. “What?” She got out when he slid his lips over her cheek to her ear. “What is this? We have guests...”

“Bree,” he breathed, “Hearing the banns called today was pure torture.” He pressed his face against her neck. “I wanted it to be my name. I know this is good, the marriage. And I know Garrett won't stand between us. But still...”

“You wish we could run away together?” Bree asked him, her hands sliding over his back.

Fenris growled, “I wish I could drag you back to Key West, lock us in that house of yours, and just stay there forever. But I can't. I have...I have to confront my old Master. I need to do that to really, truly feel free. To truly be yours.” He cupped her face in his hands, “Every moment with you is the best moment of my life. Every moment away from you is torture. Bree...I love you. I've never had memories of love or happiness or joy. Just slavery and pain and hatred. And you changed that. Now I have memories of you. And it's...a miracle. A miracle. Now, I want you to stay here so I can get Anders. We both want to talk to you. Stay here.” Fenris smiled at her as he maneuvered her to the bed. “Stay here, please.”

Bree grinned, “Yes Sir.” She watched the tips of his ear pink and his eyes darken. He gave her a look and she giggled. He just shook his head and walked from the room. Bree hummed to herself and leaned back on the bed, her mind turning back to the conundrum of the canopy and the fact that it was still that irritating red color. She supposed it wasn't too big of a deal, she did close her eyes when in the bed. Or was otherwise occupied...though now that she thought about it, she seemed to notice the canopy most when occupied.

Perhaps a more restful green? Or a soft blue? Could she convince Garrett to let her do the room in blues and greys – rainstorm colors?

Her musings were interrupted by Fenris returning with Anders. She sat back up, wiggled a bit, and winked at Fenris. “I stayed like a good girl.”

Anders glanced between her and Fenris, his lips quirking at the look Fenris was giving her. “Maker Bree, he's a second away from pouncing on you. Quit teasing the poor man so we can do this.”

Bree just grinned and folded her hands in her lap, “I can be prim and proper. See?” She crossed her ankles and straightened her spine. “All prim like a lady. Should I call you Sir Fenris and Sir Anders? Mr? What is it they use here? Messeres?”

Anders just shook his head and glanced at Fenris, “She's a handful to be sure. Do you have it?”

“I do. Give me a moment.” She watched with interest as Fenris went to the chest holding his clothes and started rummaging. After a moment, he pulled out a small velvet bag and went to stand in front of Bree. Anders joined him and both men shared a look. “Bree,” Fenris started, clearing his throat. “Anders and I...we...we know why you're marrying Garrett. We know he's the only one of us that can properly...cement you into society. We know that you'd be happy here just being with us three. And we both wish we could marry you instead...me especially.”

“Him especially,” Anders said on a nod.

Fenris smiled slightly at Anders, “We can't exchange rings with you, but we wanted you to wear something that showed that you're ours too.”

“We discussed what to do,” Anders broke in, “It was important that it be something you can wear all the time without anybody asking pointed questions.”

Fenris opened the bag and turned it upside down, a gleaming string of gold falling from the opening. He handed the bag to Anders and showed Bree the gold necklace. The chain was made from sturdy golden rings. On it was a small golden wolf, a small golden cat, and a small golden flower. He rocked on his feet for a moment and then handed it to her.

Bree held out the charm necklace, examined each charm carefully, and then looked up at Fenris and Anders, her eyes glistening with tears. “This is...this is amazing.”

“We can add one for the little bit when she's born,” Anders said.

Bree blinked at him, “Ah...you know something I don't?”

“No? Well...yes and no. But no. It's too early. I'm just hoping.” Anders chuckled. “I know a lot of things you don't.”

“Sassy. I like it when you sass, Anders.” Bree teased him. She went to put on the necklace and was stopped by Fenris.

“Stand up. Let me. Please.” Fenris held out his hand.

Bree smiled and handed over the necklace and then stood, turning so that he could drape the necklace around her neck and fasten it. Her hand patted at the charms, happiness in her gaze. “I'll wear it always. Always. My promise to you both that I love you as much as I love Garrett.” She turned and wrapped her arms first around Fenris and then around Anders. Both men hugged her tightly. “I'll love all three of you always.”


	30. Foursomes and Demon Roosters

Dinner had been a success. Everybody had celebrated the engagement, the pregnancy, and their friendship. There had been some toasts given – markedly from Varric, and a lot of joking and laughing. Finally, everybody left and Bree retired upstairs to get out of her dress and into something less confining.

Standing in front of the fire, hands pulling at her laces, she grumbled about back lacings and sore breasts. Fenris stopped Brees hands as she struggled with her gown. He brushed her hands away and then unlaced the back of the dress, loosened the sides, and helped her slip it over her head. He draped it over a chair and then turned her and pulled her into a kiss. He was in just his smalls, his clothes already hung in the wardrobe, and she felt his erection brush against her stomach. She arched against him and let him take her mouth, fisted her hands in his hair, and tugged.

The feeling of lips sliding down her neck had her moaning into Fenris’ mouth. Anders kissed a line from her ear to the base of her neck, his hands unfastening her breastband and slipping it from her. She inhaled at the sudden sensation of her nipples brushing over Fenris’ chest. Her gasp had Fenris biting down on her lower lip and sucking, his hands moving to cup her face. Anders tugged her smalls off and pressed against her naked back, his lips working at her ear and neck.

Garrett walked in, saw the three of them, and shut the door. He moved to them, his eyes traveling over Bree’s naked body bracketed by Fenris and Anders. He reached out and slid a hand down Anders’ back, “Is there room?”He asked.

Bree broke the kiss with Fenris and turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were dark with desire, her mouth bruised and wet from kisses. She slid one hand from Fenris’ hair and reached for Garrett, nabbing his shirt and pulling him to her. He laughed a little and leaned down to capture her lips. Fenris watched them for a moment and moved to bite at her collarbone.

For a moment, it was all hands and mouths on Bree. She burned, her body turning liquid under their touch. Then Fenris moved away to open the bed and Anders moved to help Garrett undress and it was just her and Garrett kissing, his lips tender on hers. When he was naked, when all of them were naked, she tugged him to the bed.

“I want all of you. Is that possible?” her voice husky. “I mean…not all…I just want all of us together…”

Fenris, Anders, and Garrett shared a look. Anders finally smiled and touched her cheek, “It is. If we’re all patient enough.” He turned his head to look at Garrett, “Meaning you.” Garrett grinned and held up his hands in surrender.

Fenris shook his head and lay down, reaching for Bree. “Come here. No…not there…here.” He pulled her to straddle his head. She giggled and then gasped when he pressed a kiss on the center of her mound. Garrett and Anders stared at each other and then Garrett was climbing onto the bed and settling between Fenris’ legs. He winked at Anders and then pressed open mouthed kisses up Fenris’ inner thighs, licking up his erection. Fenris gave a muffled gasp and clenched Bree’s thighs tightly. For a moment, Anders watched them and then he slid behind Garrett, pulled his lover to his knees, and began to kiss up his legs to lick over his opening.

Bree watched through half-closed eyes as Garrett sucked Fenris into his mouth, as Anders slowly lapped at Garrett. Fenris was delving into her with his tongue, teasing at her nub, licking her with long strokes that made her gasp and shudder. She rocked over him, the feeling of his mouth on her driving her passion as much as the sight of Garrett and Anders. She bent forward and pressed kisses at the base of Fenris’ cock, her lips brushing over Garrett’s upper lip as he took Fenris completely in his mouth.

Lost in the moment, in the feelings, in the sounds, she barely realized Anders had moved until she felt slicked fingers slide between her cheeks to press and rub over her back passage. Fenris worked two fingers into her, the sensation making her clench and nearly come. Anders knelt behind Garrett, opening him with two fingers. Garrett let out little moans and groans, his mouth moving faster over Fenris. Anders pressed three fingers deep and rubbed just right and Garrett’s head came up and he whimpered Anders’ name.

“I need to be in you,” whispered Fenris. “Please…I want to come in you, Bree.” She whispered a soft “yes” and moved from his head. Garrett moved back and Bree draped herself over Fenris, rubbing her heat over the head of his cock. Fenris gave a soft whimper, griped her hips, and arched up and into her. Bree whispered his name and slid her lips over his, moaned into his mouth when Garrett moved behind her and slid the broad head of his cock against her and then into her.

Garrett groan of satisfaction became a gasp of pleasure when Anders pressed into him. The four of them lay together, settled, adjusted, and then Anders moved. His thrust pushed Garrett forward and into Bree. The feeling of Garrett’s thrust made Fenris moan and rotate his hips. Bree closed her eyes and just felt. The stretch from Garrett, the fullness of Fenris, the gasping moans from Anders. She was filled, surrounded by all of them. Each thrust dragged her body over Fenris’. Already on edge from his tongue and lips, it didn’t take much to push her over that cliff. She wailed as she came, her shudders driving Garrett over the brink. Anders followed and for a moment, Bree was held down by Garrett and Anders’ combined weight. Then they shifted off of her and she sat up, braced herself on Fenris’ chest, and moved over him. He gripped her hips in his hands, stared into her eyes, and let himself go.

***

 They lay in a pile of limbs on the bed. Bree was nearly purring, her entire body sore and sated. She lifted her head to find Anders kissing Garrett’s neck and Garrett a limp puddle. She turned her head and found herself staring into Fenris’ deep green eyes. “Hey,” her voice was soft.

Fenris brushed a hand over her cheek. “You ok?”

“A little sore…no big deal…what?” She blinked when Garrett rolled from her and Anders squirmed behind her. His hands slid around to press over her abdomen and the warmth of a healing spell spread over her. She inhaled as all the soreness disappeared. “Maker, Anders.”

She heard a laugh and pressed her face to Fenris’ chest. “Hah! I have you cursing like me!” Garrett crowed. “Say it again.”

“Maker’s Breath,” she muttered, “Garrett…”

Garrett snickered, “Next she’ll be saying Andraste’s Flaming Knicker-weasels.”

“I will not…what? Knicker what?”

“Knicker-weasels,” Anders voice was amused. “That’s one of mine. You’ll need to learn a different language to curse like Fenris.”

Fenris chuckled, “I can teach her some Tevene.” He traced her cheek with a finger, “Though Bree has her own brand of cursing.”

“Mm…I do.” She said with a grin. “Anders, love, you keep moving your hands like that we’ll have to start round two.”

Anders chuckled and reached up to gently squeeze one of her breasts, “Would that be a problem?”

“Well…no…I guess not…” She wiggled against him, stopping with Fenris shook his head. “What?”

“I do not recover that fast. Lie still, Bree. Anders, please stop teasing her.”

“Yes Sir.” Anders said, his eyes dancing as he watched Fenris’ ears pink. “Oh…and what is this? You get flustered being called a Sir?”

“I do not.” Fenris grumbled.

“You blushed when Bree did it. Call him Sir, Bree.”

Bree poked at Anders, but still grinned. “What? Call him Sir Fenris. Or tell him Yes Sir?” She watched his eyes darken a bit, “I think you’re right Anders. He’s...”

Fenris nabbed Bree and rolled her under him, “is not going to discuss it with these two in the room. Behave.” He pressed a kiss to her nose.

“We’ll discuss this later, then. Hmm?” Bree relaxed under him, her legs twining with his. “I love you, Fenris.”

“I love you too, Bree.”

“Hey! What about your poor fiancé?” Garrett was pouting.

Bree let out a little laugh, “I love you Garrett. I love you Anders.”

Both men chuckled. “We love you too, Bree.”

***

They lay in the big bed, all four of them curled together, and talked. It was a little silly, a little serious. They spoke of the banns, of wedding ideas, of the baby, and of their friends. Bree suggested a Spring wedding and Anders told her she'd be too far along for that. Fenris suggested a late Fall wedding in the garden. It would be cool, but the colors would be gorgeous. Garrett asked if they should ask the Revered Mother to preside and Bree said she figured they might as well.

It was all relaxed until Bree remembered the Knight-Captain's visit. She rubbed lightly at Fenris' hands that were pressing on her stomach as she told Garrett about what he had said. “He wants to question me.” Bree's voice was quiet, nervous.

“He...what? He has no right!” Garrett sat up, outrage on his face.

Anders sat up and tugged on Garrett, “Calm down, love. Calm down.”

“No. We deal with this tomorrow. Bree, you and Fenris will come with me to the Gallows. Anders, you go work at the clinic. I don't want him even looking at you. I'd ask you to stay home but I know you won't. Go work in your clinic and we'll head down there after we talk to the Knight-Captain.”

Anders fretted for a minute and then sighed and nodded, “Alright. But...don't. Don't let them take her.”

“Shit Anders,” Garrett's voice going rough, “The templars will touch nobody. None of mine. You all are mine, not theirs. They took Bethany. They won't get anybody else.”

Bree lay cocooned in Fenris' arms and relaxed as Garrett wound down, “I'm sorry I brought it up...”

“No...I'm glad you did. I needed to know. We'll get this solved.”

“What will we tell him?” Bree felt Fenris squeeze her tightly.

“Don't worry about that. I'll handle that. You will just stand there are look as uppity as you possibly can.” Garrett grinned. “Or bring Garbo with you.”

“He really dislikes the Knight-Captain...” Bree mused. “Think he's an apostate rooster?”

Anders started laughing, “Oh Andraste's Flaming Arse, an apostate rooster. Could you imagine if he got possessed?”

“He IS possessed. Have you seen his evil, beady eyes?” asked Fenris, his tone wry. “Definitely an abomination-rooster.”

Bree was giggling. “We shoulda asked Father!”

“Maybe he's a blood-mage rooster...”Anders was laughing so hard his eyes were tearing up. “He might summon a demon, watch out!”

Suddenly, from the garden below, a loud “BAGAWK!” sounded. The four in bed grew still for a moment and then burst out laughing. Garbo, perched in the tree, clucked with discontent and jumped down. He paced along the garden wall, gave another loud Squawk, and then flapped over it. He stopped in the small alleyway behind the Hawke Estate and looked back.

For a moment, his eyes gleamed an eerie red. Then he turned and paced off.


	31. Wait...You're from WHERE?

Bree sat between Garrett and Fenris on the ferry to the Gallows and hummed a jaunty tune. The ferry master had been thrilled to see her and they had spent part of the tie-up and pre-boarding chatting about sailing, the weather, the water, and surrounding waterways. When the ferry shoved off, Bree had been pulled into a seat by Garrett, the ferry master giving her a laugh and Garrett a tip of the hat.

Bree had been amused to discover that Garrett had thought the older man was flirting with her.

She watched the Gallows approach and shivered. The day was sunny and nearly scorching. Late summer was in full swing with large fluffy clouds dotting the sky and the sun's rays beating down on the city. The heat was oppressive and everybody was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. But the minute Bree saw the Gallows dock, her skin went clammy.

She didn't want to get off the Ferry.

Fenris noticed her shaking and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tugging her close to his side, “Shh, it'll be ok. Garrett and I are here. We aren't going to let them touch you.”

“I just hate this place. I hate that this is where Anders would end up. I hate that Garrett's sister is locked up here. It's...horrible.”

Garrett glanced at her and sighed, “It’s one of those nasty realities. Thedas is beautiful. I miss Ferelden: the dogs, the forests, even the mud. And there are other places that are lovely, awe-inspiring.”

“But the Gallows...”

“The Circle exists everywhere, Bree. The Chantry has ruled it a necessity. And I can't say that I blame them on some level. Mages are dangerous. They do possess a large amount of power. But they are also people. Bethany...she's...the sweetest woman. The most loving and giving. So in control of her powers, so humble about them. Is it really serving the Maker to lock her away? Would it be better if she could live with me? Safer? I don't know.” Garrett sighed. “But looking at it through your eyes, the entire thought of locking people away seems wrong. Is wrong.”

“Anders...” Bree started.

“Fights against it with every breath. Maker knows, I try to support him. But I'm no mage. I have no idea what they go through, what it's like. So I can only stand on the outside and offer as much support as possible. I'm no Chantry lover, that's for sure. And I am the son of an apostate. Father...you would have loved him...he was a good man. A good mage. And I suppose that should be enough for the Chantry.”

“Mages need controls and guidance,” Fenris added, “Templars serve as both a protector for them and for us. But...I...” he gazed off into the distance with a lost look on his face. “I have seen what happens when mages are allowed full control. And while I don't think Anders would ever be like that...or Bethany...it has shaped my view of magic.”

“Can they do anything to me?” Bree asked, her voice whisper soft. “Because of where I came from?”

“The Chantry could. But the Templar order? No. More likely a Seeker would be sent to talk to you. But that isn't going to happen.”

“What are you going to tell him?”

Garrett smiled at her, “Don't you worry about that. I have it all planned out.”

***

Knight-Captain Cullen was right where he had said he would be, standing silently near the Gallows’ stairs. He stood straight and tall, a rather imposing figure – even without his helmet. Bree followed behind Garrett, her breath strangling her as she stared at the statues. The nearly oppressive atmosphere was stifling, heart-wrenching and made worse by watching the mages called Tranquil hawk their wares.

Bree had asked Fenris about them and then had grabbed her throat and told him that using lobotomies as a method of control of was inhumane.

It didn't take long to reach Cullen. Not long enough, or maybe just the right amount of time. They came to a stop in front of him, Bree half-hidden behind Garrett and swaying a bit from the heat and her fear. Cullen raised an eyebrow at Garrett and offered a tentative smile to Bree.

“Hawke, Bree...” he searched his memory for a moment and then nodded at Fenris, “Fenris. What can I do for you today?”

Bree offered Cullen a shy smile and then ducked behind Garrett. Cullen blinked in surprise, his eyes meeting Garrett's in confusion. Garrett felt Bree press against his back and sighed slightly, “Knight-Captain. I'm here to talk to you about Bree.”

“Ah,” Cullen looked perplexed for a moment, “I was hoping to speak to her myself. Is there a reason why I can't.”

Garrett crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Cullen, “Because this feels like a cross between flirting and an interrogation. I won't let you upset her. At all. What is this about anyway?”

“I...no. What?” Cullen flushed and looked worried, “No. Why would it upset her if I spoke to her? I just...wanted to...” He watched Garrett pull himself up taller, “Hawke. There's something about her that's different. I'm a templar. We're trained to notice apostates. Are you trying to tell me she's not an apostate?”

Bree stuck her head around Garrett and blinked, “You think I'm a mage in hiding?”

“To be blunt. Yes.”

“Is there any way to prove I'm not?” She scooted out from behind Garrett and tilted her head at Cullen. “I mean, words I could say? Some test you have?”

Cullen pondered her for a moment, he watched her fidget and sighed, “No. Other than talking to you and observing you, no. Any attack I make would harm a non-mage as well as a mage. And you've done nothing to provoke an attack.”

She moved closer to Cullen, her eyes on his, “Why even think I'm a mage?”

“There's just something...different...about you. I can't put my finger on it. You just don't blend in.” He sighed, “But maybe I'm just seeing apostates where there are none. I'm sorry if I offended you.”

“Oh, you didn't.” Bree said, her voice full of relief, “I mean, it's a little complementary that you think I could BE a mage. I can barely shoot a bow and I get tired walking from the estate to here. If I was a mage, well...” She scrunched up her nose as she thought, “I don't know...can they fly or anything?”

Cullen blinked, blinked again, and then started laughing. “No. No, they can't fly.”

“Turn into a dragon? Grow wings? Morph into a bird?” Bree beamed at him, swatting at Garrett when he tried to pull her back.

“Um...maybe the bird. If they know the right kind of magic.” Cullen went to wipe his eyes, noted his gauntlets, and tugged one off to wipe the tears forming. “But I've never seen one grow wings or turn into a dragon. I did hear of one mage who could turn into a bird. But she traveled with the Hero of Ferelden.”

“Huh.” Bree pondered that, sighing and turning to look at Garrett, “What?”

“You should...oh Maker. Fine. Why even argue with you?” Garrett threw his hands up in the air and then stiffened at the sudden angry clucking of a rooster. “Is that...Garbo?”

Bree looked up to see Garbo fluttering down the main stairs of the Gallows. Three templars were chasing behind him. Garbo let out a loud Squawk, gained the courtyard, and ran to stand behind Bree. He poked his head out from behind her and clucked in annoyance. “Ahh...Garbo? How did you...what were you...I don't even know what to say about this.”

Cullen raised a hand and called out to the three templars now heading towards Bree, “Men, I have this. Thank you for escorting her rooster out here.” The templars came to a skidding halt and gaped at Cullen. “Return to your posts at once.”

“Yes Sir!” They all came to attention, turned, and hustled away.

Cullen shook his head, “So...I have to ask again. Is your rooster possessed?”

Bree glanced down at Garbo, looked up at Cullen, and gave him a helpless shrug, “I don't know what's gotten in to him. Garbo, you daffy bird! This isn't your home. I know you aren't used to Kirkwall yet but this isn't...ah...this isn't the beach, yeah? Stay home with Sandal. Eat grubs. Get fatter. But stop bothering the templars and Qunari.”

“Your bird bothers the Qunari?”

“He's a personal friend of the Arishok. Don't ask.” Bree shook her head, “I should get him home...”

“Where are you from?” Cullen moved closer to Bree. “Not here. Not Ferelden. Not Orlais. Not Rivain or Antiva. Your accent is all wrong.”

Garrett opened his mouth to interject when Bree looked Cullen straight in the eye and said, “Key West, yeah? Vortex of Strange. Now, I need to get my rooster home.”

“But...wait...” Cullen moved to grab her arm but Bree dodged his hand, scooped up Garbo, and offered him a smile. “Wait...Key what? What?”

“Some things you gotta take on faith, Cullen. And when I say you don't want to know, you should just...you know...take it on faith. I'm no mage. No threat to anybody. Maybe Garbo is, yeah? But I'll have a talk with him.”

“Bree...” Cullen stopped when Fenris moved to stand in front of him.

“Look. You wanna know more, you come by the Estate. No armor. Off duty. We'll talk, yeah? Otherwise, I better go. Garrett, he's grinding his teeth and Fenris is looking murderous. I'm due a lecture. Lying is a sin, so I didn't lie. But you wanna know more, you come see me.” She winked, “Won't believe me, but that's not my fault.” She gave him a grin, turned and skipped towards the dock.

Cullen gawked at Garrett and Fenris, “How do you live with her?”

Garrett watched Bree put Garbo down and wave at the ferry master. “Well, I drink a lot. And it helps if I go kill some bandits regularly.”

“She's just Bree.” Fenris added. “Leave her alone.”

Cullen raised his hands in surrender, “Can I visit?”

“Maker's Breath...why me? Fine. Off duty. Civilian clothing. And if you touch her I'll kill you.” Garrett shot him a glare, “She's MY FIANCEE! Had the banns read and everything.” At that, he nabbed Fenris' arm and stomped off after Bree.

Cullen was left with a puzzled look on his face.


	32. Don't Treat Me Like a Child

“So...” Anders was looking over Bree, clucking his tongue and making notes about her needing better shoes, “You told the Knight-Captain where you're from.”

Bree was sitting on a rickety cot in Anders' clinic, her feet swaying slightly, and watching Anders make notes on a piece of paper. “Yeah. Got him to shut up. Told him if he wanted to talk he had to come visit all proper like. I'm not going back to the Gallows. Horrid place.”

Anders glanced at her, “You told him he could visit?”

“Off duty and in civilian clothes, yeah. At the Estate. Where you all could, you know, shank him if he gets rowdy.” Bree rubbed at her abdomen with a light hand, her face lighting up as she stopped thinking about Cullen and started thinking about Little Bit.

“Shank him? Andraste's Knicker-weasels, we aren't shanking the Knight-Captain of the templars.” Anders threw his hands up in the air and gave her a look. “You're...you're...”

“How long till I can feel the coconut?” She gave her abdomen another light pat.

“Ah...you've got a while yet, Bree.” Anders sighed and moved back to her side, his hands sliding over her as he concentrated. “Everything is fine. You were light-headed because you got hot and from stress. I recommend a cool drink and a nap.”

“Don't wanna nap,” Bree said, her lower lip poking out. “Not tired.”

Anders tugged her hair, noting how long it was getting, and gently hugged her. “Garrett left you in my care. Fenris is running errands. You're going back there behind the screen to my old bed and lying down.”

“But I can help you out here!” she gave him a pleading look. “I can cut bandages or crush herbs or mix salves...”

“Drink this,” he handed her a cup and watched her frown into it. She gave a sigh and took a sip. “Thank you.”

“Bossy and naggy and acting like my keeper, yeah?” Bree pouted into her cup of water, “Don't like it.”

“You gave Garrett a scare, nearly turned the rest of Fenris' hair white, and teased a templar. You're taking a nap.” Anders said, his voice warm and laughing. “You've had a busy morning.”

Bree finished her water and hopped down from the cot. She went to peak behind the screen, her eyes taking in the narrow bed, threadbare linens, and beat-up chest. “You lived here?”

Anders joined her, his hand gently pressing on her back to move her into the room. “I did. This was all I had in the world until Garrett. It wasn't bad, Bree. It was better than the Circle. This was mine. My space. My bed. My living quarters. It was...more than I was used to.”

She yawned and sat on the bed, noting that the mattress wasn't as hard as it had looked. “Terrible. This is...I. Oh Anders,” she sighed and held her arms out to him. “I love you.”

He smiled and went to her, let her pull him down to snuggle against. “I love you too, Bree. You're so soft-hearted. All your pains today were from the strain of being at the Gallows. I want you to avoid that place.”

“Mmm...I will...” she nuzzled against him. “Sleepy all of a sudden.”

“I gave you a bit of a sleeping draught to help you relax.” He pressed her back on the bed and smiled when she yawned again, “I hope you aren't mad at me.”

“Be mad later, so tired.” She curled up, tugged the blanket to her chin and gave him a sleepy smile. “I can be stubborn.”

Anders' brushed her hair back from her face, traced a finger over cheek, “We all can be. All four of us. Bree...love...my love. My sweet, sweet Bree. What would we do without you?” He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Mm...be bored, yeah?” She turned and pursed her lips, smiling when he kissed her there as well. “Will you make sure I wake up when Fenris comes back?”

“Mm...if you're still sleeping, we'll carry you home. Ok?” He stood, fought the urge to curl up with her. “Sleep, Bree. I'm here. You're safe.”

“Kay...” was all she said, her face smoothing out as sleep over-took her.

***

  
She woke to being carried up stairs. She yawned and looked around, blinking in confusion. She remembered being nagged, drinking some water, and getting tired. Her eyes finally landed on Fenris and he gave her a smile. “Where are we?”

“Heading up from Darktown. How are you feeling? It scared us when you got dizzy and pale.”

“Better. Anders drugged me.” Her voice was accusing. She heard a laugh from behind Fenris and looked over his shoulder, glaring at Anders. “Gave me sleeping medicine.”

“I did. I’d do it again, Bree. You needed to rest.”

“I don’t like being drugged.” She shoved a bit at Fenris’ chest. He was so shocked he stopped walking. “Put me down. Now.” Fenris glanced at Anders and lowered Bree to the stairs. Bree pushed past him to poke Anders in the chest. “I’m not a kid. I don’t need to be drugged.”

Anders watched her fume at him and grabbed her hand to stop the poking. He glanced at Fenris, “Go on up, we need to talk. She’ll be fine to finish walking there.”

“Fine, but if you’re not up there in twenty minutes I’m coming back down here.” Fenris shook his head. “Good luck.” He turned and headed on up.

Anders waited till he heard the door at the next landing open and close and then looked down at Bree. She was spitting mad, her face mottled with anger. “Bree.”

“No! You all are great and I love you all but you have to stop babying me. You all…you just…even Garrett. He’s the worst! And…I…ARGH!” She sniffed, her anger pushing her into tears. “I don’t like it. I’m a grown woman.”

Anders pursed his lips and sighed, “I’m sorry. I did medicate you without asking first. I’m used to dealing with Garrett, who is hardheaded. So I just…treated you the same way.”

“I know I’m pregnant. And I know I have limits. But…please…don’t.” She wiped a hand over her face and sighed.

“And if you won’t listen to me?” He brushed her hands away and smoothed his fingers over her cheeks. “If I think you need rest and you won’t?”

“You let me keep going unless I’m going to really hurt myself or the baby.” She sighed at his touch. “You all aren’t much on letting me do my own thing.”

“Have you seen Kirkwall? We’re terrified for you.” He touched his lips to hers. “And it makes us act…like…” He looked thoughtful.

“Like a bunch of kooks.” Bree finished for him.

“I won’t do it again. Please forgive me.” Anders wrapped his arms around her. “I made you cry. I’m so sorry.”

“S’okay,” she murmured against his chest. “Nana always said normal, healthy relationships had spats. Said it wasn’t normal to not want to throw things.”

“Your Nana was such a wise woman.” He rubbed his hands over her back.

She giggled, “Yeah. She thought she was. Let’s get upstairs before Fenris comes looking for us.”

***

Fenris and Garrett were upstairs pacing in the sitting room. Bree watched them pace and then glanced at Anders. “Look at em. We stop to talk and they freak out.”

“Mm…” Anders said, moving into the room. “You two ok?”

“Are you?” Fenris stopped look at Anders. “She was pretty mad at you..”

“He apologized,” Bree said with a soft laugh. “What’s eating you, Garrett?”

“You telling Cullen about yourself. Was that wise?” He went to her and wrapped her in his arms. “What if they want to talk to you?”

“Yeah, good luck with that,” Bree said on a snort. “I’m not going back to the Gallows and you guys don’t leave me alone. Look, let him visit. Let him ask his questions. He won’t believe me. I guarantee it. And if he does, so what?”

“How do you explain how you ended up here?” Garrett asked.

“Honesty and that token from Sparky. And if he knows there’re mages running loose in Key West, well, so what? How’s he going to get there? What’ll he do once he is there? Big man in armor gets dropped in the ocean? He’ll sink!” She poked Garrett. “But lying…it’ll just come back to bite us. He doesn’t seem like a bad guy just…”

Anders watched her, “Just…”

“Dedicated to his cause.” Bree said finally. “May not be a good cause, but I’m not here to judge him. I’m here to be with you guys. I’ll marry you and it’ll settle things down. And once the coconut is here…well…” she shrugged. “I’m just saying, we could always offer to show him Key West and just leave him there.”

“Maker…that’s just…”

“Give him to Tashy,” Bree’s eyes lit up, “Ooo…I bet she wouldn’t like him. She’s such an Anders’ fan.”

Anders had paled at the word Tashy. He looked around just make sure she wasn’t going to tackle him from the shadows, “Oh Maker. Even I’m not that mean.”

“Yeah well…I am.” Bree winked and gave Garrett a kiss on the cheek. “I’m hungry. You think dinner’s ready?”

“You’re hungry? You’re…” there was a knock on the door and they heard Bodahn in the hallway. Garrett didn’t get finish his statement, his eyes zeroing in on Bree when he heard the words Knight-Captain.

Bree laughed and went to go see what the deal was, laughing more when Cullen was escorted in wearing trousers, shirt, and vest. “Bodahn. Tell Orana we’ll be having a visitor for dinner. Guys, Cullen’s here to grill me on myself. I’m going to go change for dinner. Try not shank him, yeah? I’m hungry.” She gave Cullen a little wave, winked at the guys, and then took off for the stairs.

Behind her she could hear Garrett going, “Oh Maker, she was joking. I swear…”


	33. Don't Kick My...Oh Bree. Or Dinner With Cullen

Bree had opted for a full frontal attack on Cullen, so to speak. She showed up to dinner in her shorts and a tank top she had smuggled over. The tank top was vintage Key West. It had a giant rooster on the front and the words “Don’t Kick My Cock” emblazoned on the back. She had tugged her hair into piggytails. She was barefoot. When she walked into the sitting room it was to find the guys all sitting in chairs looking uncomfortable. Garrett took one look at her and covered his face. Anders laughed. Fenris had her turn around and snorted.

“Where did you get that?” Fenris asked in between sounding out the words. He gave another snort.

“Smuggled it here, yeah? With my bikini. Would you prefer I wear that? The blue one with the ruffle you like so much?” Bree grinned and rocked on her heels, her eyes snapping with mischief.

“The one you wore when you pantsed Garrett?” Anders was gasping for air. “I want a tank like that.”

Bree patted a hand over her tummy and grinned at Anders, “Yeah. That’s the suit. You know, I could pop back to Key West. Tell Tashy. She’d find one for you. Oh stop that, she’s not THAT bad!” She laughed as Anders flinched at the name Tashy.

“Bree…Love…why? Why are you wearing that?” Garrett was trying desperately to not laugh and his voice was hoarse.

“To prove a point. Can we eat? I’m starving.”

Cullen had watched the by-play, had blushed a deep red at Bree’s tank, and was currently trying to decide what to think of her cut-off shorts. They were denim. They were fraying. They were very, very short. Bree saw him looking at her legs and winked at him, spun, and skipped from the room. “What is she wearing?” He glanced at Garrett.

“Just be glad she has on pants, ok?” He said as he got up. “Don’t encourage it. Just…she’s trying to show you. Just…pay attention.” He waved his arms a bit and gestured at Cullen to follow him.

***

Bree had arranged to sit across from Cullen to give him plenty of opportunity to look at her and make up his mind. Orana had taken one look at her outfit and had to leave the room. They heard her laughter from the kitchen, the gasping titters continuing as she carried in the soup course. She had stopped by Bree’s seat and put down a small basket of scones – savory rosemary – just for her and patted her head. “For the coconut,” she had said, laughing as she saw the tank again. Bree had just hummed happily at the scones, shoved the soup to the side, and started munching.

Cullen’s eyes had followed everything, his eyebrows slowly rising. “The coconut?”

Bree stopped in mid-chomp, swallowed, and beamed at Garrett. “Yeah. The baby.”

“The…baby?” Cullen’s eyes grew round. “You’re…you’re…”

“Pregnant. Yeah. I know. I KNOW! Fast. But look at him, he’s so tempting.” Bree beamed at Garrett. “Got me to leave Key West, yeah? Think I did that just cause he’s funny or tells silly jokes?” She watched in fascination as Cullen’s face went white and then slowly burned a deep red. “He’s a good lover too,” she offered helpfully.

Anders choked on his ale and Fenris smacked his back, the two of them gawking at her. Garrett pondered the best response and settled on preening, his teeth flashing bright white against his beard, “Damn right I am.” He figured a little ribbing would keep Cullen from flirting.

“You’re pregnant? How do you know already?” Cullen took a bite of the soup and blinked. “This is good.”

“Is it? I don’t like soup too much.” She took a bite and sighed, “It’s good but…you know…not a hamburger.”

“Did you find out if they can be made here?” Anders was trying to steal a scone and scowled when Bree smacked his hand. “Come on, love. Let me have one. You have six in there. You can’t eat six scones.”

“I can! Well…and maybe not eat dinner…fine. One. You get one.” Bree watched as he took one scone, her eyes narrowed. “I am very into scones at the moment. And strawberries. And apples.” Bree smiled at Cullen.

“So…Key West…” he eyed the basket and she sighed and let him have one. “Where is it?”

“So...” Bree held up her right hand, pointed the fingers down and stuck her thumb out to the side. So…if Georgia sits up here, she waved at her wrist, and my thumb is the border, you travel down to the middle finger and then out…to here…and it’s an island that sits right at the very edge of the US. Ninety miles north of Cuba, yeah? Southern Most Point for the Continental United States. We’re the Conch Republic cause we seceded once for like five minutes then surrendered to the US. We even apply for International Aid every year seeing as how we were once a separate country. I’m not actually from there. My family lives in Connecticut but I don’t much like it and Nana left me a house and money. So I live in Key West now. Well, not now but I did.”

Cullen’s eyes had glazed over as she talked and he looked at Garrett, “What?”

“It’s a place in a different Universe,” he added helpfully. “Pretty. Nice beaches. Good booze. I liked the food and they have these car-things. Why didn’t we bring the car back?”

“Yeah…Garrett…how would you have gotten it on those rocks? Father said people only – and chickens…but no cars.”

He muttered under his breath. “What about a different rift?” He perked up. “This California place he mentioned?”

“We are not driving to California just so you can bring Bertha to Kirkwall. Maker’s…You…nope. That would take a LOT of chickens.” Bree pondered, “Like all of them. All the chickens. That’s a lot of voodoo.”

“Voodoo? Like Magic? Is this Father person a mage?” Cullen asked. He watched as Orana bustled in, removed the bowls, and replaced them with plates. Sliced chicken was placed on the table with fresh greens and roasted potatoes. She checked everybody’s cups and then bustled out. “An apostate?”

“Yeah,” Bree said as she handed her plate to Anders so he could fill it. “He’s a Voodoo Priest. Kinda like blood magic, I guess, but they use chickens and goats. And they can talk to the dead. He said the guys fell through a rift in something called the Fade. There’s a few places it’s weak. One of them is in Key West. Most of the country is magically null. Key West has some magic, though. We’re special. Like…um…” She pondered that, “special.”

“So you ARE a mage?” He sat back in his chair, a smile on his face. “I knew it!”

“What? Me? Naw, I’m not. I ended up here cause the guys were coming back and Garrett proposed. Sparky gave me a talisman to help. So to speak.” She handed the shell to Cullen. He squinted at the runes and then looked at her. She shrugged, “I don’t know. Sparky’s from around here somewhere. Got stranded and Father took him in.”

“I…you…apostates…should be…” Cullen gaped.

“What? You want to go get them?” Bree blinked at Cullen. “Well alright. I mean, I can tell Nana tonight when I’m dreaming and she’ll tell Father and he can come get us…” Bree watched Cullen gape more. “I wouldn’t wear your armor, though. Can you swim?”

“Swim?” He gave everybody a helpless look. “Yes. Why?”

“Because we’re gonna end up in the ocean. That’s where the rift is. Off-shore. We gotta swim in. I’m a good swimmer. I can take you there and you can talk to Father and Sparky. Good luck getting them to come back with you.” She shrugged and dug into her dinner. “I mean, can you DO magic?” At his head shake she just shrugged again, “Yeah, they’ll send me back and you’ll be stuck in Key West. I can set you up a place to live. Tashy can keep an eye on you. You’re cute. I bet you’ll find a wife or husband real fast.”

Anders was shaking his head, threw his hands in the air, and finally put his head on the table. The group watched him gasp and then give a loud wheezing yell and fell out of his chair laughing. Bree watched him clutch at his stomach and just gasp for air. Fenris was covering his mouth with his napkin, his shoulders shaking as he helplessly chortled. Garrett had stopped eating and was staring at Bree with a mixture of fear, admiration, and amusement.

“Did you just tell the Knight-Captain you’ll help find him a husband?” Garrett choked out the question.

“What?” Bree looked at all of them, her face a mask of innocence but her eyes dancing, “You never know!”

“Oh…Maker…” Garrett gave up and joined Anders and Fenris in their laughter. Cullen sat at the table, his mouth open, and staring at Bree.

She shrugged and pointed at his plate, “Want me to get you some food?”

***

“So…let me get this straight…” Cullen was blinking blearily at Bree. She had a large piece of paper on the table, dessert shoved to the side, and was drawing out the island. “You’re from Key West.” At her nod, he continued. “A few weeks ago, four men…these three and that Varric fellow…ended up in the ocean while you were sunbathing.”

“Yeah.” She nodded and drew some waves. “It was crazy. And only one of them could swim so I had to get them all to land. And let’s not discuss the car ride home.”

“I apologized,” Fenris said, as he came over and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sorry – again – for shoving my hand into the dash of the car.”

She grinned and glanced over her shoulder, noted his desire-darkened eyes, and wiggled her butt. “Yeah. I forgave you. After night two for sure.”

Cullen wiped a hand over his face, “Wait…you and the elf? I thought you were marrying Garrett.”

“I am.” She glanced up at Cullen. “Don’t worry about it. Anyway, they showed up and I brought them home. But Father was away visiting family so I had to watch them. We hung out for ten days.”

“Ten days,” He watched as Fenris sat down and pulled Bree onto his lap. Bree just sighed and rested against his Fenris’ chest. “And then you came back with them? Why?”

“Cause I was alone. My family and I don’t get along. My friends have their lives and I was trying to find my life. My reason for watching the sun set every night.” She touched Fenris’ cheek and smiled when Garrett came into the dining room and brushed his hand over her hair. “They gave that to me. Do give that to me. That reason. That joy. Kirkwall is…” She smiled when Anders peeked in, Sam in his arms. “It’s different. But I’m learning to adjust.”

“I just…it’s all so fantastical. I just don’t know if I believe it.” He shook his head.

“Can anybody tell if I’m a mage or not?” She watched him touch her drawing.

He sighed, “Another mage. I’ll…I’ll see if I can get permission to bring the First Enchanter over. He’ll be able to tell.”

“She’s not going back to the Gallows, “Garrett looked at Cullen. “She was sick with fear earlier. She’s pregnant. I won’t allow it.”

Cullen looked at Bree, noted her pale skin and the tired cast to her face and nodded on a sigh, “Fine. If she’s deemed not an apostate by the First Enchanter then I’ll drop it and…I don’t even know who would believe me if I shared this fantastical story.”

“And if the First Enchanter thinks I’m a mage?” Bree asked him.

“Then you come back to the Gallows with me.” Cullen stood and stretched. “It’s the law.”

“I’m not a mage,” She said, her chin tilting up in a challenge.

“Then I guess we’ll have nothing to fear from the First Enchanter meeting you.” Cullen nodded to Garrett and Fenris. “Thank you for dinner. It was delicious. Bree, I’ll see about him coming by tomorrow. Don’t leave Kirkwall.”

“Gotcha. I won’t. Not going anywhere.” Bree gave him a nod and watched as Garrett escorted him out of the dining room. She glanced back at Fenris and gave him a smile, “Not even worried.”

Fenris just hugged her closer to him.


	34. See, Not a Mage

The sun hadn’t quite hit the horizon when the day started. Anders sat up, stretched, and smoothed a hand over her back. Bree smiled and rolled over to cuddle against Fenris' chest, purring slightly when Anders pressed a kiss to her lips and smoothed her hair back, whispering to be good and he loved her. He was heading to the clinic. It had been declared not a good idea to have him in the house when the First Enchanter came by. Fenris reached out to touch Anders' hand and murmured that he would watch out for her. Anders gripped Fenris' hand for a moment, pressing a kiss to the elf's fingers, before turning to go get dressed. Bree cuddled closer to Fenris, sighing in happiness when his arms settled around her.

She was woken up a little later by Garrett's hand sliding down her back. He was getting up and wanted her to wake up. She muttered something about evil morning meetings and blinked up at him blearily. Garrett chuckled at her crazy hair and pout and leaned down to kiss her. His kiss woke her up, made her reach for him and tug him back to bed. He laughed and nuzzled under her chin, his chuckle waking Fenris.

She found herself being kissed senselessly by Garrett while Fenris's hands roamed over and down her body. When they reached her hips, he slid on hand down and over her mound to press and rub. Her gasps filled Garrett's mouth, his own hand joining Fenris' to tease her sensitive skin. She was splayed on the bed, Fenris on one side of her and Garrett on the other, both men kissing and gently nibbling over her breasts while their fingers delved into her, tugged on her clit, rubbed and pinched and smoothed over her. She could do little more than clutch at hair and whimper.

Which was fine for a little bit. Then she was shoving Garrett over and straddling him, kissing down his body to kneel between his legs and slide her mouth over his cock. Fenris moved behind her and spread her thighs, slid the head of his cock over her entrance and then into her. His thrusts set the pace for her mouth over Garrett, who gripped the sheets and moaned helplessly as she suckled and licked over him.

Bree gasped and came, her body clenching Fenris' tightly and pushing him over the edge. Another minute more and Garrett joined them, moaning as Bree suckled and swallowed. She stretched out on top of Garrett and felt Fenris drape himself over her back to cuddle. They stayed there for a few minutes, just recovering, touching each other with light brushes of fingers and gentle kisses.

Finally, Garrett tapped Fenris, who nodded and slowly rolled off the cuddle pile and helped Bree up. She stretched and grinned. “I swear, best way to wake up is in bed with you guys. I'm not even missing coffee now.”

Garrett watched her stretch and smiled, “I rather like it myself. Knowing you're there every morning it's...”his smile faded and he looked at her with tenderness, “It's a gift, Bree.”

Fenris nodded, wrapping arms around her, “A gift.”

“Oh you guys. I'll end up crying before breakfast. Quit! Now...I should find something respectable to wear, yeah? First Enchanter visit. Should be interesting. I think I'll show him that charm and see what he makes of it.”

Garrett shrugged, “Couldn't hurt. Might explain why you ended up in the Alienage.”

“And next to that creepy-ass mirror, yeah? Why does Merrill have that anyway? Or is that the elven thing she was talking about?” Bree was holding up a dress in a sunny yellow and frowning. She held the dress out to Fenris who looked at it and nodded. She bent to rummage for underclothing in the drawer and laughed a little as Fenris patted her bum.

“Yes. That's the mirror. Creepy-ass is a good description for it. I'd make her throw it away but she's very attached to it and I just can't seem to say no to her.” Garrett reached around Bree to pull out some pants from the wardrobe. He stood there for a moment, pants in his hand and frowned, “I'm weak in the face of her pout.”

That made Fenris and Bree laugh. Bree finished pulling on her smalls and breastband and wrapped her arms around Garrett, “You're a veritable teddy bear, yeah? All snarls on the outside but really full of soft fluff on the inside.”

Garrett grumbled and then chuckled, “Maybe. For you, yes.” He bent to kiss Bree before giving her a nudge, “We should get dressed. I'd hate to not be prepared for the First Enchanter.”

***

A couple of hours later and Bree was sitting in the library with Sam on her lap and a book about the Chant open. Her nose was scrunched up and she was re-reading a section, making notes, and muttering to Sam about how this was worse than Bible school. The sound of Bodahn walking into the room had her lifting her head.

“Mistress...er...Bree. Visitors.” He gave her an encouraging smile and then waited, “Do you, ah, wish me to bring them in here?”

“Oh! Yes. Yes...thank you, Bodahn. A lot. Can you tell Garrett and Fenris, please? I'm sorta being held down by Sam right now.” Bree stroked a hand over the cat and offered Bodahn a nervous smile. “It is the Knight-Captain and First Enchanter, right?”

“And Messere Sebastian for your lesson. I'll show them all in.” Bodahn offered her a quick head nod and rushed off.

Bree sighed, “Well Sam, let's get this over with. Right? We can do this.” She had just finished talking when the door opened and the Knight-Captain, Sebastian, and a tall elf in robes was admitted. She patted Sam one more time and then lifted him down and stood. “Hello. Sebastian. Good timing. I was just puzzling over my next lesson. Cullen, it's nice to see you again.” She smiled at the elf, took him in from the tip of his head to the bottom of his robe and then held out her hand, “I'm Bree Frazier, Garrett Hawke's fiancee.”

The elf glanced at Cullen, “Is this her, then?” He moved forward and took Bree's hand, studying her. “She's...different. I'm First Enchanter Orsino.”

Sebastian gave a coughing laugh and moved into the room, “You could say that. Bree, I'm happy to see you are already making notes.”

She patted Orsino's hand, “Sebastian, let me have a minute with these two. Then you can inform me of all the ways I am wrong about the Chant.” She grinned at Orsino, “He teaches and I argue. It's fun.”

“You're being schooled in the Chant?” Cullen blinked at Sebastian who just smiled and took a seat at the table and began reviewing her notes.

“I am. Garrett suggested it. I don't know where he is...” Bree craned her neck to look around Orsino, her face scrunching up. “He wouldn't want me to be alone...”

“I told him to give us a few minutes.” Cullen said as he took up space near the door. “I figured...well...First Enchanter, what do you think?”

Bree narrowed her eyes at Cullen and then shrugged and offered Orsino her other hand, “Well, I hope this doesn't hurt.”

Orsino chuckled and took her other hand and concentrated. Bree hummed a soft tune as she watched him, her eyes tracing over Orsino's face with interest. After a few moments he opened his eyes, squeezed her hands, and turned to Cullen. “She's not a mage, Knight-Captain. There is something a little different about her, but it's not magical.”

“Told you so,” Bree said on a laugh. “I do have this for you to look at, if you don't mind.” She pulled out the shell and handed it to Orsino. “Sparky gave it to me. It, ah, I think he inscribed something incorrectly.”

Orsino took the shell and carefully turned it around, rubbed his thumb over the runes inscribed on it, and then squinted. He lips moved silently and then he started laughing. “Ah, yes. The person who made this made a small mistake here, on this rune. It, ah-hah, would distort any magic being done. So if you, say, tried to cast a frost with this token on you, well, you may end up freezing more than you wanted. Where did you get this?”

“Sparky gave it to me,” Bree said, looking up as Garrett came into the room. “Hi love. It's been proven that I'm not a mage. And Sparky needs to work on his runes.”

“No kidding.” Garrett said as he swept her up into his arms. “Are you satisfied, then?” He glared at Cullen.

Cullen inclined his head, “I am. I apologize for all of this. And I'm sorry this stressed you out, Bree.” He offered her a slight smile. “I'm relieved. With your pregnancy, well, I would have hated to put you in the Gallows.”

Sebastian made a choking noise, “You thought she was a mage?” He looked at Cullen closely. “Why?”

“She's just...” Cullen waved his hands around. “I mean...I don't want to...” He fumbled.

“Because I'm so obviously not from around here,” Bree finished helpfully.

Understanding dawned on Sebastian's face, “Ah...” was all he could think to say.

“I'm concerned with the young man who made these runes.” Orsino said, his eyes darting between the room's occupants. “He is obviously a mage and needs training.”

“He needs to quite summoning water spouts out in the bay, yeah?” Bree muttered. “Father will handle him. No worries. If anybody can straighten out Sparky, it's Father.”

“I still don't like the idea of these apostates being free.” Cullen said, his face stern. “They should be in the Circle.”

“Like I said, we could go talk to them but when they say no, you'll be stuck. You'll be asking them to give up freedom and paradise to voluntarily transport you and them back here so that they can be incarcerated in the Gallows. Father isn’t crazy. He'll laugh in your face.”

Cullen muttered and finally shrugged. Garrett watched him with amusement. “You know, I make that same face a lot when dealing with Bree.”

Bree squinted up at Garrett and then burst into laughter. “Hey, go tell Fenris that Seb's here for lessons and he needs to get in here.” She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and smiled at Orsino and Cullen. “It was very nice to meet you, First Enchanter. Cullen, it was nice to see you again.”

Orsino smiled and nodded, “It was lovely, if not a little confusing, to meet you Serrah. I'm ready to head back, Knight-Captain.”

Cullen just shook his head, “Maker be with you, Bree.” He was still shaking his head as he walked out.

“Well,” Bree said to Sebastian and Garrett, “That went well, yeah?”


	35. No Longer Safe

Garrett had excused himself from the lessons. Bodahn had rushed into the library with a note saying the Viscount needed to see him immediately. So Bree settled down with Sebastian and Fenris to study, picking over the Chant and questioning Sebastion ferociously on why the Chantry felt like it could just run everybody's lives.

Fenris spent most of the lesson trying his hardest to not snicker, his hand running over his mouth frequently to cover his grin. Bree was...well...Bree. Opinionated, passionate, and a tad bit argumentative. He watched Sebastian cover a grin and decided that the man was enjoying himself immensely. Fenris would have felt a bit of jealousy at that, at the way Bree let her hand linger on Sebastian's arm or would tilt her head closer to him while Sebastian read from the Chant, but it was easy to see that neither of them were flirting. It was a burgeoning friendship built on respect and couched in hand waving, pointed looks, and a lot of laughter.

After a few hours, because Bree was unable to sit still for more than three, they broke for lunch. Over plates of steaming meat pies and cold fruits, they discussed the crazy political climate of Kirkwall, the absurdity of Cullen thinking Bree was a mage, and wedding ideas. Bree still had her heart set on Sebastian performing the ceremony in the garden. She wasn't too keen on a Chantry wedding. Sebastian was trying to talk her into a bigger affair overseen by Elthina.

The finally agreed to disagree when Orana brought out a plate of Bree's Nana's sugar cookies. The sight of the little golden circles was enough to make all three of them shut up and for a while, the only noise in the dining room was that of quiet munching. When the cookies had been eaten, tea had been drunk, and Bree was starting to doze in her chair, Sebastian declared it time to practice her bow.

***

The barracks were in a state of disarray when they arrived. The guard seemed ready to mobilize, most of them standing around the duty chit and talking. Some were polishing weapons and armor. Others were simply standing in small groups waiting for orders. They stopped at Aveline's office and found her pouring over a pile of paperwork, her hair mussed and her face pale.

Bree stepped into her office, took one look at the strain on her face, and moved to stand near her, “Aveline, good heavens. What's going on?”

“Oh...Bree...” Aveline's head popped up and took her, Fenris, and Sebastian in. She frowned and then sighed, “This is a bad time.”

“What's wrong?” Bree moved a hair closer and laid a hand on Aveline's arm. “It's crazy in the barracks. Should we come back another time to practice?”

“No...no. The practice yard is empty. You can stay and shoot your bow. No...oh bother. I might as well tell you. Garrett's going to anyway. The Viscount's son is missing. Garrett's gone to speak to the Arishok. We're mobilizing to comb the Wounded Coast. The last time Saemus went missing he was found on the Wounded Coast in the company for a Qunari. We're hoping he's there again.” Aveline pushed away from the desk and sighed, sighing further when Bree hugged her. “Bree, you need to consider how unsafe the city is getting. Garrett should get you some guards or something. Or confine you to the estate. I'd hate to see you injured.”

“Oh...it's nothing out there.” Bree said with a frown. “Do you really think something is going to happen? Like what?”

“I don't know, Bree. But it feels like war to me. And I know war, I was in the army back in Ferelden.” Aveline hesitated and then wrapped one arm around Bree. “Just promise me you'll be safe. I like you. And Garrett is in love with you. Plus...with the baby...”

“Yeah Aveline, you're right. Fenris is a good guard, him and Barkly. I should think with those two I'd be pretty safe. Think it's ok to practice today?” Bree leaned on Aveline, relaxing against the taller woman.

Aveline smiled slightly, squeezed Bree briefly, and let her go, “It should be ok. Just have both Fenris and Sebastian escort you home. And now, I need to get out there and get the guard mobilized. Be safe, Bree.”

“You too, Aveline.” She watched as Aveline marched from her office. There was a moment of silence and then Aveline's voice rang out and brought her guards to order. A moment more and then the guard was marching in an orderly fashion from the barracks.

Bree looked at Fenris and Sebastian, “Well...I say we not dawdle too much. If whatever's going on is enough to scare Aveline, then I think we should all be worried.”

“Do you want to practice?” Fenris watched her closely, “Or do you want to go home?”

“We're here, let's practice.” Bree said, smiling at both Fenris and Sebastian.

***

Aveline’s worry nattered at the back of Bree’s mind. The more she tried to concentrate on shooting her box, the more she had to struggle to stay focused. She was lining the bow up like she had been taught, was sighting the target just fine, but the follow-through...it wasn't happening. She just couldn't seem to concentrate on using her bow. Not when she had worries swirling through her mind.

She worried about Garrett. She worried about Anders. She worried that the Arishok was going to start a war. That Garrett and Anders would get hurt. That Bodahn, Sandal, and Orana would get hurt. She fretted over keeping Fenris from helping because she was here.

The worries swirled and pulsed until, finally, she threw her bow down and just burst into tears. Fenris and Sebastian, who had been watching her worry and fidget with her bow, both suddenly hopped up and ran to her. Fenris gathered her to his chest and rocked her and made soothing noises. “Shhh...it's ok. Whatever it is, it'll be ok.”

“No,” sniffed Bree. “It won't. The Arishok will do something and there’ll be fighting. Garrett and Anders could get hurt and you're stuck with me...” she started weeping again and clutching at his shirt.

Sebastian touched Bree's arm, “Bree, it'll be fine. It will be. Garrett knows what he's doing. So does Anders. Fenris has an important job keeping you and the baby safe. You aren't a burden, you're their blessing. It's only right that one of them stay with you.”

Bree sniffled and glanced up at Sebastian, “I don't know...it just seems so...scary.”

Fenris tightened his arms around her, “It is, yes. I worry about Garrett and Anders too. But they do know how to handle themselves. And if I'm with you, I can help protect Bodahn, Sandal, and Orana. You told Aveline yourself, with Barkly with us we're set. It'll be fine. Fine.”

She finally nodded her head and then pressed against Fenris' chest, “I'm sorry.”

“Now Bree, stop that.” Sebastian bent and picked up her bow. “I think you should head home anyways. Get some rest, check on the estate. That sort of thing. But you'll see. It'll be alright.”

Bree pulled away from Fenris and turned to Sebastian. She looked up at him, her face wet from her tears, and then wrapped her arms around his waist. Sebastian stood still for a moment, his eyes on Fenris. When Fenris nodded, Sebastian gently wrapped his arms around Bree and hugged her. She snuggled a little closer and sighed, “Thank you. You're a good friend, Sebastian. You are.”

“Well...I'm just trying to help. To act like the Maker wants us to act.” Sebastian was flushing. “It's horrible to see you cry.”

Bree giggled a little, “You are a good man, Sebastian. And it's not because you are a Brother in the Chantry.” She pulled his head down and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Sebastian, much to Fenris' amusement, flushed a deeper red. “I guess we can head home. I'm not able to concentrate anyways.”

“Ah...yes. Let me just get my things and I'll escort you back.” Sebastian turned to get his bow and quiver, taking that brief moment to regain his bearings.

Fenris took Bree's hand and squeezed it, “I should have realized you were having such a tough time. I'm sorry, Bree.”

“Oh, you can't read minds, Fenris. It's ok. I'm just really emotional.” Bree let her other hand rub over her stomach. “That might be the Coconut talking.”

Fenris smiled and laid his hand over Bree's, “Understandable then. We'll go home, talk to everybody, and then rest. Maybe take a nap. You could probably use one, oh stop pouting, and when Garrett gets home we'll discuss plans just in case the worst happens. Alright? We'll plan so that it's not as bad.”

Bree looked at him and then exhaled, relaxing. “Alright. You're pretty good at comforting me, Fenris. Really. I'm lucky to love you. Lucky to love you all.”

Fenris just squeezed her hand and lead her from the barracks. Silently, he vowed to not leave her side until this entire thing blew over. War or no war, he would be next to Bree and keeping her safe.


	36. Death in the Chantry

Garrett and Anders didn't come home till late. Dinner had been prepared and then put away, Bree too upset to eat. She had checked every door in the estate, had nagged at Garbo to stay in the garden, had worried at Fenris, and finally ended up passed out in a chair in the library. Fenris sat across from her, one of his practice books on his lap, and just watched her sleep.

She had dark circles under her eyes and her skin was pale, all signs of her stress and worry. He worried about her. And his worry had him talking to Bodahn about security and safety in the house. It had been decided that should the worst happen, Bodahn would make sure Sandal and Orana got to the cellar. He and Barkly would take care of getting Bree down to the cellar. They could make their way to Anders' clinic and hide there if necessary. 

Fenris had a pretty good idea that if the Qunari atacked they would hit Hightown and the docks first, slowly work their way into Lowtown and then Darktown. But as Darktown was a veritable warren of hidden passages, Fenris knew he could keep them hidden. He would discuss this with Garrett and Anders, of course. They would want to lay up some provisions, maybe even have a meeting point. 

He heard the front door open and then Garrett and Anders' voices in the foyer. He stood, glancing again at Bree, and then made his way out to meet them. 

“Shh, she's asleep. What happened?” Fenris moved to the two men, his eyes taking in their disheveled appearances and the sad cast to their faces. 

Garrett sighed, a heartfelt sound, “It's bad, Fenris. Bad. Seamus is dead. That Mother Petrice killed him in the Chantry.”

Fenris gawked a bit, his face going pale, “Do the Qunari know?”

“Yes, and they made a pretty bold statement by shooting Petrice in the Chantry in front of Elthina,” Anders said with a shake of his head. “That old biddy had to have known, Garrett. She had to have. Petrice was one of hers. She had access to the Grand Cleric's seal. Elthina had to have known and she did nothing.”

“We don't know that for sure, Anders.” Garrett said, laying a hand on the mage's shoulder. “What we do know is that we are one step closer to war with the Qunari. The Arishok is going to be on the war path now for sure. Where is Bree?”

“I'm here,” her voice drifted to them. They turned and saw her standing the library doorway. She was pale, her hands twisting at her shirt, “So the Viscount's son is dead? Does he know?”

“I told him myself,” Garrett said, going to Bree and gathering her to him. “He's mourning, of course. Seamus and the Viscount didn't see eye-to-eye on a lot of things. But still...The Viscount's son is dead. The man is grief stricken.”

“Oh...” Bree clung to Garrett. “I was so worried for you and Anders. So scared. I've never had to deal with this and I'm...I'm sorry. I'm not being as strong as I should be.” She pursed her lips. “You don't need to me falling to pieces.”

“It's fine, Bree. Normal. I'm not expecting you to run out and fight. I'm worried for you too, love. I am. I'm glad you're home and safe.” He cuddled her to him. “I was thinking about you, scared that you were out.”

“We did go to the Barracks to practice but I had Sebastian and Fenris with me. And Sebastian insisted on walking home with us.” She sighed and went limp. Garrett scooped her up and carried her back to the library, sitting in a chair and arranging her on his lap. 

“You look too pale,” Anders said as he came into the room. “I'm going to have Orana brew some tea. I'll put some sleeping draught in it and I want you to go to bed. You don't need to be this stressed, love. We'll handle this like we've handled everything else.”

Bree tightened her lips briefly at Anders and then sighed, “Alright. I suppose sleep is for the best. Thank you for telling me you were going to put sleeping stuff in my tea.”

“I promised you I would, love. Now, you just rest here with Garrett and I'll go get the tea handled.” Anders stroked a hand over her hair and then smoothed his fingers over her cheek. “We won't let anything happen to you. We knew there would be times like this when we brought you here. We're prepared to take care of it. Everybody is.”

“I don't like the thought of you two out there fighting. Fenris should be there too. Not stuck in the house with me.” Bree touched Anders' hand. “Surely if I stayed in the house I'd be ok.”

Garrett shook his head, “No. No I need to know you have a guard so that I can fight and stay focused. Don't push this, please. Fenris knows what's important. He'll get you out if anything does happen.”

“I was thinking we could head to Darktown. If all else fails, take the sewers. We've done enough jobs down there that I'm reasonably certain I could get us out.” Fenris took a seat and watched Bree fret. “Or we could hide in Anders' clinic. Meet you there and then get out.”

Garrett pondered the options and nodded, “The clinic is good. There're some places in there to hide. And it looks pretty empty if you close it up and don't turn on any lights. If the worst should happen, and we don't find you in the house, we'll know to go there.”

Anders patted Bree's cheek one more time and left the room. Bree watched him go and then sighed, leaning against Garrett's chest with a sad noise. “We could just go back to Key West...”

“No. No we can't, love.” Garrett tucked her head under his chin. “I have obligations here. If I leave, who will help the city?”

“Don't they have guards? What about the templars? You're one man. One. Why can't the rest of the city pitch in?” Bree's voice was sharp. “It's their city too.”

“Because the Viscount is weak. Because the Chantry won't take action. Because the citizens are complacent. If I leave, there will be nobody to stand up to the Qunari. I know the Arishok, we've had dealings. More dealings than anybody else here. I am the logical choice to take on this problem and both the Viscount and the Arishok know that. It's how the politics here works, love. It's not fair but...”

“Life isn't fair,” Bree finished on a sigh. “Alright. Well, the Viscount's son is dead. I feel like a gesture should be made.”

“A gesture?” Fenris leaned back in his chair and watched Bree. “Like what?”

“Flowers at the least. A gift of food would be better. It's a mourning ritual. The Viscount will be hurting. The city will be looking to him for leadership. If you're going to take this on, Garrett, then you should make sure to show the city who you support. Unless you're supporting the Arishok.” Bree patted at Garrett's hands. “Politics.”

“You're saying, acknowledge the Viscount's loss to show I support him?” Garrett sounded thoughtful. “Could be a good idea. What do you recommend?”

“Let me take a gift basket to him. I'm your fiancee, so it'll be personal without you having to take time out of your day.” Bree said, “Maybe some cookies or tarts. And a bouquet of flowers. I have some experience dealing with this sort of thing. Nana may have been eccentric, but she knew how to grease wheels and who to pander to when she needed support.”

“Nana was in politics?” Fenris asked with a surprised look. “Your Nana?”

“Mm, yes. How do you think she got the artists’ colony started? She sat on committees, she met the local leaders, she made herself a nuisance. If there's was a death, she was there with condolences. A birth had her showing up to celebrate. She used good will to get her way.” Bree smiled slightly. “And I watched her finagle with the city leaders a lot. I'll take a token gift, say some soothing words, and the Hightown leaders will see that Garrett Hawke supports the Viscount. It might make a difference.”

“They still won't fight,” Garrett said.

“No, but they'll be more inclined to look to you when there is trouble instead of fighting you. You're sure the Chantry won't get involved?” Bree smiled at Anders when he walked in with a cup of tea.

Anders snorted, “Elthina doesn't believe in getting involved. Now here, drink this and we'll head upstairs to bed. You look like you're planning something devious.”

Bree sipped at her tea and bit her lip, “Nothing devious. Just...a gentle nudge for the city.”

Garrett shook his head. “I know I shouldn't be surprised by you, Bree, but I am. I think this sounds like an excellent plan of attack. I'll go speak with Orana about cookies. You go on upstairs and get settled.” He gently lifted Bree from his lap and stood, leaned down, and kissed her gently. 

“Well alright, but don't take too long.” Bree took Anders' hand, “Ok? I really want all of you in bed with me.”

“A few minutes and I'll be up there too. Now go on. Go rest. We're all home. We're all safe. And we all love you.” Garrett said. He watched her nod and follow Anders from the room. 

Fenris stood, looked mildly embarrassed for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around Garrett. “I was also worried for both you and Anders. I won't leave her alone, Garrett. I promise.”

Garrett looked down at Fenris and returned the hug, sighing softly, “I know, Fenris. I'm glad you hugged me. I had started to think, well...after we slept together in Key West. You seemed so nervous about it all. More comfortable with Anders than me.” Garrett squeezed Fenris closer. “I thought perhaps I wasn't...well...”

“I am sorry, Garrett. Sorry you thought that way. It was very emotional in Key West. And I do feel very close to Anders. It's happened gradually. I think knowing that neither of us can marry Bree, well, it has given us even more common ground. But I do value you, Garrett. And I am fond of you. And if you wish to sleep behind me tonight I...I would enjoy that.” Fenris flushed slightly and leaned up to briefly kiss Garrett before stepping back and looking a little shy. 

“Mm. Well, I think I can manage that, Fenris. Go on up. I'll get things squared with Orana and then we'll sleep.” Garrett turned and headed from the room, stopping briefly and glancing at Fenris, “I know she loves you, Fenris. I know that she loved you first. And I am ok with it. I'm just lucky she loves me. I'm sorry I get to marry her and not you.”

Fenris nodded and watched him leave the room. He stood there for a moment more, looking around the library and pondering how much his life had changed since that day he ended up on the rocks in Key West. Then he headed upstairs to curl up against Bree and thank the Maker that he had met her and that things had changed.


	37. Comfort for the Viscount

Basket of freshly baked cookies, check. Bouquet of fresh flowers, check. Note of condolences, check. Wearing a suitably demure dress, check. Bree stood at the base of the stairs in the Viscount's keep and glanced at Fenris. He nodded at her and gave her a brief smile, “You look lovely. You'll do fine.”

“I'm just hoping I don't screw up or fall on my face.” She smoothed her dress again and sighed, “I wish Garrett and Anders were with us.”

Fenris smiled a little wider at that, “I do too, love. I do too. Now, let's get this over with so we can go home. I wish to cuddle you.”

“Oh well, when you say things like that...” Bree let out a little laugh. “Let's do this.” She glanced up the stairs and started climbing. She rather wished there was an elevator or that the Viscount's offices were on the ground floor, but stairs seemed to be a recurring theme in Kirkwall.

She made it up the second flight, took a moment to catch her breath, and then turned towards the Viscount's office. And found herself face to face with a man she didn't know.

“Do you have an appointment?” The man had a snooty voice and looked down his nose at her.

“No. Do I need one to offer condolences on the loss of the Viscount's son?” Bree drew herself up and stiffened her spine.

The man took in her appearance, the basket, and the flowers and sighed, “He is not available for the common riff-raff.”

Bree bit her lip, turned to Fenris, and shrugged her shoulders, “We'll just have to tell Garrett that I'm common and the Viscount refused to see me.”

“Hawke will be most displeased. Maybe he can come back and straighten this out.” Fenris reached for Bree's arm, stopping when the man held up his hand.

“Wait. Garrett Hawke?” The man's eyes bore into Bree. “How do you know Garrett Hawke?”

“Oh! My manners. I am so sorry. I'm Bree Frazier, Garrett Hawke's fiancee. He told me how he found Saemus. It's terrible, really. Horrifying. And I thought, well...Garrett is so busy trying to keep the city safe that I would just bring by a token to let the Viscount know we are sorry for his loss.” Bree smiled and held her hand out to the man.

“I am Seneschel Bran.” The man took her hand and found himself involved in a very energetic hand-shake. “So you are the woman who has all of Hightown in an uproar.”

“Am I? I I caused an uproar?” Bree grinned at Bran. “Do tell.”

Bran squinted at her and huffed softly, “I am quite sure you know that you have. An unknown woman marrying the newest Amell heir. And rumor has it, allowing him liberties in the market.”

“Well, we wouldn't want liberties taken in the market. What would the neighbors think,” Bree murmured. “I'm sure Garrett doesn't care a bit what any of the Hightown sorts think. He's much too busy doing their dirty work, yeah?” Bree tilted her head at Bran. “You look...pinched.”

“Pinched?” Bran drew himself up firmly.

Bree watched him puff up, rather like Garbo when Garbo got his dander up, and dropped the act. “Oh yeah, pinched and tired. How many of the Hightown biddies have been by to try to get some gossip? It's sad, really. Look, losing a family member is hard enough without it being a son or parent. The Viscount, he's a man too. Not just a ruler. I thought, well, these cookies are from my Nana's recipe. And flowers are always a nice touch. Just something so he knows not everybody is out for his blood.”

Bran pondered her for a moment, “You are...”

“I know, different. I hear it a lot. You must hear all sorts of things. Nagging and whining and moaning. Here, have a cookie.” Bree held the basket out to Bran. “At the least you'll know they're safe.”

Bran reached for a cookie before he could think about it. They were golden and buttery looking. He bit into it and closed his eyes. For a moment, there was no sound on the landing and then Bran let out a tiny sigh and smiled a small smile. “These are amazing.”

“So, can I see the Viscount?” Bree asked with a smile.

“I suppose. It wouldn't hurt, certainly. Just promise me you won't create a ruckus. Your fiancé excels at making my life difficult.” Bran moved to the door to open it.

Bree beamed at him, “I'll visit for a few minutes and then leave. I'll be good, I promise.”

Bran just shook his head and gestured to the door, “Please do not stay too long. He is a busy man.”

***

The Viscount was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands, when Bree and Fenris entered his office. For a moment, he just sat there and then his shoulders drooped. “What is it now, Bran? I hope it's an emergency.”

“I'm sorry. I'm not Bran,” Bree moved slowly into the office and watched as the Viscount's head snapped up. His face was pale, eyes shadowed, chin unshaven. The circlet of his office sat askew in his hair.

“Who are you?” His voice was ragged, painfully scratchy and rough. “Does Bran know you're here?”

“He let me in. I'm Bree Frazier, Garrett Hawke's fiancee. This is Fenris, my guard.” Bree moved a little closer to the Viscount and put the basket of cookies on his desk. She turned and handed the flowers to Fenris and then just looked at the Viscount.

“Are you here for some reason? Has Hawke sent you with more bad news? I can't take more news. Please, I'm...I'm mourning my son...I can't...” his face fell, his eyes tearing up. “Please,” he whispered, “I can't help anybody.”

Bree moved around his desk and then dropped to her knees. She just looked at the Viscount, tears in her eyes, and held out her arms. The Viscount turned to look at her, he just stared at her in shock for a moment, clearly unsure what to do. “I don't want anything,” Bree murmured, “I heard your son was killed and I came to say I'm sorry and I wish it hadn't happened. I lost somebody who was like a mother to me last year. The grief can still be overwhelming. But I have Garrett and my friends. Who do you have?”

The Viscount clenched his lips together, “I have the city.”

“The city will just keep asking for more. I just want to offer a bit of comfort before I have to go. I promised your Seneschal that I wouldn't create problems.” Bree scooted forward a bit on her knees and watched indecision flash across the Viscount's face. “Fenris won't say anything. And neither will I.”

He sighed and stood, offered her his hand, and helped her up. “You're not what I was expecting in Garrett Hawke's fiance. You're...compassionate. Kind.” He held her hand. “I'm Marlow Dumar, the Viscount of Kirkwall. I have heard of you Serah.”

“Call me Bree.” She squeezed his hand, glanced at Fenris, and then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the Viscount. The Viscount stood still for a moment, shock on his face, and then he relaxed against her and hugged her back. His face crumpled and fell as he cried against her hair. She rubbed her hands up and down his back, murmuring quiet words of comfort as he grieved.

Finally, his tear dried and he gave her a light squeeze. “Thank you. I...think I needed that.”

“I brought you cookies. They were my Nana's recipe. She would give them out to people who needed a little something to make them feel better.” Bree stepped back, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. She gave Fenris a smile, “And Fenris has the flowers I brought you.”

“Flowers, cookies, comfort...it's too bad you are marrying Garrett Hawke.” The Viscount shook his head. “Please forgive me for that.”

“Oh, no. That's rather flattering.” Bree gave the Viscount a smile. “I'm going to go. Fenris needs to get me home. I know Garrett doesn't want me out too long. I just wanted to stop by with a few things. It was a pleasure to meet you.”

“I believe the pleasure was mine, Serah Bree. Please be well. And thank you. Truly, Hawke is a lucky man.” The Viscount sat back down, peered into the basket, pulled out a cookie, and bit into it. His face lit up a bit at the taste. “And thank you for the lovely cookies. They are quite delicious.”

Bree gave him a smile, took Fenris' hand, and led him from the Viscount's office. She nodded at Bran and then headed down the stairs. “That went well.”

“Because you're you, Bree. Garrett is a lucky man.” Fenris squeezed her hand tightly.

“Oh, well see. I'm the lucky one. I'm marrying Garrett and I have you and Anders. The four of us together. And I love you all. All of you.” She squeezed his hand back, “Now, home? I think you promised me some snuggle.”


	38. Fenris Shows Bree

The entire visit with the Viscount hadn’t taken more than an hour. Even with the short walk across the courtyard, Fenris was looking at an entire day of nothing to do except sit in the house and worry. He supposed they could go down to Anders’ clinic and check on the mage, not that he was concerned about Anders. At all.

Well, maybe just a little concerned.

But first he wanted to show Bree something. Something personal, something that might help her understand even more how blessed he felt having her with him. She was humming softly as they walked, her hand tucked into his. He smiled at her and she grinned back, happiness reflected in her eyes.

The happiness turned to confusion when he turned them towards another section of Hightown. “Where are we going? The estate is right there.” Bree threw him a quizzical look.

“You’ll see,” Fenris said, squeezing her hand. It’s not far and we should be perfectly safe to walk there and back.

Bree scrunched up her nose as they walked, “The houses are getting even fancier. Is that possible?”

“It’s always possible. This is Hightown. The nobles like to try to outdo each other.” Fenris said with a headshake. He stopped in front of a door that looked like a lot of the others on this block. Large, wooden, and imposing, it was bracketed by two slightly scraggly bushes. “This is it.”

“What is?” Bree wondered as Fenris opened the door and ushered her in. The entry was dark and moldy smelling, dust and dirt piled in the corners. He squeezed around her and stepped into a wide foyer with double stairs leading to a second floor balcony. Broken furniture lay amidst dust, dirt and stains. The smell of mold was stronger here, musty and itchy. Bree wrinkled her nose but followed Fenris up the stairs.

He pulled open a door and walked into a room, looking around with a slight frown. The room was in better shape than the rest of the house. A bed sat in a far nook, rumpled but made. Two chairs sat in front of the fireplace, a table holding empty wine bottles between them. A larger table was pushed against the wall across from the fireplace, two chairs pushed up to it, the top decorated with more empty wine bottles. Fenris looked around and wondered how he ever could have lived here.

Bree stopped next to him, her hand resting on his arm. “What is this place?”

“This was where I lived, Bree, up until we came back from Kirkwall.” Fenris moved to a chair by the fire and sat down. He looked at the fireplace and rubbed his hands together. “It belongs to a friend of my Master’s. They…they were probably here the night I met Garrett. Maybe. They knew I was in town and sent slavers after me. I hired Garrett through an accomplice, lied to him about the job, and he killed the slavers. Then he helped me clear the house.”

Bree moved to the other chair and sat down, her eyes on him. “You lived here? But it’s…filthy and broken. Unsafe. I can see a hole in the ceiling right there. It must have been freezing in here in the winter.”

“It was more than I had ever had, Bree. It was mine. No Master to force me to do…things…no guards, nobody. Just me and this house. The silence was glorious. The freedom to eat when I wanted to, drink what I wanted to…go outside…or not. It was more than I had ever had.” He kept his eyes on the cold fireplace. “Then I met you.”

Bree tucked her knees up under her chin and smoothed her dress down. “And?”

“And you showed me what freedom really meant. You showed me love and friendship and compassion and I…” His breathing hitched. “I wanted you to see. Where I was before you. This was considered good to me. This…this hovel…”

“Fenris,” Bree watched his shoulders shake, “Love.” He slid from the chair and went to her and she dropped her legs so he could rest his head in her lap. “You didn’t need to show me this.”

“I did, Bree. Like Anders needed to show you his clinic in Darktown. I’m surprised Garrett hasn’t brought you by his Uncle’s shack in Lowtown. You don’t understand what you’ve given to us. To all three of us.”

She carded her fingers through his hair and shushed him, and he pressed his face against her legs and felt something in him break and then ease. The tears slid down his cheeks but he didn’t sob, he just stayed there and soaked in her love. “You were amazing with the Viscount.”

“He’s just a man, Fenris. A man who is hurting. A man who probably was never right for that chair.” Bree tugged his hair gently, “We should go home, not stay in this house.”

“Home,” Fenris breathed the word on a sigh, “With you, anywhere is home.”

“Mm…I am specifically thinking of the estate. Where you promised me snuggle if I was good. Which I was. So you owe me.” Bree rubbed a hand over his neck. “You know I’d never make you come back here. Ever. I won’t leave you, Fenris.”

“I know, Bree. Though part of me fears that something will happen to tear you from me. What if Garrett changes his mind and makes me leave?” Fenris’ voice was muffled against her skirts.

“Garrett does something like that he’ll be short a wife. Not that I think it’ll happen, he’s rather attached to you. Anders said he had some fantasy about the three of you.” Bree giggled a bit. “I would like to see that.”

Fenris’ head popped up at that and he looked at her, his eyes wide. “No No, not a good idea, Bree.” He stood and pulled her up and into his arms. “That’s a little too close to my memories as a slave. No, I can share you with Garrett or Anders, or even if it’s all three of us…but I can’t. Not with two men and somebody watching…I can’t.” He squeezed her tightly.

She soothed her hands down his back and snuggled against him, “Well, then we won’t even broach the subject. Home?”

Fenris sighed in relief, “Home.”

***

The walk back was quiet. Bree clung to his hand and shot him worried looks. Fenris squeezed her hand and wondered if he maybe shouldn’t have shown her the house. The minute they entered the estate, Bree called for Bodahn and told him they were unavailable till after lunch. Then she pulled Fenris upstairs and to their bedroom.

Once there, she started pulling off her dress, smiling when he went to help her. “Thank you, love. These ties are a killer. Alright. Why don’t you open the bed, hmm?” She gave him a gentle nudge towards the bed and then went to rummage in her chest of drawers.

When Fenris looked at her again it was to see her pulling on one of Anders’ ratty shirts. Her dress and breastband were draped over a chair and she stood in just her smalls and that old shirt with fraying hem and cuffs. When she turned to look at him, he inhaled. She looked a lot like she had that first morning cooking breakfast. So beautiful, so simple and refreshing.

“Bree,” he breathed and sighed when she pointed at the bed.

“Off with your clothes and into the bed, Fenris.” She laughed a little when he tugged off his tunic and leggings. In just his smalls, he slipped into the bed. She gathered his things up, dumped them on the chair, and joined him to cuddle. “Mm…”

“How did I get so lucky? What did I do to deserve you?” He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled against her neck.

Bree pressed against him and sighed, “You came to Key West.”

“Your Vortex of Strange?” He asked on a huff. “I should thank Anders for being a mage, then.”

“Mm, you should.” Bree smiled when she felt Fenris’ hands smooth under her shirt. “I thought we were snuggling.”

“We are, Bree. Now hush and let me just feel you.” His hands caressed over her back and hips. “There should never be a day that I do not feel your skin, taste your mouth, tell you that I love and adore you.” He kissed her, his lips gentle.

Bree sighed against him, “You’ve turned into a romantic.”

‘It is only the truth. Do you think we can stay here the rest of the morning?” He settled against her and relaxed.

Bree smiled, “I don’t see why not. I told Bodhan not to bother us till lunch.”

“Then we shall stay here and cuddle. It seems like the best use of our time.”

“I can’t complain with that.” Bree said, her eyes closing in happiness. “Not


	39. Anders Wants

It was a little after noon before anybody came up to wake up Bree and Fenris. They had fallen asleep, Fenris wrapped around Bree and holding her close against him. The sound of the bedroom door opening woke him and he blinked in confusion, his gaze moving around the room and finally settling on Anders. Anders smiled at him and moved into the room, closing the door behind him.

“I wondered where you were.” He whispered to Fenris. “How did it go?”

Fenris slowly slipped out from under the covers, careful to not disturb Bree. He moved to Anders, motioning the mage to stand with him across from the bed, “It went well. She not only sweet talked her way past Bran but she hugged the Viscount.”

Anders shook his head, “Of course she did.”

“The Viscount was quite taken with her,” Fenris said with a wry smile. “Everybody who has met her is.”

Anders watched Bree sleep for a moment and then turned back to Fenris, his eyebrow raising as he took in Fenris’ nearly naked state. “And you two were just napping?”

Fenris nearly rolled his eyes, his voice slightly peeved at the question, “Yes. Why?”

Anders responded by wrapping an arm around Fenris and dragging him up against his chest. Dipping his head, he let his lips play over Fenris’ ear, “Because, love, you are very impressively aroused right now. So even though she is sleeping, I was wondering what your plans were.”

Fenris flushed, his hands flexing lightly on Anders’ chest, “I had no plans.”

“No?” Anders licked at Fenris ear, chuckling softly when the elf let out a soft groan. “I was just going to check on you two and then return to work. But you are just as tempting as she is.”

“I am not.” Fenris let out a gasp when Anders’ slid his hands down to cup his ass and squeeze, “You are incorrigible.”

“I want you both,” Anders breathed against his ear, “I want to taste you, Fenris. I want to feel her against my skin as you taste me.”

Fenris was breathing heavily, “I thought you loved Hawke.” His voice was gravely.

“I can love all of you.” Anders said as he stepped back and started unfastening his coat. “I can desire all of you.” He let the coat fall and tugged his shirt over his head. Fenris’ eyes followed his movements, a flush curling up his neck as Anders slid out of his boots and pants. “Or do you not feel the same?”

“You’ve never come home to ravish me before,” Fenris said, dragging his eyes up to Anders’ face. He swallowed when Anders smiled at him and pulled off his smalls. “Not that I am complaining…”

“Anders?” Bree’s sleepy voice called from the bed, “Is that you?”

Anders turned Fenris around towards the bed, slid his smalls off, and pressed a hand to his lower back, “It is, love. With Fenris.”

Bree sat up in bed and gawked slightly at the two naked men. “What, exactly, is going on here?” She watched Anders slide his arms around Fenris and smile over the elf’s shoulder at her. She smiled back at Anders when Fenris closed his eyes and relaxed back against Anders. “Ah…this looks familiar,” she said on a laugh as she slid from the bed.

Anders watched as she moved to Fenris, his eyes taking in the ratty shirt she wore, and smiled, “Yes it does. That’s a good memory.” He watched her press against Fenris’ chest to kiss his neck and the elf moaned and reached for her. “A very good memory. I want you both.”

Bree hummed softly and took one of Anders’ hands and one of Fenris’ and tugged them to the bed. “That can be arranged. Did you come home to seduce us, then?”

Anders chuckled and released Fenris, moving to tug off Bree’s shirt and slide her smalls from her, “Fenris asked me the same thing. No, I came home to check on how this morning went.” He slid his hands down her body, around, and pulled her against him. “I want to be in you. I want to feel Fenris against me.”

Fenris smoothed his hands over Anders, “Did something happen?”

Anders glanced back and shook his head, “No, I’m fine. No raids or anything. I just saw you two sleeping and…I wanted to be with you both. Never think I love either of you less than Garrett. I don’t. I love feeling all of us together, knowing I am with people who want me. Love me.”

Bree slipped from Anders’ hands and lay on the bed, patting the mattress next to her, “No arguments from me. Come here. Both of you. You know, a year ago I would have laughed at having two men in bed with me. Now it’s just part of us.” 

“Yes, well. A year ago Anders and I were at each others’ throats. A lot has changed.” Fenris said on a soft laugh, pushing Anders closer to Bree. “Let me get the oil.”

Anders watched Fenris for a moment and then pulled Bree into a deep kiss, his tongue twining with hers and stroking into her mouth. He wasted no time in touching her, his hands gently rubbing at her breasts before delving between her thighs. She murmured something against his lips, something about needing to be shaven again, and he responded with a chuckle and his fingers slipping into her to press and rub.

Fenris joined them, his lips moving to the back of Anders’ neck and then down his spine. The mage moaned softly and arched back, rubbing lightly against Fenris in encouragement. There was the pop of the bottle cork and then Anders soft panting as he buried his head against Bree while Fenris slowly opened him. 

“Let me…” Anders said on a moan and he slid down Bree’s body to press his mouth against her mound and taste her. He lay flat on his stomach, his knees tucked under him, and Fenris behind him working two and then three fingers into him. Bree thrashed slightly as Anders’ tongue teased her clit with slow strokes, his fingers back to thrusting into her, till she was tugging at Anders’ hair and whimpering.

Then, Anders moved up and into her, thrusting once and holding still so that Fenris could press into him. All three of them moaned together. Fenris waited a moment for Anders to relax and then he started to move, his thrusts pushing Anders into Bree. 

It didn’t take long, Bree already on the edge and Fenris aroused from watching her and Anders. Bree gave a sudden gasp and shuddered, her body clenching Anders tightly. It was enough for Fenris to lose control and thrust harder, pushing Anders over the edge. They both shivered against her, Bree’s hands stroking Anders’ side and reaching for Fenris’ arm, patting softly as both men came down from the pleasure.

Fenris moved first, withdrawing from Anders and sliding over to Bree’s side. Anders moved to her other side and both men curled around her. She grimaced slightly and turned to face Fenris, her knees coming up to press against her stomach.

“What’s wrong, love?” Fenris’ voice was worried. 

“Cramps. It’s ok. I’m ok.” Bree tried to breath slowly. “It’s new. Um. Orgasms make me a little…tender.”

Anders slid a hand over her abdomen and pressed, his magic enveloping her. “It’s normal and ok. You’re fine. The baby is fine. We’ll just need to be more gentle with you.” His hand rubbed soothing circles over her skin and she relaxed against him. “I should have thought of this.”

“Oh..it’s ok.” Bree said as she settled back against Anders and smoothed a hand over Fenris’ cheek. “If I had known, I would have suggested a different…er…plan of attack.” 

Anders laughed at that. “Relax Fenris, she’s normal and healthy. It’s ok.”

“Mm…Did Fenris tell you how it went with the Viscount?” Bree stretched and relaxed, her body uncurling as the cramps eased off. “I thought it went well.”

“It sounded like it did. But I had no doubts about you, Bree. You’re a miracle worker.” Anders said, his fingers tickling at her skin. “Garrett is lucky to have found a woman so adept at getting people to do what she wants.”

“Garrett has you all doing what he wants,” Bree said, her nose scrunching up.

“Mm…true, my love,” Fenris responded, “But we actually enjoy following your suggestions.”

Bree had nothing to add to that and Anders just laughed.


	40. Isabela, Aveline, and the Qunari

It was early evening when Bodahn found Bree in the sitting room. Curled up in a chair and listening to Anders talk about a patient, she had Sam on her lap and Barkly at her feet. Bodahn came in, opened his mouth, and found himself shoved to the side as Isabela strode through the door.

“Bree...where's Hawke?” Isabela asked as she started pacing. “Is he home?”

“He’s out on an errand with Fenris and will be back in a bit. Are you ok? What's going on?” Bree jumped up from her chair and moved to the agitated woman, her hand reaching out to stop Isabela's frantic pacing. “Izzy, what's wrong?”

“My life is in danger and I need help. Hawke...he...he'll help me. Right?” Isabela grabbed Bree's shoulders, her hand gripping her tightly, “He will...”

“Alright...Izzy, let Bree go. Why don't you tell us what's going on?” Anders had stood to join them, one of his hands resting on Isabela's shoulders. “Come on, sit down. Hawke will be back shortly”

“I...alright. Alright.” She deflated a bit and moved to a chair. “I'm just...I'm scared, alright. Scared and worried. I should have told him sooner. Should have told you all sooner. I didn't want to, though. Thought I could solve this one on my own.”

“What are you talking about?” Bree brushed a hand over Isabela's hair, watching her. “Should have told Garrett what?”

“Why the Qunari are in Kirkwall. I know why they are here and it's my fault, Bree. Mine. And if I don't fix this mess, I'll be killed.” Isabela clenched her fists on her lap.

“Well...” Bree sighed, “I was hoping for a quiet night but I guess that's not going to happen. Bodahn, can you bring us some refreshments? And let Garrett know Izzy's here the moment he comes home.”

“Yes Bree.” Bodahn gave her a nod and left to follow her orders.

“Right...and you, Izzy, are going to sit here and relax while we wait. Then tell us what's going on. Ok?”  
Bree went to curl up on Anders' lap, her eyes on the upset woman. “He'll be home soon and then we'll get this all sorted out.”

“If you say so, Bree.” Isabela said on a sigh. “If you say so.”

***

 Bree and Anders were watching Izzy pace the library when Fenris and Garrett got home. The moment Garrett’s voice rang in the hall, Izzy ran for the door. Bree shared a look with Anders, the two of them shrugging slightly. “I think we should follow,” Bree said with a sigh.

“I was really hoping for a quiet evening,” Anders groused. “One that involved you and cuddling.”

“I’m sorry. Maybe tomorrow?” Bree asked as she stood.

Anders gave a heartfelt sigh, “I doubt it. With our luck, the Qunari will start burning Kirkwall then.”

Bree poked Anders’ side and nabbed his arm, tugging him out into the foyer with her, “Don’t say it! It’ll happen.”

“I think it’ll happen regardless of what I say.” Anders muttered as he followed her.

Izzy had cornered Garrett in the foyer, her hands dancing as she frantically talked. Garrett and Fenris were exchanging looks, both of them glancing up with Bree and Anders came in. Hawke gave a sigh of relief, “Ah…you both are here.”

“We are,” Bree said as she went to hug Fenris and Garrett. “So, what’s the emergency, Izzy?”

Izzy jittered and started pacing. “You know how the Arishok has been stuck here in Kirkwall for years? And how he won’t leave because he says he’s looking for something?”

Garrett nodded, “So he says. I’m not sure I believe him, why?”

“Well…perhaps I know what it is he’s looking for. And perhaps if I don’t find it, if he gets it first, my life is forfeit.” Izzy stopped and settled.

“Well? What is it?” Fenris asked, “Something important I hope.”

“Oh…you know how those Qunari are. Some dusty old tomb. A book…book of Koslun? I don’t know. The important thing is that if I don’t return this book to Castillon, he’ll kill me.” Izzy nabbed Garrett’s hands and turned to look at Bree, “Please. I know where the book is. There’s a thief, Wall-Eyed Sam. He has it and is going to sell it tonight. If we can get it first…I can fix this with Castillon.”

“The Tome of Koslun? You stole the Tome of Koslun from the Qunari?” Fenris’ voice was filled with disbelief.

“No, from the Orlesians. Is it important, then?” Izzy asked with a peeved expression.

‘It’s their sacred text.” Fenris exploded, “Their sacred religious text.”

“Oh well…can’t be so important. After all, they didn’t have it. Anyway…my life is what is important here. Not the Qunari.” Izzy turned back to Garrett. “Please Garrett. I know I can be a pain and I’m always getting in trouble but…I need help.”

Garrett sighed and closed his eyes, “Alright Izzy. Alright. We’ll go get this book tonight. Maker. Anders, can you help? Fenris, I'm leaving you here with Bree. Lock the doors and prepare for the worst. We’ll be back home tonight.”

“Thank you Garrett.” Izzy tugged him into a tight hug. “Thank you. I know where they’ll be at.”

“Alright. Let me just go get…oh…Aveline.” He gave another deep sigh as Aveline came barreling into the foyer. “Is this a social call?”

“Stop looking so damn hopeful, Hawke. I need your help. The Qunari have overstepped their boundaries and are harboring criminals. I need you to go with me to their compound.” Aveline frowned at Izzy and then turned to Garrett. “It’s imperative that we get this settled.”

“Now? It’s after dark.” Garrett’s asked, shooting Aveline a look.

“Now’s as good a time as any.” Aveline said as she crossed her arms.

Garrett threw his hands in the air and rubbed at his face, “I can’t. Izzy needs help. We can do this in the morning.”

“You’re going to help that…that…” Aveline fumbled for words for a moment. Bree moved to her and laid a hand on her arm, silencing her.

“She’s been here waiting on Garrett. He’ll help her now and help you in the morning. It wouldn't look right for you to show up so late to the Qunari compound demanding things. Let him help Izzy and then you can meet him here at breakfast time.” Bree tugged lightly on Aveline’s arm. “He’s only one man, Aveline.”

Aveline looked down at Bree and sighed, “Alright…fine. Get this handled tonight and tomorrow…I’ll be here bright and early. I expect you ready to go.”

“Maker’s breath, Ave. You’re going to start a war single-handed if you go into the compound like this. Go relax, have a drink.” Garrett said with a frown. “We don’t need any more drama with the Qunari.”

Aveline grumbled, “I’m going back to the barracks to get everything sorted. I don’t care if I upset anybody. It’s not right to withhold fugitives from us. Be ready in the morning, Hawke.” She gave everybody a nod and left.

Bree shrugged, “I tried, love. Look, you and Anders and Izzy get going. Get somebody else to help. And be careful. I promise to stay here with Fenris.” She leaned up on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to Garrett’s lips. She then turned and gave Anders a gentle kiss. “Be careful. I love you both.”

Garrett looked like he wanted to say something more and then sighed, waving at Izzy. “Come on. Let’s get this handled.”


	41. Will you Leave Me, Too?

They weren't gone for more than a few hours, tops. Fenris and Bree had opted to go read in the library, Bree helping Fenris work through a new book, as they waited. It was another one of Varric's stories. This one appeared to be a racy romance between a templar and apostate, the descriptions leaving Bree gasping for air as Fenris sounded out the words and blushed.

“This was a poor choice for reading practice,” Fenris grumbled. “Half of this is smut.”

“I think it's about Anders and Hawke. And Hawke is the templar.” Bree said in disbelief. “That was the purplest prose I've ever read. I need to get Varric a gift for writing this. Maybe a new pen. Some paper. A thesaurus.”

“The templar cornered the...ap...apostate...in the alley. “I have found you out, Mal..mali...maleficar. You shall now know justice.”” Fenris shot Bree a peeved look. “Then it goes into a sordid sex scene.”

Bree covered her mouth with her hands, “Well...I mean. We have bad romances back in my world. This one would have two half-naked men on the cover. One of them would be swooning.”

“I do not think Anders ever swoons.” Fenris said with a small smile. “And this apostate does not snark enough to be our Anders.”

“Why Fenris,” Bree teased, “You sound downright possessive there. Do I need to be worried?”

Fenris gave a soft laugh and stood, tugging her up and into his arms, “Bree, that is a ridiculous question. I can be possessive of both of you.”

“Not Garrett?” Bree asked as she smoothed a hand down Fenris' chest.

Fenris pondered for a moment, “Garrett is more possessive of all of us. He does not need me to worry over him.”

Bree looked up at Fenris and shook her head, “No, he does. He carries the responsibilities. Anders is vulnerable, yeah? He is always in danger of being taken away. So we fuss over him tons. But Garrett...” Bree sighed and leaned against Fenris, “Everybody needs something from him. He needs people who he can just be with. You know? When he comes home. People who love him no matter what.”

“I...you are correct,” Fenris said, his voice filled with surprise, “I had never thought about what Garrett needed. He is always so in control. I remember how he was in Key West, though.”

Bree laughed a bit when Fenris picked her up and sat down, settling her on his lap. She snuggled up against him, “He told me there that the absurd helped him relax. Even there, he was thinking about his friends here.”

Fenris tightened his arms around Bree and pressed his face to her hair, “You are the only person around him that hasn't asked him to risk himself, to constantly help him. You are just as much a treasure to him as you are to us.”

Bree shook her head, “You guys. So mushy, yeah? I didn't come here for him. I came here for all of you. Cause I love you all. No place I'd rather be – unless you all want to go back to Key West.” She tilted her head up and kissed Fenris' chin. “And since you don't, I'll be happy here.”

Fenris' response was cut off at the sound of feet and then Garrett and Anders entering the library. Both men looked haggard, Garrett pale and worried and Anders nearly bloodless. Fenris helped Bree stand and mindful of what Bree had said, went to Garrett first. “What happened?”

“She...she just took off.” Garrett sounded shell-shocked, his voice filled with disbelief. “We went to help and she just left us.”

Fenris glanced at Anders for help and Anders just shook his head. “We found the thief right before the sale was supposed to happen. Unfortunately, the thief took off right before we were ambushed by Qunari. Izzy left us to chase him down.”

“She left me. I was there to help her and she just...ran...” Garrett's voice was strained and filled with pain. “Why? I would have tracked down this thief. We could have solved this...”

Fenris wrapped his arms around the bigger man, “Isabela made her choice, Garrett.”

Garrett clung to Fenris, “I thought she was my friend.” His voice broke, his lips pinching together. “I thought...”

“Come on, love. Let's go upstairs and get some sleep.” Bree went and laid her hand on Garrett's arm. “Or better yet, let me start a bath and you and I soak for a bit.”

Garrett shuddered and closed his eyes, defeat in his shoulders, “I couldn't help her.” The words were quiet. “I've failed another person.” He sagged then, slipping out of Fenris' arms and turning to trudge away. “I...need to be alone for a minute.”

They watched him leave, his head bowed. Anders shook his head, tears in his eyes, “He tries so hard to help us all. After his mother died, well. We're all he has left. It started with his father dying. Then his brother. Then Bethany was taken to the Gallows. Then his mother was killed. Now Isabela leaves him. He's got to be wondering who's next.”

Bree sighed softly, “Look, you two head on up. Ok? I'm going to go sit with him. It's not good to wallow. No matter how much you want to. I should know.”

Fenris went and wrapped an arm around Anders waist, “Come on you, I was just reading the most scandalous story involving an apostate and a templar. Come upstairs with me so I can tell you how must I disliked the thought that Varric used you as the apostate.”

“He what?” Anders' voice was tinged with shock, “Fenris...he did what?”

“Upstairs. I think you will wish to sit down when I tell you what you allowed a templar to do to you.” Fenris glanced back at Bree and then led Anders from the room. Bree watched them start walking up the stairs to the second floor, Fenris voice a low murmur. Anders stopped suddenly and groaned, “What was in that book?” Anders' voice filled with disbelief. Fenris just shook his head and pushed the mage up the stairs. Bree had to hand it to Fenris, that was going to keep Anders' distracted for a bit.

***

She found Garrett in the garden. He had pulled off his armor, the pieces piled in the dirt haphazardly, and was under the tree with his knees tucked up to his chest. She stood in the doorway for a minute and just looked at him. All of his bravado, his swagger, his good humor had fled and been replaced by such sadness that her throat hurt from keeping in her own tears. She rubbed at her face and then went to him, saying nothing as she sat down next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

They sat like that for a while, Bree nestled against Garrett's bulk and Garrett silently staring into the night. Gradually, he shifted and moved an arm around her. Then he lowered his knees and tugged her to his lap. Then, silently, he cried. His body shook as he held her, his tears wetting her hair. She just turned in his arms and wrapped hers around him and squeezed, rubbed at his back, and let him find a release for his sorrow.

“I'm sorry,” Garrett finally said, his voice hoarse from his crying. “You came here to be with...”

“You,” Bree said softly, “I came here to be with you and Anders and Fenris. Not a hero, you. Not somebody who solves problems. Just you.”

“But...” Garrett struggled to speak, “But I should...”

“You are one man, Garrett. One. And everybody leans on you. Your friends are all wonderful and I love them dearly, but they rely on you too much. Isabela needed your help, yes. But she should have trusted in you to help her. Aveline is such a strong woman. Yet she came barging in here demanding you help her. I adore Merrill, but why could she not ask her clan for help on her own? And why did the Keeper think it was up to you to decide how Merrill lives?” Bree brushed a hand over Garrett's cheek. “You help because you love them. And that's very noble of you. But you aren't infallible, love. You aren't perfect. And neither are they.”

“But she left.” Garrett sighed and nuzzled against Bree, “Will you leave me?”

“Never. Armed men would have to drag me away. And even then I'm certain you would find a way to save me. The world could spit me back out onto the beach in Key West and I would just have Father find a way to bring me back. I want to be with you, Garrett. I want to marry you. I want to live here with you and Anders and Fenris. I don't want my old life. I was lonely...sad. I had friends but nobody who was just...mine. Here, I have you three. And I love you all so much. You know that right? That I love you? Completely? It shouldn't be possible to love three people so much, but I do.” Bree kept smoothing her hand over Garrett's cheek and down his beard. “What makes it so amazing is that the three of you love each other as well. We're your family, Garrett.”

“My family.” He whispered, a spark of happiness flaring in his eyes, “I have family.”

“Family that loves you. And once we're married, it'll be permanent. I'll be Bree Hawke, your wife. And Anders and Fenris aren't going anywhere. They love you as much as they love me.” Bree smiled at him.

“My wife,” the words were a breath against her cheek as pressed a kiss against her skin, “Mine. My wife, my family.”

She hugged him tightly and turned his head to kiss him, her lips gently against his, “I love you.”

“Maker, Bree. I love you so much. Thank you for reminding me. Seeing Izzy leave me was...terrible. But coming home to you and Fenris, it helps. Speaking of Anders and Fenris...where are they?”

“Oh well...while we waited for you...ah. Heh. Fenris and I were practicing reading. Another one of Varric's books. It was about this templar and apostate...really terrible smutty writing. I mean, terrible. Fenris distracted Anders by telling him about the story. And how we think Varric based the apostate on him...and the templar on you.” Bree bit her lip and giggled.

Garrett blinked and then burst out laughing, “And this is in my library? I haven't read this...I think we should read it at bedtime. One chapter a night.”

“Oh Maker, Garrett. It's terrible.” Bree pressed her face against Garrett's chest. “Really bad sex.”

“Then it should make bedtime fun. I love hearing you use my curse words. I love knowing you're happy in my home. I just love you.” He squeezed her one more time and then stood, not releasing her. “Want to snuggle with me?”

“Always,” Bree said, clinging to his shoulders as he settled her in his arms. “Will your armor be ok out here?”

“Yeah, I'll get it in the morning. You're more important. You're more important than anybody.” He turned and headed into the house. “Want to tell me what made the sex so bad?”

“So...how does Varric start his stories? So there you were. You had cornered the apostate in an alley and were about to pass judgment on him when the apostate got to his knees and started begging. And then, for reasons Fenris and I could not figure out, you decided the way for the apostate to atone for his sins was to give you a blow job.” Bree curled her fingers into Garrett's hair.

Garrett chuckled, “A good blow job?”

Bree giggled as they started heading upstairs, “We didn't get that far. You came home.”

“Remind me to get the book tomorrow night. We can reenact some of the scenes.” Garrett squeezed her, feeling very relaxed and loved.

Bree just laughed, “Oh Garrett, you're so silly.” She gave him a pleased smile as he walked into their bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him.


	42. Kirkwall Burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the month hiatus - Inquisition jitters and then Inquisition hit and yeah - Inquisition.  
> But look - chapters! Not happy happy chapters but still...

The swish of skirts was the only sound in the room, that and the soft mumbles under breath as Bree paced the sitting room. Fenris sat in a chair by the fire, a book open on his lap, and watched as she stopped at the wall, tapped her toes, turned, and then strode back across the room. Her muttering increased slightly before she gave a groan and stopped, her hands going to her hair.

“You should sit down,” Fenris said gently. “They’ll be home when they’re home.”

“I can’t. I just feel like something terrible is about to happen. Can’t you feel it? It’s all tight and hot.” She strode out of the room, the sound of her shoes against the tile causing Fenris to leap to his feet and chase after her. “I just know something bad is happening.”

“Bree. What are you doing? We can’t leave!” Fenris raced to her, his hand closing over her shoulder as she opened the front door. His grip tightened as she stilled, one hand coming up to wrap around the base of her throat. “Oh no…Fenris…”her voice waivered. “Fenris…”

“Back. Back inside. Now!” Fenris slammed the door shut and locked it. He dragged her back into the house, his grip nearly bruising. “Bodahn! Orana!”

“Messere?” Bodahn came rushing up to him. “What’s wrong?”

“The street is filled with smoke. I could hear some battle cries on the wind. Take Orana. Get down to the basement now.” Fenris stopped and looked around and then pushed Bree towards the stairs. “Upstairs. Change into pants. Don’t worry about grabbing anything. Just get into clothing you can walk in and do it fast. Understand?”

Bree nodded, her eyes wide, “What about Garrett and Anders?”

“They’ll be in the thick of it. They’re fine Bree. You can’t think otherwise. You’ll go mad if you do. Change and get down here. I’m going to get my armor on. Ignore the door. You understand me? You make them break their way in. We get our stuff together, and we get out.” Fenris pointed to the stairs and gave Bree a look. She nodded and rushed off. Bodahn went racing to the kitchen while calling for Sandal, hisvoice filled with panic.

What they had feared was happening. In that brief glimpse outside, Fenris had seen billows of dark smoke and had heard faint cries of pain. The Qunari were attacking and they were burning Kirkwall. They could only hope to make it out of the city before somebody found them. Fenris rushed to get his armor on, terror gripping him. The Arishok knew Bree. He wanted her to join the Qun. Would he force the issue? Would he…Fenris shook himself and buckled his breastplate on. He wouldn’t think about it. Not yet. Not ever. He would get ready and then protect Bree. Or die trying.

***

  
Lowtown burned. The smoke curling up the stairs to choke Hightown. Fenris had pushed Bree down the basement stairs to Darktown in the hopes of getting to Anders’ clinic. But when he had opened the basement door he heard screams and saw Qunari attacking just outside. Anders’ clinic was being ransacked, the Qunari clearly looking for somebody or some…thing. Fenris had shut the door, bolted it, and herded everybody back upstairs. There would be no escape to Darktown. The Qunari had decided to take over the city wholesale and that meant a four- pronged approach into each major district.

He herded them, instead, into the kitchen and barricaded the door. He wasn’t sure how long they would last, but he wasn’t willing to go down without a fight of any kind. He had his sword and Barkly. It would have to be enough.

They didn’t have long to wait. The heavy pounding on the front door was followed by the crash and tearing of wood as warriors forced their way into the house. Bree pushed Bodahn, Sandal, and Orana into the cupboard and then went to stand behind Fenris. She had her bow, her Dalish bow, and a quiver of arrows. She didn’t think she could shoot – but she had to try. Fenris had his sword out and his tattoos were glowing. Barkly was growling low, his brindled hair standing on end and his fangs showing. Bree looked at Fenris and mouthed, “I love you,” just before the warriors showed themselves.

“Leave,” Fenris growled at them. “This is Garrett Hawke’s home, a friend of your Arishok. Leave. Now. Or face me.”

The warriors stopped, a hand coming up to reign them in. “We are here for the woman. No harm will come to her…if she comes willingly. Or we will tear down this house around you and take her by force. The Arishok has demanded her. She comes or we will take her. The Qun demands it.”

Fenris raised his sword, “I will not let her be taken.” Barkly growled louder.

The Qunari barked a command and another of their group moving to the front. He was chained, his lips sewn shut, and bound with a wide collar. The Qunari warrior who had spoken pointed at Fenris, “Saarabas will kill you. And then we will take the woman anyway.” The bound Qunari held up a hand, a ball of lightning coalescing and writhing. “Give me the woman and live.”

Bree moved up and placed her hand on Fenris’ arm, “No…don’t. Don’t touch him. I’ll come with you. But leave him.”

“Bree…” Her name was torn from Fenris’ throat in anguish.

“No. Go get Garrett and Anders. Tell them the Qunari have me. He’ll save me. You’ll see. But don’t throw your life away. I…can’t…let you die, Fenris. I can’t.” Bree squeezed his arm and moved toward the Qunari leader.

“I knew we should have left you in Key West,” Anguish poured from him. “We brought you here…”

“My choice, Fenris. I love you. Now let me go so you can rescue me.” She turned and looked up at the Qunari. “You got me. What’s next?”

The warrior wrapped his hand around her arm and tugged her into the center of the group, “You listen. You behave. You live.”

“Oh…well…I’ll try to not talk then.” She gave a shaky laugh, her head turning to find Fenris. She saw him briefly, his hands white-knuckled on his sword, and then she was surrounded by horned men and forced from the house.

***

  
She didn’t see much as she was ushered to the Viscount’s keep. She could hear screaming and smell smoke, but the group of horned men surrounded her completely and kept her moving. She worried for Garrett and Anders. Worried for Fenris. But keeping up with her Qunari captors was difficult enough without having mental breakdowns. They were moving so fast that she had to jog to stay with them.

It didn’t take long to reach the Keep. Before she knew it, she stood at the base of the stairs in the audience chamber, nobles to her back and the Arishok and Viscount before her. The Viscount was cowering, his hands covering his face as the Arishok looked out over the group. At her appearance, he moved down the stairs and stood before her. “Bree. I am glad to see you showed sense.”

“Arishok. What are you doing?” Bree looked behind her and noted the scared nobles. The warriors surrounded her in a semi-circle and cut off her view of everybody else and she turned back to the Arishok with a frown, “What is this?”

“I am tired of living here with such…vermin. They lack honor. They lack direction. For years I have sat in squalor, inundated with lies, forced to watch this pustule of a city writhe in its own filth. No more. If I cannot be free of this place then I shall take it over and set to rights the wrongs that exist here.” The Arishok loomed over her, his voice booming.

“And what does that have to do with me?” Bree asked with annoyance. “Why drag me from my home? What do you want? Me to congratulate you?” She smacked at warrior closest to her when he reached for her, “No manhandling. I came, yeah? Didn’t even bitch about it.”

The Arishok watched her for a moment and then exhaled, “Still no fear of me?”

“Fear? I’m scared shitless. Sorry for the language. Your…man…threatened Fenris. And my fiancé is out there somewhere.” Bree felt her hands start to shake and balled them into fists. “And you had me dragged here. Is this about that book thing? The…whatsit…Koslun thing?”

Bree found herself hauled up by the Arishok, her arms held firmly in his hands and his face scant inches from her own, “What do you know about the book?”

“That Garrett found the guy who had it but he booked it. Then he was attacked by mages from…whatsit…Tevinter? Tev…anyway…mages who wanted to buy the book and he lost the thief guy. And of his friend ran off over it. He doesn’t have it but he had Varric putting out leads.” She scrunched her nose and stared into the Arishok’s eyes, “He’s trying to help you.”

“You stay with me, Bree. He will come for you and then…we will see.” The Arishok turned and walked up the stairs, Bree hanging from his hands.

“Are you at least going to put me down?” She asked in a waspish voice. “Or do you plan on dangling me over your shoulder?”

The Arishok gave a grunt and moved to sit on the throne at the top of the dais. Bree found herself stuck on his knee like a child sitting on Santa’s lap – if Santa was a large, angry, painted horned man. She sighed and tried to not swing her legs in disgust. She wiggled and went to move and found herself nabbed and held firmly. “You will sit with me till your man comes. Then…we will see


	43. A New Champion of Kirkwall

Fenris scoured the city, working from Hightown and down into Lowtown. He knew Garrett had gone to the Docks with Aveline. He knew that was probably where all this had started. But he didn’t know how far along his friends…his lovers…had gotten. He didn’t know if they were safe, if they were hurt. Fear pulsed in his chest – for Bree, for Anders, for Garrett. He cursed Isabela then, cursed her selfishness and her sneaky ways. They could have solved this months ago. Years ago.

He was growing desperate when he stumbled into a courtyard filled with fighting. In the center, sword swinging and magic flaring were Garrett, Anders, and Varric. Fenris let out a yell and charged into the knot of Qunari surrounding them, his tattoos lighting up and allowing him to mow down the large warriors. He was barely breathing hard when he came up short in front of the men, his mouth working to find the words he knew he needed to say.

“Fenris! What the hell are you doing here? Where’s Bree?” Garrett grabbed at him and Fenris let out a moan of pure anguish. “Fenris?!”

Anders touched Garrett’s arm and shook his head, “It’s obvious isn’t it…she’s been taken.”

“No. No!” Garrett released Fenris and slammed his sword into a dead Qunari, screaming as he hacked at the body. “No…what happened?”

“She gave herself up to save me.” Fenris choked on the words. “They broke into the house, Garrett. The path to Darktown was blocked, a group tearing up the clinic. We barricaded ourselves in the kitchen and I was ready to die for her. But they had a Saarabas and she…she…” He felt Anders’ arms wrap around him and sagged. “They threatened to burn me alive and she went with them. Told me to find you and tell you that she expects to be saved.”

Varric whistled and glanced at Garrett, “That sounds like Bree. Well, are we going to go save your fiancée?”

“I’m going to rip the Arishok’s head off. I’m going to flay the skin from him.” Garrett’s voice had gone soft, his eyes burning bright with barely suppressed violence. “He’s dead.”

Anders, Fenris and Varric shared a look and fell in behind him. No words were necessary. Garrett Hawke seldom lost his temper, he seldom lost his control in battle. They had only seen this side of him a few times – most recently when his mother had been found with that blood mage. The Arishok had made a grave error in judgment if he thought taking Bree would give him leverage with Garrett. The man gripped his sword and strode off towards the Viscount’s Keep, vengeance burning in his gaze.

***

  
Bree was bored. Terrified but bored. The Arishok had refused to put her down and she was stuck nestled on his lap. If it had been a few days ago she’d have found this all terribly amusing. The Arishok was a big man and she felt like a child snugged up against his broad chest. Now, however, she watched with sadness as the Viscount cowered and the nobles sobbed. The city burned, the smoke billowing against the wide windows of the audience chamber. Red-painted Qunari warriors stood at attention around the room, all waiting for Garrett Hawke to come. And she hoped he came. Otherwise she had a nasty suspicion she’d be forced to stay with the Arishok and that just wouldn’t do.

The door to the audience chamber opened and a warrior rushed in and came to a full stop in front of the Arishok. “He’s coming.”

The Arishok stood, turned, and placed Bree in the vacated chair. She moved to scooch forward and his broad hand pressed her back to the seat, “You will stay here. Sten will stand guard over you. Do not move. Do not interfere. Do you understand?”

Bree narrowed her eyes at the Arishok, “And if I don’t listen to you?”

The warrior by the Arishok reached for his weapon but stayed his hand when the Arishok shook his head, “Bree Frazier, you demonstrate a frustrating amount of foolish courage. Do not press my good will. There is no need for me to threaten you.”

Bree huffed and turned her head, her eyes squeezing shut, “Yeah, I’ll stay here.” His hand flexed against her chest for a moment and she shivered. “I said I’d stay.”

“I do not wish to harm you.” The Arishok straightened and gave her a look before he strode to the Viscount, pulling the man up roughly.

“You don’t wish me harm,” she whispered and watched in horror as the Arishok shook the Viscount and threw him down, two of his warriors coming to hold the man. “But what about the rest of the city?” Her whispers were cut off as the Arishok pulled a massive axe from his back and in one swift move, decapitated the Viscount.

Her sharp inhale and garbled scream was cut short by the audience chamber doors flying open. Garrett Hawke strode through, blood-covered and griping his sword. Behind him walked Anders, Fenris and Varric, all covered in blood and wearing identical expressions of anger. The Arishok reached down and picked up the Viscount’s head before moving to intercept Garrett.

“Hawke, so good of you to join us. Sadly, the Viscount is no longer in a position to lead this city.” The Arishok tossed the head down the stairs. It bounced slightly and settled at Hawke’s feet, the Viscount’s unseeing eyes staring up at him.

“Why do this? What do you hope to accomplish?” Garrett toed the head and turned from it. “And where’s my fiancée?”

Bree went to move and found herself staring down at the point of a sword. The warrior growled at her and she shrunk back against the chair, fear curling up from the pit of her stomach. The sword pressed over her breastbone and the world went white as pure terror overtook her. When her eyesight cleared it was to see Garrett standing toe-to-toe with the Arishok, Anders and Fenris nearly vibrating with the force of their emotions and Varric holding Bianca at the ready, her tip pointed at the Sten menacing her.

“You will release her, now!” Garrett roared.

“You had the Tome of Koslun. You know what I must have to leave this city!” The Arishok roared back. “Either give me the book or I stay and she stays with me.”

“Well now, I think I can solve this.” The sultry voice drifted through the open door and caused the entire scene to shift and jitter. Isabela strode into the room, a large book tucked under her arm. “Here is your book, Arishok. Now give Bree back to Garrett and go. You don’t need to stay here any longer.”

Garrett turned, his face a mask of pure shock, “Izzy? You…you came back?”

“Yeah yeah…I know. I’m going all soft. Can’t possibly miss your wedding. And babies…and…” she sighed and shot him a look, “I’m sorry, Garrett.”

“Maker…” Garrett breathed out, “You came back.”

“Here ya go, Arishok. Now let’s call this quits before somebody gets hurt.” Isabela laid the book at the Arishok’s feet.

The Arishok looked down at the book and back to Isabela and Garrett. “You have returned the book. I shall leave. The thief and Bree go with me.”

Garrett gripped his sword tighter, “You told me you would return Bree. And you cannot have Izzy. She’s mine.”

The Arishok stared down at Garrett, his face was impassive but his eyes sparked, “You alone here are Basalit-an. You alone have shown great honor in your dealings and great courage in fighting your way here. Either you move aside and let me leave or you fight me. One on one. To the death.”

“No…” breathed Bree. “No…no…Garrett…”

Izzy gripped Garrett’s arm tightly, “This was my fault. Fight me instead.”

“You are nothing. Less than nothing. Either Hawke agrees or he moves aside. Either way we will leave this city.” The Arishok watched Garrett. “Decide.”

Garrett glanced back at Fenris and Anders, both of them nodding. “I accept your duel, Arishok.”

The Arishok moved down the stairs, Garrett backing up to make room. “To the death, Hawke.”

“To the death, Arishok.” Garrett agreed, his sword swinging up and his stance shifting.

***

  
The fight was a blur of violent grace. The Arishok and Garrett were nearly evenly matched in skill and strength. What Garrett lacked in sheer size he made up for in speed, his sword slicing into the Arishok again and again before he danced out of the way the powerful axe swings. The Arishok fought with a single-minded intensity, his concentration completely focused on Garrett. Garrett fought like a man possessed – his face a mask of hatred and anger. And that anger gave Garrett a small edge.

It ended as suddenly as it had started. The Arishok and Garrett had locked blades, muscles straining as they pushed at each other. Sweat and blood flew through the air as they clashed and pushed. Bree gripped the chair tightly, her body leaning forward and vibrating, the tip of the Sten’s sword piercing her skin. She didn’t care. She was watching Garrett slowly be pushed back, watching his arms shake as exhaustion and blood loss took their toll. Her heart lurched. If he died…if he…she couldn’t conceive of it. Couldn’t bring herself to even imagine it. She watched as Garrett slid back another inch and then suddenly, he screamed and head-butted the Arishok. The Arishok stumbled back from the sudden attack and Garrett took the opportunity to swing his sword – the blade taking the Arishok across the neck.

Blood sprayed and the body of the Arishok stood still for a moment before it crumpled to the ground. The head rolled, stopping next to the Viscount’s.

The room was silent for a moment, stunned at that sudden blow. And then Garrett was moving quickly up the stairs towards Bree. He narrowed his eyes at the Sten, noted the blood on Bree’s tunic, pulled back his fist, and punched the Sten in the face.

The Sten dropped like a rock. Stepping over the prone Qunari, Garrett gathered Bree up into his arms, pressing her tightly to his chest, and let out a low sob as he clung to her. Fenris and Anders rushed up the stairs and joined him, their arms wrapping around Bree and Garrett as the realization that they had won slowly worked over them.

Into their circle of surprise and joy jangled the sound of armor and a woman’s voice. “Who did this?” echoed through the room. Garrett turned to face the voice – a tall stern woman in templar armor.

He released Bree and moved to the top of the stairs. Leaning on his sword, he tossed the woman a rakish smile, “Knight-Commander. So good of you to join us. If you mean who killed the Arishok, why that would be me.”

The nobles, to a man and woman, cheered and clapped and added to Garrett’s admission with “he saved us” and “it was amazing.”

The woman looked at the head of the Arishok, looked up at Garrett, pursed her lips, and sighed. “Well then.” She gave another sigh and then smiled a tight smile, her eyes on the nobles. “I give to you your new Champion. Garrett Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall!”

Bree glanced over at Fenris and shook her head, “Well, that’s going to complicate the wedding.” Fenris sighed and pulled her close to his chest.

“I don’t care. He can rule Kirkwall. He can take over all of Thedas. But I swear to you, I’ll never let you be taken again. I swear it.” Fenris clutched her tightly. “Never again, Bree.”

She held onto him and finally, slowly relaxed. “I know, Fenris. I know.”


	44. How Do You Leave the Shadows? You Take a Step Into the Light

“Bree…wake up. Wake up, love. Shh, I’ve got you. Wake up.” Fenris’ voice filtered through the layers of fear griping her. She sat up on a gasp, her eyes frantically darting around the room before settling on the figure of Fenris sitting next to her.

“What? What?” She gripped the sheets and panted, one hand moving to her breastbone to rub at the remembered prickle of sharp metal and blood. Her breath shuddered out of her and she dissolved into tears, turning to collapse against Fenris’ chest as she sobbed.

The covers rustled and Anders sat up, his lips pursed tightly together. Garrett let out a yawn and then sat up as well, his eyes taking in Bree sobbing in Fenris’ arms. He wiped at his face and sighed, his hand clutching at Anders’ shoulder as he tried to find something to say to help.

It had been a week. A week since the Arishok had been killed. Bree hadn’t slept a full night since then, waking in fear every night. Fear that she was with the Qunari. Fear that Fenris was dead – that Garrett and Anders were dead. She still saw the fountain of blood from the Viscount, saw the satisfaction in the Arishok’s eyes when he threw the severed head at Garrett. Saw Garrett’s all-consuming anger and the blank violence in his eyes when he took the Arishok’s head. Every night she woke shuddering and sobbing, unable to get past the violence that had stolen into her rather innocent existence.

Garrett slid from the bed and lit a lantern. His eyes met Fenris’ for a moment and then he slipped from the bedroom to go start a bath. His mind toyed with how to handle this, how to get her past this sudden and absolute fear. She wouldn’t leave the house. She clung to them when they came home. She ghosted through the mansion, a frail apparition that grew thinner and paler every day. If he didn’t fix this, she’d lose the baby and perhaps more.

The water warmed and then steamed, slowly filling the copper tub. He added a generous amount of salts, the clean scent filling the room. Then he went to get her, slowly untangling her from Fenris’ arms and lifting her, finding her lighter and bonier than before. “We’ll be back in a bit. I’m going to talk to her.”

Fenris went to move and found himself wrapped in Anders’ arms. “Stay with me. You need to talk too. I see you suffering as much as she is.”

“I…” Fenris’ eyes were anguished, glued to Bree. “I haven’t had her out of my sight in a week.”

“She’ll be fine with Garrett. Come on, love, let me hold you. Let it out. She’s safe.” Anders tugged Fenris back down and into a cuddle, his hands smoothing over the elf’s back. “Go on Garrett, I have this.”

***

  
The warm water lapped at Bree and she huddled back against Garrett’s chest as it slowly loosened her tight muscles. Garrett’s arms cradled her gently. She sniffled and tried to swallow the panic rising up her throat. She had never been one to succumb to hysteria but what had happened at the Viscount’s Keep refused to leave her, the fear refused to abate.

“Bree…” Garrett’s voice was soft, a near whisper. “You’re fading away. I think…I think we need to return you to your home.”

Bree turned suddenly, the water sloshing in the tub, “You’re sending me away?”

He closed his eyes, “We shouldn’t have brought you here. You’re traumatized, barely sleeping, barely eating…you’ll lose the baby, you’ll sicken. If you return to Key West, you could be in a safe place. You have people there who will help you.” He worked to keep his grip on her tender, to not clutch her to him. “I release you from the engagement…”

The slap had his head flying sideways and his eyes snapping open. Her face was red, her eyes wide and filled with anger now instead of fear, “You’re sending me back? Because…because I’m…” Her mouth worked to find the words and failed, instead she straddled his legs and pinned him back against the tub, her face scant inches from his. “Don’t you even think it.”

“You’re suffering…” His voice was pain and anguish. “I can’t keep watching you fade away.”

“So you push me away first?” She sighed and pressed her forehead to his. “I keep seeing the Viscount die. I keep seeing how angry you looked. Was it at me? Or the Arishok? Or both?”

“You? Why would I be angry with you?” He pressed his hands to her back and smoothed them up and down her skin. “I was so scared. So afraid you’d be hurt or worse. All of us…we failed you…”

“No! What? No! I made a choice. If I hadn’t Fenris would be dead.” She choked on the words and shuddered. “Please don’t send me away.”

“But you’re so scared…” Garret started.

“I’m terrified. But I need help to push past it. If you…please…please…I love you. I love you all so much.” She collapsed against him. “I just feel so…scared…”

“Alright Bree.” He held her tightly. “How about a trip? Last one of the year? We’ll go see the Dalish. Visit the coast. Get out of Kirkwall for a few days. Maybe the ocean will help.”

“I just feel so empty inside. I haven’t seen Nana in my dreams since this…since everything. I close my eyes and just see blood and death. I miss her.” She choked on the sob. “I’m such a…a coward.”

“No Bree. Shh…no. It will be alright. We’ll get past this.”

“Promise me you won’t ever say those words to me again.” Bree’s eyes met his. “Promise me you’ll never regret me being here.”

His lips were gentle against hers, “I promise.”

***

  
“Took you long enough, child.” Nana’s voice was waspish. “Been downright sulking the last week.”

“Nana!” The dreamscape was dark. Terrifyingly dark. But Nana stood at the edge of it and she was light and warmth. Bree reached for her and found herself stuck in the dark. “How do I get to you?”

“Fool girl. Always one to hold on to your worries. Let them go. You made a decision and it almost backfired on you. Should have shot the Qunari mage. Would have shocked them long enough for your Fenris to cut them down.” Nana tapped her foot. “Or have you lost all sense since moving in with three strapping men?”

“I can barely shoot that bow!” Bree said in shock.

“Oh pish. How do you know what you can or can’t do till you try? Worst that would have happened is you missing the mage and hitting a warrior.” Nana cackled a bit. “Ah well. How do you get to me? You take a step and then another.”

“It’s dark…and there are things…” Bree hesitated.

Nana made a tsking noise. “You’ll never reach the light if you linger in the dark all afraid. Take that step, girl. I want to hug you.”

Bree’s laugh was a little wild, but she took the step forward. Fear clogged her throat and she shook, but she took another step. And then another. The dark closed in and for a moment she lost sight of Nana and terror filled her lungs. She could see the Arishok, feel the sword at her chest, and then Nana blazed up before her and she let out a rush of air and ran to her, her arms wrapping around the older woman in relief.

“There we go,” Nana murmured, “That’s my BreeAnna. My light. Don’t let the fear dim you, love. Those three, they need you so much. If you give in to your fear and waste away, they’ll go back to how they were before. And that just won’t do. You need them and they need you. Besides, your daughter would be lost without her daddies.”

“Daughter?” Bree blinked at Nana. “How…it’s too early…”

“Oh pish. We’re in the Fade. I talk to this Spirit of Healing. Hangs around your Anders. Terribly difficult to help with the healing with that Justice fellow mushing up his brains.” Nana turned her head and nodded. “He’s over there. I see you, Justice. Quit squinting. Give yourself a headache. I swear. Of all the Spirit types to take up with…Justice wouldn’t be one I’d want to share a body with.”

“Nana…” Bree’s voice was long-suffering. “What are you talking about?”

“You think I belong here? I followed you, silly girl. Can do that in the Fade. Father marked you when you were a girl. Had latent talents, you did. Get it from my side – seers and whatnot. You know the stories.” Nana took her hand and led her into what looked like a model of Banyan House. “Anyway, he saw something in you and marked you to keep you safe. Your Anders isn’t happy about it but he doesn’t get to talk, Mr. I live with Justice. So I followed you. Father checks on you too. You’re very bright here, my Bree. It’s that indomitable spirit of yours. It’s what those three love about you so much.” Nana patted her hand.

“Nana!” Bree sighed.

“Right. Anyway. Daughter. And before you ask, yes, it’s the elf’s. And yes, she’s going to look a bit like him. And yes, she’ll drive him mildly crazy. I expect all of your children will drive those men crazy.” Nana cackled. “Wish I could be there to see it. What? You four are like rabbits. You’ll have at least two more. And no, I won’t tell you more. No, I need to know why you keep holding these fears to you.”

“I can’t let them go…” Bree’s hand was rubbing over her stomach as she thought of having a daughter. “I keep seeing them.”

“So exorcise them.” Nana tapped Bree’s nose and turned and frowned. “Justice, you weren’t invited.”

A tall figure, blazing with power and wearing armor, stood in the doorway. He bowed his head and gestured at Bree. “What you did was Right and Just, Bree. Selfless. Your life for Fenris’.”

Bree choked and looked away. “No…”

“I do not approve of Anders’ distractions. He has a purpose. A job he must do. But…you give him strength. Your Nana is correct that he needs you.” Justice clanked a bit as he settled. “To find release from your fears, you must acknowledge them. Then you must see the Justice in your actions.”

Nana sighed, “He said it well enough. Now shoo. Let me have time with her. Barmy spirits. Where’s Garbo? He still there?”

“Garbo? He’s…yes…” Bree blinked in confusion.

“You keep that bird with you. I’m surprised he didn’t come for you. But I suppose he didn’t need to with the boys there.” Nana gave her hand a pat. “It’s time for you to go, Bree. Go be happy. I will see you tomorrow night. I expect you to be happier.”

“But Nana…” Bree reached for her, questions in her eyes. “Garbo?”

“Hmm? Yes. Well…you see…Father always did worry. Voodoo you know.” Nana laughed as she started to pull away, the dreamscape slowly fracturing. “Spirits indeed. Go ask Garbo if you want to know…”

The scene fractured and Bree blinked as she woke. She turned her head to see Fenris sleeping next to her, his face relaxed. Another turn showed her Garrett still asleep, a small smile on his face. And sitting up looking at her was Anders. His eyes met hers and he smiled. She smiled back, the shadows starting to slowly fade from her heart.


	45. Earth Magic in Thedas: Or Garbo is a WHAT?

For the first time in a week Bree stepped from the house and into the garden. She had, up till last night, been too afraid to do much more than flit from room to room or sit with Orana. The sun showed high in the sky and it occurred to Bree that it was probably September now. Or about to be. The thought of the shifting seasons, of Fall instead of Summer, made her stop to wonder if Kirkwall had actual seasons. Key West didn’t. It was just warm all year long.

Her brain prodded at the questions of date and seasons for another minute before memories of her Fade Walk bubbled up. She glanced around the garden and spied Garbo sitting in the tree roosting quietly. She squinted at the bird. She swore he was just a rooster. Right?

Right?

She was about to approach the tree when she heard her name. Turning, she spied Anders at the door to the house, his head cocked as he looked at her. “Bree…what are you doing?”

“Well…ah…huh.” She kicked at the ground and then gave him a brilliant smile. “Look, I spoke to Nana last night and…um…”

Anders chuckled under his breath, “Justice was there, yes. He finds your Nana to be utterly impossible and yet wonderful in a way he can’t describe except by saying “she seems just.” So you’re going to go see about Garbo then?”

“Well…what if he’s not just a rooster?” Bree wiggled her fingers and shrugged. “Can a rooster be more…more than just rooster?”

“He seems part demon to me, but why don’t we ask him. Hmm?” Anders moved to her, one of his hands smoothing back her hair. “I see a spark in your eyes that’s been missing since the Qunari uprising. I’ve missed it. I…I…” He exhaled and wrapped his arms around her. “Bree. We’ve all been so afraid that you were going to just leave us. And then Garrett told me he thought perhaps we should take you back and…” His arms tightened.

“I’ve been selfish,” she murmured against him.

He gripped her shoulders and looked down into her face, a frown on his lips. “No. You’ve been struggling to cope with a fear you’ve never had to deal with before. This was always a worry of ours. Always something in the back of our minds. Fenris fears that his former master will kidnap you. I fear that Justice will hurt you. Garrett worries that his machinations will hurt you – and they almost did. All of us have worried about this since you came here.”

She wiggled in his arms and he tightened his grip, “So I should…what?”

Anders sighed and drew her back against his chest. “You should let us help you. Let us back in, Bree. Please.”

She clung to him and shivered, the soft gasp of crying muffled against his shoulder. He held her as she cried, his hands smoothing over her back. “It’s hard to not be afraid.”

“We’re here for you. I’m here for you.” Anders whispered as he rubbed his cheek against her hair. “Let me love you, Bree. Let us all love you.”

“I’m having a daughter,” She whispered against his shoulder. “A daughter. And she’s Fenris’. Nana told me. I don’t want her to grow up without all of you.”

Anders exhaled and then gave a soft laugh, “Oh my. I’m going to love having a daughter. So much. I’ve always wanted one. Well, any child. Though a little girl…”He gave another laugh. “Garrett will be so disappointed.”

“Nana said I’ll have several children.” Bree moved back from him and wiped her face with her hand. “Said something about us all being like rabbits.”

“All Fenris’?” Anders ran a finger down her nose.

Bree shook her head. “No…she mentioned all of you. Said I’ll have at least two more.”

“How does she even know?” Anders asked, his mind swirling at the thought that one of the babies could be his.

“Oh well…maybe Cullen’s worry of me being a mage wasn’t too unfounded.” Bree let out a soft chuckle and entwined her fingers with Anders’. “There’re seers and mystics in my family tree. I used to think it all a romantic story. After meeting Father I don’t wonder if some of my family came from here. We’ve always had family in Florida. We’re old Florida. And there’re two more rifts in the State.”

Anders blinked at her. “You think you have mage blood in your background?”

“Mm…My Nana’s family is from Miami and up in the panhandle. Miami has a small rift. The other sits just offshore of Panama City.” Bree gave Anders a grin. “My family owned land in both places. So yeah…possible. Explains a lot.”

“Maker…if you and I…we’d have a mageling.” Anders’ eyes lit up. “I hope it’s another girl.”

Bree laughed and dragged him to the tree to stare at Garbo. “Poor Garrett.”

***

  
They stood under the tree and stared up at Garbo. The rooster ignored them in favor of scraping his beak against the branch. Bree shrugged at Anders and he just shook his head. The rooster finally looked at both of them and then hopped down to a lower branch, his little face closer to Bree's. She moved forward and tilted her head, her eyes searching Garbo's angry ones.

“What are you two doing?” Fenris moved up behind them and then stopped short when he saw Garbo. “Is it safe to stand so close to him?”

“No clue. Nana told me last night that he's more than just a rooster and well...I'm wondering how we find out.” Bree glanced back at Fenris and then back to Garbo. “So how about it, Garbo? You just a fat rooster or what?”

Garbo clucked and leaned closer to Bree, his face nearly touching hers. She blinked when instead of clucking or squawking he nearly purred and rubbed his beak gently against her nose. He settled back, a decidedly un-rooster like look on his face.

Bree touched her nose and then scrunched it up. “Well? Nana said to ask so I'm asking. Did Father do this?”

“We could ask him.” Anders said. “If Fenris agrees to help, that is.”

“Me?” Fenris glanced at Anders.

“I need your lyrium to do it. I'm sorry...maybe I shouldn't...” Anders shook his head only to find Fenris laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Do it. If Bree's Nana says the rooster is something else, we should find out what it is.” Fenris nodded.

Bree squinted at Garbo who just clucked and nearly smiled. “He's something, that's for sure.”

“Then to the bedroom. I don't want to Fade Walk on the uncomfortable ground.” Anders said with another head shake before he lead them all inside.

***

Bree sat by Fenris on the bed and gently stroked a hand over his arm. Every so often, Anders or him would flinch and murmur and then still. She glanced up when Garrett walked in and let out a soft sigh. “They're still out.”

“I'm surprised Fenris agreed to this,” Garrett said as she moved to brush a hand over her hair. “They love you so much. Are you...better?”

“Getting there.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “I'd like to start actually planning the wedding. I don't want to put if off. I'd feel better if I was your wife.”

Garrett pinched his lips together and closed his eyes, his hand gripping hers tightly. “Truly?”

“Yeah. I wish Tashy and them could be here but...maybe for our honeymoon we can go back to Key West?” Bree gave him a hopeful smile.

“You don't want to travel here? I could take you to Antiva.” He waggled his eyebrows at her. “Rent a villa. Soak up the sun. Maybe see some assassinations...”

“How about Ferelden?” Bree asked, tugging him down next to her on the bed.

“Maker. It's all brown and mud there!” Garrett said on a laugh. “Why would you want to go there?”

“You're from there. See where you lived.” Bree leaned her head against his shoulder.

Garrett sighed, “Sadly, Lothering perished in the Blight. Well, we'll discuss it. Maybe Anders or Fenris have some ideas.”

Fenris let out a low moan and slowly opened his eyes, Anders following. For a moment, they both just laid there on the bed and tried to reorient themselves. Then gradually, they moved till both were sitting up.

“Well...” Anders said as he cleared his throat. “Well then. You're going to find this funny.”

“Did you see Father?” Bree asked in excitement. “How is he?”

“Fine. Luckily, he was in the Fade when we got there. Apparently, he realized you had some...um...leanings towards the more mystic parts of your family past. And he worried over you being left alone after your Nana left. When your Nana fell sick he...summoned something...using a shaman spell. I don't know what all he's getting at – it's magic native to your world. But what he summoned was a totem – a native animal spirit to watch you. Garbo was what came. He said roosters are excellent guardians and have long been known as protectors of family and watchers. They...um...can aid in persuasion and...um...take their charges very seriously. Garbo brought himself and Sam here on a whim.” Anders shook his head. “Sam's descended from some witch's familiar. Father said Garbo was pretty adamant about the cat being in your house.”

Bree blinked and thought back. “Garbo showed up a couple years before Nana got really bad. He just...was in the tree one day and refused to leave. Followed me around for the first few months after Nana passed. And Sam...well...I found him outside the house. Took him to the rescue. When he came back clean I...just felt like I needed him home with me.”

Fenris let out a deep sigh, “So the rooster is...indeed...a spirit. An...abomination of sorts.” He glanced at Anders. “An...apostate rooster.”

“A magical guardian,” Anders clarified.

“No wonder he was always at the Gallows,” Garrett said, his face turning red as he started to laugh. “Oh my Maker...he was protecting Bree!”

“So why didn't he stop the Arishok from taking her?” Fenris asked.

A voice piped up from the doorway, “Oh...Messeres...that's my fault. When you said the Qunari were coming I locked up Garbo and Sam in the cupboard. I'm so sorry...he was so cross with us when we let him out.” The three of them looked over to see Bodhan at the doorway, his hands twisting. “I don't mean to interrupt, but you have guests. Messere Varric and that little elf, Merrill...and the pirate?”

Bree chuckled, “It's ok Bodhan. Thank you. Tell them we'll be down shortly.” Bodhan nodded and bustled off. “Well then...let's not lock up the guardian rooster anymore.”

Fenris, Anders, and Garrett shared a look and then all three sighed. Garrett stood and offered Bree his hand. “Well...I guess we're the best defended house in Hightown. One mabari, two warriors, a mage...and a spirit rooster...”

All four laughed and headed for the stairs. Outside, Garbo clucked and paced, his eyes tracking the shadows. His eyes glowed an unearthly red before returning to normal rooster crankiness.


	46. Wedding Planning and Surprises in the Making

“So we thought we’d stop in to see how you were doing since nobody has seen Bree since the whole Qunari dust-up.” Varric smiled and took Bree’s hands in his. “We were worried about you.”

Bree flushed as she took in Varric, Merrill, and Isabela. Isabela, in particular, looked mildly embarrassed and very happy to see her. “I’m sorry I scared you guys.”

“Oh Sweet Thing. I…” Isabela sighed deeply and moved to sit next to Bree, “I’m the one who should be sorry. For dragging you guys into this mess.”

“What about that man who wanted the book?” Bree leaned against Isabela and let out a soft sigh. “Is he going to be trouble?”

“Catillon? Nothing I can’t handle.” Isabela wrapped an arm around Bree’s shoulders and squeezed.

For once, none of the men growled or said a word to Isabela. Garrett sighed and leaned forward, his eyes on Isabela’s face. “We won’t let him touch you. I still can’t believe you came back. I…I was so sure…”

“That I was gone? I was…nearly. Dammit Garrett, I’m used to be being all callous and shallow. You got me being all caring and shit…shit.” Isabela closed her eyes. “You all are like family. I couldn’t leave you. Even I’m not that selfish.”

“I’m glad you’re back with us, Izzy. I would have missed you.” Merrill’s voice filled the quiet. “And now we should all start thinking about weddings and babies!”

Garrett grimaced, “Well…here’s the deal. I wanted to marry Bree here before the baby comes. Bree’s ready, I’m ready. But, and love I meant to bring this up to you, Elthina has told me the entirety of Hightown is expecting a big to-do. We can’t plan that in just a couple months.”

Bree shook her head and sighed, “Alright. Fine. We’ll wait. We’ll do it in a year. First of Kingsway…is that the right month? September…ninth month…Kingsway?”

Anders nodded, “We can do that. You’ll have recovered and the little dear will be almost four months. I think that’s doable.”

“I wish Tashy and Father and everybody could be here. Who will give me away?” Bree sighed morosely.

“I will,” Varric said as he patted her knee. “I’d be honored to.”

“Oh well…” Bree blinked back tears. “I’d like that, Varric. Very much so.”

***

  
Anders pressed a finger to Fenris’ lips out in the hall. He had waited for Bree to become mired in conversation with Isabela and Merrill before pulling Fenris and Garrett out to talk. Fenris sighed and held his question, waiting for Anders to get on with it. “Right…so I had a thought.”

“Am I going to hate this thought?” Garrett asked with a raised eyebrow.

Anders tried to look innocent and finally shrugged, “Maybe. But it’ll make Bree happy.”

“What is your idea, Anders?” Fenris asked in a low voice. “Anything for Bree.”

“Fenris and I could bring Tashy and them over…” Anders started, holding up a hand when Garrett went to talk. “We could take Ailis over – after speaking with her for permission – to measure everybody for clothing. Proper clothing. We can bring them here the morning of the wedding and return them the next day.”

“You think the Knight-Commander will allow it?” Garrett asked, his tone considering.

“You are the Champion of Kirkwall. It would be a public venue. And then they’d be gone. Poof! Just like that. She couldn’t follow and I don’t think it’ll be a problem. But…we could…” and at the thought, Anders went a little pale, “We could coordinate with the Knight-Captain. He likes Bree.”

“Maker’s Breath,” Garrett mumbled.

Fenris watched Anders and then nodded, “I can speak to him for you. And then we could go over there. Can you…speak to Father? When you dream?”

Anders watched Fenris closely, “I can. Are you sure you’re alright with this? I would need your help to go and…”

“I will do this for Bree, Anders. I am concerned that her friends will cause a scene but…it would make her happy. I want her to always be happy.” Fenris rocked slowly and then flushed when Anders’ wrapped his arms around him.

“Then it’s settled. Talk to the Knight-Captain and we’ll plan from there.” Garrett nodded, his face lighting up. “I’m going to be married.”

“Don’t rub it in, you wretch. Fenris and I are jealous.” Anders groused, his arms tightening around Fenris.

Garrett gave them both a blinding smile, “Marrying Bree nets me both of you. I’m the big winner here and I get to gloat. This is me gloating. Get used to it.”

Fenris and Anders just groused slightly and then chuckled.

***

  
“They’re planning something and I don’t like it.” Bree said as she glanced at Isabela.

“You want me to have them watched, Sweet Thing? Varric there will do it with no problem. Right Varric?” Isabela tugged Bree a hair closer. “You sure you want to marry Garrett? Merrill and I would be more than happy to make room for you…”

Merrill giggled softly, “You are very sweet, Bree. But Izzy, she’s having a baby. She should be with the boys.”

“Spoil sport,” Isabela groused. “So you gonna have the guys watched then?”

“No. I have been giving them enough problems. If they want to surprise me…I think I want them to surprise me. Isabela? Merrill? Will you two be my bridesmaids?”

Merrill’s face scrunched up as she thought, “What are those?”

“My…um…” Bree thought for a moment, “attendants at the wedding. You stand with me at the front of the church. Usually it’s close friends and…and…” Bree inhaled. “I would have asked Tashy but she’s in Key West. You two found me here and are my closest female friends. Will you stand with me at my wedding?”

Isabela blinked, “You want me to stand with you in the Chantry? Me?”

“Yeah…why not you? I like you. You’re funny and nice and helped save me…” Bree squinted at Isabela.

“I’m a pirate and a whore…” Isabela started only to find Bree’s hand slapped over her mouth.

“You’re my friend. Please, Izzy? It would make me happy. Would make Garrett happy too. You want to walk with Anders? Merrill can walk with Fenris. I bet those two stand up with Garrett…they wouldn’t let him stand by himself.” Bree made puppy-eyes at Isabela who gave an amused snort.

“I’m an elf…” Merrill started. “And Dalish.”

“Fenris is an elf. And Anders is a Mage. And Varric is a dwarf. And Isabela and I are hussies. I think we’ve got our bases covered. The Chantry might burst into flames. I wanted to get married here in the garden but…since Garrett is now a big deal…” Bree shrugged and pulled her hand from Isabela’s mouth. “Please?”

Isabela and Merrill shared a look and then they both nodded, “We’ll do it,” Isabela said. “What will we wear? What do we do?”

“Oh see…that’s the fun part. I’ll get with Ailis and she’ll make you both dresses in colors to match mine. My…well Garrett’s treat. You help me get dressed, make sure I have my flowers…that I’m freaking out…and…you’ll like this Izzy…” Bree leaned forward and grinned at her, “You throw the bachelorette party.”

Isabela leaned back and gave Bree a wicked grin, “Is that what I think it is?”

“The last hurrah to being single.” Bree said on a laugh. “It usually involves drinking, music…dancing…strippers…” Bree laughed at Isabela’s suddenly excited look. “And it’s done like the weekend before the big day.”

Varric shook his head, “I’ll throw the bachelor party. What? We have those here. I’ll make sure the boys are all distracted so Rivaini here can go get you into trouble.” He laughed and then sobered for a moment, “Bree…sweetheart…I want you to know I’m glad you’re here. That you’re still marrying Garrett. That you are still smiling. I was worried. We were all worried. The boys, well…this was their greatest nightmare come true. And…mine.” Varric scrubbed a hand over his face. “They aren’t the only ones who love you.”

“Oh Varric,” Bree threw herself against the dwarf and sniffled, “I love you too.”

Varric patted her back and cleared his throat, “So…ah…do I also get an outfit? Since I’m giving you away?”

“Yes you do,” Bree’s voice was watery, “Something that shows off this amazing chest hair.”

Varric preened slightly, “It’s only fair really. Truly it is. Now let’s discuss your honeymoon. I just happen to have some connections in Antiva…you tell me what you think…”


	47. Hello Coconut, It's Nice to Meet You

**Bloomingtide, 12th Day, A little under 9 months later** …

“What is taking so long?” Garrett paced the length of the library, Varric watching him stare at the bookshelves and then turn to pace back towards the opposite wall. “Tell me again why I couldn’t be in the room with her?”

“Because you’re making me itch and I’m not birthing a baby.” Varric settled back in his chair and watched Garrett stop at the far wall, turn, and pace back across the room. “We’ll need to get you a new rug.”

“I thought you sent out messengers to everybody…” Garrett stopped and turned towards the door, hope on his face for a brief moment. Bodahn stuck his head in the library and Garrett drooped.

“Sorry Messere. There’re…people…” Bodahn winced as Garrett clenched his fist. “I’m sorry…no news yet. Just some yelling and what sounded like curses directed at Anders. Something about how this was all a bunch of well…stuff…”

Varric chuckled, “Sounds like Bree. She was less than thrilled with the whole birth idea. Something about pain blockers back in her home world. I wouldn’t be surprised if Anders doesn’t come down with a black eye or two.”

Bodahn gave a slight squeak and was shoved aside, Aveline marching into the library. Behind her filed Isabela, Merrill, and Sebastian – all looking mildly concerned. Donnic, Aveline’s fiancé and the newest addition to their group, followed behind Sebastian with a slightly amused look on his face. “Garrett. We’re here. Any news?” Aveline marched up to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“No. They’ve been up there for hours. I can’t handle this waiting.” Garrett clutched at Aveline for a moment and then resumed his pacing. “I don’t know why Fenris got to be in there and not me.”

“His child. And he’s calm in all situations. Well, maybe not when Bree’s life is in danger, but he’s definitely calmer than you.” Varric said placidly.

Through the open door they heard a loud scream. Everybody stilled, glancing at each other with worry. Another scream – this one punctuated by a very loud curse word – split the air again. A few minutes later and a door opened and the sound of feet moving caused everybody to move out to the foyer.

Fenris stood at the top of the stairs, his hair mussed and face pale. The group inhaled slightly and watched him clutch at the railing, “It’s a girl.” His voice rang out and then he was turning and rushing back, the sound of a wailing infant filling the air briefly as he pulled open the bedroom door, shutting off as the door slammed closed.

Garrett looked at his friends, wobbled, and groped for Varric’s shoulder, “Maker help me. A girl…we’re all doomed…”

***

  
“Come on, love. One more push and she’ll be out. You’ve done the hard part. Just one more for me, ok?” Anders coaxed Bree.

She gave a grunt, her face set as she bore down, a loud “Fuck You Anders” exploding on a scream as she pushed. The baby slid into Anders’ hands and Bree collapsed back on the bed panting. A loud wail split the air and Anders started cooing at the newborn. Bree gave a tired sigh, “And I’m going to have another two or three of these?”

“You were amazing,” Fenris murmured.

“A girl! She’s beautiful!” Anders was beaming. “Fenris, come hold her while I cut the cord and deliver the afterbirth. There you go, your daughter. Look at all that hair…red hair…haha. And dusky skin. What a little beauty.” Anders was melting just looking at the baby. His hands moved competently, tying off and snipping the umbilical cord and then moving to help Bree finish.

Fenris looked down at his daughter – obviously his daughter – dusky skinned, long and lean, with big green eyes and a shock of red hair. The baby looked up at him, screwed up her face, and screamed. “She’s mad.”

“She’s cold. Orana, is the warm water ready?” Anders turned his head for a moment to look at the young woman.

“Yes Ser. Come on little sweetie, let’s get you tidied and swaddled.” Orana cooed at the baby, taking her from Fenris. Fenris just swayed with anxiety, watching as Orana gently wiped the birthing fluids from the baby and then dried her, wrapping her in clean blankets before handing her back. “Take her to her mum, Fenris.”

Fenris looked back down at the baby, at the plump cheeks and button nose, and felt something in him melt. His daughter. His. His baby daughter. He blinked back sudden tears and took the baby to Bree who held out her arms and then let out a soft sigh. “She’s beautiful, Bree. Like you.”

“Hey there Coconut. Nice to meet you. I still want to call her Fern, Fenris. Thoughts?” Bree cuddled her close and glanced up at Fenris.

“I’ve always liked the name. Fern Hawke. I wish…” Fenris sighed. “I don’t have a last name to pass on to her.”

“Does she need it? It’s such a little thing. Hmm…Fern Leandra Hawke?” Bree looked up at Fenris. “Think Garrett will be ok with that?”

“Mouthful,” Anders said with a chuckle, cleaning Bree gently. “How do you feel?”

“Tired…but not sore. I should feel sore…” Bree slanted a look at Anders. “You take care of that?”

“I can’t stop the pains of childbirth but I can heal the damage and soothe you after.” Anders smoothed down her gown and gathered up the sheets and towels stained with the birth fluids. “That was a smooth birth. Easy. Fast in fact.”

“If that was easy I’d hate to feel hard,” Bree said on a grumble. “Go let them know I’m done.”

Fenris rushed from the room, his steps hurried. Anders watched him go and shook his head. “I bet Garrett has worn a hole in the carpet. Bree, my love, you did well. Let me see little Fern. Why hello sweetheart. Let Daddy Anders hear you, ok?”

Fern gave a loud yell of discontent as the door was flung open and then slammed shut, quieting when Anders bounced her lightly. Fenris rushed back over to stand next to Anders, swaying lightly with anxiety. “Is she ok?”

“Oh yes. Perfect. Look at those cheeks and her eyes. So precious. If I never have one that is mine, it won’t matter. As long as I can hold each of them and love them.” Anders cuddled Fern to him, his face bright with happiness.

“Justice ok with her?” Fenris asked as he took Fern and gave her back to Bree.

“Justice has already claimed her. We probably won’t have to worry about her being a mageling, though if she is I’ll teach her. Oh!” Anders suddenly wobbled, “I…I…” He burst into tears.

Fenris wrapped his arms around him, “Anders?”

“The thought of raising my own daughter…teaching her to love her magic…it’s so…” Anders shook himself, tears sparkling on his cheeks.

“Mage…you are emotional.” Fenris sighed and then pressed a soft kiss to Anders’ lips. “Think our friends can come in? Maybe Garrett?”

“I’ll get them.” Anders beamed at Bree. “You ready?”

“They have ten minutes then I’m taking a nap,” Bree said on a yawn.

***

“She’s beautiful,” Garrett’s voice was filled with awe. “Look at her hair! Oh! Look at her little fingers. Hello! Oh!” He gave Bree a wide-eyed look and just beamed. “My daughter!”

“Our daughter,” Fenris’ voice was grumpy. “She looks like me.”

“She’s beautiful.” Garrett leaned down to press a gentle kiss on Bree’s lips. “Like both of you. I’m so blessed.”

“Thought you didn’t want a girl…” Bree said as she took Fern back from Garrett.

Garrett gave a laugh, “Well, that was before I met her. She’s amazing.”

“You three are already wrapped around her pinky finger, yeah? I’m going to have to be the hard-ass here. She’s going to be spoiled.” Bree chuckled softly.

“Nonsense…we’ll all be strict…oh…she’s crying…” Garrett started fussing and Anders started laughing. “She’s upset. Does she need something?”

“Garrett, she’s tired. Bree’s tired. Fern probably wants to eat. Come on Bree, let me show you how to get her to latch.” Anders sat down next to Bree and helped her sit up. “Oh, don’t make that face. I do know what I’m talking about.”

“Hmph,” Bree said as she tugged down one side of her nightgown and helped Fern settle, gasping softly as Fern latched on and started feeding.

Anders smoothed a hand over Bree’s hair and then over Fern’s. He sighed softly, “Nothing more beautiful than a new mother nursing.”

“Sappy. All three of you,” Bree said with a smile, her eyes shining. “I love her. I love you three.”

Anders slid a finger down Bree’s nose, “I think it goes without saying that all three of us love you. Will you want some alone time with her?”

“Can we all fit in the bed? I can’t…I can’t sleep alone anymore. I need all three of you here with me. With us.” Bree looked up at the guys. “Does this…change…anything?”

All three men shook their heads. Fenris moving to sit next to Anders, his hand settling on Bree’s leg. “Bree…you’ve made us the three happiest men in Kirkwall just by coming here. But giving us Fern…”

“It’s more than any of us could ever have hoped for.” Garrett finished.


	48. And the Family Is All Here

**August, 30th Day, three and a half months later**

Bree rocked against Fenris, her breath feathering over his chest as his hands slid up her back to hold her closer to him. His hands slid higher, tangling in her hair and tilting her head back to allow him to kiss her, to swallow her moans and pleas. She stiffened, inhaled sharply, and then wailed into his mouth as she came. Wrapping his arms around her, Fenris gloried in the clench and shudder of her body, in the sound of his name on her lips. When she could only shiver, he moved his hands down to her hips and held her still as he came, fingers nearly bruising.

She drooped against his chest and laughed softly, shivering when he tickled his fingers over her sides. “That was amazing.”

“Mm…” Fenris leaned back to watch her, a smile tilting his lips up. “You are always amazing.”

She cuddled closer to him and exhaled. “Tomorrow is it. The big day. The day I make it all permanent.”

Fenris grumbled slightly, “I know I should be happy that tomorrow this becomes a permanent thing, that you will finally be settled into Kirkwall, but I can’t help but feel jealous.”

“Oh Fenris…” Bree sighed softly. “If I could marry all three of you I would.”

“Well,” Fenris mumbled, “I know. I don’t mind Anders so much…but Garrett…”

Bree pushed away from Fenris’ chest and tapped his nose, “You don’t mind Anders because the two of you can’t marry me. You both resent Garrett a tiny bit because of it. And no, it isn’t right that you can’t marry me because you’re an elf or Anders because he’s a mage…but I can’t change that. Have you met the Knight-Commander? Or the Revered Mother? One is a fanatic hell-bent on her own warped ideas and the other too caught up in placating.” Bree sighed softly and looked slightly sad.

“I did not mean to upset you, love. I am sorry.” Fenris drew a finger down Bree’s cheek. “I suppose it does not matter. I have you and I have Fern. She is…she is so much more than I could have ever hoped for.”

“She’s something, that’s for sure.” Bree said on a chuckle. “I cannot believe you and Anders, by the way. Cannot believe you two.”

Fenris just hummed softly, “Happy?”

“How did you manage it?” Bree asked, awe in her eyes. “How?”

Fenris just laughed. They had surprised Bree earlier that evening at dinner. Everybody had been invited over for the pre-wedding dinner. Anders and Fenris had disappeared around lunch, telling Bree that they were bringing a surprise home for dinner. She had thought it would be a small gift – a piece of jewelry or something.

What they brought was so much…more…than she could have imagined.

Everybody had been over and mingling in the sitting room. She had been standing with Isabela and Merrill, the three of them discussing Antiva and the wedding and the reception when the front doors opened and a familiar scream filled the foyer. Bree had shoved her glass into Isabela’s hand and raced from sitting room, a shriek tearing from her as she nearly ran Bodahn over and leapt into Tashy’s arms.

There had been blubbering and babbling and hysterical sobbing for at least ten minutes as Tashy and Bree had clung to each other. Anders and Fenris had stood back as Bree sobbed against Tashy and then jumped onto Phil, the man staggering as she wrapped herself around him and gibbered at him. Della had laughed when Bree threw herself at her and hugged her tightly. Nora had giggled when Bree tugged her into a hug and then shrieked and ran at Varric. The entire room had laughed when Varric had let out a pleased yell and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug.

Fenris had moved to Bree’s side, his hand brushing the tears from her cheeks. She had turned to smile at him and stilled, seeing the last person brought over behind him. Father stood there, hat in his hand and staff on his back. And it was like the last piece of home settled into Kirkwall and she just stood and sobbed as he stepped forward to wrap his arms around her.

“Oh child,” he whispered against her hair, “I never thought I’d come back. But I had to.”

“Not safe,” she had choked against his chest. “Templars…”

“Won’t be a problem,” A voice said from the door. “I’ll make sure of it.”

Knight-Captain Cullen stood at near the front door in travel clothes, his eyes still stunned. She looked at him and pushed Father behind her. “I will not let you touch him.” Her voice had been firm.

“Peace Bree. I…went with these two. I…believe you. Maker’s Breath. I believe you. You’re stronger than I had ever anticipated – leaving that paradise for this city. I swear on Andraste that your friends will be safe while they are here. And I will personally make sure they leave unharmed. My wedding gift to you.”

Tashy glanced at Cullen and then back to Bree, a look of sheepish shame entering her eyes. Bree blinked and then started laughing. “Oh no…Tashy. You didn’t.”

“I didn’t realize he would be so cute!” Tashy said as she started looking around the room. She stopped talking, a very focused look overtaking her face. “Is that…Sebastian…”

Bree watched with undisguised amusement as Tashy took two steps forward, wobbled, and then threw herself at the Chantry brother. Sebastian shot Bree a panicked look as Tashy pulled his face down and planted a big kiss on his lips. “Well…” Bree said as Varric started laughing and Aveline pushed at Donnic to go save Sebastian, “It’s nice to see Tashy is still Tashy. Oh…somebody go get me the broom. I’ll save him.”

***

  
They had all been settled into the mansion and then dinner had been served. Everybody had cooed over Fern, the little girl laughing at the antics of Tashy and patting at Father’s face with a satisfied smile. Father had chucked the little girl under her chin, slanted a look at Anders, and said in a very serious tone, “I hope you plan on teaching her and keeping her free of the blasted Circle.”

Anders had clutched at his chest, nodding. “You’re sure?”

“Mm…that elf has to have some latent magical abilities. He’s carrying enough lyrium in his body to kill a half-dozen men. And bringing Bree over while pregnant…ahh well. Hello little precious. You’re a little sweetheart aren’t you? I just love babies!” Father had pressed kisses to Fern’s cheeks and chuckled as the baby giggled.

They ate dinner, everybody settling as Bree told Tashy and the rest about her adventures. Tashy had put her head on the table and howled with laughter through most of it and then had punched Garrett in the arm when Bree got to the Arishok. Fenris and Anders had slunk away from Tashy, fear in their eyes. Bree had told Tashy it was all fine. The Arishok was dead.

Now she lay with Fenris in what used to be Leandra’s room. Aveline had told them that it was tradition for the bride and groom to remain apart until the wedding. So Anders and Garrett were spending the night together in Garrett’s room and she was with Fenris in Leandra’s.

Lying curled up against Fenris, Bree let her mind wander over the adventures she had experienced since coming to Kirkwall. It was dizzying to think of all the things she’d done. It was amazing to think of the future with the three men and her Fern. Kirkwall wasn’t what she had expected…but being with Fenris, Garrett, and Anders was better than she could have hoped for.

“Fenris?” Bree’s voice was soft in the quiet room.

“Yes love?” Fenris settled them under the blankets and tucked Bree’s head under his chin.

“I love you.” Bree squeezed him close.

Fenris gave a happy sigh and squeezed her back, “I love you too, Bree. Thank you. Thank you for coming here. For giving me Fern.”

She murmured softly and settled. She was home, safe, and surrounded by her family. Tomorrow she would take vows to bind herself to Garrett Hawke. She would make a promise to love and honor him. And in her heart, she knew that promise extended to Anders and Fenris. It made her feel very loved, very cherished. She drifted to sleep wrapped in Fenris’ arms and dreamt of flowers, sunshine, and the three men who anchored her in life.


	49. Bree Hawke

**Kingsway, 1st Day**

  
Hightown was swathed in flowers and enough silk cloth to rival Val Royeaux, or so Bree had been told by a very impressed Sebastian. The path from the Hawke Estate to the Chantry had been decorated with the colors of the ocean – blues and greens, greys and tans. Bree stood just outside of the Estate and inhaled, looked up at the clear sky, and took that first step that would lead her to the Chantry – to Garrett, Fenris, and Anders and her future.

Varric walked with her, his hand firmly gripping her elbow. In front of her strode Isabela and Merrill, both in draping blue silk gowns. She had fought with Isabela a bit – the dress not quite as low-cut as the pirate would have wanted – but in the end, Izzy had acquiesced and had admitted that the higher neckline suited the entire outfit. Bree was dressed in a swath of jade silk with an underskirt of deep blue. Her hair was down and flowers were pinned to a long, gauzy veil. The veil had been Nana’s – brought over by Tashy to be worn. Her something old. Around her neck was a simple coral necklace – a power talisman borrowed from Father.

The way was lined with a crowd – each person out to see the bride of Garrett Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall, and woman who had almost been stolen by the Qunari. She didn’t look at them, she didn’t think about anything but the three men waiting for her and her friends sitting in the Chantry. Her mind was blessedly blank – free of worry for once.

The Chantry came into view and they climbed the stairs, Bree murmuring to Varric that she hoped she didn’t trip on the long skirt of her dress. The dwarf, outfitted in black edged with blues and greens, laughed a bit and patted her arm.

And then they were there…moving down the aisle. Garrett at the front of the church under the still-gaudy statue of the Maker. He stood there tall and proud in his black with green and blue waistcoat. Anders and Fenris stood at his side in matching outfits. All three men looked shell-shocked at seeing her. And all she could see was them. Her mind conjured up the rocks again –water whispering against hot sand, the call of the gulls as they hunted for fish, that cessation of sound and the sudden noise of the surf and Varric yelling as he pitched into the calm ocean. What would she have done that day if she had known rescuing them would lead her here?

Do it again, she decided. With twice as much flare and a kiss for each.

Garrett’s eyes twinkled as he took her hand and the Revered Mother moved forward to start the Chant. The words washed over both of them – nearly unheard as they held on to each other. They were just words. This was all just for show. Bree had already cemented herself with these men the moment she stepped foot into Kirkwall.

The words were just a formality.

And then…it was over. Like a blink and then Garrett was kissing her and the entirety of the Chantry was filled with applause and yells of congratulations. She turned and saw at the front Tashy and Phil, Della and Nora and Father…who was crying into a handkerchief as if she was his daughter being married. And it was perfect. Perfect.

***

  
A month in Antiva. Varric had nabbed them a fine villa just south of Antiva City and on the coast. It promised to have beautiful beaches, gorgeous sunsets, and assassins on occasion. Bree was alright with that. They were bringing Garbo and Sam.

Crows may be smart but she would lay money on Garbo and Sam. Especially Sam. He was quite adept at catching birds of all kinds. Bree rather pitied the Antivan Crows…just a little. But hoped that if one broke in they would up for a snack and a long question/answer session.

She chuckled at her fanciful thoughts. She was at the Viscount’s Keep – the large audience chamber having been appropriated for the reception. It was a very large reception with almost the entirety of Kirkwall’s society crammed into the four walls.

It was stifling. But still amusing.

Tashy was being babysat by Sebastian of all people. After prying the woman off of him he had opted for good humor and started asking her questions of their home. Tashy, overwhelmed with any attention from one of the Hawke Companions, was more than happy to fill him in on everything. She even went so far as to invite him to visit.

Bree’s mind boggled at the thought of Sebastian in Key West.

Della and Nora were with Varric. The three of them had been whispering about the wedding, the reception, Bree’s adventures and anything else Varric could come up with. Varric had told Sebastian that if he did decide to visit to let him know – he had books that he could use some help on chapters and illustrations and these two women were his best bet.

Father was standing with Knight-Captain Cullen. Bree had worried at first – fearing Cullen would do something to harm a man who was practically family. But the two of them were discussing magic in Key West, the limitations that existed there, if demons were an issue, and just what to do about Sparky. Apparently, Sparky had summoned two more water spouts and had made it rain for a month. Father’s best guess was that the boy was the first ever weather mage and he wasn’t sure what to do with him.

Cullen was trying to get him to not return him to Thedas. Bree pretty sure nobody in Kirkwall wanted to deal with Sparky’s brand of magic.

She felt arms come around her, pulling her back against a tall, broad body. “Wool gathering at our reception? Unacceptable.”

“Garrett,” She exhaled softly and turned in his arms. “Just enjoying watching my friends and family.”

He bent down to kiss her, his hands drawing her closer to him and sighed happily against her lips. “Bree Hawke. My wife. Finally. Can life get any better?”

“Mm…don’t jinx it. Next think there’ll be a rain of frogs or undead or…dragons…I wouldn’t put it past this place to have dragons.” Bree laughed softly.

“We do have dragons. I’ve killed several.” Garrett preened a bit and then sobered. “Thank you. For marrying me. For giving me a family again.”

“I’ll never leave you, Garrett. I promise.” Bree smoothed a hand over his beard. “I nabbed myself the most handsome husband ever, yeah? Making all the ladies jealous. Some of the men too…” She giggled nuzzled at her neck, “We have to be all social right now!”

“We’re newlyweds. We’re allowed to caboodle in public.” His eyes twinkled.

“Only if we can join in,” Anders said with a chuckle. He and Fenris moved up and Bree leaned against Garrett’s chest and beamed at the two of them. “Hello loves. You both look so beautiful together. What do you say we blow this party, go home, get naked, and have some real fun?”

Fenris smacked at Anders, “You’ve been standing near Isabela too long tonight. I shall get Tashy if you continue.”

“Fenris!” Anders whined a bit, “That’s just mean!”

“Did I hear my name?” Tashy popped over, Sebastian trailing behind her. “Ooo…Anders. You know what I haven’t done yet?”

“Oh no…” Anders looked a bit wild-eyed and Fenris steadied an arm at his back, laughing when Tashy pulled Anders into a tight hug. “Help. Me.” Anders whimpered.

“Sebastian may be one hot Chantry Brother, oh shut up Seb you are, but you’re still the one I love the most,” Tashy cooed as she squeezed Anders harder.

“Tashy!” Bree was nearly in tears she was laughing so hard. “Don’t make me hit you on my wedding day!”

“And you! Leaving me alone to go…snog these three hot men…I don’t know if I want to smack you or kiss you.” Tashy released Anders and shook her finger at Bree. “Where are you going on your honeymoon?”

“Antiva.” Bree moved away from Garrett to steady Anders.

Tashy blinked and let out a loud squeal. Bree winced as some of the guests stopped to stair. “Antiva! Oh! If you see Zevran there…Oh my god. Oh MY GOD. If you see Zevran…and you can’t miss him – he’s blond and hot and has the most sexy accent…OH MY GOD. I am SO Jealous!”

Bree watched as Sebastian wrapped an arm around Tashy’s shoulder. “I’ll just…have her walk around the garden a bit. She’s very passionate, Bree.”

“She’s something,” Bree murmured, watching as Sebastian led off a gibbering Tashy. “You guys know a Zevran?”

“Er…I do.” Anders said with a sheepish grin. “He was a fixture at Vigil’s Keep for a bit – a very close friend of the Hero of Ferelden.”

“Oh? And is he as attractive as Tashy says?” Fenris wrapped his arms around Anders’ waist and winked at Bree. “Is he…dreamy?”

“Fenris!” Anders blinked in shock. He stared at Fenris for a moment and then his mouth quirked up, “He was pretty attractive. Not nearly as attractive as you. Shall I start naming off all of your sterling qualities? We can start at your feet and…move up…ack!” Anders laughed quietly as Fenris slapped his hand over the mage’s mouth.

“Well then…hot elves…assassins…the ocean. Antiva sounds positively amazing. Let’s leave now.” Bree said on a laugh.

Garrett just shook his head, his eyes rolling. “You three will be with death of me. But what a way to go?” The four of them laughed, their faces bright with happiness.

The world shuddered slightly and then righted, as if settling into a chair. The future flickered, Bree’s touch changing things…and then the branches curled forward, solid and sure. Outside the party, a cat and a rooster sat together and watched, waited. Guarded their charges against the change blowing in on the soft Fall wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well - and here we are again at the end of another story. Act 2 for Bree is closed - but not done. There are shorts to be written still. Things that didn't fit into the story to be told - adventures still be had.
> 
> And of course - an Act 3 to be dealt with.
> 
> Thank you - really thank you - to each and every person who has read this. This entire story is an exercise in self-indulgence. Bree has been, and is, a favorite to write about.


End file.
